


La soeur du seigneur sans coeur et autres contes

by Nelja



Series: Comme un conte de fées... (sauf que non) [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Crack, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other characters in cameos, Parody, Romance, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 66,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Réécritures parodiques de contes avec les personnages de Bleach dans les rôles principaux. </p><p>Adaptations de : Les maris animaux et le château enchanté, Le petit chaperon rouge, La princesse des étoiles brillantes, Jean de l'Ours, Les trois cheveux d'or du diable, La princesse au petit pois, La reine des neiges, Le vaillant petit tailleur, Aladdin, La fille du génie des flots, Barbe-bleue, Les quarante dragons, Le corbeau le sang et la neige, Le calife-cigogne, Le prince Bajaja, La petite fille vendue avec les poires, La perle de lune, La gardeuse d'oies, Lanka l'île aux sorcières.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La soeur du seigneur sans coeur

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Tite Kubo. Dans la première histoire, Byakuya est totalement OOC, je l'ai écrite alors que je n'en étais qu'au tome 6.
> 
> Adaptation de "Les maris-animaux et le château enchanté", avec Ichigo/Rukia comme couple principal (Orihime/Tatsuki, Chad/Karin, Ishida/Yuzu en couples secondaires)

Moi : Bonjour, les persos de Bleach !

Orihime : Bonjour !

Ichigo : Tu es qui, toi ?

Moi : Hum... Je suis une de vos fans !

Isshin : Oh, tu viens pour admirer notre prestance !

Rukia : *air méprisant* Sottises ! Quelles sont tes véritables intentions, paysanne ?

Moi : En fait... Je suis venue écrire une fic conte de fées à la noix !

Keigo : Quoi ça ?

Moi : Eh bien, il s'agit de vous faire jouer dans un conte de fées.

Tous les persos de Bleach : *consternation*

Orihime : Je veux bien être la princesse !

Tatsuki : Ne l'écoute pas ! Elle essaie de nous embobiner ! *les mains sur les hanches* Et pourquoi nous ?

Moi : Je suis investie d'une mission sacrée par ma petite soeur, elle veut un conte de fées à la noix sur Bleach.

Ichigo : C'est une raison, ça ?

Moi : Je suis sure que tu es capable de comprendre l'amour fraternel profond qui m'y pousse !

Ichigo : *pas convaincu* Mouais.

Moi : Et de toute facon, c'est moi qui écris, et vous n'avez aucun moyen de vous défendre, bwahaha !

Ishida : *remontant ses lunettes* Eh bien, techniquement...

Moi : Quoi ?

Ishida : Nous appartenons à Tite Kubo et nous pourrions lui demander de te faire un procès pour usage de personnages qui ne t'appartiennent pas. *sourire diabolique*

Rukia : Sot, tu sais bien qu'il se moque complètement des droits d'auteurs et qu'il nous abandonnera aux mains de cette psychopathe.

Karin : Il valait mieux ne pas le dire, il aurait peut-être pu la faire changer d'avis.

Moi : Jamais ! Vous ne savez donc pas que j'ai déjà écrit des contes de fées à la noix ? Que je suis un vétéran de la transgression de droits d'auteur ? Je m'en tire en précisant que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et en demandant des excuses à M. Tite Kubo !

Mizuiro : Elle est démoniaque !

Moi : Silence tout le monde. Je vais maintenant commencer... la REPARTITION DES ROLES !

Yuzu : J'ai peur !

Moi : Dans le rôle du courageux héros, nous avons Ichigo Kurosaki !

Ichigo : Mouais...

Moi : Dans le rôle de son père, nous avons Isshin Kurosaki.

Isshin : Tada !

Moi : Il aura trois petites soeurs : l'aînée sera Orihime...

Orihime : Je suis la soeur d'Ichigo ?

Moi : Je présente mes excuses à tous les fans du couple Orihime/Ichigo, mais j'ai trouvé que ça allait bien comme ça.

Orihime : Si c'est pour le conte, ça me va aussi ! J'espère qu'il y aura des bonnes fées, des dragons, des chats qui parlent, et des patates qui dansent !

Moi : Euh... peut-être pas tout à la fois, désolée. Les deux autres soeurs seront Karin et Yuzu, auxquelles je vais rajouter trois ou quatre ans pour l'occasion.

Yuzu : Pourquoi ?

Moi : Parce que je vais vous marier. N'avez-vous pas compris que nous sommes dans un conte de fées ?

Karin : J'ai vraiment peur.

Yuzu : Toi, grande soeur ?

Karin : Juste que ça soit très mauvais.

Yuzu : *hoche la tête*

Moi : *bas* Vous pouvez. *haut* Il est temps maintenant de présenter les diverses créatures surnaturelles qui peuplent cette histoire. Dans le rôle du roi des aigles, nous aurons Ishida. Chad jouera le roi des béliers, et Tatsuki la reine des dragons d'eau.

Ishida : Des aigles ?

Chad : Des béliers ?

Tatsuki : Des dragons d'eau ?

Moi : Tout cela a été décidé après mure reflexion sur vos personnalités respectives, et après moult gagatage sur les petits SD du manga où Orihime et Tatsuki sont représentées en princesse et dragon (et si j'avais suivi le conte d'origine, ça aurait été des poissons, alors...)

Tatsuki : *résignée* En effet, je ne m'en tire pas trop mal.

Moi : Keigo et Mizuiro joueront deux gnomes.

Keigo, Mizuiro : Des gnomes !

Moi : Hum, si vous voulez, je peux remplacer les rôles par ceux de deux ploucs louzeurs !

Keigo : *très satisfait à l'idée d'être un louzeur* Un peu, que je veux !

Mizuiro : *raisonnablement satisfait à l'idée de ne pas être un gnome* Je suis.

Moi : Adjugé vendu. Byakuya jouera le role d'un seigneur sans coeur.

Byakuya : "Les larmes ne sont rien d'autre que la défaite du corps contre le coeur. Elles constituent la preuve que garder un coeur ne sert à rien d'autre qu'à s'affaiblir."

Moi : Mais bien sûr ^^;; Et Rukia jouera, évidemment, sa petite soeur.

Rukia : Seigneur, délivrez-moi de ma famille !

Moi : Plus tard, plus tard. Et maintenant que j'ai fini la répartition des rôles, vous pouvez commencer !

* * *

Moi : Il était une fois une famille de pauvres paysans. La mère était morte, et le père élevait seul son fils aîné et ses trois filles. Leur situation s'aggrava encore quand le fils dut partir faire son service militaire.

Isshin : *s'accroche a sa jambe* Mon fiiiils ! Ne pars pas ! Qu'allons-nous devenir sans toi ?

Ichigo : *le repousse avec le pied sur son front* Je suis forcé d'y aller, alors occupe-toi bien de mes soeurs pendant cette année, au lieu de gémir !

Yuzu : Prends soin de toi, grand frère !

Karin : Ne te fais pas tuer !

Orihime : Tu nous raconteras tes exploits au retour !

Moi : Mais malgré les efforts du père et des filles, ce fut une mauvaise année. L'hiver fut très rude, la disette frappa. Le père revendit sa collection de sifflets, mais même ainsi, il arriva un moment ou il ne put plus nourrir ses enfants. Ils étaient en train d'observer sombrement leur repas du soir constitué d'une unique patate douce sans beurre quand on frappa à la porte.

Tatsuki : *enveloppée dans une grande cape qui lui donne un air sinistre* Bonjour, vieil homme.

Isshin : Vieil homme ! Mais je suis encore dans toute la fleur de mon jeune âge !

Tatsuki : *l'ignorant* Je suis le seigneur des dragons et j'ai l'intention de prendre une épouse. Si tu me donnes ta si jolie fille aînée, je t'offrirai une brouette de pièces de cuivre !

Isshin : *prenant la pose* Crois-tu que je donnerais la chair de ma chair contre du vil métal ? Sors d'ici !

Tatsuki : Très bien. Si tu changes d'avis, vieil homme, que ta fille vienne me retrouver demain soir, à la même heure, sous le vieux chêne près de la rivière.

Moi : Le soir, dans leur chambre, les soeurs discutèrent de ce qui était arrivé.

Karin : Il était sérieux, ce gros lourd ?

Yuzu : Je ne veux pas que tu épouses un étranger et que tu partes !

Orihime : En même temps, c'est vrai que nous aurions bien besoin d'une brouette de pièces de cuivre. A quoi servira que je reste ici si c'est pour mourir de faim ?

Karin : Tu as l'intention d'y aller ? Ne me dis pas qu'il te plait !

Yuzu : Papa ne voudra jamais !

Orihime : C'est pour ca que je comptais y aller en cachette. Vous lui direz pourquoi je l'ai fait ? Et puis, il ne me déplait pas...

Yuzu : D'accord, je lui dirai.

Karin : Et moi, j'y vais avec toi, et s'il plaisante à propos des pièces ou du seigneur des dragons, il trouvera à qui parler !

Moi : Le lendemain soir, les deux soeurs aînées se rendirent sous le vieux chêne. Dans la rivière les attendait l'inconnu de la veille, perché sur un dragon majestueux.

Tatsuki : Je vous attendais.

Orihime : Oooooh ! Un vrai dragon !

Karin : *bas* Même moi je suis impressionnée mais plutôt crever que de l'avouer.

Moi : Une brouette de pièces de cuivre apparut alors devant leurs yeux. Orihime monta sur le dragon, et fit de grands signes d'adieu à sa soeur, qui resta figée d'incrédulité presque deux secondes, avant de se demander comment diable elle pourrait ramener une brouette aussi lourde. Pendant ce temps...

Isshin : Alors tu as laissé partir tes soeurs ! Comment as-tu pu *s'effondre en larmes*

Yuzu : Papa, tu aurais préféré qu'on meure toutes de faim ?

Isshin : Oui ! Plutôt la mort que la séparation !

Yuzu : *bas* Le pense-t-il vraiment ?

Moi : C'est à ce moment que Karin rentra, poussant la lourde brouette. Le père et ses deux filles restantes purent à nouveau manger à leur faim, mais le champ donna très peu à cause d'un printemps tres sec, et les réserves furent épuisées. Ils étaient en train d'observer sombrement leur repas composé d'une unique tomate, quand on frappa à la porte.

Chad : *enveloppé dans une grande cape qui, surtout avec sa grande taille, lui donne un aspect sinistre* Bonjour, vieil homme. Je suis le roi des béliers.

Isshin : Si vous êtes venu demander la main de ma fille cadette contre une brouette de pièces de cuivre, c'est non !

Chad : *embarrassé* En fait, j'avais prévu une brouette de pièces d'argent, mais...

Isshin : C'est non !

Chad : Ah. Enfin, si par hasard vous changiez d'avis, je l'attendrai demain soir sous le vieux chêne.

Moi : Le soir, les deux soeurs se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre.

Yuzu : Tu vas partir aussi ?

Karin : Il le faut bien ! Si on continue a manger un tiers de carottes par jour, on sera bientôt aussi morts que les fantômes de nos ancêtres qui viennent nous visiter !

Yuzu : je t'acompagnerai, si tu veux.

Karin : Je crois que le plus dur sera encore de prévenir papa...

Moi : Le soir même, les deux soeurs se rendirent sous le vieux chêne. L'inconnu de la veille était dans le champ voisin, perché sur un belier géant à la toison d'or.

Yuzu : Wahou !

Karin : Les brouettes sont très lourdes, alors je lui dirai de la laisser près de la maison. Prends soin de toi !

Moi : Yuzu retourna chez son père, qui pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais avec l'argent laissé par le roi des béliers, ils purent a nouveau reprendre une vie normale, du moins jusqu'à l'été qui fut tres sec. Un incendie se déclara et brûla leur récolte.

Isshin : Ce n'est pas juste ! L'auteur nous en veut ! Il n'y a pas d'autre possibilité !

Moi : Comme la dernière fois, leur fortune s'épuisa vite, et ils en étaient réduits à se partager un unique petit pois, quand on frappa à la porte.

Ishida : *enveloppé dans une grande cape cousue main* Bonjour, monsieur.

Isshin : Tu ne m'amadoueras pas avec ta politesse ! Je ne donnerai pas la seule fille qui me reste au roi des... lapins, ou quoi que ce soit.

Ishida : *légèrement déstabilisé* Lapins ? Je suis le roi des aigles, et je comptais venir vous proposer une brouette de pieces d'or contre votre fille !

Isshin : SORS D'ICI ! *lui claque la porte au nez*

Moi : Mais Yuzu avait repéré une certaine régularité les dernières fois, et même si le roi des aigles n'avait pas pris le temps de lui donner un rendez-vous, elle sortit par la fenêtre (parce que son père montait la garde devant la porte) le lendemain à la même heure, et se rendit sous le vieux chêne. Elle y trouva son promis sur un aigle gigantesque perché sur le chêne, et y embarqua, non sans avoir précisé au roi des aigles de lacher la brouette d'or près de la maison.

Isshin : NOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN !

Moi : Mais il put, avec cet argent, racheter des semences et vivre correctement. A l'automne, son fils revint à la maison.

Ichigo : Salut ! Tout s'est bien passé pendant mon absence ? Où sont mes soeurs ?

Isshin : OOOUUUUIIIIIIINNNNNNNN! Tes soeurs sont allées se marier pour des brouettes de pièces !

Ichigo : *attaque a coups de pieds* Père indigne, tu as vendu mes soeurs ?

Isshin : OOOOOUUUUUUIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN NN !

Moi : Ichigo réussit a comprendre vaguement quelque chose au récit entrecoupé de sanglots de son père.

Ichigo : Je vais aller les retrouver !

Isshin : Mais je ne sais même pas où ils les ont emmenées ! Elles doivent être prisonnières ! Ou traitées comme des esclaves ! Menacées par ces monstres ! Dans des antres dont un ours ne voudrait pas !

Ichigo : Il faut d'autant plus que j'aille les sauver, même si je ne sais pas où chercher ! *bas* Et si au lieu d'etre surprotecteur, tu essayais de discuter un peu avec tes filles sur ce qu'elles veulent faire, tu aurais les adresses de tes gendres et on n'en serait pas là !

Moi : Ichigo se mit en route, sans savoir où aller. Il demandait souvent des nouvelles du seigneur des dragons, du roi des béliers et du roi des aigles, mais personne ne put le renseigner. Il arriva un jour dans une prairie au milieu de laquelle il croisa deux ploucs louzeurs en train de se battre.

Ichigo : Que se passe-t-il ?

Keigo : C'est horrible ! Avec mon frère de coeur et meilleur ami à qui je tiens plus que tout au monde, nous avons trouvé trois objets magiques, et il menace de briser notre amitié en refusant de m'offrir ce merveilleux casque qui rend invisible pour aller espionner les filles au bain !

Mizuiro : Mais moi aussi, je le veux !

Keigo : Il préfère me laisser ces sandales qui permettent de se rendre à l'endroit qu'on souhaite, et je n'en ai pas l'utilité !

Ichigo : Pourquoi ne pas vous départager par un concours ?

Keigo et Mizuiro : Un concours ?

Ichigo : Faites une course. Celui qui, le premier, arrive jusqu'à la pierre qui est là-bas et revient en courant choisit son objet !

Mizuiro : *commence à courir*

Keigo : *démarre après, un peu long à la détente*

Moi : Ichigo embarqua alors les trois objets magiques, et...

Ichigo : Tu rêves ?

Moi : Euh...

Ichigo : L'honneur ne signifie rien pour toi ?

Moi : Ben, c'est-à-dire que...

Ichigo : On a dit qu'ils se partageraient les objets comme ça.

Moi : Si tu veux... Celui qui revint en premier fut le plus petit des garçons.

Mizuiro : Je prends le casque.

Keigo : Snif... Moi, je prends cette nappe qui permet de faire apparaître tous les repas qu'on veut. Mais comment fait-on pour le dernier ?

Ichigo : Je le prends, bien sûr.

Mizuiro, Keigo : Hein ?

Ichigo : C'est mon prix pour avoir arbitré. De toute facon, vous n'en vouliez pas, ça ne serait qu'un prétexte de plus pour vous disputer.

Keigo : Snif... Dis, tu me prêteras le casque de temps en temps ?

Mizuiro : Si tu ne t'enfuis pas avec !

Keigo : Promis !

Moi : Ichigo enfila les sandales magiques, puis il pensa "Je veux être auprès de ma soeur aînée". Il se retrouva immediatement dans un grand palais aux murs bleus, et tomba sur Orihime, penchée sur un canal qui traversait la pièce, en train de parler à des poissons.

Ichigo : Orihime !

Orihime : Bonjour, grand frère! Comment vas-tu ?

Ichigo : Je suis venu te chercher pour te ramener à la maison !

Orihime : Oh non, ce n'est pas la peine ! Mon épouse est le seigneur des dragons, nous nous entendons très bien !

Ichigo : Ta quoi ? C'est une femme !

Orihime : Il y a un probleme à ça ?

Ichigo : C'est-à-dire que...

Orihime : J'adore ça chez toi, grand frère, ta façon de toujours trouver bizarre les choses normales !

Ichigo : *bas* C'est plutot moi qui devrais dire le contraire !

Orihime : *gesticulant* Et tu vois, tous les poissons du monde passent dans cette pièce, et ils me donnent des nouvelles de ce qui se passe dans le monde !

Ichigo : Ca ne parle pas, un poisson !

Orihime : Si, en se concentrant très fort ! Il y a des dragons aussi, mais pour ça, je dois aller dans la grande rivière dans la jardin.

Moi : Ichigo discuta un peu avec sa soeur pour s'assurer qu'elle vivait agréablement, quand soudain...

Orihime : Oh, cache-toi vite derriere le fauteuil, Tatsuki va bientôt rentrer !

Ichigo : Mais pourquoi ?...

Orihime : Elle a l'habitude de défier au combat tous les humains qui passent par ici, je ne veux pas qu'elle te casse une jambe !

Ichigo : Je suis tout à fait capable d'affronter une fille !

Orihime : Mais pas elle ! Cache-toi, vite !

Moi : Orihime traina Ichigo sous le canapé, et Tatsuki rentra par une grande fenêtre dans le mur du haut. Elle avait pris l'apparence d'un dragon, mais en atterrissant, elle reprit forme humaine.

Orihime : Bonjour !

Tatsuki : Bonjour ! Il y a une odeur bizarre. Je crois qu'un humain est rentré ici. *se frottant les mains* Il faut que je le fasse profiter de ma nouvelle technique. Je viens justement d'apprendre une prise...

Orihime : Je t'en prie, ne lui fais pas de mal ! C'est mon frère, qui est venu me rendre visite !

Tatsuki : Ah, il fallait le dire tout de suite ! Sors d'ici, mon beau-frère, il ne te sera fait aucun mal !

Moi : Ichigo sortit de sa cachette, et Tatsuki le reçut à coups d'affectueuses tapes dans le dos qui manquèrent de lui démettre l'épaule. Au bout de quelques jours, il décida de repartir pour trouver ses autres soeurs.

Tatsuki : Je n'ai pas d'argent ici. Mais prends cette ceinture noire de karaté. Si jamais tu as besoin de moi, mets-la en appelant "Seigneur des dragons, viens à mon secours !" Je serai toujours là pour porter assistance au frère d'Orihime.

Orihime : Tu diras bonjour à papa, Karin et Yuzu de ma part !

Moi : Ichigo remercia beaucoup. A peine sorti du palais, il pensa très fort "Je veux être auprès de ma soeur cadette." et se retrouva dans un grand palais aux murs jaunes. Karin y était, en train de lire un livre.

Ichigo : Karin !

Karin : Grand frère ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Ichigo : Je venais pour savoir comment tu allais, et pour te ramener à la maison si tu voulais rentrer.

Karin : Ce n'est pas la peine. C'est sympa, ici.

Ichigo : Mais tu as été mariée de force !

Karin : Oui, avec le roi des béliers. Mais finalement, il est plutôt cool.

Ichigo : *jetant un coup d'oeil circulaire* Pourquoi y a-t-il tant de petits animaux en peluche ici ?

Karin : Ah, c'est mon mari qui les aime bien.

Moi : Ils discutèrent quelque peu, quand...

Karin : Tu ferais mieux de te cacher derriere le fauteuil, Chad va bientôt rentrer.

Ichigo : Mais pourquoi je me cacherais ? Je peux bien me battre contre lui, non ?

Karin : Comme tu veux, mais sache que son pouvoir lui permet de transformer ses adversaires en petits animaux mignons.

Ichigo : *commence à blêmir*

Karin : *toujours très calme* Le dernier qui a essayé de m'enlever a toujours son âme coincée dans un ours en peluche.

Ichigo : *se jette derrière le fauteuil*

Moi : A cet instant, Chad rentra sous la forme d'un bélier noir, puis il reprit sa forme humaine.

Karin : Bonjour.

Chad : Bonjour, chérie ! Il y a une odeur bizarre. Un humain a dû entrer ici pendant que je n'étais pas là...

Karin : C'est juste mon frère, venu me rendre visite.

Chad : Voilà une bonne nouvelle. Où es-tu, beau-frère ? Tu peux venir, il ne te sera fait aucun mal !

Ichigo : *encore méfiant* Même pas me faire transformer en ours en peluche ?

Karin : *le tire par les cheveux de derrière le fauteuil* On t'a dit que tu pouvais venir, crétin de frère.

Moi : Chad le reçut très aimablement en le serrant dans ses bras, ce qui manqua de l'étouffer, et ils parlèrent encore un peu. Mais Ichigo décida, au bout de quelques jours avec eux, de partir pour prendre des nouvelles de sa troisième soeur.

Chad : Je n'ai pas d'argent à te donner ici. Mais prends cette chemise rouge et bleue à large col. Si jamais tu as besoin de moi, mets-là en appelant "Roi des béliers, viens à mon secours !" Je serai toujours là pour porter assistance au frère de Karin.

Karin : Tu diras à tout le monde que je suis encore vivante.

Moi : Ichigo remercia beaucoup. A peine sorti du palais, il pensa très fort "Je veux être auprès de ma plus jeune soeur." et se retrouva dans un grand palais très propre aux murs d'un blanc immaculé. Yuzu y était, en train de faire la cuisine.

Ichigo : Yuzu !

Yuzu : Grand frère ! Bonjour ! Comment es-tu venu jusqu'ici ?

Ichigo : J'ai trouvé des chaussures magiques. Et toi, comment vas-tu ? Tu veux que je te ramène à la maison ?

Yuzu : Ce n'est pas la peine, je me plais beaucoup ici ! Comment va papa ? Et tu es allé voir Orihime et Karin ?

Moi : Ils discutèrent quelque peu, quand...

Yuzu : Mon mari va bientôt rentrer, cache-toi le temps que je lui explique ta présence !

Moi : Ichigo, qui commençait à être habitué, se cacha sous le lit. Le roi des aigles entra par la fenêtre sous la forme d'un aigle majestueux, puis il reprit sa forme humaine.

Yuzu : Bonjour !

Ishida : Bonjour, comment vas-tu ? Un humain est venu ici, il y a des traces de poussière sur le sol. Je me demande...

Yuzu : Ne lui fais pas de mal, c'est mon frère, venu me rendre visite !

Ishida : Ah, il n'y a donc pas de problèmes ! Sors de ta cachette, beau-frère, il ne te sera fait aucun mal.

Ichigo : Salut.

Moi : Son troisième beau-frère le reçut aussi aimablement que les autres. Au bout de quelques jours, Yuzu et le roi des aigles l'emmenèrent dans la plus haute tour de leur palais, là où le roi venait entendre des messages de tous les oiseaux du monde, qui les informait sur ce qui était en train de se passer en tout lieu. Orihime et Karin lui avaient déjà fait faire une pareille visite, mais il ne connaissait ni le langage des animaux marins ne celui des animaux à fourrure, aussi cela n'avait pas été très intéressant... Ce jour là, Yuzu et son époux étaient encore en train de tenir des conversations auxquelles il ne pigeait que dalle, quand il entendit une voix humaine. Il tourna la tête.

Perroquet : Bonjour, je m'appelle Yuichi Shibata.

Ichigo : Et qu'es-tu venu dire ?

Perroquet : La soeur de Byakuya le seigneur sans coeur se languit toujours d'être tenue prisonnière par son frère. Tchirp tchirp.

Moi : Ichigo redescendit avec sa soeur et son beau-frère. Il devait normalement rentrer chez son père pour lui dire que ses filles allaient bien, mais une pensée le tenaillait.

Ichigo : C'est quoi cette histoire de seigneur sans coeur qui retient sa soeur prisonnière ?

Ishida : Oui, on m'en a parlé aussi. Cela fait longtemps que son frère l'a enfermée et lui interdit de parler à qui que ce soit. Mais comme il n'a pas son coeur avec lui, il est impossible de le tuer.

Ichigo : Et vous ne faites rien ?

Ishida : De telles choses arrivent tous les jours, on ne peut pas aider tout le monde, surtout quand on ne sait même pas comment faire.

Ichigo : C'est peut-être vrai, mais moi c'est de cette histoire-là dont j'ai entendu parler! J'irai délivrer la soeur du seigneur sans coeur !

Yuzu : Prends bien soin de toi !

Ishida : Cela risque d'être dangereux. Prends cette cape cousue main. Si jamais tu as besoin de moi, mets-là en appelant "Roi des aigles, viens à mon secours !" Je serai toujours là pour porter assistance au frère de Yuzu.

Moi : Ichigo remercia beaucoup. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil nostalgique sur la maison de sa soeur. Ishida était en train de passer l'aspirateur au plafond pour débarasser la maison des dernières traces de poussière. Il se dit "Je veux être devant le palais du seigneur sans coeur." Il se retrouva aussitôt devant la porte d'un immense palais de pierre. Les quelques fenêtres en étaient particulièrement hautes et difficiles d'accès.

Ichigo : "Je veux être perché sur la corniche d'en haut pour pouvoir jeter un oeil."

Moi : Il se retrouva perché sur la mince corniche. Il lui était difficile de s'accrocher, mais il put regarder par la fenêtre. Par malchance, c'était un salon entièrement vide.

Ichigo : "Je veux passer sur l'autre fenêtre."

Moi : Ichigo, sautant et sautant, et s'accrochant où il pouvait, finit par arriver devant la fenêtre d'une grande salle à manger dans laquelle un jeune homme et une jeune fille étaient en train de manger, chacun à un bout d'une grande table. Il se plaqua alors contre le mur, jetant juste de brefs coups d'oeil. La jeune fille était très petite, très brune, avec un air de grande tristesse sur le regard. Notre héros pensa que ce devait être la soeur du seigneur sans coeur, et que même si ce n'était pas elle, il mourait d'envie de lui parler. Jetant des coups d'oeil furtifs de temps à autre, il finit par la voir partir dans une direction opposée à celle de son frère. Il attendit quelques minutes, puis...

Ichigo : "Je veux être auprès de cette jeune fille."

Moi : Il apparut alors juste devant elle.

Rukia : Aaaaaaaah !

Ichigo : Calme-toi, je...

Moi : Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer, on entendit des pas dans le couloir.

Ichigo : *très vite* "Je veux être n'importe où ailleurs."

Byakuya : *entrant dans la pièce* Que se passe-t-il ?

Rukia : Je viens de voir, dans cette chambre même, un étranger aux cheveux oranges.

Moi : Byakuya se mit à chercher partout.

Byakuya : Il n'y a personne ici ! Il n'aurait pu ni entrer ni sortir ! Ne me dérange pas une fois de plus pour de simples hallucinations !

Moi : Pendant ce temps, Ichigo...

Ichigo : *trempé jusqu'au ventre dans un marais boueux* Je ferais peut-être mieux de réfléchir, la prochaine fois...

Moi : Au bout d'un certain temps, il estima qu'il avait suffisamment pataugé dans l'eau sale, et il se dit :

Ichigo : "Je veux être à nouveau auprès de cette jeune fille, mais derrière elle, pour qu'elle ne crie pas tout de suite."

Moi : Les sandales marchèrent impeccablement, mais à peine Ichigo fut-il arrivé dans la chambre, que la jeune fille cria à nouveau, avant même de se retourner.

Ichigo : He bien, c'est malin, ça !

Rukia : Tu as senti ton odeur, paysan ? Je pensais que c'était un monstre des marécages !

Moi : A ce moment, les pas rententirent encore dans le couloir.

Ichigo : "Je veux être dans un bain chaud."

Byakuya : *entrant dans la pièce* Que se passe-t-il ?

Rukia : *essayant de dissimuler les taches de boue* Ce n'est rien, grand frère, j'ai juste eu peur d'une ombre.

Byakuya : Ca suffit ! Arrête de me déranger ! Si tu cries une fois de plus, je te tuerai !

Moi : Il partit en claquant la porte. Pendant ce temps, Ichigo...

Ichigo : *fuyant le bain chaud d'une femme qui s'obstine à lui lancer des objets* Je suis maudit...

Moi : *à Ichigo* Si tu avais pris le casque qui rend invisible, on n'en serait pas là.

Ichigo : Grmbl.

Moi : Il finit par réussir à s'enfuir, presque propre. Il attendit que ses vêtements sèchent, avant de retenter une troisième fois :

Ichigo : "Je veux être dans la chambre de cette jeune fille, à l'autre bout de la pièce."

Moi : Il apparut alors près d'un placard. la jeune fille se retourna vers lui, mais cette fois, elle ne cria pas.

Rukia : Qui es-tu, paysan ?

Ichigo : Hela, pourquoi "paysan". Je sais bien que c'est vrai, mais la paysannerie n'a rien à voir là-dedans !

Rukia : *très calme* Il n'y a qu'un paysan pour apparaître sans le moindre avertissement, crotté comme un cochon.

Ichigo : Comment tu veux que j'avertisse, banane ? Je viens ici avec des sandales de téléportation !

Rukia : Arriver devant la porte, puis frapper, ça te dépasse, imbécile ?

Ichigo : Euh...

Rukia : Mais dis-moi plutôt ce que tu viens faire ici. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches.

Ichigo : Je viens te délivrer de ton frère !

Rukia : Quoi !

Ichigo : Ce n'est pas ton frère ? Tu es contente d'être là ?

Rukia : *avec un début de sourire* Non, c'est vrai que je voudrais bien partir. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Tu es meilleur homme que je ne le pensais, mais tu es un sot tout de même. Je suis enchaînée ici par un sortilège : je ne pourrai pas sortir avant la mort de mon cruel frère. Et je pense qu'il me tuera avant.

Ichigo : Alors je tuerai ton frère !

Rukia : Personne ne le peut.

Ichigo : Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Il est si fort que ça ?

Rukia : Ce n'est pas seulement une question de force. Mon frère est immortel. Il vit depuis des milliers d'années. Par magie, il a enfermé son coeur dans un oeuf, qui est dans une rapide colombe, qui est dans un lourd et solide rocher, qui est au centre de la mer la plus profonde. Et pour tuer mon frère, il faudrait récupérer l'oeuf sans tuer la colombe, et lui écraser sur le front ; mais ce n'est pas possible.

Ichigo : Eh bien, moi je le ferai ! Et je t'emmènerai avec moi. Enfin, si tu es d'accord pour que je tue ton frère ?

Rukia : *hoche tristement la tête* Depuis qu'il a enferme son coeur, il n'a plus de sentiments, et est d'une grande cruauté. Je préfèrerais qu'il le retrouve, mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible.

Ichigo : C'est parti! Au fait, comment t'appelles-tu ?

Rukia : Rukia.

Ichigo : Rukia... Je reviendrai. "Je veux être sur les rives de la mer la plus profonde."

Moi : Il se retrouva en train de dégringoler le long d'une falaise à pic.

Ichigo : "Je suis maudiiiiiiit !"

Moi : Mais il réussit à se raccrocher à un rebord, et descendit la falaise jusqu'à avoir les pieds dans l'eau. Il considéra un instant la mer, puis passa la ceinture noire à sa taille.

Ichigo : Seigneur des dragons, viens à mon secours !

Tatsuki : *sortant de l'eau sous forme de dragon, et retrouvant sa forme humaine* Yoh, beau-frère ! Tu as des ennuis ?

Ichigo : Bonjour ! En fait, il y a une grosse pierre au plus profond de cet océan, et pour tuer le seigneur sans coeur, il faudrait que je récupère quelque chose qui est à l'intérieur...

Tatsuki : Je vais te chercher ça !

Moi : Elle se transforma à nouveau en dragon, et disparut dans l'océan. Ichigo attendit plusieurs heures, les pieds dans l'eau, jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne, poussant un gigantesque rocher.

Tatsuki : *reprenant sa forme humaine* Il était vraiment très lourd ! Ca m'a fait de l'exercice ! Et il est vraiment solide aussi. Désolée, beau-frère, je ne crois pas que j'arriverai à le casser.

Ichigo : C'est déjà beaucoup ! Comment tu as fait pour bouger ce truc ?

Tatsuki : *hochant la tête* Oui, je suis plutôt forte. Allez, au revoir, beau-frère, et à la prochaine !

Moi : Ichigo contempla le très lourd et très gros rocher en réfléchissant. Il enfila alors - après avoir vérifié que personne ne pourrait le voir - la chemise rouge et bleue à large col que lui avait laissée Chad.

Ichigo : Roi des béliers, viens à mon secours !

Moi : Chad dévala la falaise sous forme d'un bélier géant, avant de s'arrêter près d'Ichigo en reprenant sa forme humaine.

Chad : Salut, beau-frère ! Tu as des ennuis ?

Ichigo : Tu vois ce rocher ? Pour tuer le seigneur sans coeur, j'ai besoin de récupérer une colombe qui est à l'intérieur...

Chad : Pas de lézard, beau-frère, je peux le casser.

Ichigo : *bas* Il a dit : pas de lézard... La honte.

Moi : Ichigo s'attendait à le voir prendre la forme d'un bélier, mais Chad se contenta de lancer un grand coup de poing dans le rocher, qui se fendit immédiatement.

Chad : *repartant* Voilà ! Au revoir, beau-frère, à la prochaine.

Moi : Mais au moment où Ichigo s'approchait du rocher, une colombe en sortit, très rapidement, et il ne put l'attraper. Alors, à toute vitesse, il mit sur ses épaules une cape qui jurait avec sa chemise...

Ichigo : Roi des aigles, viens à mon secours !

Moi : Ishida arriva sous la forme d'un gigantesque aigle, puis il reprit sa forme humaine.

Ishida : Salutations, beau-frère. As-tu des...

Ichigo : Il faut absolument que je rattrape cette colombe qui est là-bas, sans la tuer !

Ishida : Ca doit être possible.

Moi : Ishida prit alors la forme d'un aigle, et partir à la poursuite de la colombe. Elle était rapide, et elle avait beaucoup d'avance, mais l'aigle l'était encore plus. Il la prit doucement entre ses serres sans lui faire de mal et la ramena à Ichigo, qui lui extrait l'oeuf du ventre.

Ishida : Au revoir, mon beau-frère. J'espère que nous nous reverrons !

Moi : Et il s'envola dans le ciel. Ichigo, tout excité, contemplait l'oeuf qui contenait le coeur de Byakuya.

Ichigo : "Je veux être dans la chambre de Rukia."

Moi : Il n'y avait personne, mais il l'attendit. Quand il lui dit qu'il avait trouvé l'oeuf, elle devint très grave.

Rukia : Maintenant, il faut que tu t'approches de lui suffisamment por pouvoir lui écraser l'oeuf sur le front. Ce soir, je mettrai un somnifère dans le vin. Je t'appellerai à la fenêtre quand il sera endormi.

Moi : Ichigo attendit sur le toit du château, et il entendit la voix de Rukia l'appeler. Elle regarda tristement Byakuya endormi.

Rukia : Adieu, grand frère.

Moi : Et Ichigo lui écrasa l'oeuf sur le front. Il mourut aussitôt. Rukia s'inclina, triste et grave, et Ichigo craignait un instant d'avoir fait quelque chose de stupide, puis elle se retourna vers lui.

Rukia : Merci.

Moi : Elle mit sa main dans la main d'Ichigo, et quitta le château avec lui. Puis ils organisèrent une grande fête à laquelle on convia toutes les soeurs d'Ichigo, leurs maris, et leur père qui put enfin revoir ses filles.

Isshin : Mes chéries ! Venez embrasser votre papa !

Karin, Yuzu, Orihime : Oui ! Oui ! Embrassons notre papa !

Ichigo : ;; Qui a soulé mes soeurs en mettant de l'alcool dans le jus de fruits ?

Ishida : A la reflexion, il m'a semblé voir passer deux ploucs louzeurs.

Orihime : On danse, maintenant ! Tatsuki, tu danses ?

Ichigo : Rukia, tu danserais avec moi ?

Rukia : S... Bien sûr que oui.

Moi : Peu de temps après, ils se marièrent et retournèrent vivre dans le château de Byakuya, mais grâce aux sandales magiques, ils rendirent beaucoup plus souvent visite à leur famille. Ils vécurent tous très heureux, et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

FIN


	2. Le petit chaperon rouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adaptation du Petit Chaperon Rouge, avec comme couple principal Orihime/Ishida.

Moi : Voilà le retour des fics contes de fées sur Bleach !

Tous les persos de Bleach : Oh, non, encore elle !

Moi : Cette fois-ci, la fic sera sur "Le petit chaperon rouge"

Rukia : Je sens quelque chose de louche.

Moi : *air innocent* Ah bon, quoi ?

Rukia : Tu dis toujours que tu fais ces fics contes de fées pour réaliser tes couples préférés. Alors, pourquoi celle-là, où il n'y a pas de couple ?

Moi : Ah ah ! C'est parce qu'Elica me l'a demandé.

Ichigo : Ca explique des choses...

Moi : Et elle a aussi réclame que Rukia ne soit pas dans la fic, aussi je vais être forcée de prendre des mesures.

Rukia : *baillonnée* Hmph hmph !

Moi : Mais oui. De toute façon, avec ce qui t'arrive dans le manga, tu devrais avoir l'habitude. Bon, reprenons. L'héroïne, aussi dite "petit chaperon rouge", sera jouée par Orihime, parce qu'Elica me l'a demandé aussi (et puis franchement, qui d'autre pourrait jouer ce rôle ?)

Orihime : Je suis l'héroïne ! Youpi ! Youpi !

Moi : Tatsuki jouera la mère du petit chaperon rouge.

Tatsuki : *sourcils froncés* Suis-je si vieille ?

Moi : *rit bêtement* Euh non, bien sûr. Tu seras sa meilleure amie, Tatsuki-chan. De même, je suppose qu'Ichigo n'aimerait pas beaucoup être la grand-mère d'Orihime, c'est-ce pas? Malgré le prénom pas très viril ?

Ichigo : *se retenant d'exploser* Quelle lucidité...

Moi : Ha ha. Ha ha. Alors, tu joueras l'ami d'enfance de Tatsuki qui vit dans une maison au coeur de la forêt.

Ichigo et Tatsuki : *en choeur* Ca vaut mieux pour toi.

Moi : Passons aux autres rôles. Le grand méchant loup sera joué par...

Ichigo : Un gros monstre ?

Orihime : Vraiment méchant ?

Tatsuki : *soupçonneuse* Ne fais pas courir de danger à Orihime, toi.

Moi : Eh bien non ! Le grand méchant loup sera... un grand méchant loup en peluche ! Et il sera joué par Kon !

Kon : Ah ah ah ! Tremblez, pauvres mortels! Je vais enfin pouvoir réaliser mes rêves! Draguer toutes les filles à gros seins !

Moi : Mais oui, mais oui... Le chasseur sera joué par Ishida, et son assistant par Chad.

Chad : *hoche la tête*

Ishida : Ca me va. Mieux que la dernière fois, en tout cas.

Ichigo : *à Kon* Si c'est la version avec le chasseur, je sens par avance qu'elle ne va pas te plaire.

Moi : Bien, il y a peu de rôles dans cette histoire, donc nous pouvons déjà commencer !

* * *

Moi : Il était une fois une très jolie petite fille. Sa mère était folle, et sa grand-mère plus folle encore.

Ichigo et Tatsuki : *menaçants* Hum hum...

Moi : Ah, je me suis trompée ! sa mère en était folle, et sa grand-mère plus folle encore.

Ichigo et Tatsuki : *toujours menaçants* Hum hum hum...

Moi : Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié! Il était une fois une jolie jeune fille. Sa meilleure amie Tatsuki l'adorait, et aussi l'ami d'enfance de Tatsuki, Ichigo, qui habitait de l'autre côté de la forêt.

Tatsuki : C'est pas trop tôt. Tu vois, quand tu veux !

Moi : Comme elle portait toujours le même chapeau rouge, tout le monde ne l'appelait plus que "le petit chaperon rouge". Un jour...

Tatsuki : Tiens, Orihime, tu veux bien aller apporter de ma part une galette et un petit pot de beurre à Ichigo ?

Orihime : Oui ! Oui ! Je suis toujours contente d'aller chez Ichigo !

Tatsuki : Surtout, fais bien attention à toi ! Ne te perds pas, regarde des deux côtés de la route avant de traverser, ne te cogne pas dans les arbres, et ne parle pas aux inconnus qui ont l'air louche ! Et si quelqu'un t'a ennuyée, dis-le moi, et je lui casserai la tête à grands coups de pieds !

Orihime : Promis !

Moi : Le petit chaperon rouge se mit en route. Mais, sur le chemin, elle aperçut une grande clairière couverte de fleurs. Elle s'arrêta pour les admirer et leur parler.

Orihime : Salut, les fleurs ! Vous savez, si je pouvais vous cueillir sans vous tuer, je ramènerais bien un grand bouquet à Ichigo.. *réfléchit intensément* Même si je ne sais pas s'il aimera ça...

Moi : Mais déjà, quelqu'un la regardait dans l'ombre. C'était... le grand méchant loup en peluche !

Kon : *à part* Mâtin, quels seins ! Il faut absolument que je les tripote !

Moi : Il s'approcha d'elle avec un grand sourire. Orihime se souvenait des recommandations de Tatsuki, mais le grand méchant loup en peluche était très mignon, et n'avait absolument pas l'air louche.

Kon : Bonjour, belle enfant !

Orihime : *poliment* Bonjour !

Kon : *à part* Ah ah, nous sommes seuls au milieu de la forêt, qui pourrait nous déranger ?

Ayame : Nous ! Nous !

Shun'o : Ne touche pas à notre Orihime !

Moi : Dans les fleurs vivaient de petits lutins, qui le regardaient d'un oeil mauvais.

Lilly : Elle est si gentile avec nous !

Hinagiku : Nous t'empêcherons de lui faire du mal !

Baigon : Alors écarte-toi d'elle !

Tsubaki : Et si tu n'obéis pas, je te botte le cul vite fait bien fait !

Kon : *à part* Argh ! Il faut ruser... *à Orihime* Et où vas-tu ?

Orihime : *grands yeux rêveurs* Je vais chez Ichigo, pour lui apporter une galette et un petit pot de beurre !

Kon : Et où habite cet Ichigo ? Est-ce loin ?

Orihime : Oh oui ! C'est par-delà le moulin que vous voyez tout là-bas, à la première maison isolée. Il y a deux colonnes en forme de mains autour, vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper.

Kukaku : Hey, ma maison ! Ca va se payer !

Moi : Désolée désolée désolée ! J'avais vraiment besoin d'une maison en pleine campagne !

Kukaku : *fait craquer se articulations*

Moi : Je suis une victiiime ! Donc, le grand méchant loup en peluche se mit à courir vers la maison d'Ichigo, par un raccourci qu'il connaissait, tandis qu'Orihime continuait à parler aux fleurs et aux oiseaux, et de temps en temps à un chat parlant ou à des gens attachés à une boule qui volaient dans le ciel. Mais pendant ce temps...

Kon : *frappe à la porte de la maison d'Ichigo*

La porte de la maison d'Ichigo : Toc toc !

Ichigo : Euh, tu es sûre que c'est la porte qui fait le bruit, et pas Kon ?

Moi : *bas* La réponse standard du vieux maître, c'est d'envoyer une baffe, et de demander "A ton avis, est-ce ma main ou ta joue qui a fait ce bruit que nous venons d'entendre?" Mais la fable ne précise rien sur ce qu'on doit faire quand le questionneur est beaucoup plus fort que vous...

Ichigo : C'est quoi ces marmonnements ? Elle vient, cette histoire ? (Comme ça, ce sera plus vite fini...)

Moi : C'est à ton tour, tu sais.

Ichigo : Ah oui. *à voix haute* Qui est là ?

Kon : *essayant de prendre une voix de fille* C'est le petit chaperon rouge ! Je t'apporte une galette et un petit pot de beurre !

Ichigo : Tire la chevillette, et la bobinette cherra !

Kon : Quoi ça ?

Moi : Ca veut dire "ce n'est pas fermé à clé"

Kon : Il y a des gens qui auraient bien besoin d'apprendre à parler comme tout le monde *entre*

Moi : Dès que Kon vit Ichigo, il lui sauta dessus. Ce dernier fut tellement surpris de voir un grand méchant loup en peluche qu'il n'eut pas le réflexe de se protéger. Les lèvres du loup touchèrent les siennes, lui faisant avaler un comprimé. A ce moment, il se retrouva à l'extérieur de son corps, sous forme spirituelle, vêtu d'un kimono noir, alors que Kon prenait possession de son corps. Le corps de loup en peluche retomba par terre, inerte.

Ichigo : ARGH !

Kon : *triomphant* Ah ah ! C'était une rude épreuve d'avoir à embrasser un homme, mais mes efforts seront récompensés ! Quand Orihime viendra ici, elle me prendra pour Ichigo, je pourrai lui toucher les seins tant que je voudrai, et peut-être même plus! Bwahahahahahahahahaha !

Ichigo : Je t'interdis de faire ça, tu entends !

Kon : De toute façon, tu ne peux pas m'attaquer, à moins de blesser ton propre corps ! Tu ne peux rien faire ! Bwahaha !

Ichigo : *boude* Si Rukia était là...

Rukia : Hmph hmph !

Moi : Ichigo s'installa devant la porte de la maison pour attendre Orihime. Enfin, elle arriva.

Ichigo : Orihime ! Ne rentre pas ! Un pervers à pris possession de mon corps !

Orihime : *s'arrêtant* J'ai l'impression d'avoir entendu quelque chose... Mais non, ça devait être le vent. *frappe à la porte de la maison d'Ichigo*

La porte de la maison d'Ichigo : Toc toc !

Kon : *de l'intérieur* Qui est là ?

Orihime : C'est le petit chaperon rouge ! Je t'apporte une galette et un petit pot de beurre !

Kon : *bas* C'était quoi déjà ? Ah oui *haut* Tire la... chevillette, et la... bobinette cherra !

Moi : Orihime entra, et Ichigo la suivit en essayant de se faire remarquer, mais il n'y avait personne dans la cuisine.

Kon : Je suis au lit, je ne me sentais pas bien! Peux-tu poser la galette et le petit pot de beurre sur la table, s'il te plait.

Ichigo : Je ne laisserai pas faire ça. *fait tomber d'un grand coup rageur la pile d'assiettes sur la table*

Moi : Orihime se mit à les ramasser, et remarqua le corps du grand méchant loup en peluche sous la table, là où Kon l'avait caché.

Orihime : *haut* Pourquoi y a-t-il un loup en peluche sous la table ?

Kon : Il est venu m'ennuyer, alors je l'ai assommé. Mais viens vite me rejoindre dans mon lit, mon cher petit chaperon rouge !

Ichigo : Je le hais...

Moi : Orihime monta jusqu'à la chambre d'Ichigo, où Kon l'attendait.

Kon : Ma chérie !

Orihime : Bonjour ! Qui êtes-tu pour ressembler autant à Ichigo, et pourquoi êtes-vous couché dans son lit ?

Kon : *choqué* Mais euh! La ressemblance était parfaite ! Passons au plan B... *soulève les couvertures, et se jette sur elle* Orihimeeeeeeeeeee !

Ichigo : Je ne laisserai pas faire ça !

Moi : Il s'interposa entre Kon et le petit chaperon rouge. Il était invisible, et ne voulait pas faire de mal à son propre corps, mais il pouvait toujours le bloquer.

Ichigo : Pour protéger Orihime! Et aussi pour sauvegarder ma propre réputation, qui commence à être bien entamée (non mais, vous avez vu cet air idiot qu'il met sur mon visage ?)

Moi : Le combat fut épique et exaltant. Ce fut dommage pour la pauvre Orihime qui ne pouvait même pas en profiter et qui ne comprenait pas bien ce qui se passait. Mais, au beau milieu de l'action, que tout le monde entendit la porte d'en bas s'ouvrir violemment.

Voix énervée : C'est pas bientôt fini ?

Moi : Orihime, qui malgré la situation, était toujours une enfant polie, descendit rapidement.

Orihime : Bonjour, monsieur.

Ishida : *soudainement nerveux, remontant ses lunettes* Mon nom est Ishida, de la famille des Quincy, et je suis chasseur de Hollows. Mais qui êtes-vous, mademoiselle ?

Orihime : Je m'appelle Orihime Inoue. Mais on m'appelle souvent le petit chaperon rouge.

Moi : Un autre homme, très grand, avec des cheveux qui lui cachaient le visage, entra derrière Ishida.

Ishida : *très poli* Inoue-san, je vous présente mon assistant, Sado. Sado, je te présente Inoue Orihime.

Orihime : Bonjour !

Chad : *fait un signe de tête*

Orihime : De quoi parlez-vous, qui devrait être bientôt fini ?

Ishida : *embarrassé* Oh, ce n'est rien, en fait ! En passant près de cette maison, j'ai ressenti des forces spirituelles bizarres, qui bloquent mes perceptions. Et je suis venu voir ce qu'il en est.

Orihime : *battant des mains* Alors, vous pouvez peut-être m'aider! Il y a une créature bizarre qui a la même apparence que mon ami Ichigo, et je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive !

Ishida : *toujours gêné* Je vais aller voir ce qui se passe.

Moi : Il monta l'escalier, et constata la présence de Kon et Ichigo, toujours en train de se battre (il pouvait, bien sûr, voir les formes spirituelles)

Ishida : Ca suffiiiiiiit !

Kon et Ichigo : *tournent la tête pour le regarder d'un oeil distrait* T'es qui, toi ?

Ishida : *air offensé* Mon nom est Ishida, de la famille des Quincy, et je suis chasseur de Hollows. Et je n'aime pas du tout être dérangé par vos combats spirituels pendant que je chasse.

Kon et Ichigo : *en choeur* On s'en fiche !

Ichigo : Hey, depuis quand je suis d'accord avec ce type ?

Moi : Il commença à lui tordre le bras, oublieux du fait que c'était son propre corps qu'il maltraitait.

Kon : Aïïïïïe !

Moi : Pendant ce temps, Orihime et Chad avaient monté l'escalier à la suite d'Ishida.

Ishida : *très vexé, une petite veine en croix qui palpite sur sa tempe* On ne m'ignore pas ainsi impunément! Il y a ici de l'énergie spirituelle qui n'est pas à sa place, et je vais remettre les choses dans leur état normal ! *se saisit de matériel dans le sac de Chad*

Moi : Il commença alors une incantation longue et complexe, qui créa une énorme boule d'énergie, qui vint heurter l'esprit d'Ichigo, ainsi que Kon. Orihime et Chad en furent repoussés en arrière dans les escaliers, où ils tombèrent artistiquement.

Orihime : Oops !

Moi : Quand l'incantation fut finie, Ichigo avait réintégré son corps, et soupira de soulagement.

Ichigo : *craignant d'avoir l'air trop satisfait, ce qui serait contraire à son image* N'attends pas de remerciements, Machin Quincy !

Moi : Mais Ishida ne l'écoutait pas...

Ishida : *se penche dans les escaliers* Inoue-san ? Sado ? Excusez-moi, ce fut un peu... violent. Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ?

Orihime : *sans aucun ressentiment* Non! Sado m'a rattrapée !

Chad : *lève le pouce pour indiquer que tout va bien*

Ishida : *soulagement*

Ichigo : *lui balance un grand coup de pied au cul* Tire-toi de mon chemin !

Moi : Ishida suivit ses camarades en tombat dans l'escalier, et Chad le rattrapa de l'autre main, ne pouvant cependant lui épargner une position ridicule. Puis ce dernier reposa par terre Ishida et Orihime. Il venait d'apercevoir quelque chose bouger sous la table de la cuisine.

Chad : Comme il est mignon !

Moi : C'était le grand méchant loup en peluche, qui avait réintégré son corps, et essayait de partir sans que personne ne le remarque.

Chad : *l'attrape par la queue et le serre contre son coeur*

Kon : *petite voix horrifiée* Je vais mourir...

Moi : Pendant ce temps...

Ishida : *à Orihime* Je voudrais encore m'excuser...

Orihime : Il n'y a pas de quoi ! Vous avez retrouvé Ichigo ! Et puis, votre façon de tomber est vraiment drôle !

Ishida : *se gratte nerveusement la gorge* Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne ?

Orihime : Oh oui, merci ! Je suis restée longtemps et la nuit va bientôt tomber ! Au revoir, Ichigo !

Ichigo : Au revoir !

Chad : Je reste un peu ici, avec le loup en peluche.

Ichigo : Kwââââ ? C'est chez moi, ici !

Chad : *résistance passive*

Ichigo : *soupir* C'est bon, reste...

Moi : Ishida partit avec Orihime. Et, que ce soit sur le chemin du retour ou par la suite, ils vécurent ensemble de nombreuses aventures !

FIN


	3. La princesse des étoiles brillantes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adaptation de "La princesse des étoiles brillantes", avec Orihime/Tatsuki comme couple principal.

Moi : Bonjour tout le monde !

Orihime : Bonjour madame la narratrice !

Moi : Devinez-vous ce qui m'amène ?

Ishida : *compte sur ses doigts* Statistiquement, c'est soit une fic yuri Orihime/Tatsuki soit un conte de fées à la noix.

Moi : Cette fois, ce sera les deux à la fois !

Ichigo : Tu ne te renouvelles pas beaucoup...

Moi : J'avoue. Si l'inspiration pour le reste m'entend, qu'elle accourre !

Orihime : *bat du tambour* Madame l'inspiration, tu entends ? Mais tu peux aussi venir pour d'autres histoires avec moi, j'aime bien aussi !

Moi : Je suis toute disposée à écrire d'autres fics sur les autres personnages ! J'aimerais bien écrire des trucs un peu plus profonds !

Ichigo : *intense doute* Profonds ? Toi ?

Rukia : En fait, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça...

Ichigo : Enfin, sauf pour Inoue et Tatsuki...

Moi : Pfff. Les gens sont médisants.

Orihime : Et qu'est-ce qui se passe, dans le conte d'aujourd'hui ? Il y a des patates qui dansent ? Des éléphants qui volent ? Comment il s'appelle ?

Moi : Enfin quelqu'un de gentil et de concerné ! Orihime-chan, le conte d'aujourd'hui s'appelle "La princesse des étoiles brillantes", et bien sûr c'est toi qui joues le rôle titre, parce qu'il n'y a pas ici de meilleure princesse que toi.

Orihime : Youpi !

Ichigo, Rukia : *bas* Quelle vile flatteuse...

Moi : Le héros, lui, sera joué par Tatsuki !

Tatsuki : *ferme* L'héroïne. S'il te plait.

Moi : Oui, c'est logique, Tu pourrais faire illusion, si je le voulais vraiment, mais n'ayons peur de rien ! Etalons le yuri au grand jour !

Chizuru : *apparaît brusquement quand on prononce les mots magiques* OUAAAIIISS ! Tu n'as pas un rôle pour moi, dans ton histoire ?

Moi : Euh, non. *bas* Ne viens pas casser mes couples, toi.

Chizuru : Mais tu sais, si tu tiens vraiment à ton couple, je ne suis pas forcée de le casser, on pourrait faire un truc à trois, à la place !

Moi : *soupir* *cogite cogite* En fait, Chizuru-chan, j'ai peut-être un petit rôle pour toi... Je comptais y mettre Ishida, mais... ça peut se jouer... on pourrait faire un remplacement...

Chizuru, Ishida : JE SUIS POUR !

Moi : Adjugé vendu ! Qui dira que je ne m'occupe plus des souhaits de mes persos, maintenant ?

Ichigo, Rukia : *bas* Je crois que si on lui répondait sincèrement, elle se facherait.

Moi : Tiens, et Misato Ochi (aussi dite : la prof) jouera la mère de Chizuru, parce que j'ai pas d'idées.

Misato : Merci de me donner un rôle ; c'est rare et je l'exploiterai au mieux !

Moi : Dans le rôle de l'ami de Tatsuki, je vais prendre Ichigo !

Ichigo : *fataliste* Logique. Même si tu sais, ça fait des années qu'on n'est plus si proches que ça...

Moi : OK, alors tu seras juste un vague passant, ça m'arrange en plus. Passons maintenant aux rôles de créatures surnaturelles. Les démons qui hantent le château enchanté, qui font la fête et qui cassent la gueule aux visiteurs seront joués par... la onzième division !

Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikakku, Yumichika, et les autres : OUAIS !

Moi : Renji, si tu veux venir, je te garde une place !

Renji : Non, ça ira. (La 11e division, oui ; les contes de fées débiles, non !)

Moi : Le gnome qui guide l'héroïne sera joué par Kon.

Kon : *grands yeux pleins de larmes* Merci d'avoir remplacé le héros par une héroïne...

Tatsuki : Je le sens très mal...

Kon : ...même si elle fait garçon manqué et a des petits seins, ça vaut la peine d'être tenté.

Tatsuki : *vlan*

Kon : Ouilleuh !

Moi : La mère des vents et ses enfants auront des rôles légèrement modifiés, parce que c'est vrai, c'est le conte qui doit se plier au manga et pas le contraire, je vais pas mettre les persos à contre-emploi...

Tout le monde : *traumatisés* Elle croit réellement à ce qu'elle dit ?

Moi : En tout cas, la mère sera jouée par Kukaku, et les enfants par Ganjû, et ses amis cailleras dont j'ai oublié les noms.

Ganjû : Kukaku est ma mère ?

Moi : Bah, niveau relation familiale, ça vous change pas beaucoup...

Ganjû : C'est pas faux.

Les amis cailleras : Pourquoi tu as oublié nos noms ?

Moi : Très sincèrement, parmi les lecteurs, à cet instant précis, qui peut dire qu'il s'en souvient ?

Ichigo : Mais toi, tu es censée avoir une bonne mémoire des noms, non ?

Moi : Ma mémoire des noms s'arrête à Yasochika Iemura et Harunobu Akidô (et, parmi les lecteurs, qui peut dire qu'il s'en souvient ?). Mais bon, concluons. L'aubergiste et le client ragoteur seront joués par Keigô et Mizuiro.

Mizuiro : On est rangés dans les créatures surnaturelles ?

Keigo : Youpi !

Moi : En fait non, c'est juste que je vous avais oubliés avant.

Keigo : TT

Mizuiro : C'était prévisible...

Moi : Et maintenant, nous pouvons commencer !

* * *

Moi : Il était une fois un petit soldat qui rentrait au pays.

Orihime : Ooooh, petit soldat, c'est mignon, ça fait "soldat de plomb" !

Tatsuki : He !

Moi : Non, non. Petit comme dans... 1m55 (bwahahahaha)

Tatsuki : C'est pas la taille qui compte !

Kon : *des coulisses* Non, c'est le tour de poitrine !

Tatsuki : *vlan* C'est pas encore ton tour, abruti !

Kon : Ouilleuh ! C'est pas encore le tour d'Inoue non plus !

Moi, Tatsuki : *en choeur* Non, mais elle, elle a le droit !

Kon : *gémit* Favoritisme !

Moi, Tatsuki : Exactement !

Moi : En chemin, elle vit sur la route une biche, manifestement épuisée, entourée par des loups menaçants.

Tatsuki : Hey, plusieurs contre un, vous trouvez ça normal, sales bêtes *extermine les loups à grand coups de pieds*

Moi : Les pauvres bêtes traumatisées...

Tatsuki : Tant pis pour elles !

Moi : ... s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. A ce moment, une jeune fille extrêmement belle apparut près de notre petit soldat !

Orihime : Tu as sauvé cette biche ! C'est très gentil ! En plus, tu as chassé les loups ! Alors je peux apparaître pour dire bonjour.

Tatsuki : *regarde Orihime de haut en bas* Apparaître ? C'est vrai que tu es un peu... transparente. *méfiante* Tu es un fantôme ? Tu n'es peut-être pas assez effrayante pour ça, mais...

Orihime : *désolée de la confusion* Non, non ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne suis pas morte, juste ensorcelée !

Tatsuki : *un peu embarrassée* Excuse-moi, mais c'est quoi la différence ?

Orihime : Comme on dit, quand on est mort, c'est pour longtemps ! Tandis que moi, il serait possible de me délivrer.

Tatsuki : Et... je peux aider ?

Orihime : Ca serait merveilleux ! Je pourrais enfin retourner chez moi au château des étoiles brillantes ! Et puis à nouveau manger de la pâte de haricots rouges ! Et toucher les gens ! Je sortirais avec toi, si tu voulais bien ! Mais l'épreuve est très difficile !

Tatsuki : *rouge comme un haricot rouge* Je n'ai pas peur des choses difficiles ! Que faut-il faire ? Je veux vraiment t'aider !

Orihime : Il faut passer trois nuits consécutives dans les ruines du château en haut de la colline !

Tatsuki : Et c'est quoi la partie difficile ? Je suppose que c'est quelque chose d'un peu plus ennuyeux qu'une mauvaise isolation, des toiles d'araignée, des brigands ou des pierres qui tombent ?

Orihime : Il y a une bande de démons avec des têtes bizarres qui viennent tous les soirs ! Ils torturent et tuent tous les voyageurs.

Tatsuki : *bas* Il faudrait peut-être commencer les explications par ça. *haut* Je leur latterai la gueule !

Orihime : Noooon, malheureusement on ne peut pas ! Ils sont trop forts, c'est des démons !

Tatsuki : Et il faut rester trois nuits de suite après s'être fait tuer ? Je comprends le manque de candidats.

Orihime : Oui, justement !

Tatsuki : ?

Orihime : Si quelqu'un était capable de tenir pendant ces trois nuits, sans prononcer un mot de plainte, alors chaque matin je le guérirais, et même s'il était mort je le ressusciterais ! Et au bout de trois jours, je serais libre ! Mais s'il criait ou pleurait, je ne pourrais rien pour lui, ni lui pour moi.

Tatsuki : *serre le poing d'un air victorieux* D'accord, jolie princesse, je ferai ça pour toi !

Moi : La princesse disparut, et dès le soir le petit soldat se rendit au château, et se dissimula lâchement sous un grand lit.

Tatsuki : Groumph pour "lâchement". Plus tard je commence à me faire latter par des démons, mieux je me porte ! Je voudrais bien t'y voir, toi !

Moi : Rien ne se passa jusqu'à ce que minuit sonne. C'est alors que par la cheminée descendirent une horde de démons assoiffés de sang...

Yachiru : Ken-chan ! Elle nous insulte, la narratrice ! On la tue ?

Kenpachi : *paternellement* Attends un peu, on ne peut pas la toucher, pour l'instant, il faut attendre la fin du conte.

Yachiru : On n'est pas des démons assoiffés de sang !

Moi : Non, vous allez juste démolir Tatsuki-chan pendant trois nuits, et me tuer à la fin du conte... *blasée*

Yachiru : Et alors, ça te dérange ? Espèce de... de... de neuvième division !

Moi : *rit bêtement*

Ikakku : Vice-capitaine, on ferait mieux d'arrêter de discuter avec elle, comme ça on pourra finir l'histoire et aller lui casser la gueule plus vite !

Yachiru : T'as raison, Tsururin. Allez, on continue. *grand sourire joyeux*

Moi : T_T Ils commencèrent à sortir de l'alcool, et à boire joyeusement en se battant un peu de temps en temps, quand soudain...

Ikakku : Je sens une énergie spirituelle dans le coin.

Tatsuki : *bas* Oops...

Yachiru : Où ça, où ça ? *cherche sur l'armoire*

Yumichika : Hum, vice-capitaine, ce n'est pas ici...

Ikakku : On peut comprendre votre erreur, cependant, parce que l'énergie spirituelle est vraiment faible.

Tatsuki : Grrrr... *bas* Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlent, je me doute qu'ils sont beaucoup plus forts que moi, mais dans tous les cas, je n'aime pas qu'on utilise le mot "faible" dans une phrase qui parle de moi !

Yachiru : Où il est, l'intrus, alors, Tsururin ? Qu'on s'amuse un peu !

Ikakku : Sous le lit. (Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça !)

Tatsuki : Oops. (deuxième version)

Yachiru : Bonjour, intrus !

Tatsuki : *bas* C'est quoi cette petite chose adorable aux cheveux roses ?

Yachiru : *tire énergiquement Tatsuki par le pied* Je l'ai trouvée ! Je l'ai trouvée ! Je peux jouer avec ? Tu veux te battre, tête de hérisson ?

Tatsuki : Je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre contre une petite fille...

Yachiru : Ah bon ? Dommage, tu ne m'intéresses pas alors. *envoie valser Tatsuki contre le mur*

Tatsuki : *se rappelle qu'elle ne doit pas crier et serre les dents*

Yachiru : Ken-chan ! Ken-chaaaaan ! Elle ne veut pas jouer avec moi ! Elle est méchante !

Kenpachi : *extrêmement menaçant* C'est vrai, ça ?

Tatsuki : He he... je vais peut-être reconsidérer la question...

Moi : Après s'être fait réduire en petits morceaux par Yachiru, Tatsuki se prit à trouver que ces "jeux" n'étaient pas drôles du tout.

Tatsuki : *toute cassée* Comment j'ai pu trouver ce monstre mignon ?

Yumichika : *condescendant* Tu sais, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais un modèle de beauté...

Tatsuki : Toi, la grande folle, on t'a pas sonné !

Moi : Et quand on a une coupe afro sous sa perruque, on se tait !

Yumichika : Pffff... *méprise*

Moi : *reprend en parlant à Tatsuki comme si rien ne s'était passé* C'est parce qu'elle est vraiment super-mignonne, tu sais ?

Tatsuki : *air dubitatif* Ah bon ?

Moi : Mais oui ! Regarde-là ! Il faut vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas trouver que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus choupinou dans Bleach.

Tatsuki : On me permettra de préférer Orihime (en dehors même des considérations du genre côtes cassées). Et d'invoquer, si nécessaire, toute la mauvaise foi du monde pour me justifier.

Moi : *magnanime* On te permettra. Surtout avec ce qui va se passer le reste de cette nuit.

Tatsuki : J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment...

Yachiru : Ken-chan ! Elle ne bouge plus, Tête de hérisson !

Kenpachi : Tu aurais dû le sentir, Yachiru. Elle n'était pas assez forte pour toi dès le début. Elle n'est pas intéressante. Tu aurais dû la laisser aux soldats sans siège, ils se seraient plus amusés.

Yachiru : *boude* Je peux au moins l'utiliser comme ballon pour jouer avec les autres ?

Kenpachi : Si tu veux.

Yachiru : *aux autres qui sont toujours en train de festoyer* Allez, venez jouer avec moi ! On fait deux équipes ! Tsururin, tu es le chef de l'autre. Si tu ne veux pas, je mords ton crâne chauve !

Ikakku : *bas* J'aime la division de Zaraki, mais parfois, la vice-capitaine est un tout petit peu désespérante. *haut* Yumichika, tu viens avec moi !

Yumichika : Hein, tu es d'accord ?

Ikakku : On ne discute pas les ordres d'un officier supérieur (surtout quand Zaraki regarde, et qu'il lui a donné l'autorisation)

Moi : Ils jouèrent au ballon avec Tatsuki, ce qu'elle apprécia peu, surtout la partie avec les rebonds. Mais elle n'eut de toute la nuit pas un cri ni une plainte, et au petit matin, quand les démons se furent envolés par la cheminée...

Yumichika : Tiens, je ne l'avais pas mentionné tout à l'heure, mais je ne suis pas sûr du tout que ça soit une bonne idée.

Moi : *voix tentatrice* Dans cet univers, ça fait classe. Et puis, elle est grande, et elle n'a pas été utilisée depuis longtemps.

Yumichika : Et pas nettoyée depuis longtemps non plus...

Moi : Ca, c'est tout le château, tu sais.

Yumichika : La prochine fois que je tombe sur un quatrième division, il nettoiera ça pour nous, ou il souffrira *nyark*

Moi : *bas* Je les garderai bien à l'abri, alors. *haut, reprend* nya nya envolés par la cheminée, la princesse des étoiles brillantes apparut dans la pièce.

Orihime : Tatsuki-chan ? Tatsuki-chan *observe* Quel bonheur, elle a tenu, je vais pouvoir la soigner ! Shun'ô ! Ayame ! Bouclier des deux cieux, repousse l'énergie !

Moi : Tatsuki se sentit à nouveau aussi fraîche et dispose que la veille (mais avec beaucoup de mauvais souvenirs en plus)

Orihime : C'est horrible, ce qui t'est arrivé ! Tu es sûre que tu peux faire les nuits suivantes ?

Tatsuki : Je me doutais d'avance que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Et puis, j'en ai fait une, je peux faire les trois...

Moi : Le lendemain, Tatsuki se rendit à nouveau au château. cette fois-ci, elle se cacha plus soigneusement sous un tas de fagots, au fond de la salle. Et comme la nuit précédente, quand sonnèrent les douze coups de minuit, les démons descendirent par la cheminée.

Yumichika : Groumph.

Ikakku : Tiens, encore un voyageur. Il y a une énergie spirituelle qui ressemble beaucoup à celle de la dernière fois.

Yachiru : Ca sera pas drôle, alors. Elle est où *va voir sous le lit*

Ikakku : Sous le tas de fagots qui est au fond de la salle.

Tatsuki : *bas* Je hais ce chauve.

Ikakku : *pas bas du tout* Et moi je déteste qu'on dise que je suis chauve, on est quittes, sale gamine !

Tatsuki : Oops...

Yachiru : Oh, c'est encore toi, tête de hérisson ! Tu ne meurs pas facilement, c'est bien ! Ken-chan a dit que tu allais un peu te battre contre les derniers de la division, ça sera plus intéressant qu'hier.

Tatsuki : *bas* Je suis sûre qu'on ne me demande pas du tout mon opinion.

Yachiru : *à voix haute* Qui veut se battre contre Tête de hérisson ?

Anonyme 1 : Bof...

Anonyme 2 : C'est une humaine.

Anonyme 3 : C'est une fille...

Yachiru : *concentre son énergie spirituelle qui fait très peur comme elle sait si bien le faire* Ca pose un problème ?

Anonymes : *en choeur* Oh non, Vice-capitaine Kusajishi !

Tatsuki : *bas* Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir vexée ou soulagée, sur ce coup-là.

Yachiru : *désignant un anonyme* Allez, toi, tu y vas !

Anonyme 4 : Bleuarrrrgh *se jette sur Tatsuki, le zampakuto levé*

Tatsuki : *esquive*

Anonyme 4 : *re-frappe*

Tatsuki : *re-esquive, et lui balance un coup de poing*

Anonyme 4 : Même pas mal *re-frappe*

Tatsuki : Je sens que si il a un sabre et pas moi, on va pas aller loin.

Moi : Et en effet, malgré ses talents pour le combat, Tatsuki se retrouva au bout d'une dizaine d'entre eux à terre et aussi cassée que la veille, transpercée de coups de sabre, mais elle n'avais pas crié une seule fois.

Yachiru : *déçue* C'était pas si drôle que ça.

Les neuf premiers anonymes : *bas* On confirme. (Et en plus, on s'est tapé la honte.)

Yachiru : Hum, on a déjà joué au ballon avec hier... on pourrait peut-être la découper en morceaux et utiliser ses os et son crâne pour jouer aux quilles ?

Tatsuki : *bas* Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer. Ca devient gore.

Moi : N'en blâme pas Yachiru-chan ; c'est juste dans le script.

Tatsuki : Je blâmerai la gamine psychopathe si je veux ! Et puis tu ne vas quand même pas faire arriver ça dans un conte de fées tout public.

Moi : *air innocent* Ca arrive dans le vrai, qui est tout public aussi. Mais je crois que tu marques un point. Le lourd rideau de la censure s'abattit sur la fin de la soirée, laissant les lecteurs imaginer ce qu'ils veulent, voire ce qu'ils ne veulent pas. Le lendemain au jour, la princesse des étoiles brillantes apparut.

Orihime : Shun'ô ! Ayame ! Bouclier des deux cieux, repousse l'énergie !

Tatsuki : *se réveille* Je croyais que j'étais morte...

Orihime : *air sérieux* Techniquement, oui. J'ai même eu un peu de mal à retrouver les morceaux.

Tatsuki : *bas* Tout public, hein ?

Moi : *un peu gênée quand même* C'est-dans-le-script-je-n'invente-rien !

Tatsuki : Bon, il y a une bonne nouvelle, c'est que je n'ai plus qu'une nuit à passer ici !

Orihime : Tatsuki-chan est incroyable !

Tatsuki : *rougit*

Moi : Et le dernier soir, Tatsuki retourna au château, sans même prendre la peine de se cacher, pour ce que ça servait...

Yachiru : Oh ! Tête de hérisson est revenue !

Ikakku : Hum, vu ce qui lui est arrivé hier, l'hypothèse d'une soeur jumelle serait plus plausible...

Yachiru : Ou c'est peut-être un fantôme *regarde de près* Non. Dommage.

Tatsuki : *blasée* Pourquoi, "dommage" ?

Yachiru : Parce que les fantômes se transforment en hollows, et les hollows, c'est beaucoup plus rigolo à combattre que toi !

Ikakku : Hum, vice-capitaine, si on tombe sur un fantôme, on est censé enterrer l'âme, pas attendre qu'il devienne un hollow...

Yachiru : Pffff, même pas drôle.

Moi : *se livre à des considérations sombres sur l'attitude de l'élite des shinigami*

Yachiru : T'avise pas de te plaindre, toi, la narratrice ! On fait tout à fait notre boulot ! On extermine les hollows, on ne se mêle pas de discuter avec ! Tiens, au fait, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec Tête de hérisson ce soir ? Tu as une idée, toi ?

Moi : *fouille ses notes* Normalement, vous devriez la faire bouillir dans un grand chaudron, la troisième nuit.

Tatsuki : *bas* Pour ce que ça peut changer, je suis contre.

Yachiru : Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Moi : Pour la manger, je présume.

Yachiru : Beurk ! Les petits bonbons, c'est bon ! Les gens, non ! En plus elle a des cheveux, même à mordiller ce serait moins bien que Tsururin !

Ikakku : *néglige*

Yachiru : Ah, et puis n'utilise pas des mots aussi compliqués que "présume" devant moi, j'y comprends rien !

Moi : *blasée*

Yachiru : Bon, alors, on fait quoi ? *se tourne vers les autres membres de la division* Il est temps d'avoir des idées !

Anonymes : *en choeur* OUAIS !

Anonyme 5 : Vous pourriez l'attacher en travers du lit et l'utiliser comme trampoline, vice-capitaine.

Anonyme 6 : Ou reprendre l'idée de la narratrice, mais sans la manger, et utiliser les morceaux pour jouer aux osselets !

Anonyme 7 : Ou en faire des porte-clés.

Anonymes : *en choeur* OUAIS !

Anonyme 6 : Les osselets, c'est quand même mieux !

Anonyme 7 : Tu veux te battre ?

Anonyme 6 : OUI !

Yachiru : *ignore* Lalalala, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ? *va voir Kenpachi* Tu as une idée, toi, Ken-chan ?

Kenpachi : Pas vraiment. (Et je m'ennuie.)

Yachiru : *lui monte sur le dos et commence à jouer avec les clochettes* Pauvre Ken-chan. Tu veux pas qu'on se batte tous les deux contre toute la division ? ca pourrait être rigolo...

Kenpachi : Même pas.

Ikakku : Et je voudrais faire remarquer respectueusement que ce n'est pas forcément une bonne idée parce que c'est suite à ce genre de pratiques qu'on a parfois du mal à recruter et qu'on est en manque d'effectifs. (Bon, le fait qu'on se tue entre nous et celui que les gens qui deviennent forts chez nous ont tendance à aller fourbement squatter des hauts sièges dans les autres divisions comptent aussi, mais moins.)

Moi : Et ils discutèrent tellement qu'ils oublièrent complètement Tatsuki. Quand le jour vint, ils disparurent, et la laissèrent complètement indemne.

Orihime : Tatsuki-chan va bien ! Je suis tellement heureuse *se jette dans ses bras*

Tatsuki : *rouge* Princesse...

Orihime : Maintenant, attends-moi au bas de la colline, surtout ne t'endors pas, et ce soir quand j'aurai récupéré un joli moyen de transport je viendrai te chercher pour t'emmener au pays des étoiles brillantes !

Moi : Tatsuki s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre. Elle avait très peur de s'endormir, parce qu'elle craignait de ne pas se réveiller à temps. Mais elle surestimait la résistance de son corps - mine de rien, résurrection ou pas, mourir est toujours épuisant - et elle était plongée dans un profond sommeil quand la princesse vint la chercher.

Orihime : Tatsuki-chaan !

Moi : Elle était montée dans un carrosse couleur de ciel étoilé, tiré par des chevaux de la même couleur.

Orihime : C'est mignon, pas vrai ? Je trouve que ça va bien ensemble, et la peinture sur les chevaux rend très bien !

Moi : Mais la princesse s'attrista quand elle se rendit compte que son sauveur était endormi...

Orihime : Tatsuki-chan ! Tatsuki-chan ! Réveille-toi ! Si tu ne te réveilles pas je ne peux pas t'emmener !

Ichigo : *passe par là* Que se passe-t-il ?

Orihime : Je n'arrive pas à réveiller Tatsuki-chan !

Ichigo : *balance un coup de pied* Hey, Machine, tu es vivante ?

Tatsuki : Zzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Orihime : Monsieur, s'il vous plait, pourriez-vous transmettre un message pour moi ?

Ichigo : Un message ?

Orihime : *donne à Ichigo une poire en or et un mouchoir brodé* Donnez-lui ceci quand elle se réveillera. Dites-lui que je suis venue, et qu'elle ne me reverra pas, à moins qu'elle n'aille me chercher par-delà trois continents et trois océans, au pays des étoiles brillantes !

Ichigo : OK...

Moi : Le lendemain, quand Tatsuki se réveilla, Ichigo était près d'elle, faisant montre d'une honnêteté à toute épreuve...

Ichigo : Hey, tu voulais que je fasse quoi ?

Moi : Je sais pas, que tu revendes la poire et que tu te tires passer la nuit à un endroit moins froid ?

Ichigo : Va crever ! Si tu veux engager des fourbes pour jouer dans ton conte, prends quelqu'un d'autre que moi, c'est pas comme si c'était dur à trouver !

Moi : Hum. Ichigo lui raconta ce qui s'était passé, et Tatsuki eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas fondre en larmes.

Tatsuki : C'est décidé, Orihime ! J'irai au pays des étoiles brillantes ! J'irai te chercher n'importe où !

Ichigo : *bas* Je ne comprends pas trop ce qui se passe, mais pourquoi pas ?

Tatsuki : Au fait, un conseil, pour vous remercier : n'allez pas dormir la nuit dans le château en haut de la colline, il y a des démons qui torturent les voyageurs.

Ichigo : Merci pour le conseil *bas* J'y allais justement, j'y ai échappé de peu...

Kenpachi : *de loin* Je te HAIS !

Tatsuki, moi : *en choeur* Moi ?

Kenpachi : Toutes les deux !

Moi : Tatsuki se mit en route. Elle marcha pendant très longtemps, mais elle avait l'impression de ne jamais vraiment se rapprocher de son but. Un jour, après plusieurs jours à marcher dans une sombre forêt, elle arriva devant une cabane antédiluvienne.

Tatsuki : Qui est là ? Je peux entrer ?

Kon : Entre, ravissante jeune fille !

Tatsuki : *regarde autour d'elle* J'ai entendu quelqu'un, pourtant il n'y a qu'une seule pièce et je ne vois personne...

Kon : Je suis là. LA !

Tatsuki : Argh, une peluche qui parle !

Kon : Je ne suis pas une peluche ! Je ne suis pas non plus un gnome, malgré ce que peut dire cette incapable de narratrice ! Je suis Kon, l'ours-lion millénaire, et cela fait des siècles que je vis ici seul.

Tatsuki : He bien...

Kon : *grands yeux larmoyants* Comprends-tu ce que ça veut dire ? Des siècles passés ici sans aucune douce présence féminine ! Donne-moi la joie d'être serré contre ta poitrine *lui saute dessus*

Tatsuki : VA CREVER *l'envoie valdinguer*

Kon : *pas si perturbé* Mais peut-être pourrais-je t'offrir autre chose en échange ? Que cherches-tu dans cette forêt, charmante jeune fille ?

Tatsuki : Je suis sur le chemin du château des étoiles brillantes ; mais c'est encore si loin...

Kon : He he, je suis capable de sauter à des distances incroyables, et si je le voulais, je pourrais y être rapidement...

Tatsuki : Et tu peux m'expliquer à quoi ça m'avance, sale bête ? (Et aussi pourquoi, si tu peux faire ça et si tu t'intéresses aux filles, tu es resté dans cette cabane pendant des siècles ?)

Kon : He bien, je pourrais te porter... (Et, hum, je préfère garder une part de mystère.)

Tatsuki : Toi ? Me porter ?

Kon : Oui, moi, parfaitement ! Tu sous-estimes ma force ! Je pourrais sauter même avec des poids de cent kilos accrochés aux jambes, et... *oeil critique* tu me sembles quand même un peu moins lourde.

Tatsuki : *bas* Garder son calme... Surtout ne pas s'énerver...

Kon : Mais en échange, pendant un temps égal à celui où je t'ai porté, tu me serreras ensuite contre ta douce poitrine, déesse guerrière !

Tatsuki : *zeeeen* Et si j'accepte ça, qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas faire exprès de prolonger le voyage ?

Kon : Euh... Le fait que je n'y avais pas pensé ?

Tatsuki : *profond soupir*

Kon : *s'agite* Mais promis ! Je ne t'arnaquerai pas ! je t'emmènerai jusqu'au pays des étoiles brillantes, si tu m'indiques la direction !

Tatsuki : *soupire encore* Je n'ai pas d'autre choix, n'est-ce pas ?

Moi : Et dès le lendemain, elle commença sa traversée du pays dans un harnais tiré par un ours en peluche sauteur.

Tatsuki : Jamais on n'a rien vu de si ridicule...

Moi : Tu manques d'imagination, Tatsuki-chan... bon, j'admets que c'est dur à trouver. Mais ça doit être possible.

Tatsuki : ca me fait une belle jambe...

Moi : Au soir, ils étaient déjà arrivés jusqu'au premier océan, mais malheureusement...

Kon : Tu vas rire... je ne peux pas traverser ça en sautant, puisque je n'ai pas de point d'appui...

Tatsuki : Hein ? Tu n'aurais pas pu me dire ça à l'avance ?

Kon : J'y avais pas pensé...

Tatsuki : Tu es sûr qu'il y a un cerveau quelque part dans ton crâne en peluche ?

Kon : Je sais pas trop...

Tatsuki : C'est bien ce que je pensais. *regarde autour d'elle* Bon, on va au moins trouver un endroit pour passer la nuit...

Moi : Elle aperçut, assez facilement il faut le dire, une maison encadrée par deux immenses statues, représentant un jeune homme en train de remettre à l'élue de son coeur une lettre d'amour...

Tatsuki : *bas* Tu avais raison, il va falloir que je reconsidère mes critères sur le ridicule...

Kukaku : Tiens, tu as pris celle-là, cette fois *air approbateur*

Moi : Il faut bien se renouveler un peu *bas* dans le mauvais goût. *haut* Tatsuki frappa à la porte, et demanda l'hospitalité.

Kukaku : Pas de problème, jeune fille ! Il faudra juste ne pas avoir peur de mon fils et de ses délinquants d'amis qui vont revenir tout à l'heure ; ils ont l'air dangereux, mais je sais les mater. *regarde Kon* Quelle est cette chose ?

Kon : Oh joie, oh bonheur, oh félicité !

Kukaku : Pardon ?

Kon : Oh poitrine sublime, pareille en taille et en volupté à celle de la déesse mère nourricière !

Kukaku : *à Tatsuki* Il raconte quoi, ta chose ?

Kon : JE SUIS AMOUREUX ! Quels heureux présages étaient ces statues à l'entrée ! Il n'y a nulle part d'autre où je veuille vivre...

Tatsuki : *à Kukaku* Je crois qu'il parle de, euh...

Kon : Qu'entre ces seins *saute dans le décolleté de Kukaku*

Kukaku : *le saisit, l'écrase comme une mouche et le maintient par terre avec le pied* Enfin bon, ce n'est pas important.

Tatsuki : *acquiesce*

Kukaku : Me diras-tu maintenant le but de ton voyage ?

Moi : Tatsuki lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé, et pourquoi elle cherchait le château des étoiles brillantes.

Kukaku : Je ne sais pas où c'est, mais je demanderai aux amis de mon fils quand ils rentreront ! Ils vont vraiment trainer partout !

Moi : C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

Ganjû : Bonjour, mère ! Qui est cette fille ? Vient-elle d'un gang adverse ? Elle en a bien la tête !

Kukaku : *air très menaçant* Cette fille est MON invitée, et il n'est pas question que vous vous battiez chez moi, C'EST ENTENDU ?

Ganjû : Oui maman !

Kukaku : Si tu n'es pas sage, tu sais ce qui t'attend dans la cave aux explosifs !

Ganjû : Oui maman ! (Comme je me sens ridicule !)

Moi : Pire que dans "Oui grande soeur ?"

Ganjû : Disons que j'y suis moins habitué...

Kukaku : Ganjû, sais-tu où est le château des étoiles brillantes ?

Ganjû : *très fier* Jamais entendu parler !

Kukaku : Espèce d'incapable ! Va au moins chercher tes débiles d'amis, pour voir s'ils n'en ont pas une meilleure idée que toi !

Moi : Ganjû les fit s'aligner dans la salle malgré la nervosité qu'ils ne réprimaient qu'à grand peine en présence de Kukaku...

Hawk : Jamais entendu parler !

Ganjû : Tiens, je croyais que tu ne te rappelais plus leurs noms...

Moi : Quand c'est absolument nécessaire, il est toujours possible de vérifier dans le manga... mais reprenons...

Fiber : Queud !

Tumble : Nada !

Top : Attendez, ça me dit peut-être quelque chose... Il y avait un bar sympa...

Ganjû : Et alors ?

Top : Ca y est, je me souviens ! Même que je m'étais dit que ça serait bien d'y retourner là, bientôt, parce que la princesse des étoiles brillantes allait se marier, et qu'il y aurait une grande fête !

Tatsuki : Quoi ?

Top : Comme je le dis ! Ca devait tomber... *compte sur ses doigts* demain !

Tatsuki : Je ne serai jamais là-bas à temps !

Kukaku : He he, pourquoi pas ?

Tatsuki : Même si je sais pas exactement où c'est, je sais qu'il me reste trois mers et deux continents à traverser pour m'y rendre...

Kukaku : C'est pour ça qu'on va prendre la voie rapide *prend la pose* Je vous enverrai par la voie des airs !

Tatsuki : Pardon ?

Kukaku : En bref, pour ne pas recommencer toutes les longues explications du manga, dans un boulet de canon !

Tatsuki /réfléchit/ Je suppose que s'il n'y a pas d'autre méthode...

Kukaku : Et Ganjû, tu iras avec elle pour conduire le boulet.

Ganjû : Hein ?

Hawk, Fiber, Tumble, Top : Hein, et nous ?

Kukaku : Vous, vous vous débrouillerez avec les sangliers, ce n'est pas grave si vous êtes en retard !

Ganjû : Ouais ! Et d'ailleurs, n'oubliez pas d'amener Bonnie-chan, je n'aimerais pas avoir à rentrer à pied/à la nage/rayez les mentions inutiles !

Kukaku : T'inquiète pas, petite ! Tu arriveras à temps !

Moi : Et en quelques heures à peine, le boulet de canon fut prêt, et Kukaku commença l'incantation...

Kukaku : Nya nya, l'avarice a la teinte du cuivre et voudrait contrôler les 36 degrés, nya, nya...

Canon : BOUM !

Kukaku : Je suis censée jouer la mère des vents, tu disais ? En effet, il y a eu de la distorsion...

Moi : Oh, tu sais, métaphoriquement...

Kukaku : Très métaphoriquement alors.

Kon : *essaie de lui sauter dessus par surprise*

Kukaku :*esquive et l'écrase*

Moi : Pendant ce temps...

Ganjû : nya nya les orangs-outangs... la cuillère... la canne en bois d'orme...

Tatsuki : *bas* Moi qui pensais que ma princesse avait l'habitude de dire des choses bizarres...

Ganjû : Hey, toi, ne dis pas de mal des incantations du clan Shiba ! Sinon, en plus, tu risques de me faire tromper !

Tatsuki : *hypocrite* Loin de moi cette pensée...

Moi : Et le boulet s'écrasa quelque part dans la banlieue de la ville (non, Ganjû, je ne parle pas de toi, mais du vrai boulet de canon)

Ganjû : J'espère bien !

Moi : Tatsuki, elle, s'était mis à la recherche d'une auberge.

Tatsuki : *entre* Bonjour ! Que se passe-t-il donc en ville ?

Keigô : Comment çaaaa? Comment peux-tu ne pas être au courant ? C'est pourtant le plus grand événement de l'année, et probablement des dix années à venir ! Notre si charmante princesse des étoiles brillantes va se marieeer !

Tatsuki : *essaie de garder l'air détaché* Elle a donc fini par trouver quelqu'un à son goût ?

Mizuirô : *air de conspirateur* En fait, même si sa promise est très éprise d'elle, tout le monde dit que ce n'est pas réciproque...

Tatsuki : Oh.

Mizuirô : Il y a d'ailleurs des bruits qui courent comme quoi la princesse a voulu reporter le mariage jusqu'au bout, mais n'a pas pu résister à la pression parentale.

Tatsuki : Oh.

Mizuirô : On s'en fiche. Elle prendra un amant, comme tout le monde.

Keigô : Comment oses-tu dire ça à propos de notre princesse si pure et innoceeeente ? Oh, il est temps de se mettre aux fenêtres ! Le cortège nuptial va bientôt passer !

Tatsuki : On ne peut pas sortir pour aller les voir *bas* Et pour parler à Orihime et savoir ce qui se passe ?

Keigô : Non ! C'est interdit par le protocole !

Tatsuki : J'emmerde le protocole ! (Mais un peu moins les hordes de gardes que je vois venir de loin.)

Moi : Avant le passage du cortège, Tatsuki alla placer sur le banc devant l'auberge le mouchoir et la poire en or qu'Orihime lui avait laissés, puis elle s'enferma dans l'auberge avec les autres (ou plutôt, Keigô et Mizuirô l'enfermèrent de force.)

Keigô : Que faites-vous du protocole ?

Mizuirô : Que faites-vous des gardes ?

Moi : Mais déjà, la princesse des étoiles brillantes et sa promise s'approchaient.

Chizuru : 'Hime ! Je suis si heureuse ! Enfin notre mariage tant repoussé va être consommé ! Même si tu n'acceptes que par défaut, ne t'inquiète pas ! Une fois que je t'aurai initiée aux mille joies de l'alcove, tu comprendras que c'est le plus beau jour de ta vie !

Moi : Mais Orihime aperçut alors la poire et le mouchoir sur le banc.

Orihime : Désolée, Chizuru-chan, je ne me sens pas très bien, j'ai un soudain besoin de... de manger quelque chose ! Oui, c'est ça ! Je vais à cette auberge, ils ont de bons gâteaux !

Chizuru : Mais, 'hime, c'est pas que j'aime pas tes originalités, mais... on est en plein cortège nuptial, là !

Orihime : Je reviens de suiiiite !

Moi : Orihime se précipita dans l'auberge...

Keigô : Argh, le protocole !

Mizuirô : Argh, les gardes !

Orihime : Tatsuki-chan *se jette dans ses bras*

Keigô, Mizuirô : O.O

Mizuirô : *essaie de prendre l'air décontracté* Je l'avais prédit... qu'elle prendrait quelqu'un.

Orihime : Attends ici, je vais tout leur expliquer, je reviens te chercher tout de suite !

Moi : La mère de sa promise l'attendait dehors.

Misato : Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Orihime ? Tu as une raison pour abandonner ma fille ainsi ?

Orihime : *lève les bras pour expliquer* Eh bien, supposons que... j'ai eu une jolie petite boîte ave une jolie petite clé...

Misato : O.O Je ne vois pas trop le rapport...

Orihime : Non, mais quand j'aurai fini, ça sera très clair ! Alors j'avais une petite clé que j'aimais beaucoup, et je l'ai perdue, alors je me suis fait faire une nouvelle clé, mais je sais que le vieille était très bonne et la nouvelle je ne sais pas et je viens de retrouver l'ancienne avant d'avoir essayé la nouvelle, alors... à votre avis, laquelle je devrais utiliser ?

Misato : L'ancienne. Ce qui est ancien doit avoir la priorité, surtout quand on est sûr que ça marche (c'est un professeur de lettres qui te dit ça.)

Orihime : Alors je n'épouse plus votre fille !

Misato : *hausse le sourcil* Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, là...

Orihime : *va chercher Tatsuki* Voilà mon ancienne clé. Elle m'a délivrée d'une horde de démons, et je sais que je l'aime. Je vais donc, avec mes excuses, rendre sa liberté à ta fille.

Chizuru : T_T

Moi : La mère n'osa pas protester contre ce choix qu'elle avait elle-même fait, et le peuple acclama Tatsuki qui avait délivré leur princesse. Leur mariage fut magnifique, et leur bonheur parfait.

FIN


	4. Jean de l'Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Réécriture de Jean de l'Ours, avec la 11e division dans les rôles principaux.

Moi : Bonjour tout le monde !

Kenpachi : Va te faire foutre !

Moi : Hum, quelle superbe ambiance...

Yachiru : C'est ta faute ! La dernière fois que tu nous as fait jouer dans un conte, Ken-chan n'a pas eu de bonne baston, il a boudé dans son coin pendant tout le conte, alors il est fâché, maintenant !

Moi : Et si je vous propose de me rattraper cette fois-ci ?

Kenpachi : Ca a intérêt à être bien, sinon... *projection d'énergie spirituelle*

Moi : *vacille sur ses jambes* Si vous me tuez tout de suite, il n'y aura rien du tout, hein *reprend, sur un ton plus posé* Le conte dans lequel je vais vous faire jouer cette fois-ci s'appelle "Jean de l'ours".

Yachiru : C'est nul, comme nom ! D'où ça vient, encore ?

Moi : Ben dans le conte, le héros est le fils d'un ours...

Kenpachi : Si tu fais ça, je te tue. J'ai autre chose à foutre que de m'inventer des parents à la Komamura. Trouve mieux.

Moi : *fouille dans ses papiers* J'ai une autre version où il s'appelle "Jean le fort"

Kenpachi : C'est mieux !

Yachiru : Mais c'est pas encore parfait non plus. "Kenpachi le fort", ça serait bien. Ca lui irait trop bien *coeur*

Kenpachi : *hoche la tête*

Yachiru : Alors si tu tiens à la vie, tu sais quoi faire !

Moi : OK, OK... L'important, c'est que Kenpachi soit d'accord pour jouer le personnage principal !

Kenpachi : Seulement si ça bastonne un peu plus que la dernière fois !

Moi : Garanti ! Ensuite, voyons... les deux camarades de route du héros seront joués par Ikakku et Yumichika !

Ikakku : Yo, capitaine !

Yumichika : Cette fois-ci, on dirait qu'il n'y a personne pour voler la vedette à notre division !

Moi : Le poulet... le vermisseau... la sale bête... enfin, la chose qui varie selon les versions, quoi, sera un chat et sera jouée par Yoruichi-san !

Yoruichi : Tu devrais vraiment prendre des cours de diplomatie, tu sais...

Moi : Mais tu vas jouer quand même, Yoruichi-san ?

Yoruichi : Oui. Mais juste parce que j'aime me donner en spectacle ; ce ne sera pas pour toi !

Moi : Ca me va. Et enfin, la princesse sera jouée par Yachiru-chan !

Yachiru : Youpi, youpi !

Moi : Voilà, après une présentation des rôles courte mais efficace, nous pouvons commencer !

* * *

Moi : Il était une fois un homme qu'on appelait "Kenpachi le fort". Il avait une longue histoire derrière lui. Quand il était enfant, sa mère avait été enlevée par des brigands...

Kenpachi : J'ai pas de parents, et même si j'en avais, j'en ai rien à battre.

Moi : Mais, euh...

Kenpachi : Ca veut dire que *air très effrayant* TU PEUX TE GARDER TON FLASHBACK INTERMINABLE POUR TOI ET COMMENCER LE CONTE !

Moi : *toute petite voix* Tout à fait, Zaraki-taichô-sama.

Kenpachi : C'est mieux.

Moi : *bas* C'est la dernière fois que je fais un conte sur la onzième division... *reprend* Il voyageait pour des raisons qu'on me force scandaleusement à zapper, en lattant de temps en temps quelques Hollows pour le plaisir. Un jour, il rencontra un homme qui était en train de trancher des rochers à coups de sabre.

Kenpachi : Salut !

Ikakku : Bonjour.

Kenpachi : Que fais-tu ?

Ikakki : Oh rien... *air gêné* Je découpais juste des tranches de rochers, pour me faire une maison, parce que sinon la nuit, y a des moustiques, des loups, et d'autres sales bêtes qui viennent me déranger.

Kenpachi : Tu as l'air fort. Ca te dit, de te battre ?

Ikakku : Avec plaisir !

Kenpachi : Bwahahahhaha *dégaine*

Ikakku : Bwahaha *pareil*

Kenpachi : *à l'auteur* Tu vois que tu sais raconter une histoire intéressante, quand tu veux !

Moi : *bas* Je commence à avoir de sérieux doutes quant à l'intérêt littéraire et scénaristique d'un conte sur la onzième division, fait pour plaire à la onzième division... *haut* Ils croisèrent longuement le fer, et quand le soir commença à tomber...

Kenpachi : Viens avec moi. Même si tu n'es pas aussi fort que moi, tu as un bon niveau. Nous voyagerons ensemble.

Ikakku : Ca me va !

Moi : Les deux hommes continuèrent leur voyage. En chemin, ils croisèrent une troisième... personne.

Yumichika : Quelles sont ces insinuations douteuses ?

Moi : Bon, d'accord, si tu y tiens... Un troisième homme, qui abattait des sapins immenses d'un unique coup de faucille.

Kenpachi : Salut ! Tu as l'air fort, viens te battre avec moi !

Yumichika : Pas de problème !

Moi : Encore une fois, le combat fut long, et Kenpachi en sortit vainqueur. Il proposa à Yumichika de l'accompagner, et ce dernier ne refusa pas.

Ikakku : Tiens, Yumi, tu te bats contre moi ?

Yumichika : Bonne idée...

Moi : Hey, vous tous ! Vous voudriez pas arrêter la baston sans intérêt et commencer le scénar ?

Kenpachi, Ikakku, Yumichika : NON !

Moi : *blasée* C'est la dernière fois que je fais un conte avec la onzième division.

Yoruichi : *des coulisses* Tu te répètes... Les narrateurs, de nos jours...

Moi : Grrr... Au cours de leurs pérégrinations, ils arrivèrent dans un endroit qui leur sembla intéressant. Il y avait un grand château abandonné, entouré d'un bois peuplé d'animaux nombreux, difficiles à tuer et bons à manger, ce qui était une configuration assez idéale...

Yumichika : Je propose qu'on reste un peu ici. Chacun notre tour, l'un d'entre nous restera ici pour préparer la viande des autres jours, et les deux autres iront chasser.

Ikakku, Kenpachi : Ca me va !

Moi : Ils tirèrent au sort pour savoir qui resterait le premier jour... *aux persos* Non, on ne décide pas ça par une baston, merci ! A trois, ça marche pas *reprend* et le sort désigna Ikakku.

Ikakku : *flegmatique* J'ai pas de chance, aujourd'hui.

Moi : Il alla chercher du sake à la cave, pour se donner du coeur à l'ouvrage, et commença à préparer une quantité impressionnante de nourriture. Mais alors, semblant surgir de nulle part, apparut un chat.

Yoruichi : Donne-moi donc un bout de cette viande !

Ikakku : Va crever !

Yoruichi : On dirait qu'il va falloir t'apprendre la politesse !

Moi : Le chat se jeta sur Ikakku, et le griffa et le mordit si bien et si adroitement qu'il ne put se défendre ni frapper en retour ; puis il disparut avec un sanglier entier.

Ikakku : *piteux* J'ai vraiment pas de chance aujourd'hui. *réalisation soudaine* Si les autres apprennent ça, ils se moqueront de moi jusqu'à la fin des temps !

Moi : Aussi, il fit cuire un autre sanglier pour remplacer celui qui avait été volé, et quand les autres rentrèrent...

Kenpachi : He, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, Ikakku ? Tu es blessé de partout !

Ikakku : *catégorique* Je Suis Tombé Dans Les Escaliers En Allant Chercher Du Sake A La Cave.

Yumichika : C'est bizarre, parce que ça ressemble vraiment à des coups de griffes...

Kenpachi : C'est vrai, ça. Surtout sur le crâne, où ça se voit bien.

Ikakku : *retient à grand peine une envie de taper sur quelqu'un* Quoi ? Vous doutez de ma parole ?

Moi : Ils mangèrent comme des ogres et burent comme des trous, et le lendemain ce fut au tour de Yumichika de faire la cuisine. Il enfila un tablier rose et commença à découper le gibier en morceaux. Mais alors...

Yoruichi : Donne-moi donc un bout de cette viande *bas, à l'auteur* Tu ne pourrais pas me donner des répliques plus variées ?

Moi : C'est dans le conte !

Yoruichi : Si tu es incapable de faire preuve de créativité, vraiment...

Yumichika : *à Yoruichi* Hors de question ! (Et arrête de me négliger après avoir posé une question, sale chat !)

Yoruichi : Vraiment, ces squatteurs, quelle bande de délinquants... il serait bienvenu de leur remettre les idées en place !

Moi : Elle se jeta sur Yumichika et lui fit subir le même sort qu'à Ikakku, avant de disparaître mystérieusement en emportant quatre gigots.

Yumichika : Argh !

Moi : Quand les autres rentrèrent, ils trouvèrent leur ami bien abattu.

Kenpachi : He, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Yumichika : Je suis tombé dans les escaliers !

Kenpachi : *en toute bonne foi* Elles ont l'air vraiment traîtres, les marches de cet escalier !

Ikakku : He, tes faux cils sont abîmés !

Yumichika : Pas grave, j'en ai de rechange. *commence à faire la substitution*

Ikakku : Si j'avais mauvais esprit, je dirais que les blessures ressemblent pas mal à des griffures de chat.

Yumichika : *lui lance un objet contondant dans la gueule*

Ikakku : *esquive*

Yumichika et Ikakku : *se battent*

Moi : Ils mangèrent tout de même à leur convenance, et le lendemain, ce fut le tour de Kenpachi de faire la cuisine. *bas* Oh mon Dieu, il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne tout simplement pas rond dans cette phrase. *reprend* et le chat se manifesta comme les autres jours.

Yoruichi : Donne-moi donc un bout de cette viande ! Oh, et puis je peux jouer avec les grelots sur ta tête ? Ca a l'air drôle !

Kenpachi : Va te faire foutre !

Yoruichi : *hoche la tête d'un air de vieux sage* Ces intrus deviennent vraiment de plus en plus malpolis...

Moi : Le chat se jeta sur Kenpachi, qui se défendit férocement. Au bout de quelques minutes, il eut le dessus, et le chat s'enfuit. Kenpachi le poursuivit pour ne pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, et le vit sauter dans un puits. Il attendit le retour des autres.

Ikakku : Bonjour !

Yumichika : *scrute pour chercher des traces de coups de griffes* Vous avez l'air super en forme !

Kenpachi : Je me sens très bien ! Il y a un chat qui est venu me demander de la viande...

Ikakku, Yumichika : Ah...

Kenpachi : Mais il a sauté dans le puits avant que nous ayions pu finir notre combat !

Ikakku : *bas, à Yumichika* Tu l'as vu bouger, toi, le chat ?

Yumichika : *bas* Absolument pas.

Kenpachi : Alors, je propose qu'on descende au fond du puits pour aller le finir, et voir s'il y en a d'autres comme ça *grand rire satisfait*

Ikakku : D'un côté, ça a l'air intéressant...

Yumichika : D'un autre côté...

Kenpachi : Bon, il faudra bien quelqu'un pour remonter le panier de toute façon, et J'Y VAIS EN PREMIER ! Des objections ?

Ikakku, Yumichika : Aucune !

Ikakku : Mais ramenez-nous en quelques-uns.

Yumichika : Des qui n'abîment pas les faux cils, de préférence.

Moi : Kenpachi monta dans un panier et les deux autres le descendirent au bout d'une corde. Pendant très longtemps, il fut dans le noir complet, puis il distingua une petite lumière en bas.

Kenpachi : J'arrive, sale chat !

Moi : Il y avait une petite porte. Quand il l'ouvrit, il vit une adorable jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Elle portait un collier de bonbons en forme d'étoiles, et elle était attachée au mur. Le chat était dans la même pièce.

Kenpachi : Viens te battre !

Yoruichi : Je ne me retiendrai pas, cette fois !

Moi : Ils s'affrontèrent encore, longuement, et Kenpachi vainquit le chat, qui s'effondra sur le sol.

Kenpachi : *à Yachiru* He, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Yachiru : Je suis une princesse *blanc* J'ai tiré la queue du chat, alors il m'a enfermée ici. Et c'est tout !

Moi : Hum, y a plus de détails, normalement !

Yachiru : Ken-chan n'aime pas les flashbacks, alors on les saute *à Kenpachi* Dis, dis, tu tues le méchant chat ?

Kenpachi : He, ce n'est pas souvent que je trouve un adversaire à ma mesure ! Je le laisse là pour une autre fois.

Yachiru : OK.

Kenpachi : Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Yachiru : Je ne sais pas. Tu fais quoi ?

Kenpachi : Je suis avec des amis, et on se bat contre des monstres. Et aussi entre nous. *raconte raconte*

Yachiru : Oui, oui ! Tu racontes trop bien, Ken-chan ! Je veux venir !

Moi : Kenpachi emmena Yachiru vers le panier, et il la fit monter en premier.

Kenpachi : Si je tiens dedans, je tiens avec elle, et je pourrais même emmener le chat !

Moi : Allez, pour me faire plaisir ! Pour le scénario ! On peut pas dire que tu étais pile à la limite ?

Kenpachi : Si tu y tiens...

Moi : Ikakku et Yumichika halèrent Yachiru jusqu'en haut.

Ikakku : Que...

Yumichika : Je me disais bien que c'était beaucoup plus léger que tout à l'heure...

Yachiru : Salut ! Ken-chan m'a parlé de vous *à Ikakku* Toi, tu es Tranche-roc *à Yumichika* Toi, tu es Coupe-sapin !

Yumichika : Quelle horreur ! Existe-t-il des noms plus ridicules ?

Moi : Si ça peut aider, quand on avait donné des noms français aux persos de Bleach en se basant sur les sonorités, tu t'appelais Jean-Michel !

Yumichika : Argh... *couic*

Moi : *à Ikakku* Et toi, c'était Hector !

Yachiru : Arrête ça *projection d'énergie spirituelle* Y a que moi qui ai le droit de donner des surnoms débiles aux gens de ma division !

Moi : Argh... *couic*

Ikakku : Elle est précieuse, cette petite !

Yachiru : Bon, vous redescendez le panier pour Ken-chan, maintenant !

Moi : Ils firent descendre le panier, et comencèrent à le remonter. Mais à peu près au milieu de l'escalade, ils coupèrent la corde, et...

Ikakku, Yumichika : VA CREVER !

Moi : Hein ?

Ikakku : Tu penses vraiment qu'on peut trahir Zaraki ?

Yumichika : Tu nous prends pour quoi ?

Moi : Ben, c'est dans le conte...

Ikakku, Yumichika : ON S'EN FOUT !

Moi : Y a pas assez de princesses pour tout le monde...

Ikakku, Yumichika : ON S'EN FOUT !

Ikakku : De toute façon elle est trop jeune !

Yumichika : Et c'est une fille !

Ikakku : Et même pour deux, y'en a pas assez !

Yumichika : Enfin bref, on remonte le panier, que tu le veuilles ou non !

Moi : C'est une révolte ?

Yumichika : Non, c'est une révolution !

Moi : O.O Tu as de la culture !

Yumichika : *prend la pose* Je sais. *bas* Mais ne l'étale pas trop, sinon ça va se voir, et dans ma division ça fait tache.

Moi : T_T Déjà qu'on m'a supprimé le début du conte, vous me virez en plus la fin ?

Yumichika : Exactement !

Ikakku : Qui se soucie de l'ordre, d'un début et d'une fin ? L'important, c'est la partie baston, de toute façon !

Moi : T_T C'est la dernière fois... Vraiment...

Yachiru : Ah, voilà Ken-chan ! Rebonjour, Ken-chan !

Moi : Comment je finis l'histoire, maintenant ?

Yachiru : *encourageante* Comme tu le sens...

Moi : J'peux partir dans un truc qui n'a rien à voir ?

Yachiru : Ouais !

Ikakku : De toute façon, au point où en est déjà le scénario...

Moi : OK, merci. Alors, ils restèrent tous ensemble et ils combattirent plein, plein, plein de gens...

Yachiru : Youpi !

Kenpachi, Ikakku, Yumichika : OUAIS !

Moi : Quand Yachiru fut grande, elle se maria avec Kenpachi...

Kenpachi : Avec Ya-chan ?

Moi : Qui d'autre ?

Kenpachi : Vu comme ça...

Yachiru : Je suis une shinigami ! Je ne serai jamais grande !

Moi : Dans le conte tu peux *bas* Et puis, que je garde un bout de la vraie fin quand même.

Yachiru : Alors je veux bien *coeur*

Moi : Ikakku se maria avec Yumichika...

Ikakku : Kwâ ?

Moi : *mesquine* Quand on veut pas voler les princesses, on assume !

Yumichika : He he he...

Moi : Et ils vécurent tous très heureux.

Tous : Ouais !

Moi : Et ceci marque la fin du conte, et de ma collaboration avec la onzième division. Au revoir !

*s'enfuit*

FIN


	5. Les trois cheveux d'or du diable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Réécriture des "Trois cheveux d'or du diable", de Grimm, avec Hitsugaya en héros et HitsuHina comme couple principal.

Moi : Bonjour, personnages de Bleach !

Orihime : Oh, c'est amusant, tu es si sérieuse aujourd'hui ! On dirait un discours politique !

Moi : Salut, jolie princesse ! Je suis désolée, mais tu n'es pas dans le conte d'aujourd'hui.

Orihime : *fait la moue* Pourquoi ?

Moi : Parce qu'aujourd'hui, je vous ai préparé un conte special seireitei, avec uniquement des personnages du seireitei !

Ichigo, Ishida, et les autres : OUAIS !

Rukia : Bande de lacheurs !

Ichigo : Ah oui, c'est vrai... j'avais oublié que ça te concernait aussi... bah, vous êtes nombreux là-bas, avec un peu de chance elle t'oubliera...

Moi : Et contrairement à mes contes précédents qui ne contenaient de spoilers que sur les sorties françaises...

Ishida : *sort une liste qui a l'air extrêmement longue* En fait, j'ai repéré quelques entorses à cette règle...

Moi : Groumph, peut-être, mais c'était des petits spoilers, des choses pas vraiment gênantes. Ou des allusions incompréhensibles. Mais cette fois, c'est différent. Il y aura de lourds spoilers, chers lecteurs. Genre, ça vous gâche entièrement le manga. Aussi, c'est le premier et dernier avertissement, ceux qui n'ont pas pris connaissance du tome 20 et/ou de la prépub 170 et/ou de l'épisode 60 peuvent et doivent s'en aller tout de suite !  
Aussi, je voyage dans le temps et rajouter, longtemps après avoir écrit la fic, que tout le monde est déjà au courant, depuis le temps.

Rukia : Les autres, ce n'est pas la peine de vous sentir obligés de rester non plus. Après tout, ces contes de fées sont d'un intérêt très limité...

Moi : Tu ne disais pas ça dans le premier.

Rukia : Si tu me laissais finir mes phrases, paysanne... je disais : "surtout quand j'y suis et qu'Ichigo n'y est pas".

Moi : Je néglige toute accusation de la part de quelqu'un qui confond la valeur d'un conte et son intérêt personnel *reprend* Le conte que je vais adapter aujourd'hui s'appelle "Les trois cheveux d'or du diable", sauf que pour des raisons... spécifiques à l'univers de Bleach, ce seront des cheveux d'argent...

Gin : En effet, je ne crois pas que quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu prendre le rôle. *grand sourire qui fait peur*

Moi : Laisse-moi un peu parler à mots couverts, je ne suis pas censée te présenter avant même le héros du conte...

Gin : Et pourquoi pas ? Je suis dans le titre, après tout. Et puis, je sais que tu m'aimes plus que lui...

Moi : *bas* J'ai perdu. *haut* Le diable sera donc joué par Gin Ichimaru, qui a des dons naturels pour le rôle.

Gin : Quel beau compliment !

Moi : Le personnage principal, lui, sera joué par Hitsugaya !

Hitsugaya : C'est obligatoire ?

Moi : Je ne vois pas le problème. Tu es un petit génie ; tu vas probablement jouer très bien.

Hitsugaya : Premier problème : Ichimaru joue dedans. Deuxième problème : tu viens d'avouer que tu avais pour lui une affection totalement incompréhensible à mon goût, qui me ferait douter de ta santé mentale. Les deux réunis me font craindre le pire.

Moi : T'inquiète pas, c'est toi le héros. Normalement, tu dois gagner.

Hitsugaya : *soupire* C'est bon, je marche (même si je n'aime pas du tout ce "normalement").

Moi : Les parents du héros seront joués par Shunsui et Nanao !

Shunsui : Salut tout le monde ! Je veux bien faire une apparition, par amour du spectacle, surtout si je suis avec ma chère Nanao-chan et que j'ai le droit aux fleurs qui volent, pour l'ambiance ; mais j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de baby-sitting à faire !

Nanao : S'il y en a, c'est moi qui m'en chargerai, comme d'habitude.

Shunsui : Que deviendrais-je sans toi, mon adorable Nanao-chan ?

Nanao : *bas* Le QG de la huitième division s'écroulerait sous le poids de la paperasse en retard et vous seriez étouffé dessous.

Moi : *continue* Et ses parents adoptifs seront joués par Yamamoto et son vice-capitaine (qui, à ma connaissance, n'a pas de nom).

Yamamoto : *reste digne, bien qu'il soit légèrement choqué par le couple sous-entendu*

Son vice-capitaine : *reste inexistant*

Moi : L'adorable petite princesse sera jouée par Momo.

Momo : salue*

Moi : Et son père le roi sera joué par Aizen !

Aizen : *grand sourire bienveillant*

Moi : *nerveuse* Tu n'es pas forcé de jouer la comédie jusque dans la réparition des rôles, tu sais ?

Aizen : J'en ai tellement pris l'habitude, c'est presque naturel...

Moi : La bande de brigands sera joué par la onzième division... enfin, c'est une petite bande de brigands, donc l'élite de la onzième division.

Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikakku, Yumichika : OUAIS !

Yachiru : Tu avais dit que tu ne ferais plus de contes avec nous ! Tu as menti !

Moi : Hum, je voulais dire "en persos principaux". *rire bête*

Yachiru : Mais tu as bien fait ! De toute façon, on est les seuls à savoir comment s'amuser ici, tu ne peux pas nous laisser de côté *lalala*

Moi : Tiens, et pour compléter le gang, je vais recruter quelques anciens membres, qui seront ravis (j'espère) de se faire recaser ici.

Renji, Tetsuzaemon : Je le sens mal...

Moi : Ils ont compris !

Tetsuzaemon : Pourquoi nous ?

Moi : Ben, parce que vous êtes des onzième division d'honneur (on ne croirait pas, mais c'est un compliment).

Renji : Quelques anonymes de plus, ça n'aurait pas fait de mal...

Moi : Mais j'ai décidé de caser le plus de personnes connues possible dans ce conte ! Donc je vous recrute ! Pas de discussion possible ! He he he *continue* L'épouse du diable sera jouée par Rangiku !

Rangiku : Oh... *sourit* Je crois que je m'en accommoderai. :-)

Moi : Les habitants du premier village seront joués par la deuxième division !

SoiFong : Ce genre d'activités est totalement ridicule et inutile. Si je le pouvais, je te découperais en tout petits morceaux, histoire de te l'expliquer de façon plus convaincante.

Moi : Ceux du deuxième village seront joués par la treizième division !

Kiyone : Le chef est en congé maladie !

Sentarô : Il n'a pas le temps de jouer dans des pièces ridicules !

Moi : OK, on ne le fera pas venir sur la scène, il sera dans les coulisses et toussera pour les bruitages.

Kiyone et Sentarô : *s'étouffent de colère et ne savent même pas quoi répliquer*

Rukia : Hey, un peu de respect pour mon capitaine, toi !

Moi : Oh, Rukia, tu es venue !

Rukia : Ouais, il faut bien que quelqu'un te réprimande quand tu dis des sottises ! (Enfin, pas à chaque fois, ce serait trop fatigant, mais de temps en temps.)

Moi : *bas* Groumph. *haut* Et enfin, le passeur sur la rivière sera joué par Isane !

Isane : A votre service !

Moi : Ca y est, nous avons les personnages principaux ! (Et rien ne dit que je n'en engagerai pas quelques autres de façon improvisée, bwahaha)

Les autres : *retiennent leur souffle pour ne pas se faire remarquer*

Moi : Ainsi donc, commençons !

* * *

Moi : Il était une fois une couple pauvre. Le mari était un homme honnête et fort, mais il était l'incarnation de la paresse sur terre, et de plus trop généreux pour son propre bien. Aussi, le couple subsistait-il à grand peine.

Nanao : On sombre tout de suite dans le mélodrame...

Shunsui : Et j'ai même pas de fleurs...

Moi : Un jour, la femme mit au monde un enfant.

Nanao : Je m'y attendais, et je sais que ce n'est que pour le conte ; mais quand même, c'est une expérience traumatisante.

Shunsui : *en coulisses* Même avec moi comme père ?

Nanao : _Surtout_ avec vous comme père !

Retsu : *en sage-femme* Cet enfant est né coiffé !

Hitsugaya : Quoi ça ?

Nanao : Ca veut dire que tu as déjà des cheveux (et tais-toi, tu es censé être un nouveau-né, tiens ton rôle !)

Retsu : Et c'est un bon présage. D'après les prophéties, d'ici quatorze ans, il épousera la fille du roi et lui succèdera !

Nanao : Oh. *incrédule* Bonne nouvelle.

Moi : Le père de l'enfant, quand il eut vent de la nouvelle, la prit comme prétexte pour organiser de grandes réjouissances avec des litres d'alcool.

Nanao : Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée... Et notre budget est déjà serré !

Shunsui : Mais, Nanao-chan, cela n'arrive pas tous les jours, une telle prophétie !

Nanao : Pourquoi le vin a-t-il été commandé avant même la naissance, et à plus forte raison avant la prophétie ?

Shunsui : *pas gêné du tout* Avoir un enfant, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours non plus !

Nanao : Je crois qu'il a surtout besoin de calme...

Hitsugaya : *bas* Je suis d'accord. Planquons-nous pendant que le capitaine Kyoraku cuve son vin.

Shunsui : Nanao-chan, si tu ne viens pas boire aussi, ça ne sera pas drôle !

Nanao : Je joue une accouchée alors ce sera sans moi !

Moi : Et effectivement, comme les deux parents étaient tous les deux des têtes de mule, la fête se fit, sans elle. Mais alors, le roi du pays vint à passer par là.

Aizen : Que se passe-t-il ?

Hanatarô : *en invité* Un enfant vient de naître, et on lui a prédit qu'il épouserait la fille du roi et lui succèderait ! Il y a de quoi faire la fête.

Aizen : *bas* Je suis d'un avis différent. *haut* Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Il faut que j'aille féliciter les parents. Conduis-moi jusqu'à eux, je t'en prie.

Hanatarô : Tout de suite, monsieur !

Moi : Le roi s'arrangea pour parler seul à seul avec les parents de l'enfant.

Aizen : *air bienveillant* Je suis le roi de ce pays. Mais je n'ai qu'une fille, et pas de fils. Je me demandais s'il ne serait pas temps d'adopter un enfant, et en passant ici, j'ai été inexplicablement attiré par celui-là. Accepteriez-vous de ne le confier ?

Nanao : C'est... si soudain...

Aizen : Je comprends que ce soit une décision difficile à prendre. Pourrais-je néanmoins avoir votre réponse demain ?

Moi : Le soir, les parents en discutèrent.

Shunsui : He bien, cette prophétie est rapide à se réaliser ! S'il est élevé au palais, ça explique comment il pourrait rencontrer la fille du roi !

Nanao : Pensez-vous vraiment que c'est la meilleure solution *bas* Ou est-ce juste que vous ne voulez pas vous fatiguer à élever un enfant ?

Shunsui : Un peu des deux...

Nanao : *regard qui fait peur*

Shunsui : Mais, Nanao-chan, penses-tu que je pourrais l'élever aussi bien qu'il le sera au château royal ? Quel exemple serais-je pour lui ?

Nanao : *doucement* Peut-être meilleur que vous ne le pensez...

Shunsui : De plus, nous sommes si pauvres...

Nanao : *soupir* C'est vrai que pour le bien de l'enfant... peut-être faudrait-il accepter.

Moi : Le lendemain, le roi vint demander la réponse des parents.

Shunsui : *bas* On avait vraiment des rôles très secondaires. Ce n'est pas grave ; à la limite, c'est moins fatigant.

Nanao : C'est bon, nous vous laisserons notre enfant.

Aizen : Je vous remercie pour ce sacrifice. Il sera récompensé : votre enfant ne manquera jamais de rien.

Moi : Le roi quitta la ville avec le bébé ; et dès qu'il fut hors de la ville, il le jeta dans la première rivière venue, attaché à une grosse pierre.

Aizen : *à Hitsugaya* Vraiment, je pense que tu n'auras même pas le temps de manquer de quelque chose. *repart pour son palais* Voilà une bonne chose de faite.

Moi : *à Aizen, qui est déjà parti* He, tu n'étais pas censé y mettre une pierre !

Aizen : Je sais. Autant prendre toutes ses précautions, n'est-ce pas ? Au fait, si tu veux encore le sauver, tu as intérêt à te dépécher de trouver une bonne raison...

Moi : Grrrr... *très vite* Mais l'enfant, qui aurait dû couler à pic, ne mourut pas. Il était protégé par sa bonne étoile, et un poisson de la rivière l'empêcha de couler en l'avalant. *bas* Retsu-sama, tu ne peux pas la faire plus petite ? Sinon, elle ne tiendra pas dans la rivière.

Retsu : *sourit* Je dois pouvoir y arriver...

Minatsuki : *gloups Hitsu*

Hitsugaya : Et je ne vois pas comment le fait d'être mangé par une raie manta peut me sauver...

Moi : Un peu de respect pour Minatsuki-chan. Sans elle, Aizen t'aurait tué.

Hitsugaya : Oui, c'est bien le problème que je soulève...

Moi : Dans le manga, je veux dire. *mauvaise foi éhontée* Respectons les relations entre personnages du canon ! Et n'essaie même pas de faire semblant de ne pas pouvoir respirer dedans *continue* La raie manta déposa l'enfant sur la berge, où il fut découvert par un garçon meunier avec un panier d'osier sur la tête.

Komamura : *en garçon meunier* Que fait cet enfant ici *bas* Et pourquoi dois-je jouer un garçon meunier ?

Moi : Parce que c'est Yamamoto qui joue le meunier, alors je pensais...

Komamura : Je vois. Ca ira. *soupire* Mais tout de même, tu aurais pu lui donner un meilleur rôle.

Moi : Il ramena l'enfant à son chef, qui fut enchanté. En effet, cela faisait longtemps qu'il vivait avec son compagnon...

Yamamoto et son vice-capitaine : *soupirent*

Moi : Mais ils étaient trop âgés (et de sexes trop semblables) pour avoir un enfant. Aussi, c'est avec joie qu'ils adoptèrent le garçon, et l'élevèrent comme leur fils pendant quatorze ans. Mais il arriva que le roi, surpris par la pluie, entra dans le moulin pour s'y abriter, et en voyant l'enfant il eut un désagréable sentiment.

Aizen : Vous avez un bien bel enfant. Est-ce votre fils ?

Yamamoto : Non ; notre employé l'a trouvé sur les berges de la rivière.

Aizen : *bas* Je m'en doutais. *haut* Ne pourrait-il pas porter de ma part une lettre à ma fille ? Je lui donnerais deux pièces d'or pour la peine.

Hitsugaya : Si Votre Majesté l'ordonne !

Moi : Le roi écrivit une lettre et la scella, puis la lui remit.

Aizen : *grand sourire* Bonne route, Tôshirô-kun ! Je te fais confiance.

Moi : Le garçon se mit en route avec la lettre, mais il se perdit dans la forêt. La nuit était déjà tombée et il mourait de fatigue quand il aperçut une chaumière.

Hitsugaya : Je vais aller demander l'asile pour la nuit. *frappe à la porte*

Moi : A l'intérieur, il trouva un homme avec des faux sourcils et un tablier rose qui préparait le repas.

Yumichika : Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Hitsugaya : Je porte une lettre à la princesse, et je me suis perdu. Je comptais demander asile pour la nuit.

Yumichika : Tu ne sais donc pas où tu es ! Nous sommes des brigands ! Va-t-en tout de suite, sinon quand il va rentrer, le capitaine va te provoquer en duel, et tu n'en sortiras pas vivant !

Moi : *bas* Je m'incruste pour signaler que dans le conte d'origine, les brigands appellent réellement leur chef "capitaine", et que j'en suis encore un petit peu morte de rire.

Hitsugaya : *s'est déjà endormi sur un banc pendant que je parlais*

Yumichika : *fait la moue* Tant pis pour lui !

Moi : Et le soir, quand les brigands rentrèrent...

Kenpachi : Qui est ce sale gamin ?

Yumichika : Il s'est incrusté. Il est crevé, on n'a qu'à le laisser dormir, on verra bien ce qu'on en fait demain matin...

Renji : Et que venait-il faire ici ?

Yumichika : Ah, il m'a dit qu'il portait une lettre à la princesse.

Yachiru : Oh ! Je veux voir ! Je veux savoir à quoi ça ressemble, une lettre de princesse !

Kenpachi : Ce n'est pas poli de fouiller les gens quand ils dorment. On lui prendra demain, quand on l'aura tué.

Yachiru : Je veux voooiiiiir !

Yumichika : *essaie d'arrondir les angles* Après tout, je l'ai prévenu que nous étions des brigands. Ca fait partie du boulot aussi !

Ikakku : Pourquoi pas ?

Tetsuzaemon : Elle contient peut-être des renseignements qui pourront se revendre.

Yachiru : Alleeeez ! Ken-chan ! S'il te plaît !

Kenpachi : *soupir de père vaincu* Bon, d'accord.

Moi : Yachiru s'empara de la lettre, l'ouvrit et commença à la déchiffrer.

Yachiru : "Ma chère... Momo..." c'est trop compliqué ! Renren, tu me la lis ?

Renji : *lit* Ma chère Momo. Pour des raisons importantes que je ne peux dévoiler, le porteur de cette lettre doit être capturé et mis à mort avant mon retour. Je compte sur toi. Aizen."

Yachiru : *réfléchit* C'est pas très gentil.

Yumichika, Ikakku, Renji, Tetsuzaemon : *approuvent*

Yachiru : *réfléchit encore* Si ça se trouve, en fait, c'est pour lui faire plaisir, à sa fille ! Moi j'aimerais bien que Ken-chan il m'envoie des gens comme ça pour que je me batte contre eux, ça serait rigolo ! Dis, dis, Ken-chan, ça serait pas une bonne idée !

Kenpachi : *bourru* Si je veux t'amener des gens pour te battre, c'est largement plus facile de les attraper et de te les amener dans un sac que d'écrire une lettre !

Yachiru : Oui, mais comme ça, ils sont en forme, et ils ont la surprise !

Renji : Dans ce cas précis, ça ne doit pas être ça. Sinon, il ne parlerait pas de "raisons importantes qu'il ne peut dévoiler"...

Yachiru : T'as raison, Renren. Si c'est pas pour lui faire un cadeau, c'est encore plus méchant. *boude*

Kenpachi : Hoy, Yachiru, déprime pas pour ça !

Yachiru : Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ?

Kenpachi : On n'a qu'à le tuer demain, comme ça il ne l'apportera jamais, cette putain de lettre.

Yumichika : Sinon, on pourrait aussi la changer...

Yachiru : Oh oui oh oui oh oui, on la change !

Renji : Si on le tue demain, ça ne servira pas à grand chose...

Yachiru : Ben on n'a qu'à le laisser partir, c'est pas grave, on lui dira de revenir ! Ken-chaaan, dis, tu veux bien te battre contre lui une prochaine fois ?

Kenpachi : *soupir de père vaincu, le retour* Si tu y tiens...

Yachiru : Youpi ! *réfléchit* Voyons, qu'est-ce qu'on va mettre ? On n'a qu'à dire à la princesse de le défier en duel, comme ça elle aura un vrai joli combat *réfléchit* On lui dit de le tuer si elle gagne ?

Renji : Ca ferait plaisir à celui qui a envoyé la lettre ; je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose.

Ikakku : Et puis, on a promis au capitaine Zaraki qu'on lui demanderait de revenir...

Yachiru : Tu as raison ! Alors on n'a qu'à lui dire de l'abandonner dans la forêt. Et puis si il gagne, hum...

Yumichika : Alors on pourrait leur dire de se marier... Ca apporterait un peu d'enjeu...

Yachiru : Oh oui, ça serait drôle ! Tetsu-chan, tu veux bien recopier la lettre ?

Tetsuzaemon : Hum... *bas* Pourquoi moi ?

Ikakku : *fielleux* C'est vrai, quelqu'un qui se vante toujours de savoir faire autre chose que le combat doit savoir imiter une écriture...

Tetsuzaemon : Bien sûr, que j'en suis capable !

Ikakku : Je demande à voir !

Yachiru : Oui ! Oui !

Tetsuzaemon : Dès que j'ai fini, je propose qu'on règle nos différents par un combat.

Yachiru : Oui ! Oui ! (Mais tu copies la lettre avant.)

Moi : La lettre fut écrite, et remise dans les affaires d'Hitsugaya, qui dormait tellement profondément que même les exclamations de Yachiru ne l'avaient pas réveillé. Le lendemain...

Hitsugaya : J'ai bien dormi !

Yachiru : Salut ! Il faut vite que tu ailles apporter la lettre à la princesse ! Dépêche-toi !

Hitsugaya : Il ne m'est rien arrivé de terrible, après tout. Ces brigands sont de bien braves gens.

Kenpachi, Ikakku, Yumichika, Renji, Tetsuzaemon *des coulisses* He, pas d'insultes !

Moi : Yachiru lui montra le chemin pour arriver au palais royal, et il tourna encore en rond pendant deux jours, mais finalement il y parvint. Il montra la lettre à la princesse.

Momo : *surprise et choquée*

Hitsugaya : Que se passe-t-il, princesse ?

Momo : *très sérieuse* Nous devons nous battre.

Hitsugaya : Quoi *bas* N'est-il pas possible que une fois de temps en temps je n'aie pas à me battre contre Momo à cause d'une lettre piégée ?

Moi : *bas* Lalala... *haut* La princesse ne plaisantait pas, et notre héros l'affronta (et gagna, parce que la différence de niveau était nette.) Avant même qu'aucun des deux n'aie eu le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait, ils se retrouvèrent fiancés, puis mariés, et comme ils étaient tous les deux d'apparence et de caractère agréable, aucun des deux ne s'en plaignit, bien au contraire !

Momo et Hitsugaya : *rougissent*

Moi : Quand le roi rentra, il fut tellement contrarié de la nouvelle que cela put se lire sur son visage au moins pendant un dizième de seconde. Il alla vérifier la lettre, et comprit à peu près ce qui s'était passé, mais le mal était déja fait. Il alla donc présenter ses félicitations au jeune marié.

Aizen : J'ai appris que tu avais triomphé de l'épreuve ! Félicitations, Tôshirô-kun.

Hitsugaya : Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

Aizen : Je me doutais que tu ferais un bon mari pour ma fille. Ma défunte épouse m'avait fait jurer que celui qui l'épouserait serait au moins capable de la vaincre dans un duel loyal.

Hitsugaya : Oh...

Aizen : Il y avait aussi une autre condition, mais je ne pense pas que je devrais te l'imposer. Après tout, c'est si risqué, je ne veux pas te mettre en danger.

Momo : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Aizen : Celui qui devait t'épouser, Momo, devait être capable d'affronter le diable et de ramener trois de ses cheveux d'argent. Mais ce serait dommage de mettre Tôshirô-kun en danger pour cela, n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon, vous êtes déjà mariés, ce n'est plus nécessaire. *grand sourire*

Hitsugaya : Je suis parfaitement capable de le faire !

Aizen : Ce n'est jamais vraiment certain, et vous êtes trop jeune pour tant risquer...

Hitsugaya : J'irai, et je prouverai que j'en suis capable !

Momo : Mais, Tôshirô...

Aizen : Et toi, Momo, préfères-tu faire comme ta mère le souhaitait, ou plutôt profiter de la présence de Tôshirô-kun ? Vous êtes ensemble depuis si peu de temps...

Momo : *confuse, se tait*

Moi : Le lendemain, Tôshirô se mit en route pour aller chercher trois cheveux d'argent du diable. /à Aizen/ C'était assez mauvais.

Aizen : Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'improviser ainsi...

Moi : Tu n'expliques même pas pourquoi trois cheveux d'argent du diable.

Aizen : *hausse les épaules* C'est toi qui imposes des scénarios discutables. Et puis si j'avais dit que c'est juste pour l'intérêt esthétique, ou pour un rituel pour m'assurer sa collaboration, ça aurait brisé ma couverture tout autant que si j'avais tué directement Hitsugaya ; et je ne peux pas me le permettre.

Moi : Pendant ce temps, Hitsugaya était arrivé dans un village bâti derrière une immense muraille, et demanda le passage.

Marechiyo : *en sentinelle qui mange des chips* Etranger, cette ville est actuellement dans la désolation.

Hitsugaya : Que puis-je faire pour aider ?

Marechiyo : Notre chef est très malade...

SoiFong : *des coulisses, essayant de rejoindre la scène* Je vais très bien !

Marechiyo : *essaie de l'ignorer* Elle est désespérée depuis que son amante Yoruichi-sama a disparu.

SoiFong : *des coulisses* Quand elle revient, je lui latte la gueule !

Marechiyo : Aussi, nous vivons actuellement dans la tristesse...

SoiFong : *des coulisses* Je vaux mieux que ça !

Marechiyo : *continue à jouer son rôle, imperturbable* Et nous ne pouvons pas vous accueillir dans les meilleures conditions...

Hitsugaya : J'aurai votre réponse à mon retour ! Je vous le promets *bas* Mon personnage est bien naïf, tout de même...

Moi : Et oui, lui il a vraiment quatorze ans, pas une centaine d'années camouflées sous un visage de gamin.

Hitsugaya : *soupir* A ce niveau, ça n'excuse pas tout...

Moi : C'est un perso de conte de fées, aussi. Allez, continue !

Marechiyo : Etranger, si tu dis vrai, nous te laisserons passer et te convrirons d'or à ton retour ; mais sinon, tu auras la tête tranchée !

Moi : Notre héros continua sa route, et arriva à un second village, protégé aussi derrière une muraille.

Hitsugaya : Pourrais-je passer ?

Sentarô : Helas, nous sommes dans la désolation !

Hitsugaya : *bas* C'est vraiment courant, dans le coin.

Kiyone : Sentarô, ne te donne pas l'air plus désolé que moi ! Notre chef est très malade !

Ukitake : *bruit de toux dans les coulisses*

Hitsugaya : *bas* Son amante est partie ? *haut* Que se passe-t-il exactement ?

Sentarô : Personne n'en sait rien ! Mais il est très faible.

Kiyone : On le voit juste cracher du sang, et cette maladie ne semble jamais guérir !

Ukitake : *bruit de toux encore*

Hitsugaya : Si vous me laissez passer, je rechercherai la cause de sa maladie, et à mon retour je vous donnerai la solution.

Kiyone : C'est vrai ?

Sentarô : Ca marche !

Kiyone : J'allais le dire !

Sentarô : Moi avant !

Moi : Ils ouvrirent la porte, et le laissèrent passer.

Rukia : *le regarde passer* Comment crois-tu pouvoir trouver en un voyage ce que nous cherchons depuis des années, paysan ?

Hitsugaya : *néglige*

Moi : Hitsugaya continua sa route, et arriva jusqu'à une rivière sans aucun pont. Cependant, il y avait une passeuse.

Hitsugaya : Conduisez-moi de l'autre côté, s'il vous plait.

Isane : D'accord *soupir* Je me demande pourtant si un jour, je serai relevée de ma charge, et je pourrai rentrer dans ma famille... J'en ai assez de rester ici et de passer tout le monde. *s'affole* Ce n'est pas contre vous que je dis ça !

Hitsugaya : Quand je reviendrai, je vous le dirai.

Moi : Il arriva enfin aux portes de l'enfer, qui sont l'endroit où vit le diable. Mais il n'était pas chez lui, et quand il entra, il n'y vit que sa jolie femme.

Rangiku : Que veux-tu, gamin ?

Hitsugaya : Je suis venu chercher trois cheveux d'argent du diable !

Rangiku : *éclate de rire* Tu ne doutes de rien ! Et quoi d'autre ?

Hitsugaya : Maintenant que tu le dis, il faut aussi que j'ai la réponse à trois questions. Pourquoi l'amante du chef d'un village est partie, pourquoi un autre chef est malade, et pourquoi un passeur ne doit jamais ête relevé.

Rangiku : Tu sais que si mon époux te trouve, tu passeras un sale quart d'heure ?

Hitsugaya : Je m'en doute.

Rangiku : Tu es mignon, à venir quand même, et de façon aussi sans-gêne. Allez, je vais t'aider ! Je vais te transformer en fourmi, et je te cacherai dans mon décolleté.

Hitsugaya : *un peu inquiet* Je ne risque pas de me faire écraser ?

Rangiku : Petit, je t'accorde ça en rapport à ton âge, mais sache que beaucoup de gens ne feraient pas tant d'histoires pour être là !

Hitsugaya : Et... je ne risque pas de voir des choses inconvenantes ?

Rangiku : Bah, tu seras un bon garçon et tu regarderas ailleurs ! De toute façon, il n'est jamais trop tôt pour faire ton éducation.

Hitsugaya : *bas* Je suis censé être marié, hein ?

Rangiku : *rit* Il le faudra bien, de toute façon. Bien sûr, tu es assez petit pour te cacher dans le placard ou sous le lit, mais ce n'est pas aussi sûr.

Hitsugaya : *bas* Je n'aime pas la façon dont elle dit ça.

Rangiku : Et puis, je suis déjà gentille de te proposer mon aide ; si tu refuses, la porte est là !

Hitsugaya : *un peu gêné quand même* Tu as raison. Merci.

Moi : Rangiku fit ce qu'elle avait promis, et au soir le diable rentra chez lui.

Gin : Tiens, il y a de l'énergie spirituelle humaine, dans le coin...

Rangiku : Oui, un humain est passé tout à l'heure.

Gin : Où est-il maintenant ?

Rangiku : Je lui ai indiqué où trouver ce qu'il cherchait, c'est tout. Je n'allais pas te laisser le trouver ; tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu tortures des gens à la maison !

Gin : *ricane*

Moi : Ils mangèrent, et se couchèrent, et il faut supposer qu'Hitsugaya regarda effectivement ailleurs, en tout cas nous ne dirons rien du reste de leur vie privée. Quand le diable fut endormi, sa femme lui arracha un cheveu.

Gin : *se réveille* He, que se passe-t-il ?

Rangiku : *air innocent* Oh, pardon. Je faisais un mauvais rêve, j'ai bougé dans mon sommeil !

Gin : De quoi rêvais-tu ?

Rangiku : J'ai rêvé d'un village où l'amante du chef a disparu, pour une raison inconnue.

Gin : Oh. Je vois lequel c'est. Son amante est victime d'un sort, qui l'a transformée en chat.

Urahara : *de nulle part* Elle n'est pas partie avec moi ?

Moi : Pas dans cette version ! D'ailleurs c'est un conte spécial seireitei, et donc tu ne peux pas y être, d'aucune façon. *tire la langue*

Gin : *continue* Si elle capturait le chat noir qui vient à minuit sur le toit de sa maison, et qu'elle le serrait dans ses bras, il reprendait sa forme humaine, mais elle ne le sait pas. *sourire*

Moi : Il se rendormit, et au bout de quelques heures, elle lui arracha un second cheveu.

Gin : Encore !

Rangiku : Oh, excuse-moi, j'ai fait un autre cauchemar.

Gin : Pff...

Rangiku : *donne des précisions qu'on ne lui demande pas* Il y avait un village dont le chef était gravement malade, depuis des années et des années...

Gin : Celui-là ? Oh, c'est juste que l'eau de son puits est empoisonnée par un gros crapaud, et il n'a de toute façon pas une bonne santé à la base. *grand sourire* S'il buvait ailleurs, il serait probablement guéri. Quel dommage, n'est-ce pas ?

Rangiku : *un peu gênée par le ton enjoué* Comment sais-tu toutes ces choses ? C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

Gin : *air très satisfait* Qui sait ? Mais tu sais, Ran, contrairement aux idées reçues, je ne suis pas responsable de tout le mal qui arrive sur terre. La plupart du temps, je me contente de me mettre à proximité et de faire un grand sourire qui rend les choses bien pires...

Hitsugaya : *bas* Je vois ce qu'il veut dire, et je ne l'aime vraiment pas...

Moi : Le diable se rendormit, et Rangiku attendit un peu avant de lui arracher un troisième cheveu.

Gin : *se réveille* A partir d'un certain moment, ce n'est plus drôle du tout, tu sais ?

Rangiku : Pardonne-moi. J'ai rêvé d'un passeur qui doit mener éternellement les gens d'une rive à l'autre, sans jamais prendre de repos. Je me demande pourquoi...

Gin : Parce qu'elle est de la quatrième division !

Rangiku : Hein ?

Gin : *large sourire* Je plaisantais. La rivière ne peut pas rester sans passeur, c'est le destin. Si elle avait l'idée de sauter sur la berge avant un de ses clients et de lui laisser la rame, c'est lui qui serait condamné à rester ; mais elle n'y pensera jamais.

Rangiku : Pourquoi donc ?

Gin : Parce qu'elle est un peu stupide. Ou trop gentille. Si je n'avais pas la chance de t'avoir, ma chérie, je dirais peut-être que c'est la même chose. Et maintenant, je sais bien qu'on ne peut rien contre les mauvais rêves, mais là c'est un peu trop. Si tu m'arraches un cheveu de plus, je risque de me mettre en colère et de te faire très mal. *coeur*

Moi : Mais cette fois, elle le laissa dormir jusqu'à la fin de la nuit, et le lendemain, quand il fut parti faire son travail de diable, elle sortit Hitsugaya de son décolleté et lui rendit forme humaine.

Hitsugaya : *bas* Je n'ai jamais subi une épreuve aussi traumatisante. Ca devrait être interdit, des seins pareil. C'est un danger public.

Rangiku : He bien, j'espère que tu as bien tout écouté hier, parce que je ne répèterai rien !

Hitsugaya : Oui, j'ai tout entendu *bas* Même des choses que je n'avais pas nécessairement envie d'entendre. *haut* Merci beaucoup !

Rangiku : He bien, prends ces trois cheveux, et pars, car rien ne dit que je serai aussi gentille la prochaine fois !

Moi : Hitsugaya reprit son chemin en sens inverse. Quand il arriva à la rivière, il appela la passeuse.

Isane : Bonjour *air gêné* Tu reviens vite. Tu as trouvé... ce que je t'avais demandé ?

Hitsugaya : Oui, mais je ne vous le dirai que quand j'aurai traversé. *bas* Elle comprendra pourquoi après. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me piéger moi-même.

Moi : La passeuse, de très bonne humeur, le fit traverser, et sur l'autre rive, Hitsugaya lui dit :

Hitsugaya : La prochaine fois que quelqu'un veut traverser, mets-lui la rame dans la main et saute sur la berge à sa place ! C'est lui qui devra passer les gens.

Isane : *grands yeux rêveurs* C'est pourtant simple... et je n'y aurais jamais pensé ! Merci !

Moi : Notre héros continua son chemin, et arriva dans le village où il était passé à l'aller.

Sentarô : Le petit voyageur est revenu !

Kiyone : Allons voir s'il a tenu ses promesses !

Rukia : Alors, as-tu trouvé un remède ?

Hitsugaya : Ouais.

Sentarô, Kiyone, Rukia : QUOI ?

Hitsugaya : Ben quoi, ça vous semble si bizarre que je réussisse ?

Rukia : Ce qui me semble bizarre (ou peut-être pas tant que ça, après tout), c'est que tu nous nargues au lieu de le donner tout de suite.

Sentarô : Monsieur, nous vous sommes éternellement reconnaissants !

Kiyone : Nous bénirons votre nom jusqu'à la fin des temps !

Rukia : *bas* Enfin, si ça marche.

Hitsugaya : Il y a un crapaud qui empoisonne son eau, il faudrait le tuer pour que tout s'arrange.

Moi : Sentarô et Kiyone sortirent triomphants de la chasse au crapaud, et bientôt leur chef se rétablit. En récompense, ils remirent deux mules chargées d'or.

Hitsugaya : *bas* C'est bien encombrant, mais ça serait malpoli de refuser.

Moi : Il continua sa route et arriva jusqu'à l'autre village.

Marechiyo : *mange toujours les mêmes chips* J'espère que tu as trouvé la réponse promise, sinon tu sais ce qui t'attend !

Hitsugaya : He, je l'avais promis ! *raconte ce qu'il a entendu alors qu'il était en situation embarrassante*

SoiFong : *des coulisses* Quoi ?

Moi : SoiFong sortit victorieuse de la chasse au chat, et quand elle le serra dans ses bras, il reprit la forme de Yoruichi.

Yoruichi : *clin d'oeil* Nue, bien sûr, sinon c'est moins drôle.

SoiFong : *rougit* Yoruichi-sama !

Yoruichi : Salut, SoiFong *grand sourire décontracté* Ca faisait longtemps, pas vrai ?

Moi : Hitsugaya les laissa à leur joie de se retrouver, non sans emporter au passage deux mules supplémentaires chargées d'or, que le garde l'avait contraint à accepter.

Hitsugaya : Il doit y avoir un piège dedans, je dis, pour que les gens essaient tant de refiler leurs mules et leur or...

Moi : Quand tu seras grand, tu comprendras l'intérêt. *tire la langue* Il rentra au château sans encombre, et la princesse fut ravie de le retrouver.

Momo : Tôshirô ! Tu vas bien ! Comme je suis contente !

Aizen : Tu es de retour ! Comment s'est passé ton voyage ?

Hitsugaya : J'ai trouvé les cheveux d'argent du diable !

Aizen : *impressionné quand même, et un peu dégoûté aussi* Et d'où viennent ces mules chargées d'or ?

Hitsugaya : Oh, c'est des gens que j'ai rencontrés sur le chemin, et qui ont insisté pour me les refiler, parce que je les ai aidés à régler leurs problèmes.

Aizen : Tu es brillant, Tôshirô-kun !

Hitsugaya : *hausse les épaules* Pas spécialement. C'est juste qu'apparemment ce diable sait tout ce qui se passe sur terre, et... j'en ai entendu un peu. *repense au décolleté de Rangiku, et se retrouve horriblement gêné* *bas* Je n'expliquerai pas en détail, et Momo ne saura rien...

Aizen : *lueur dans les yeux* Ce diable a l'air intéressant.

Hitsugaya : Si vous voulez tenter le voyage, maintenant je sais où c'est *indique le chemin*

Moi : Le roi partit en voyage, et on ne le vit jamais revenir. Certains disent qu'il se retrouva à faire passer les gens sur la rivière, et qu'il y est encore. D'autres disent qu'il rejoignit le diable, et qu'ils s'entendirent tellement bien qu'il n'éprouva pas le besoin de revenir...

Rangiku : Est-il nécessaire de dire que je préfère la première solution ?

Moi : Non, je comprends. Mais tu sais, elle est pas très crédible. Même si'il s'était fait avoir par Isane au début, il aurait trouvé tout seul l'idée de refiler la pagaie au premier venu, voire de convaincre les gens de le remplacer.

Rangiku : *soupir*

Moi : *compatissante* Ou peut-être une troisième solution à laquelle je n'ai pas pensé, qui sait ? En tout cas, il ne revint plus jamais, et notre héros, comme il avait été prédit, succéda au roi en plus d'avoir obtenu la main de la princesse. Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants !

FIN


	6. La princesse au petit pois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Réécriture de "La princesse au petit pois", avec Byakuya/Hisana comme couple principal.

Moi : Salut tout le monde ! Etes-vous observateurs ?

Rukia : En ce qui concerne les choses importantes, oui.

Moi : Alors, vous avez dû remarquer que j'alterne depuis le début entre un conte court et un conte long !

Rukia : Je crois qu'il faut que tu revoies la définition des choses importantes...

Moi : Aussi, le conte d'aujourd'hui sera très court !

Tous : Ouais !

Moi : Avec un peu de chance, je pourrai battre le record du conte de fées à la noix le plus court !

Tous : Ouais !

Rukia : *bas* Si elle raccourcissait ce prologue inutile, ça aurait peut-être même des chances de marcher...

Moi : J'ai entendu !

Rukia : Grand bien te fasse.

Moi : Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. Commençons tout de suite le casting. Le héros sera Byakuya !

Byakuya : J'aimerais beaucoup arguer du fait qu'elle m'a tué la dernière fois qu'elle m'a engagé, et que je ne suis plus disponible...

Moi : Ca ne marche pas ! C'est le principe des AU ! Bwahaha !

Byakuya : D'où le conditionnel. *grand soupir*

Moi : Pour la famille chiante, j'étais à court de personnel, et donc je vais engager le vieux...

Yamamoto et son vice-capitaine : *soupçonneux* Quel vieux ?

Moi : Non, pas vous... celui que je ne connais pas, qui accompagne Byakuya quand il vient adopter Rukia.

Yamamoto et son vice-capitaine : *soupir de soulagement*

Le vieux : T_T

Moi : Mais comme je ne le connais pas bien, je ne sais même pas si c'est un majordome ou un cousin éloigné, on limitera son rôle au maximum. Dans le rôle de l'héroïne, euh... j'ai oublié de préciser qu'il y avait des spoilers tome 21 dans cette fic, hein ?

Rukia : ùhoche la tête d'un air accablé*

Moi : Ben il y en a ! Sur le passé de Byakuya ! Ceux qui ne veulent pas savoir, fuyez ! TOUT DE SUITE. *vérifie* Ca y est, ils ne sont plus là. Je disais donc : dans le rôle de l'héroïne, ce sera, bien évidemment, Hisana.

Hisana : *s'incline*

Rukia : *bas* Tu vois, Renji, c'était pas la peine de te planquer.

Moi : Rukia, j'y pense, puisque je te sens d'humeur si sarcastique aujourd'hui, tu ne veux pas servir de renfort pour la famille chiante ?

Rukia : *s'incline, voix d'une politesse exquise* Va crever.

Moi : Du côté que tu veux !

Rukia : Ca serait moi leur famille chiante ? Il y a des limites à l'inversion des rôles !

Moi : Pas faux. Et enfin, puisque tout ceci se passe dans un château, chez une famille noble, respectée, et immensément riche...

Byakuya : *hoche la tête*

Moi : ...il serait mal vu de ne pas avoir de domestiques. Mais comme j'ai la flemme de faire un casting digne de ce nom, on ne va en sélectionner qu'un, qui fera un peu toutes les corvées possibles...

Rukia : *bas* Je crois que je devine...

Moi : Le domestique de la famille Kuchiki sera joué par Hanatarô Yamada !

Rukia : *bas* Gagné ! Pauvre Hanatarô...

Hanatarô : Mais... je joue très mal, vous savez !

Moi : C'est pas grave, c'est pas un gros rôle, tu feras le ménage.

Hanatarô : Ah bon... ça je peux peut-être.

Moi : Mais oui ! Et de toute façon qui d'autre accepte... euh, je veux dire, serait capable de le faire ? Haut les coeurs ! Et maintenant, le casting est terminé.

Rukia : *serviable* Si tu veux, je minute, et je te dis quand tu peux accélérer.

Moi : Hum... Ah oui, et puis il se trouve que ce conte, tel quel, n'est pas mon préféré, et il sera probablement sujet à certaines modifications... je m'excuse auprès de M. Hans Christian Andersen.

Rukia : *consulte sa montre* Ca y est, tu traînes déjà.

Moi : Ah oui, oops... Nous pouvons commencer !

* * *

Moi : Il était une fois un prince, héritier d'une grande famille, qui souhaitait se marier avec une princesse digne de lui ; mais jamais il n'en avait rencontré une qui lui convenait.

Le vieux : Pourtant, il ne manque pas de jeunes filles de noble famille !

Byakuya : As-tu vu celles que l'on m'a présenté ? Me vois-tu marié avec Shiba Kuukaku ou Shinhouin Yoruichi ? Elles n'ont rien de princesses !

Le vieux : On va dire que je n'ai rien dit...

Moi : Mais un soir d'orage, une jeune fille trempée vint frapper à leur porte.

Hisana : *salue* Je vous en prie, laissez-moi passer la nuit ici.

Moi : Ses vêtements et ses cheveux étaient dans un état abominable, mais elle était très belle, sa voix était fière, et elle plut beaucoup au jeune prince. Mais était-elle une vraie princesse ?

Le vieux : Je vais m'en assurer. Hanatarô !

Hanatarô : Oui, monsieur ?

Le vieux : Quand tu iras préparer le lit de la princesse, mets vingt matelas confortables les uns sur les autres, mais n'oublie pas, auparavant, de disposer un petit pois sous le premier d'entre eux.

Hanatarô : Bien, monsieur.

Moi : Hanatarô fit ce qu'on lui demandait sans se plaindre, ou alors pas trop fort.

Le vieux : Alors, tout est prêt ?

Hanatarô : Oui, monsieur, mais le petit pois va être écrasé...

Le vieux : Ecrasé *horrible soupçon* Tu as pris un petit pois cru, n'est-ce pas ?

Hanatarô : Non, monsieur, en conserve.

Le vieux : *atterré* Quel serait l'intérêt ! Va immédiatement y mettre un vrai petit pois !

Moi : Hanatarô suivit les ordres, mais se rendit compte qu'il est fort difficile de soulever une pile de vingt matelas, aussi il utilisa son balai comme levier, et même ainsi, il manqua se faire écrabouiller comme un petit pois en conserve...

Rukia : *consulte sa montre* Tu es en train de t'étendre inutilement, là !

Moi : Oops. Enfin bref, quand Hisana vint dormir, elle fut quelque peu surprise de devoir monter en haut d'une échelle pour se coucher, mais elle se dit que ça devait être une coutume qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Le lendemain matin...

Byakuya : Avez-vous bien dormi, mademoiselle ?

Hisana : Pas vraiment, je dois avouer. J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de dur dans ce lit, qui m'a fait mal au dos toute la nuit.

Moi : Seule une vraie princesse pouvait avoir été à ce point affectée par un petit pois ! Alors le prince la prit pour femme, et il y eut de grandes réjouissances.

Byakuya et Hisana : *grands sourires niais*

Moi : Plus tard, le prince, voulant faire placer le petit pois dans le trésor royal, regarda sous les matelas, et constata que si la princesse avait passé une aussi mauvaise nuit, c'est parce que le serviteur avait oublié sous le lit le balai qui lui avait servi de levier.

Hanatarô : *très embarrassé* He he. He he he.

Moi : Mais, bien qu'il lui en coutât d'avoir souillé le sang de sa famille, son épouse lui plaisait beaucoup trop pour qu'il fasse remarquer l'embrouille. Aussi, il ne fit même pas renvoyer le serviteur et se comporta en tout points comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

Hanatarô : *soupir de soulagement*

Moi : Et comme nous sommes dans un conte de fées, il n'y eut jamais ni sombre passé ni grave maladie pour venir gacher leur bonheur, ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants !

FIN


	7. La reine des neiges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Réécriture de "La reine des neiges" d'Andersen, avec Kira/Momo pour jouer le couple principal.

Moi : Bonjour tout le monde !

Tout le monde : Oh non, encore elle !

Moi : Je suis ici pour écrire mon dernier conte de fées à la noix !

Tout le monde : *bas* On n'aurait pas deviné...

Moi : Encore une fois, il y aura de GROS SPOILERS TOME 20 et même après, et je demanderai à tous ceux qui ne savent pas ce qui s'y passe de fuir à toutes jambes.

Rukia : *vérifie* C'est bon, ils sont partis.

Moi : C'est bien. S'il y en a un qui revient, donne lui un coup de Shirayuki de ma part. *haut* Et encore une fois, ça sera un conte spécial Seireitei.

Rukia : Comme le précédent, et celui d'encore avant, et celui d'encore avant...

Moi : Ah non, c'est pas pareil ! Pour "Jean de l'ours" et "La princesse au petit pois", ce n'était pas une question de principe, c'était juste un hasard statistique de la loi binomiale !

Rukia : *ne comprend pas vraiment* Pour la différence que ça nous fait, à nous...

Moi : Ne soyez pas si égocentriques !

Rukia : *blasée* C'est toi qui dis ça...

Moi : Le conte que je vais adapter aujourd'hui est "La reine des neiges". Accessoirement, j'ai changé les sexes des trois quarts du casting, parce que sinon je n'arrivais pas à m'en depêtrer, donc on peut le qualifier de premier conte à la noix travesti. Et c'est aussi un conte spécial couples alternatifs, donc soyez ouverts d'esprit ! (en bref, désolée pour les fans de IchiRuki et HitsuHina, si vous ne pouvez pas supporter de voir d'autres couples avec Rukia et/ou Momo, allez plutôt relire les chapitre 1 et 5 de la série)

Rukia : C'est enfin fini, les disclaimers interminables ?

Moi : He he, non, je voulais dire enfin qu'il y aurait probablement quelques autres petites modifications, pour éviter le Out of character. Enfin, pour essayer d'éviter le Out of character. *air gêné*

Rukia : Je le sens très, très mal.

Moi : Mais il est temps de distribuer les rôles, par ordre d'apparition. Le sorcier qui fabrique le miroir maudit sera joué par Urahara !

Urahara : Pourquoi moi ?

Moi : Parce que le sorcier en question n'est pratiquement jamais là, mais que le machin qu'il a fabriqué est la cause de toutes les emmerdes qui arrivent dans l'histoire. *air insidieux* Ca ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ?

Urahara : *soupir* Je suis persécuté...

Moi : Les deux gamins héros de l'histoire seront joués par Kira et Momo ; sauf qu'à la suite des modifications dont au sujet desquelles que je vous ai causé plus haut, c'est Kira qui va jouer le rôle de la petite fille et Momo celui du petit garçon.

Kira et Momo : Quoi ?

Moi : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais effectivement intervertir les rôles, je ne vous laisserai pas travestis pendant tout l'histoire...

Kira et Momo : *soupir de soulagement*

Moi : Bon, continuons...

Kira : *rougit* Ca veut dire que le conte est sur moi et Hinamori-chan ?

Moi : Ouaip ! Tu es amoureux d'elle depuis toujours, non ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne n'écrit ce couple...

Kira : Euh, j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi toi tu l'écris...

Moi : *grand sourire hypocrite* Pourquoi ?

Kira : *air gêné* Comment dire ? D'habitude, quand tu écris sur moi... *air gêné à nouveau*

Moi : Justement, je t'ai déjà assez persécuté comme ça, non ? Je me disais qu'il serait peut-être temps de me faire pardonner.

Kira : Oh. Merci. *air encore un peu méfiant tout de même*

Moi : La reine des neiges sera jouée par le capitaine Aizen !

Aizen : Avec plaisir. *regard de mépris* Très sincèrement, si tu comptes me faire perdre dans un de ces contes, tu aurais pu choisir mieux que ces enfants-là comme héros. Ils n'ont aucune chance.

Moi : Bah, je leur collerai des adjuvants doués. C'est bien connu : dans les contes de fées, c'est les adjuvants qui font tout le boulot.

Aizen : *sourit* He bien, qui sait, peut-être que ça suffira... *n'a pas l'air d'y croire du tout*

Moi : Groumph. La magicienne sera jouée par Gin.

Gin : *sourire boudeur* J'aimais mieux le rôle de la dernière fois.

Moi : On ne peut pas avoir le rôle-titre à tous les coups...

Gin : Ni une charmante épouse. Mais cette fois, en compensation, je vais pouvoir m'occuper d'Izuru-kun. Je ferai de mon mieux. *grand sourire*

Kira : *air inquiet*

Moi : *néglige* Le prince et son épouse seront joués par Renji et Rukia.

Renji et Rukia : *rougissent*

Ichigo : Hey !

Moi : Désolée, j'ai dit spécial seireitei...

Ichigo : *boude*

Moi : T'inquiète pas, un jour, je vous collerai tous les trois ensemble et tout le monde sera content.

Ichigo : *bas* Ah bon ?

Moi : Encore une fois, normalement, c'est Renji qui est censé jouer la princesse et Rukia son époux, mais je suis généreuse.

Renji et Rukia : Ouaip, t'as intérêt.

Moi : Accessoirement, ces deux-là me font plus peur que Kira et Momo... les deux corneilles du palais seront jouées par Hanatarô et Rikichi !

Hanatarô et Rikichi : Mais...

Moi : Et si vous n'êtes pas contents, c'est le même prix, bwahaha.

Hanatarô et Rikichi : *s'écrasent*

Moi : C'est bizarre, hein, comme dans le casting de Bleach, il y a des persos qui me font plus peur que d'autres... tiens, à ce sujet, je parie que les habitués peuvent aisément deviner qui joue la bande de brigands...

Yachiru : c'est nous !

La 11e division : Ouais !

Moi : Exactement ! Et Yachiru-chan, mention spéciale pour toi, tu joues la petite fille de brigands, qui est un de mes personnages préférés d'Andersen, et qui te va merveilleusement bien ! Rien que pour ce rôle, il fallait que j'adapte ce conte !

Yachiru : Youpi !

Moi : Les autres, vous avez l'habitude, non ? Encore une fois, je vais prendre quelques libertés avec le conte, et remplacer la mère barbue de la petite fille par son père (pas barbu).

Kenpachi : *menaçant* Il vaut mieux, oui.

Moi : He he, he he he. Nous sommes d'accord. Pour le renne... *hésite* Avez-vous remarqué à quel point le casting de Bleach manquait sérieusement de rennes ?

Rukia : *bas* Ca ne nous a jamais semble une nécessité primordiale, non.

Moi : Ou en règle général de créatures pouvant servir de moyens de transport ? Il y a bien Bonny-chan, mais je sens une incompatibilité d'humeurs avec Kira-kun.

Kira, Ganjû : *hochent la tête*

Moi : Aussi, on va laisser tomber l'aspect moyen de transport, et recruter Yoruichi-san sous forme chat.

Yoruichi : *grand sourire* Que ferait-on sans moi, je me le demande.

Moi : Et dans le rôle de la finnoise... tiens, Urahara, tu ne veux pas le faire ? Comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, j'ai besoin d'adjuvants puissants, et Yoruichi est censée te connaître, ça serait même logique !

Urahara : Je te rappelle que j'ai déjà un rôle !

Moi : Je suis sûre que tu pourrais ne pas te limiter à ça. Et puis je ne sais pas, on ne peut pas dire que tu viens aider parce que tu te sens un peu responsable de ce qui est arrivé ? *grands yeux pleins d'espoir*

Urahara : Tu me connais : ce n'est pas mon genre.

Moi : C'est vrai. *soupir*

Urahara : Mais si vraiment tu as besoin de quelqu'un, étant donné que je suis fortement sous-employé dans tes fics, et que ça ne me déplait pas de me donner en spectacle, je pourrais peut-être accepter. *déploie son éventail* A condition que tu me le demandes très, très poliment, bien sûr.

Moi : Urahara-san ? S'il te plait ? Pourrais-tu jouer le rôle de la magicienne qui a un rôle déterminant dans la victoire du bien alors qu'elle ne bouge pas de chez elle pendant tout le conte ?

Urahara : Hum, tu aurais pu faire mieux... mais on va dire que oui, ça doit être possible.

Moi : Parfait ! Et maintenant que tout le monde est là, voilà, nous commençons !

* * *

Moi : Il était une fois un diable grand magicien qui aimait faire des expériences.

Urahara : *porte un serre-tête avec des petites cornes* J'approuve.

Moi : Un jour, par accident, il créa un miroir qui modifiait entièrement les perceptions du monde ; la beauté et la bonté y devenaient à peine visibles. Il était peu satisfait de sa découverte...

Urahara : C'est intéressant, mais ça aurait été plus fun dans l'autre sens.

Moi : Et il demanda à un de ses assistants de le ranger dans un placard. Mais le miroir était lourd, volumineux, très fragile et avait des angles traîtres...

Tessai : Oops.

Moi : Aussi, le miroir se brisa en mille morceaux qui se répandirent dans le monde ; et quand ils entraient dans l'oeil de quelqu'un, cette personne perdait sa capacité à distinguer le bien du mal.

Urahara : C'est bon ? Personne n'est touché à la maison ? Jinta, tu es sûr ? Bon ! Pas de problème, donc.

Moi : A la même époque, dans une grande ville, vivaient deux enfants qui s'aimaient beaucoup. Mais un jour, la petite fille, Momo, reçut dans son oeil un des éclats de miroir.

Momo : Aie !

Kira : Hinamori !

Moi : *coup de pied au cul* Vous êtes amis d'enfance dans ce conte, alors tu pourrais arrêter d'être aussi coincé.

Kira : *rougit* Momo ? Ca va ?

Momo : Je crois, oui. Ca m'a piquée très fort, mais je crois que c'est parti.

Moi : Mais ce n'était pas parti, et à partir de ce jour son coeur devint froid comme de la glace, et plus rien ne pouvait la consoler que les flocons de neige. Un jour de tempête, elle était sortie, et le seigneur des glaces passa dans son traîneau. Il était froid et effrayant, mais à cause du morceau de miroir dans son oeil, il lui sembla la personne la plus merveilleuse et la plus aimable du monde.

Momo : *rougit*

Aizen : *sourit* Seulement à cause de l'éclat de miroir ?

Moi : *gênée* Oui, je sais... mais c'est dans le script...

Aizen : Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Je vais m'en occuper.

Moi : Il descendit de son traîneau de glace et l'embrassa sur le front. A ce moment, elle oublia tout, sa famille, ses amis, et Kira. Puis il l'emmena dans son palais de glace, et au matin, elle dormait à ses pieds. *rougit* Pourquoi est-ce si embarrassant d'écrire de telles choses, alors que c'est dans le script aussi ?

Urahara : *serviable* Parce que ce n'est pas drôle, et dans un conte de fées à la noix, ça fait tache. Et aussi, parce que tu es une perverse incorrigible et que je préfère ne pas essayer d'imaginer ce à quoi tu es en train de penser. *petit rire évocateur*

Moi : *gémit*

Urahara : *grand prince* On me demande un avis, je le donne !

Moi : J'aurais préféré l'avis des lecteurs...

Urahara : Ca aurait été le même, tu sais !

Moi : Groumph. *reprend* Quand Kira vit que Momo ne revenait pas, il décida d'aller la chercher. Les adultes du village disaient qu'elle était tombée dans la rivière et qu'elle était morte. Il ne pouvait pas y croire et voulut vérifier ; aussi il s'aventura jusqu'à la rivière, mais alors qu'il montait dans un bateau, l'amarre se détacha, et il fut emmené par le courant.

Kira : Je suis un louzeur.

Moi : Je sais.

Kira : Peut-être la rivière va-t-elle m'emmener là où elle a emmené Hinamo... Momo, je veux dire. Peut-être qu'elle est morte, après tout, et que je vais me noyer aussi. Ca ne serait pas si mal...

Moi : Kiraaaaa ! Tu es dans un conte de fées à la noix, là ! Tu ne pourrais pas couper un peu les trips d'angst adolescent !

Kira : Ben... si on est dans un conte de fées à la noix, tu pourrais couper un peu les passages glauques, toi aussi, non ?

Moi : Hum... Pas faux. Donc, le bateau s'échoua rapidement sur la rive, sans laisser des heures à notre personnage principal pour déprimer, sinon ça va devenir invivable. Là, il y avait une petite maison avec un magnifique jardin, et un homme en sortit quand Kira appela.

Gin : *s'approche en souriant* Pauvre petit... le courant t'a emporté ?

Kira : *hoche la tête* Je cherche mon amie Momo ; ne l'avez-vous pas vue ?

Gin : Non. Mais ne veux-tu pas venir chez moi pour manger un peu et te reposer ? Tu dois avoir faim...

Moi : Kira était reconnaissant, même s'il avait un peu peur de cet homme. Il le suivit, et pendant qu'il mangeait, l'homme lui coiffait et lui peignait les cheveux, et il oublia de plus en plus sa camarade de jeux, car cet homme était un magicien, et il souhaitait garder le garçon près de lui.

Gin : *à l'auteur, toujours avec son grand sourire* Tiens, en m'imaginant jouer avec les cheveux et l'esprit d'Izuru-kun, te voilà toute rouge et embarrassée à nouveau.

Moi : *mensonge éhonté* Pas du tout !

Gin : *pas dupe* On y croit...

Aizen : *des coulisses* Dis-moi, Gin, que dirais-tu d'arrêter le conte ici ? Je garde un des gamins, tu gardes l'autre, ça fait une fin plutôt sympathique, n'est-ce pas ? Et beaucoup plus in character que ce qui est prévu...

Gin : *grand sourire à nouveau* Ca me semble une très bonne idée, capitaine Aizen.

Moi : Ouiiin ! Arrêtez de me pouiller mon conte ! Aizen, j'ai déjà mentionné ce que je pensais de toi ?

Aizen : *air pensif* Si ma mémoire est bonne, la dernière fois, tu me trouvais sexy à en pleurer.

Moi : *rouge à nouveau* En-dehors de ça, je veux dire.

Aizen : *réfléchit encore* Tu m'en veux encore parce que j'ai modifié Kaname à ma convenance *hausse les épaules* Je comprends que cela blesse tes idéaux, mais il me sert mieux ainsi, tu sais ?

Moi : *pète un cable* Je parlais de la partie "Je te déteste !"

Aizen : *voix mielleuse* Ah oui, c'est vrai. De temps en temps. En attendant, je t'en prie, si tu trouves un quelconque moyen de débloquer le conte et de libérer un de ces enfants, ne te prive pas. En attendant, j'en reste à ma fin.

Gin : *approuve en passant un bras autour du cou de Kira*

Moi : *gloups* *cherche quelque chose* *relit le vrai conte* Mais alors que Kira était sorti dans le jardin pour regarder les fleurs, il en vit une qui lui sembla étrange.

Rangiku : *porte un costume de rose au rabais qui pourrait ressembler à un déguisement de spectacle de fin d'année en primaire, si ce n'est pour le décolleté très plongeant* Salut, gamin !

Kira : Bonjour, madame.

Rangiku : Es-tu heureux d'être ici ?

Kira : *rougit* Oui, madame.

Rangiku : Parce qu'il me semble que quand tu es arrivé ici, tu cherchais quelqu'un. Une fille de ton âge, s'il m'en souvient, je ne sais plus son nom... Mona, peut-être, ou Momo.

Kira : Momo ! *sursaute* Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ?

Rangiku : *bas* On se demande...

Moi : Kira hésita un instant à partir tout de suite...

Rangiku : *coup de pied au cul* J'espère bien que tu vas partir tout de suite ! De toute façon, si tu rentres dans cette maison, tu n'en ressortiras pas, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Kira : *hoche la tête, et part*

Moi : Merci, Rangiku !

Rangiku : De rien.

Moi : *fourbement* Tout le monde est convaincu de ton désintéressement.

Rangiku : *néglige les allusions fourbes*

Moi : Kira courut pendant longtemps, et se rendit compte que c'était déjà l'automne, et qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de temps. Pendant de nombreux jours, il erra au hasard, en demandant à tous ceux qui passaient s'ils n'avaient pas vu Momo. Un jour, il croisa une corneille.

Hanatarô : *en corneille* Heu... bonjour, monsieur. Que faites-vous tout seul sur les chemins ? *bas* Et pourquoi je dois porter un costume ridicule avec des plumes ?

Moi : *néglige les questions d'Hanatarô*

Kira : *ne néglige pas les questions d'Hanatarô* Je cherche mon amie Momo, qui a disparu. Est-ce que tu l'aurais vue ?

Hanatarô : *air un peu ahuri* Je ne connais pas bien les noms de la langue des humains... à quoi ressemble-t-elle ?

Kira : *tout rouge* Elle est toute petite, brune, et énergique, bien plus que moi ! Mais très gentille, au fond.

Hanatarô : *réfléchit* Peut-être...

Kira : *yeux pleins d'espoir* Tu sais quelque chose ?

Hanatarô : Je suis désolé... parce que si c'est celle que je pense, elle t'a oublié. Il y a quelques mois, une jeune fille est arrivée de l'étranger. Elle ressemble à ta description ; elle est adorable ! Et elle a gagné le coeur de notre prince ! Ils viennent de se marier.

Kira : Emmène-moi là-bas ! Je veux savoir *soudainement abattu* ca ne doit pas être vraiment possible de voir la princesse, n'est-ce pas ?

Hanatarô : *air gêné* Eh bien, pour les audiences pas vraiment... parce que franchement, avec un costume comme ça et sans chaussures, ça ne le fait vraiment pas...

Kira : *fixe le costume d'Hanatarô*

Hanatarô : Pour les corneilles, c'est pas pareil ! Mais mon fiancé est corneille domestique chasseuse de papillons du prince, c'est lui qui m'a tout raconté... alors ça devrait être possible, peut-être, de voler les clés et de rentrer nuitamment...

Kira : Tu ferais ça !

Hanatarô : Mais tu regarderais juste si c'est ton amie, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne lui ferais pas de mal !

Kira : Bien sûr !

Moi : Ils se rendirent au château de nuit, et Hanatarô vola par-dessus les murailles, sans même se casser la gueule.

Hanatarô : Mon fiancé vous dit plein de choses gentilles, il vous envoie un morceau de pain - ils en ont plus qu'ils n'en peuvent manger, aux cuisines - et la clé d'un escalier dérobé.

Kira : Merci !

Hanatarô : De rien, vraiment... *air tout choupi* Ce n'est pas grand chose...

Kira : *bas* Euh, c'est quand même toi qui as tout fait, hein ?

Moi : ils entrèrent par l'escalier, et Kira salua la corneille apprivoisée chasseuse de papillons.

Rikichi : *en corneille* Bonjour ! Je vais vous emmener, parce que mon fiancé m'a parlé de vous, et que c'est triste ! Même si le prince ne serait pas d'accord, et que c'est ennuyeux... vous ne causerez pas d'ennuis, hein ?

Moi : Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, et Kira s'approcha du lit de la princesse endormie. Elle était petite et brune - mais elle ne lui ressemblait que sur ces points, ce n'était pas Momo, et elle se réveilla...

Rukia : Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, paysan ?

Kira : *horrifié* Excusez-moi !

Renji : *se réveille* Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison, sinon... *sourire menaçant*

Moi : Et alors, Kira leur raconta toute son histoire, et ce que les corneilles avaient fait pour l'aider.

Rukia : He !

Hanatarô : Désolé, désolé, mais il nous semblait...

Rukia : Pas la peine de vous faire de souci. On n'est pas fâchés du tout. (Enfin, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut recommencer non plus, hein ?)

Renji : Tu as du cran, au fond. Tu veux rester avec nous ?

Kira : Non, je préfère repartir chercher Momo.

Rukia : *hoche la tête* Ca se comprend.

Renji : On te filera un carrosse à chevaux, et tu pourras partir là où tu veux.

Kira : *joint les mains* Merci beaucoup !

Rukia : *à Hanatarô* Et toi, tu peux rester avec nous si tu veux, aussi !

Hanatarô : Oh oui, merci ! J'aiderai à chasser les papillons ! (Parce que les corneilles, ça ne peut pas vraiment balayer efficacement.)

Moi : Le lendemain, une voiture à chevaux emmena Kira, et sur son chemin, il demandait à nouveau à tous s'ils avaient vu Momo. Mais le carrosse était trop beau, trop doré, et il attira l'attention d'une bande de brigands.

Yumichika : *appréciateur* Tout cet or, c'est trop beau pour le laisser passer sans rien faire.

Ikakku : A l'attaque !

Moi : ils massacrèrent le conducteur et les valets, et tirèrent Kira de la voiture. Leur chef s'avança dans un sinistre bruit de clochettes...

Kenpachi : On n'a qu'à le tuer aussi, pour ne pas avoir de témoins (même s'il a l'air minable)

Yachiru : *lui mord l'oreille* Dis, dis, tu veux pas me le laisser, plutôt ? Je le ferai jouer avec moi !

Kenpachi : *soupir* Comme tu voudras.

Yachiru : Youpi ! *à Kira* Tant que je ne serai pas fâchée contre toi, on ne te tuera pas !

Kira : *encore sous le choc de voir ceux qui l'accompagnaient massacrés* Oh... *bas* Ai-je déjà mentionné que j'étais un louzeur ?

Moi : Ouaip ; ça m'a même surpris que tu ne le dises pas quand la princesse qui n'était pas Momo s'est réveillée.

Kira : Pas eu le temps, il fallait que je lui explique !

Yachiru : *boudeuse* Tu pourrais avoir l'air plus content d'être vivant. *reprend* Tu es quoi ? Un prince ?

Kira : *piteux* Non.

Moi : Et il lui raconta son histoire, et comment il cherchait Momo.

Yachiru : Ah mais en fait tu es choupi, même si tu n'en as pas la tête, et tu as peut-être un peu plus de courage qu'une princesse. *air soupçonneux* Peut-être.

Moi : La petite fille des brigands lui montra tous ses animaux de compagnie, et elle joua avec Kira au ballon prisonnier et à se battre et à lui sauter sur les épaules et à plein d'autres choses ; à la fin de la journée, Kira était un peu cassé.

Yachiru : Et maintenant, tu vas dormir avec moi ; tu vas me raconter encore une fois ton histoire pour m'aider à m'endormir.

Moi : Pendant la nuit, un des animaux prisonniers parla à Kira.

Yoruichi : J'ai entendu ton histoire, et je sais où est Momo ! Quand j'étais encore libre, je l'ai vue passer dans le traîneau du seigneur des glaces, qui l'a emmenée tout au nord, dans son palais !

Kira : Tu sais où est ce palais ?

Yoruichi : Oui !

Yachiru : *baille* Nyyy, laissez-moi dormir ! Celui qui parle encore, je lui plante mon zampakuto dans le ventre !

Moi : Et Kira n'osa plus parler. Le lendemain matin, la petite fille de brigands les secoua.

Yachiru : Alors, vous parliez de quoi ! Racontez, maintenant que je suis réveillée !

Moi : Kira lui raconta comment le chat avait vu Momo.

Yachiru : Pffff, c'est pas important.

Kira : *air déprimé*

Yachiru : *boude* Mais quand même, ça serait dommage que tu ne la retrouves pas ! Alors tu vas attendre un peu que toute la bande soit complètement bourrée - ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps - et là, tu partiras avec le sale chat !

Kira : Merci...

Yachiru : Tu es vraiment ridicule, à pleurer alors que tu devrais être content *lui donne un grand coup amical qui manque lui démettre l'épaule* Allez, grouillez-vous !

Moi : Kira et Yoruichi s'enfuirent en courant, et si par hasard quelques membres de la bande étaient un peu moins ivres que les autres et les virent partir, Yachiru les assomma, pour la peine. Rapidement, ils furent hors de vue.

Kira : Que faisiez-vous ici, prisonnier ?

Yoruichi : *élude la question* Oh, une sombre histoire avec une princesse et un puits.

Kira : Vous allez vraiment m'emmener chez le seigneur des glaces ?

Yoruichi : Hum, peut-être pas aller jusque-là. Mais je vais t'emmener tout près, chez un magicien de mes amis, qui t'aidera peut-être. Enfin, s'il est d'humeur. *rit*

Kira : *bas* C'est censé être encourageant ?

Yoruichi : Ne fais pas le difficile, gamin !

Moi : Elle le mena chez son ami le magicien.

Yoruichi : Tiens, au fait, Urahara, il joue la lapone ou la finnoise ?

Moi : Euh... les deux, je crois, pourquoi ?

Yoruichi : Puisque de toute façon tu as fait un fouillis infâme avec les rôles, je ne pourrais pas reprendre la moitié de celui de la finnoise ?

Moi : *soupconneuse* Pourquoi ?

Yoruichi : Parce qu'elle se balade à moitié à poil, et je me retransformerais bien devant le gamin. Il a l'air coincé à mort, ce serait drôle !

Moi : Euh... j'aimerais mieux pas. Il est assez traumatisé comme ça, le pauvre. Reprenons. Tu arrivais chez Urahara.

Urahara : Salut, Yoruichi ! ca faisait longtemps ! Tu veux de la morue séchée ? Et salut, gamin *bas, à Yoruichi* C'est qui, lui ?

Yoruichi : *bas* Il m'a aidé à échapper à une bande de brigands qui me retenaient prisonnière.

Urahara : *bas* Il est si fort ? Il n'a pas l'air...

Yoruichi : *bas* En fait, je ne crois pas, il a juste une bonne capacité à avoir l'air innocent et vulnérable et à convaincre les gens de l'aider.

Urahara : Oh...

Moi : Pendant qu'ils tenaient leurs messes basses, Kira attendait sagement et respectueusement le résultat de leurs délibérations, et Yoruichi raconta à Urahara ce que Kira cherchait.

Urahara : *bas* Ouaip, en effet, la fille qu'il cherche est bien là-bas. Ceci dit, elle y est très heureuse et n'a aucune intention d'en partir.

Yoruichi : *bas* J'ai déjà vu des endroits franchement plus accueillants, pourtant...

Urahara : *bas* Ca, c'est à cause d'un morceau de miroir qu'elle a dans l'oeil et qui trouble quelque peu ses perceptions...

Yoruichi : *bas* Et qui viendrait d'où ?

Urahara : *bas* *air gêné* He he. He he he.

Yoruichi : *bas* Oh. Et tu ne pourrais pas fabriquer quelque chose pour dissoudre le morceau de miroir en question ?

Urahara : *bas, et onctueux* c'est plus facile de fabriquer des objets que de les détruire, et surtout tellement plus intéressant...

Yoruichi : *coup de griffes* En tout cas, sur ce coup-là, ce gosse a délivré ta meilleure amie, alors pour une fois tu vas te bouger le cul, OK ?

Urahara : Ouille !

Kira : *à voix haute* Que se passe-t-il ?

Urahara, Yoruichi : Rien !

Moi : Le magicien se rendit aux arguments griffus de son amie, et s'enferma dans son laboratoire pour préparer quelque chose, et le lendemain, il confia tout ça à notre héros, avec des conseils.

Urahara : Que je ne vais pas formuler ici à haute voix, pour qu'il y ait un peu d'effet de surprise au moment où il les appliquera effectivement, et pour éviter une répétition ! Admirez mon sens de la mise en scène *ouvre théâtralement son éventail*

Moi : Yoruichi mena Kira jusqu'à un endroit où il pouvait apercevoir le palais de glace, puis s'enfuit à toutes pattes, les coussinets glacés.

Yoruichi : La reconnaissance, oui, mais il y a des limites !

Moi : Kira entra dans le palais, où régnait un froid plus glacial que tout ce qu'il avait jamais connu (et cette histoire est censée se passer au nord de la Finlande). Heureusement pour lui, le seigneur des glaces n'était pas dans son palais, il était encore parti courir le monde. Il chercha dans toutes les pièces, et ses pieds et ses mains étaient gelés quand il trouva son amie.

Kira : Momo ! Je te retrouve enfin !

Moi : Mais elle resta immobile, et le regarda avec des yeux vides, et il la serra dans ses bras, il pleura, et elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, elle l'avait oublié, comme lui l'avait oublié quand il était chez le magicien, et elle ne voyait plus que le seigneur des glaces. *bas* Et si je continue à faire du sérieux, c'est mort pour ma happy end.

Aizen : *en coulisses* Je ne te le fais pas dire. *rit doucement*

Moi : Aussi, histoire de casser ce sérieux, il est temps d'invoquer les super-pouvoirs d'Urahara, qui sont tout-puissants, dans les contes à la noix : la débilité profonde et le ridicule !

Ishida : C'était pas mes super-pouvoirs à moi ?

Isshin : Non, c'est les miens !

Moi : *médite* Je crois qu'ils sont particulièrement bien partagés, en fait. Mais ici, c'est Urahara. *reprend* Quand Kira vit que ses larmes et ses embrassements ne touchaient en rien Momo, il se rappela ce qu'Urahara lui avait dit et sortit de sa poche un objet.

Urahara : Spray concentré de toutes les choses qui piquent du monde, dominante moutarde, made in Urahara ! (Et, je dois avouer, testé par Jinta sur Ururu-chan, à l'insu de mon plein gré)

Moi : Il lança le liquide dans les yeux de Momo, même s'il lui en coûtait, et cela lui piqua tellement les yeux qu'elle se mit à pleurer, et les larmes gelaient bien vite sur son visage, mais elles étaient tellement abondantes que le morceau de miroir coula hors de son oeil.

Momo : Izuru ? Où étais-tu *réfléchit* Et moi, où étais-je, tout ce temps ? Comme il fait froid ici !

Moi : Et Kira la prit dans ses bras à nouveau en riant, il embrassa ses joues, ses yeux et ses mains couvertes de glace, et à chaque fois il gelait plus, mais après tout c'est lui qui l'avait fait pleurer, et au moins elle se réchauffait et redevenait rose et vivante. Ils quittèrent le château de glace.

Aizen : *sourit* Et ensuite ?

Moi : *embarrassée* Euh, on ne peut pas dire que tu ne t'intéresses pas assez à eux pour les poursuivre ?

Aizen : *sourit* On peut dire ça, en effet. Après tout, en ce moment, je n'ai pas besoin d'eux. Puisque tu demandes gentiment, je te laisse ta happy end.

Moi : *soupir de soulagement*

Gin : *insidieux* Je pense qu'il a mieux pour m'amuser ces temps-ci, tu sais...

Moi : *s'étrangle* Je vous hais tous les deux. *haut, change de sujet* Les enfants passèrent dire merci au magicien et à Yoruichi, puis repartirent vers le sud. Là, ils croisèrent quelqu'un que Kira reconnut.

Yachiru : Yo ! Je me promenais ! *à Momo* Alors c'est toi pour qui on va jusqu'au bout du monde ? Je me demande si tu en vaux la peine *à Kira* Vous allez vous marier ?

Kira : *rougit*

Yachiru : Si oui, prévenez-moi ; aux mariages, il y a de l'alcool, et plein de gens contre qui se battre, ça sera drôle. Et mon père viendra aussi.

Kira et Momo : Euh... *air embarrassé*

Moi : Et en effet, le jour de leur mariage, ils invitèrent la petite fille de brigands, et le prince, et la princesse, et les corneilles, et le magicien, et tout ceux qui les avaient aidés. Et même si on se battit beaucoup à leur mariage, ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants !

FIN


	8. Le vaillant petit tailleur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adaptation du "Vaillant Petit Tailleur", avec Ishida/Nemu comme couple principal.

Moi : Bonjour tout le monde !

Rukia : *air extrêmement désapprobateur technique ancestrale du clan Kuchiki* Oh, c'est _toi_ ?

Moi : Ben oui !

Rukia : Pour un autre conte à la noix ?

Moi : Ben oui !

Rukia : Tu n'étais pas censée t'arrêter à sept ?

Moi : Euh, non... pourquoi sept ?

Rukia : He bien, comme tu t'es arrêtée à sept pour Hôshin Engi, et pour Full Metal Alchemist, et que d'autre part sept est un fort beau chiffre, ayant nombre de significations mystiques, comme les péchés capitaux, les merveilles du monde...

Moi : Et les nains de Blanche-Neige et les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel !

Rukia : *atterrée* Oui, c'est ça... eh bien, autant dire que nous espérions... enfin, nous nous attendions à ne plus te revoir.

Moi : Perdu ! He he. Mais il se trouve qu'Arkel m'a donné une superbe idée de conte, je ne pouvais pas la laisser passer. D'ailleurs, il lui est dédié ! *bas* Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas dedans.

Rukia : Oh... *philosophe*

Moi : En fait, ce conte va être l'occasion de faire jouer beaucoup de personnes qui n'ont jamais été sur le devant de la scène, ou alors il y a très longtemps. Donnons leur chance aux nouveaux et aux petits jeunes !

Un certain nombre de gens : *apeurés* Ah bon ?

Moi : Eh oui ! Comme certains de ces personnages sont apparus récemment dans le manga, il y a des spoilers jusqu'au tome 23, mais tellement peu liés au scénar global que ce n'est pas scandaleux. Et puisque nous parlions des gens qui n'ont pas été sur le devant de la scène depuis longtemps : Ishida, tu joueras le héros !

Ishida : *toussote* De quel conte ?

Moi : Argh, c'est vrai, je ne l'ai pas encore dit ! Je me suis embrouillée dans l'ordre ! Rukia, c'est ta faute !

Rukia : *néglige puissamment*

Moi : Le conte que j'adapte aujourd'hui est "Le vaillant petit tailleur" et, comme je viens de le mentionner, ce personnage sera joué par Ishida.

Ishida : *un peu surpris* Cela ne me semble pas si mal.

Moi : *bas* Pourquoi cela lui semble-t-il si étonnant ?

Ishida : Outre le fait que j'aie le rôle principal, les parties "vaillant" et "tailleur" me plaisent bien.

Moi : *bas* Tu n'aimes pas la partie qui rappelle que tu mesures 1m71. *haut* La marchande de confitures sera jouée par Yasochika Iemura (le troisième siège de la quatrième division, pour ceux qui l'ont déjà oublié) !

Yasochika : Hem... c'est quoi ce rôle abominable *raye consciencieusement la phrase précédente* Je ne pense pas que ce rôle soit très approprié...

Moi : C'est vrai, suis-je bête ! Le marchand de confitures !

Yasochika : En tout honnêteté, oui, tu es bête. *raye* N'y avait-il pas rôle un peu plus glorieux ?

Moi : *fouille fouille* Non, pas de directeur d'hôpital ou de supérieur chiant dans ce conte !

Yasochika : Ce n'est pas forcément à ça que je pensais... *soupir* Bien, je m'y ferai. Je hais déjà ces contes. *raye la phrase qui précède*

Moi : Bien, bien ! Dans le rôle du premier géant, ce sera Jidanbô !

Jidanbô : Tiens, pourquoi pas ?

Moi : Enfin des gens sympathiques ! Et dans les rôle de ses amis les géants, ce seront les autres gardiens de portes dont j'ai oublié les noms.

Les autres gardiens de portes : Nous permettrons-nous de nous sentir un peu insultés ?

Moi : Vous vous sentez comme vous voulez, tant que vous jouez dans le conte, c'est pareil !

Les autres gardiens de portes : *air menaçant* Nous apprécions la politesse, tu sais !

Moi : Oops... *fouille fouille dans ses prépubs* Eh bien, Higo-Nyuudou, Ganzou-Maru, et Gaiwan, accepteriez-vous de jouer dans mes contes ?

Les autres gardiens de portes : Bon, d'accord.

Moi : *poursuit, et a déjà ré-oublié leurs noms* La jolie princesse, future épouse du héros, sera jouée par Nemu !

Nemu : *s'incline* Ce sera avec plaisir.

Ishida : *rougit un peu*

Moi : Et son père le roi sera joué, bien sûr, par Mayuri !

Mayuri : Mais alors...

Ishida : Cela signifie que...

Mayuri, Ishida : Je ne veux pas de CA dans ma famille !

Moi : He he, je sais bien, c'est même le principe de base du scénario...

Mayuri, Ishida : *boudent*

Moi : Eventuellement, j'engagerai Akon pour faire le grand conseiller, parce que les grands monologues, bien sûr pour un savant fou de série B ça le fait, mais ici le public s'attend à du rythme...

Rukia : *ricane*

Moi : ...et ça risque de le lasser. Il faut quelqu'un pour lui donner la réplique. Voyons : dans le rôle des deux géants de la forêt, je vais prendre Grimmjow et Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow : Va crever !

Ulquiorra : *silence consterné*

Moi : Si vous acceptez de jouer, je vous laisse vous entretuer !

Grimmjow et Ulquiorra : *grande reflexion*

Ulquiorra : J'accepte.

Grimmjow : Ouais, si je peux lui latter sa gueule, je marche.

Moi : Bien, très bien ! Dans le rôle de la licorne, je vais prendre Il Forte !

Il Forte : *regard méprisant* C'est quoi cette embrouille, ma soeur ?

Moi : Ben oui, elle est jolie, elle est dangereuse, et certes elle n'a qu'une seule corne, m'enfin ça colle pas mal, non ?

Il Forte : *ricane* Question de goût !

Moi : Et puis franchement, vu comme tu es inexistant, si tu ne prends pas ce rôle, y a aucun cas que tu apparaisses dans une de mes fics un jour, alors ne te plains pas *poursuit* Dans le rôle du sanglier géant, bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas hésiter, j'ai pris la fantastique, la merveilleuse...

Ishida : Abrège, je t'en prie ! (C'est vrai, je ne vois pas pourquoi un personnage secondaire aurait droit à une meilleure introduction que moi.)

Moi : La magnifique Bonny-chan !

Bonny : *flattée* Gnouf.

Ganjû : Youhoud ! *lance des confetti*

Moi : Et pour pimenter un peu les dialogues (parce que toute seule elle est un peu faible à ce niveau), Ganjû, tu lui serviras de cavalier.

Ganjû : *lance des feux d'artifice*

Kukaku : *soucieuse* N'y a-t-il pas un problème de différence de niveau entre lui et les adversaires cités plus haut ?

Moi : Ben si, mais...

Kukaku : Ton but n'est-il pas un tout petit peu de le tourner en ridicule ?

Moi : *sincère* Pas plus que n'importe qui ici ! Tu sais, Ishida n'a aucun pouvoir dans le conte, alors de toute façon, que ce soit contre ton frère ou contre des monstres, il n'a aucune chance dans un combat loyal !

Kukaku : Ah bon ! Tout va bien, alors !

Ishida : *digne* Mais bien sûr, je n'ai aucune chance. *soupir* Tout va bien. *soupir*

Moi : c'est pas nouveau, que tu es un louzeur !

Ishida : *accablé*

Moi : Et maintenant que j'ai fini mon casting, nous pouvons commencer !

* * *

Moi : Il était une fois un petit tailleur de fort bonne humeur, car il aimait beaucoup son travail, et était très satisfait de la façon dont il l'effectuait. Un jour, il entendit des cris dans la rue.

Yasochika : Bonne confiture à vendre ! *air très modérément convaincu* Bonne confiture à vendre !

Ishida : Venez ici, chez monsieur ! Montrez-moi ce que vous avez !

Moi : Ishida lui fit déballer tous ses pots, les retourna et les renifla, et fit finalement son choix.

Yasochika : Grouille-toi un peu ! *raye* Monsieur s'est-il décidé ?

Ishida : Vous me mettrez cent vingt grammes de celle-là, et s'il y en a un quart de livre, ça ne fait rien !

Yasochika : Tu n'as pas l'impression de te foutre de ma gueule, là? De toute façon, quand on porte des costumes si ridicules, on ne devrait même pas avoir le droit d'inviter des marchands chez soi. *raye tout ce qui précède* Tout de suite, monsieur.

Moi : Le marchand s'en alla en grognant, et Ishida très satisfait de son acquisition, se fit une tartine, se promettant de ne la manger qu'après avoir fini son travail. Mais des mouches infâmes, attirées par l'odeur, se mirent à grouiller autour de la tartine.

Ishida : Retirez-vous, vile engeance ! Je ne vous ai pas invitées !

Moi : Mais les mouches ne comprenaient pas le langage des humains et le tailleur, fort contrarié, leur donna un grand coup de torchon. Quand il le retira, il y trouva sept cadavres de mouches. Il en fut extrêmement fier.

Ishida : On peut le comprendre, quand on voit la difficulté qu'il y a déjà à en tuer une !

Moi : Pas faux, mais il y a des limites à la fierté. Et le tailleur les franchit quand il décida que toute la ville - et, d'ailleurs, le monde entier - devait absolument être au courant. Il se saisit d'une ceinture et, à la vitesse d'un cheval au galop, il y broda les mots suivants : "SEPT D'UN COUP" !

Ishida : Au moins, c'est original !

Moi : Et la partie "son coeur battait de joie comme une queue d'agneau et il décida d'aller courir le monde, car son atelier était trop petit pour son courage" ?

Ishida : Ce n'est pas une question de courage, mais d'habileté ; le reste me semble correct.

Moi : *soupir* Il chercha quoi emmener, et il ne trouve qu'un fromage.

Ishida : Et la tartine de confiture ?

Moi : Oops... je suppose que tu l'as mangée avant de faire la ceinture.

Ishida : J'aimerais autant éviter les erreurs de logique dans un conte dont je suis le héros !

Moi : Mais oui, mais oui... *continue* En chemin, il aperçut un petit oiseau pris dans des ronces. Il le détacha, et comme l'oiseau semblait évanoui, il le mit dans sa poche. Puis - et c'est tout de suite plus surprenant, mais nous sommes dans un conte de fées après tout - il rencontra un géant qui regardait tranquillement le paysage.

Ishida : Salutations, monsieur le géant. Je vais dans le vaste monde pour faire mes preuves. Ferons-nous route ensemble ?

Jidanbô : Tu ne crois pas que tu te surestimes, petit ?

Ishida : Ah ah, c'est que que tu crois *soulève théâtralement sa cape pour que sa ceinture soit exposée aux regards*

Jidanbô : *bas* Ce maigrichon a vraiment tué sept hommes d'un coup ? Il est meilleur que ce que je croyais *haut* D'abord, je vais éprouver ta force. *prend une pierre et la broie si fort que de l'eau en coule*

Ishida : *bas* Argh, c'est quoi ce monstre ? Mais je ne peux plus revenir en arrière maintenant. *haut* Facile ! *prend son fromage et le presse si fort qu'il en coule du petit lait*

Moi : Ishida mentait très mal, mais le géant n'était pas un foudre d'intelligence non plus...

Ishida, Jidanbô : He !

Moi : Je ne fais que constater la réalité, vous savez. *poursuit* Le géant n'était malgré tout pas très convaincu.

Jidanbô : *lance une pierre à plusieurs centaines de mètres en l'air* Fais-en, autant, si tu peux !

Ishida : Ha ha ! Le problème, avec ta pierre, c'est qu'elle finit quand même par retomber *prend l'oiseau et le lance vers le ciel*

Moi : L'oiseau trop heureux d'être libéré monta vers le ciel et ne revint pas.

Jidanbô : *favorablement impressionné mais pas convaincu quand même* Voyons ce que tu vaux pour porter quelque chose !

Moi : D'un seul coup de hache, il abattit un arbre...

Jidanbô : Oui, des haches !

Moi : *ignore* et proposa à Ishida de le porter chez lui.

Ishida : *tente de bomber le torse, ce qui ne marche pas très bien vu son format crevette* Bien sûr ! Je prendrai les braches et la ramure, c'est le plus lourd !

Moi : Le géant commença à tirer le tronc. Ishida, lui, s'assit dans les branches et fit un peu de couture ; et comme le géant ne pouvait pas se retourner, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était en train de porter l'arbre entier, et le tailleur de surcroit. Au bout de quelques heures...

Jidanbô : Je n'en peux plus, j'arrête !

Ishida : *saute à bas de l'arbre et fait semblant de porter* Quel dommage, nous ne le porterons pas jusqu'à chez toi, finalement *bas* Mon personnage n'est-il pas grandement fourbe ?

Moi : *bas* Si, assez. Dis-toi que c'est l'effet de la nécessité ! N'aurais-tu pas fait pareil à sa place ?

Ishida : *bas* He bien, je ne dis pas... mais quand même, mon personnage ne pourrait-il pas avoir des occasions de briller autrement ?

Moi : Ben, techniquement, comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, il n'a aucun pouvoir et aucune compétence de combat...

Ishida : *soupir*

Moi : Si tu veux, je te coupe la prochaine fourberie ! Par égards pour toi /reprend/ La la la et la la la et ils arrivèrent à la grotte où vivaient les amis du géant.

Jidanbô : Voilà, tu peux dormir ici !

Moi : Il lui indiqua un lit large comme une petite maison ; au lieu de se coucher au milieu, Ishida se cacha dans un coin de drap.

Gaiwan : Qui est ce rase-mottes ?

Higo-Nyuudou : Pourquoi l'as-tu ramené chez nous ?

Jidanbô : Il est très fort, et même plus fort que moi ! Pour cela, il est digne d'estime.

Ganzou-Maru : Il est dangereux, oui ! Il faut le tuer !

Moi : Jidanbô s'y opposa au début, mais se rendit finalement aux arguments de ses amis, et fendit le lit en deux par le travers. Le lendemain...

Ishida : Bonjour. *remonte ses lunettes avec l'air inquiétant* Avez-vous bien dormi ? Moi oui, malgré quelques tentatives pitoyables pour attenter à ma vie.

Moi : En le voyant si bien portant, les géants prirent peur et s'enfuirent ; on ne les revit plus jamais.

Ishida : *soupir de soulagement*

Moi : Il continua son chemin, et arriva à un château royal ; et comme il était fatigué, il s'en alla dormir dans la cour. Pendant son sommeil, des gens lirent l'inscription sur sa ceinture et allèrent la reporter au roi.

Mayuri : Sept hommes tués d'un coup ! Un si grand chef de guerre devrait être à mon service. Akon, va le chercher !

Moi : Le serviteur du roi proposa au petit tailleur un poste de chef de guerre.

Ishida : *regarde le luxe du château et des alentours* *n'hésite pas longtemps* C'est justement pour ça que je suis venu ici, je suis prêt à rentrer au service du roi !

Moi : Le roi lui donna une demeure particulière, et le vaillant petit tailleur commença à fréquenter le château et ses habitants comme s'il était chez lui. Au bout de quelques semaines, il passait presque tout son temps avec la princesse, et le roi en ressentit un grand déplaisir.

Mayuri : Comment ose-t-il parler ainsi à ma fille ? Je vais le découper en tranches après lui avoir injecté des drogues qui le garderont en vie, et le maintenir pendant des années dans d'atroces souffrances, nyark nyark !

Moi : Euh, techniquement, on est dans un conte médiéval, tu sais, tu n'as pas tous les moyens de la douzième division...

Mayuri : Argh ! Mais j'en ai besoin ! Comment as-tu osé me faire ça ?

Akon : C'est clair que sans les moyens techniques, la douzième division perd toute sa spécificité.

Moi : *honnête* C'est parce que je n'aime pas trop Mayuri. Mais il doit quand même avoir une belle chambre de tortures classique, au vu de sa personnalité.

Mayuri : He bien, c'est parfait ! Enfin, pas tout à fait, ce sera moins intéressant, mais c'est mieux que rien ! Allez le capturer et jetez-le dans la chambre de tortures !

Akon : Il y a comme un léger problème.

Mayuri : Quoi, encore ? Je déteste qu'on conteste ce que je dis !

Akon : Vous savez, Majesté, c'est l'homme qui est capable d'en tuer sept d'un coup. On envoie qui, pour le capturer et le jeter au cachot ?

Mayuri : Enfer et damnation ! *réfléchit* Ce n'est pas grave, je vais trouver autre chose. Je sans que dans une provonce reculée de mon royaume vivent deux géants qui pillent, tuent et mettent tout à feu et à sang. Ils sont impossibles à battre ! Je vais lui demander d'aller les tuer ! *rire démoniaque*

Akon : Je sais bien qu'il est censé être votre serviteur, mais tout de même, personne n'est forcé d'accepter un combat aussi suicidaire...

Mayuri : Eh bien, il faudra faire miroiter une récompense suffisante. Il s'intéresse à ma fille, hmmm ?

Moi : Mayuri fit venir le petit tailleur et lui parla des géants.

Mayuri : Voilà, si tu vas là-bas et que tu les tues, tu auras ma fille en mariage, et la moitié de mon royaume en dot.

Ishida et Nemu : *rougissent*

Ishida : J'accepte ! *se la pète* Celui qui en tue sept d'un coup n'a rien à perdre quand il n'y en a que deux ! *bas* Encore des géants ! Quel manque d'originalité !

Moi : Le petit tailleur se rendit dans la forêt des géants, et entendit des ronflements tonitruants. Il se dirigea dans cette direction sans bruit, pour ne pas les éveiller, et les découvrit couchés sous un arbre.

Ishida : *bas* J'espère qu'ils sont aussi stupides que les autres. (Je ne pensais pas que cette expérience me servirait un jour.) *ramasse des cailloux et en remplit ses poches, puis grimpe dans un arbre*

Moi : Ishida commença à lancer des pierres sur la poitrine du premier géant. Au début, il ne sentit rien, mais au bout d'un certain temps, il se réveilla.

Grimmjow : *secoue Ulquiorra* Pourquoi tu me frappes ? Tu m'empêches de dormir, connard !

Ulquiorra : *air méprisant* Je ne t'ai pas touché. Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

Grimmjow : *grogne* Je vais t'en fiche, de l'intérêt !

Moi : Ils se recouchèrent et essayèrent de se rendormir, mais alors qu'ils avaient déjà les yeux fermés, le petit tailleur lança une pierre sur la poitrine du second géant.

Ulquiorra : Grimmjow, je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas moi. Ce genre de revanche mesquine te va bien, mais c'est injustifié.

Grimmjow : C'est pas moi, connard ! j'aurais dû, pourtant.

Moi : Ils se toisèrent méchamment pendant un certain temps, mais finirent pas décider de finir leur sieste plutôt que de s'entretuer.

Grimmjow et Ulquiorra : *moue déçue*

Moi : C'est à ce moment que le petit tailleur lança la plus grosse de ses pierres sur la poitrine du premier géant.

Grimmjow : Cette fois c'en est trop ! Crève !

Moi : Et il fit voler son compagnon contre un arbre. Ce dernier riposta, et ils entrèrent dans une telle colère qu'ils arrachaient des arbres pour s'en frapper l'un l'autre. A la fin, ils tombèrent tous les deux morts sur le sol.

Ishida : Une chance qu'il n'aient pas arraché l'arbre sur lequel j'étais perché ! *réalise* J'ai de la chance, moi ? C'est presque inquiétant tellement c'est OOC. Enfin, au point où j'en suis déjà...

Moi : Il sortir de la forêt, et alla retrouver l'homme du roi qui était là pour constater son exploit.

Akon : je suis censé tenir un rôle de conseiller, mais là, ça fait plutôt fidèle homme de main !

Moi : Ouaip, mais j'ai pas d'autre sous-fifre de Mayuri sous la main. Voilà ce que ça fait, d'être un des seuls douzième division à avoir un nom !

Akon : Groumph.

Ishida : C'est fait ! Ce fut difficile, ils ont dû arracher des arbres pour se défendre. Mais cela ne sert à rien quand on a affaire à quelqu'un qui en tue sept d'un coup.

Akon : *soupçonneux* Et vous n'êtes pas blessé du tout ?

Ishida : Ils n'ont même pas dérangé ma coiffure !

Moi : Le conseiller y croyait peu, mais quand il entra dans la forêt et vit les deux géants baignant dans leur sang, il ne put pas faire grand chose d'autre que de se rendre à l'évidence et de transmettre la mauvaise nouvelle au roi.

Ishida : *blessé* Mauvaise nouvelle ?

Moi : Si ça peut te consoler, tous les gens qui vivaient aux alentours ont pensé que c'était une très bonne nouvelle...

Ishida : Ca me fait une belle jambe !

Moi : Et la princesse aussi !

Ishida : Ooooh...

Moi : Par contre, le roi entra dans une violente colère au cours de laquelle il cassa beaucoup de vaisselle ; mais finalement, il se reprit et convoqua à nouveau le héros.

Mayuri : Avant de te donner ma fille, il faut encore que tu accomplisses un exploit. Dans la forêt, il y a une licorne qui fait de gros ravages. Il faut que tu l'attrapes.

Ishida : J'ai encore moins peur d'une licorne que de deux géants ! *bas* Je sens une arnaque, là.

Moi : Il se rendit dans la forêt.

Ishida : *pensif* Comment ça s'attrape, les licornes ?

Moi : Il me semble qu'il y a une rumeur par rapport à de jeunes vierges qui vont chanter une belle mélodie, à l'ombre d'un arbre...

Ishida : Ne pense même pas à suggérer ce genre de choses ?

Moi : Ben quoi, tu n'es pas jeune et vierge ?

Ishida : *fume par les oreilles* Nous aborderons ce sujet une autre fois *réfléchit* Mais tu me donnes une idée, avec ton arbre.

Moi : Il s'assit sous un arbre et attendit. La licorne arriva et fonça sur lui comme si elle allait se faire un plaisir de l'embrocher. *bas* Ah non, tiens, peut-être pas... *haut* Mais au dernier moment, Ishida sauta de côté, et la licorne enfonça sa corne si profondément dans le tronc qu'il fut impossible de l'en retirer.

Il Forte : Ma soeur, je te déteste !

Moi : Tu ne seras pas le premier !

Ishida : Tout ce que ça prouve est que ces légendes sur les licornes sont n'importe quoi !

Il Forte : Qu'est-ce que tu répands comme rumeurs sur moi, garce ?

Moi : *se sent un peu seule contre deux* *utilise en tant que narrateur le super-pouvoir nommé "ellipse"* Enfin bref. La licorne était capturée, et bien sûr, le roi ne voulut pas lui payer le salaire promis.

Mayuri : Tenir ses promesses ! Et puis quoi encore !

Moi : C'est bien un esprit de chef d'état. *hoche la tête* Bon, ce n'est pas tout, nous en étions au moment où le roi impose une troisième épreuve ; car après tout, c'est le nombre réglementaire, pour les héros de conte !

Ishida : Je tiens à faire remarquer que comme j'ai eu cette malheureuse histoire avec la grotte des géants au début, j'en ai en fait eu quatre ! Je suis brimé !

Moi : Pas faux. Mais bon, écoute plutôt l'énoncé de la troisième, au moins après ça sera fait !

Mayuri : Je veux que tu ailles capturer le sanglier qui cause de grands ravages dans la forêt, et cette fois-ci, tu obtiendras ma fille !

Ishida : Sérieusement, cette fois !

Mayuri : Oui, oui... *croise les doigts*

Moi : Le héros, dès son entrée dans la forêt, tomba nez à nez avec le sanglier qu'on lui avait signalé, celui qui avait un petit noeud rose. *réflexion intense* Ishida, peut-on dire que tu es très chanceux, ou au contraire très malchanceux ?

Ishida : *en train de courir à toutes jambes avec Bonny-chan aux basques* Je ne sais paaaas !

Ganjû : *monté sur Bonny-chan* Taiaut ! Taiaut !

Moi : Mais l'agile héros (enfin, c'est ce que dit le conte) réussit à bondir dans une chapelle et à en ressortir en sautant par une fenêtre, sans même se prendre sa cape dans une croix ou quelque chose. Il revint en arriève et barricada la porte de l'extérieur.

Ganjû : He, sortez-moi de là ! Quelqu'un ! Siouplé ! Pitié, quoi !

Moi : Notre héros appela le conseiller et lui fit constater son exploit ; puis il retourna chez le roi, bien décidé à obtenir la récompense promise, cette fois. Mayuri, à contrecoeur, lui donna sa fille. Il fit là une bonne affaire car le héros, tout à son bonheur, oublia complètement la clause sur la moitié du royaume en dot.

Mayuri : *soupir désespéré* Il n'y a pas de petits profits, surtout quand on compte en demi-royaumes. Mais quand même, Nemu !

Moi : Peu de temps après leur mariage, Ishida sentit que le temps était venu de dire la vérité à sa femme.

Ishida : Nemu, j'ai quelque chose à te dire : en réalité, je ne suis pas un chef de guerre. Je suis bien plus que ça : je suis un tailleur ! Et un des meilleurs ! Je te ferai des vêtements comme tu n'en as jamais vus !

Nemu : Oh oui, j'aimerais !

Moi : Mais la princesse eut le malheur de rapporter ces paroles à son père. Celui-ci piqua d'abord une crise de colère noire, avant de comprendre quelque chose.

Mayuri : Mais si ce n'est pas un chef de guerre... cela veut dire que je peux aller le tuer, bwahaha ! Oui, cette nuit, il mourra ! Et tu n'auras plus à subir la honte s'avoir épousé un tailleur *ricanement démoniaque à nouveau*

Moi : Le soir, quand les époux se couchèrent, la princesse parla à son mari.

Nemu : Ca ne ferait probablement pas plaisir à mon père que je te le dise, mais il a l'intention de venir te tuer ce soir.

Ishida : Kwaaaa ?

Nemu : Je ne veux pas que tu meures, alors j'ai décidé que je devais te le dire. Mais ne lui fais pas de mal !

Ishida : Euh... Je vais essayer...

Moi : Il se coucha et fit semblant de dormir, mais tous ses sens étaient en éveil. Il entendit le roi entrer dans la chambre, et commença à faire comme s'il rêvait.

Ishida : Garçon, fais-moi un pourpoint et raccommode mon pantalon, sinon je te casse l'aune sur les oreilles ! J'en ai abattu sept d'un coup, j'ai tué deux géants, capturé une licorne et pris un sanglier et je devrais avoir peur d'un roi qui s'introduit dans ma chambre ?

Moi : Il saisit alors son épée, toujours les yeux fermés, et le roi eut tellement peur d'un tel combattant qui pouvait repérer l'ennemi même en dormant qu'il s'enfuit comme s'il avait eu le diable aux trousses, et alla se ressourcer dans un endroit lointain, peut-être l'Alaska, ou Tombouctou, ou le Japon, on ne sait pas bien. Quant au petit tailleur, il hérita du royaume, et vécut heureux avec sa femme sa vie durant !

FIN


	9. Aladdin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adaptation de "Aladdin", avec Chad/Karin comme couple principal.

Moi : Bonjour tout le monde !

Rukia : Laisse-moi deviner : encore un conte.

Moi : He oui !

Rukia : A la noix.

Moi : C'est leur appellation officielle, il est vrai.

Rukia : Ca ne correspond pas moins à une certaine vérité. Je croyais que tu étais en panne d'inspiration, ces temps-ci ? Et que tu préférais écrire des fics perverses sur les divisions 3 et 5 (grand bien leur fasse) ?

Moi : *rougit* Il faut bien faire une pause, de temps en temps. Quant à l'inspiration, Arkel m'a encore donné une excellente idée. (si elle en a encore, qu'elle ne se gêne pas...)

Rukia : *bas* Maudit soit son nom...

Moi : Le conte que je vais adapter aujourd'hui est donc "Aladdin" !

Rukia : Tu n'avais pas dit que tu ne ferais pas deux fois le même conte ?

Moi : *mauvaise foi* Ben, si, mais je ne l'ai pas fait...

Rukia : Est-ce que "Le briquet" n'a pas la même structure ?

Moi : Fondamentalement, si, mais c'est tellement différent sur les détails que personne ne verra la ressemblance.

Rukia : Ah bon ?

Moi : Ou du moins, personne ne l'aurait vu si tu ne leur avais pas fait remarquer, groumph !

Rukia : *air innocent comme quand elle se déguise en élève modèle*

Moi : Le personnage principal sera joué par Chad !

Chad : *hoche la tête*

Moi : Et comme on ne connait pas ses parents, sa vieille mère sera jouée par son vieux grand-père ! Qui n'a pas de nom, alors on va l'appeler Grand-père ! Mais ce sera traduit en espagnol, pour la couleur locale !

Abuelo : Je suis ému. Jouer dans une fic... cela m'arrive si rarement.

Rukia : *ricane* La couleur locale espagnole, ça rend super-bien, dans Aladdin !

Moi : Mais voyons, les contes sont intemporels et se retrouvent dans tous les pays ! *poursuit* Le méchant magicien sera joué par Ryuuken.

Rukia : Qui ça ?

Moi : Le père d'Ishida !

Ryuuken : Quel rapport ai-je avec ce personnage ?

Moi : Aucun. Je cherchais un méchant qui ne soit ni trop classe, ni trop ridicule, ni trop gentil, ni trop méchant, et c'est tombé sur toi. *mauvaise foi* Euh, on peut toujours dire qu'il court après les richesses ?

Ryuuken : *soupir* *ne sait pas comment il doit vivre d'être classé à cet endroit de l'échelle des méchants* Tu ne me connais même pas ; tu vas encore faire une erreur judiciaire en me classant en méchant, comme pour Byakuya dans le premier conte

Moi : Ben tu sais : je m'en moque ! En plus, ça m'arrange de te donner ce rôle, parce que cela me permet de décréter qu'aujourd'hui, je fais un conte spécial familles des héros ! (J'aime les contes thématiques.)

Rukia : On avait remarqué...

Moi : Et dans la catégorie personnages qui n'ont jamais joué et c'est bien dommage, le génie de la lampe sera joué par Don Kanonji !

Don Kanonji : BWAHAHAHAHA ! Je joue un génie aux pouvoirs illimités ! Tremblez, mortels ! Tremblez, autres chaînes de télévision ! Don Kanonji arrive ! Il est armé de boules de lumière, de costumes du dernier chic, et de tablettes de chocolate fourré à la pomme, et rien ne pourra l'arrêter !

Moi : Voilà ce que je voulais dire. Avec des personnages comme ça, on n'a même plus besoin de narrateur. Le génie de l'anneau, lui, sera joué par Kon !

Don Kanonji, Kon : Comment ça, un concurrent ?

Moi : Techniquement, le génie de l'anneau est moins puissant que celui de la lampe...

Don Kanonji : *les bras en X* Bwahahahahaha !

Kon : Je proteste ! Ma Majesté ne peut pas jouer un rôle aussi dévalorisant !

Moi : Techniquement, tu as connu pire... *regard plein de sous-entendus*

Kon : Je dois l'admettre.

Moi : Un génie, c'est toujours pas mal. Mieux qu'une peluche, en tout cas.

Kon : ... OK, je marche.

Moi : *bas* Un génie en forme de peluche, quand même, faut pas pousser.

Kon : *soupçonneux* Tu as dit quelque chose ?

Moi : *rire bête* Non, rien. *poursuit* Connaissant les goûts de l'auteur en matière de crack pairings, la princesse sera, bien sûr, jouée par Karin (vieillie un peu, comme d'hab) !

Karin : *donne un coup de pied dans une canette située opportunément à proximité* De toute façon, tes contes sont nazes.

Rukia : *approuve*

Karin : *hochement de tête de compréhension à Rukia*

Moi : Ouin, elles sont toutes contre moi ! Et enfin, pour rester dans la thématique qu'on a improvisée en cours de casting, le père de l'héroïne sera joué par Isshin Kurosaki !

Isshin : Ha ha ! Ne vous en faites pas pour moi : je jouerai le meilleur père qui aie jamais été incarné sur une scène de théâtre !

Karin : *bas* Mais oui... Tu joues la famille chiante, comme tous les pères de contes de fées.

Isshin : Pourquoi mes attentions ne sont-elles jamais reconnues à leur juste valeur *pleure bruyamment*

Moi : Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a pire ! Au moins, tu ne joues pas un père obsédé par les richesses ou le pouvoir, ni prêt à tout pour tuer son gendre !

Isshin : C'est censé être une consolation ?

Moi : Ben... oui...

Karin : Aussi nulle pour les consolations que pour les contes...

Isshin : Ma chérie, tu viens au secours de ton papa ?

Karin : Mais comme c'est pour mon crétin de père, je ne me plains pas.

Isshin : Ouiiiiiiin !

Moi : *panique* Enfin bref *tend un mouchoir en papier à Isshin* Urahara jouera le Grand Vizir !

Urahara : Ooooh, c'est un fourbe ?

Moi : Même pas. Enfin, un peu. Mais pour un grand vizir, pas tellement. Faut dire qu'il y a du niveau.

Urahara : *fait la moue* Dommage...

Moi : Bien, je crois que j'ai tout le monde, nous pouvons commencer !

* * *

Moi : Il était une fois un vieil homme qui avait un petit-fils nommé Aladdin. Ou peut-être Chad. Tiens, je ne pourrais pas faire une mélange vaseux, du genre Chaddin ?

Chad : *petite voix* Pitié...

Moi : Non, c'est décidé : un petit-fils nommé Chad.

Chad : *discret soupir de soulagement*

Moi : Cet enfant faisant son désespoir, car il ne cessait de faire l'imbécile et de chercher la bagarre.

Chad : *air atterré à nouveau*

Moi : *fausse compassion* Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te rappelle ton passé de petit crétin ?

Chad : *soupir* Non, je préfèrerais que non.

Moi : Ne t'inquiète pas, ça fait partie du perso, mais son évolution aussi *reprend* Un jour qu'il était en train de jouer avec des potes au lieu d'aider son grand-père pour les travaux ménagers, il fut abordé par un inconnu.

Ryuuken : Bonjour, jeune homme.

Chad : Salut, vieux mec. Tu veux te battre ? Je te casserais bien la gueule. *bas* Je n'aime pas énormément ce rôle.

Ryuuken : Quel petit mal élevé !

Chad : *essaie de taper*

Ryuuken : *esquive*

Chad : *s'épuise*

Ryuuken : Bon, ce n'est pas tout, je voudrais discuter avec toi, mon garçon. Je suis le frère de ton père, et je voudrais faire ton éducation.

Chad : *méfiant* Faire mon éducation ? Ca veut dire quoi, exactement ?

Ryuuken : Cela veut dire t'emmener un peu dans des endroits un peu plus riche que ce *air méprisant* trou.

Chad : Ca m'a l'air pas mal.

Ryuuken : Parfait. Allons demander à ta mère.

Chad : c'est mon grand-père, monsieur.

Ryuuken : Oops, pardon... des réminiscences du texte d'origine.

Chad : *ricane* Vous avez vraiment mauvaise vue, monsieur. C'est pourtant censé servir à ça, les lunettes.

Ryuuken : *bas* Je te hais déjà, toi.

Moi : Ils arrivèrent jusque chez le grand-père de notre héros.

Ryuuken : Bonjour ! Je suis venu vous parler de votre petit-fils !

Abuelo : *soucieux* J'espère qu'il n'a pas encore fait une bêtise...

Ryuuken : Non, ne vous inquiétez pas ! (enfin, si, mais ce n'est pas de ça que je veux parler). Je suis le frère du père de votre petit-fils, et je voudrais le prendre avec moi pour lui apprendre le métier de marchand. Ainsi, il pourra mener une vie aisée et honnête.

Abuelo : Ma foi, s'il est d'accord...

Moi : Et ainsi, Chad suivit l'étranger, qui l'emmena manger les mets les plus délicats, le vêtit des plus beaux vêtements.

Chad : Je veux des chemises rouge et bleues à large col !

Ryuuken : *atterré*

Moi : Il gagna ainsi sa confiance, puis quelques jours plus tard il l'emmena dans la montagne.

Chad : C'est encore loin ? Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?

Ryuuken : Bientôt. Sois un peu un homme. Tu verras : ça en vaut la peine.

Moi : Il le mena jusqu'au fond d'une vallée déserte. Là, tandis que Chad se reposait, il se mit à faire de grands rituels, avec de l'encens, des langues étranges, et des effets pyrotechniques...

Ryuuken : Le style, il n'y a que ça de vrai.

Moi : Alors la terre trembla, les rochers s'écartèrent, et un trou apparut dans le sol, avec au fond une plaque de marbre et au milieu un anneau de bronze.

Chad : C'est quoi, ce truc ?

Ryuuken : *aime faire constater l'évidence* C'est une porte secrète !

Chad : Et je suis censé faire quoi avec ?

Ryuuken : C'est évident : l'ouvrir ! Fais-le, et tu deviendras plus riche que tous les rois de la terre !

Chad : *soulève la plaque sans effort*

Ryuuken : *bas* Argh... Quand je pense que tous mes pouvoirs ne suffisent pas à l'ouvrir... *haut* Et maintenant, je vais te demander de descendre. Les portes s'ouvriront devant toi, et tu traverseras trois salles remplies de richesses, mais tu n'y toucheras pas.

Chad : Pourquoi ?

Ryuuken : Parce que sinon, tu te ferais attaquer par des monstres, petit inconscient !

Chad : Je n'ai pas peur !

Ryuuken : *improvise* Et transformer en pierre par un sort !

Chad : Oh...

Ryuuken : *poursuit* Ensuite, tu traverseras un jardin rempli d'arbres magnifiques, et au bout une terrasse où se trouve une lampe allumée. Apporte-la moi, et au retour, cueille dans le jardin autant de fruits que tu voudras.

Moi : Notre héros suivit le chemin qu'on lui avait indiqué, il traversa les trois salles remplies de richesses et de monstres. Il y avait aussi de nombreux monstres, des démons serpents...

Sora : C'est quoi cette invention pour coller vraiment toutes les familles des héros dans ce conte *soupir*

Moi : Tu décores, en serpent, dans un conte des Mille et une nuits ! Ca aurait pu être pire, j'aurais pu prendre le grand-père d'Ishida et le mettre, euh, en zombie ? Là, ça aurait fait tache.

Ishida : JE PROTESTE ! Qu'on ne ridiculise pas mon grand-père ! (Mon père, je ne dis pas...)

Moi : D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas fait. *bas* Mais la réaction d'Ishida me donne un peu envie. *reprend* Il traversa les salles, et les monstres ne le touchèrent pas ; puis le jardin, et enfin il alla chercher la lampe. Au retour...

Chad : *regarde les arbres* Oh. Chouette assortiment de couleurs. *commence à cueillir les fruits*

Moi : C'étaient des pierres précieuses, des émeraudes, des rubis, des saphirs énormes, mais comme il n'en avait jamais vu, il ne le savait pas. Mais comme il aimait les couleurs vives et les jolies lumières, il en ramassa quand même beaucoup, à tel point qu'il était chargé comme un baudet au retour ; et quand on voit les muscles qu'il a, c'est vraiment beaucoup !

Ryuuken : *tend la main* Passe-moi donc cette lampe, neveu.

Chad : Hum.

Ryuuken : Qu'attends-tu ?

Chad : Elle doit être quelque part dans mes poches au milieu des boules de verre, mais j'ai pas envie de tout défaire là. Fais-moi sortir d'abord !

Ryuuken : *menaçant* Si tu ne me la donnes pas maintenant, tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici !

Chad : He ! C'est des menaces !

Moi : Notre héros sauta pour attraper la main du magicien, mais ce dernier prononça des paroles magiques qui le renvoyèrent en arrière. Puis, incroyablement furieux, il recommença quelque chose avec des mots magiques classe, mais pas les mêmes. Et la porte se referma.

Ryuuken : Quelle mauvaise journée ! Ce gamin était le seul à pouvoir aller chercher cette lampe magique, mais il semble qu'elle sera perdue pour tout le monde, finalement. Et en plus... *regarde sa main avec horreur* Il m'a arraché un de mes meilleurs anneaux-à-génies ! Le petit sacripant !

Moi : *bas* Qui utilise encore ce genre de mots, de nos jours ?

Ryuuken : *ignore* Heureusement qu'il ne sait pas comment on s'en sert !

Chad : Ca se met au doigt, non ? Il avait l'air bien flashy.

Ryuuken : *soupire* Oui, vraiment, une mauvaise journée.

Chad : *sous terre* Je devrais dire quoi, moi ?

Moi : *à Ryuuken* Tu n'étais pas forcé de fermer la porte, tu aurais pu discuter !

Ryuuken : J'avais promis que s'il ne la donnait pas, il ne sortirait plus ! C'est une question de principe !

Moi : Tes principes sont bizarrement placés... *poursuit* Pendant ce temps, notre héros était plongé dans l'obscurité totale. Il voulut revenir dans le jardin, mais la porte ne s'ouvrit plus ; alors, il comprit qu'il était vraiment mal barré.

Chad : Zut. On dirait que je vais mourir. *soupir*

Moi : Il resta là pendant des heures, et il regretta d'avoir été un tel sale gosse, et d'avoir fait tant de peine à son grand-père, et il prit de bonnes résolutions et décida d'être le meilleur petit-fils possible, si jamais il s'en sortait. *à Chad* Ca veut dire que tu peux arrêter cete part du rôle.

Chad : *soupir de soulagement*

Moi : De désespoir à l'idée de ne jamais revoir son grand-père, il se tordait les mains, et sans le faire exprès il frotta l'anneau qu'il avait au doigt, qu'il avait carotté au magicien.

Kon : *apparaît au milieu d'un nuage de fumées* Je suis Kon, le génie serviteur de l'anneau ! Parle, et je t'obéirai !

Chad : *serre Kon dans ses bras*

Kon : Aaaargh ! C'est pour ça que j'ai été réveillé ! Ma pureté ! Jamais je n'oserai me présenter devant mes ancêtres ! (sauf que je n'en ai pas, je suis un génie.)

Chad : *air inexpressif* Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, tu es tellement mignon.

Moi : *bas* Ca c'est du changement de personnalité brutal !

Chad : Mais que sais-tu faire, Kon le génie ?

Kon : Ha ha ! Je sais... Je sais... sauter ! Donner des coups de pieds ! Mes jambes sont d'une puissance divine.

Chad : *très légèrement surpris et désappointé* Euh, c'est tout ?

Kon : Comment ça, c'est tout *essaie de prendre l'air effrayant, et échoue*

Chad : Remarque, ce n'est pas si mal... Pourrais-tu fracasser cette porte qu'un coup de pied ?

Kon : Un peu, mon neveu !

Chad : Pas ce genre d'expression, s'il te plait, Kon le génie de l'anneau. Je n'ai pas gardé un très bon souvenir de la dernière personne qui m'a appelé son neveu.

Moi : Kon détruisit effectivement la porte à coups de pieds.

Chad : Et maintenant, pourrais-tu me ramener chez moi ?

Kon : Bien sûr, cela est un jeu d'enfant pour Ma Majesté *soupçonneux* Mais accroche-toi bien, et ne m'arrache pas les oreilles !

Chad : *hausse le sourcil*

Kon : Ben oui, je vais sauter !

Moi : Le génie ramena notre héros jusqu'à chez lui, en faisant de très grands sauts ; et à l'arrivée, Chad avait un petit peu mal au coeur.

Chad : *a très envie de vomir et n'arrive plus à marcher droit*

Abuelo : Mon petit ! Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Chad : En fait... *temps d'hésitation* Ce n'était pas mon oncle. *va se coucher*

Moi : Le lendemain, à l'heure de prendre le petit déjeuner, il n'y avait rien dans le garde-manger.

Abuelo : *soupir* Il va falloir que j'aille filer du coton pour le vendre.

Chad : Non, on va quand même manger avant, tu vas plutôt vendre ce que j'ai ramené de mon voyage. *réfléchit* Je crois que les boules de couleur n'intéresseront personne, ça ne sert à rien, et l'anneau je le garde ; pourquoi ne pas vendre cette lampe qui ne sert à rien ?

Abuelo : Bonne idée ! Je vais d'abord la nettoyer.

Chad : Et ensuite, je vais t'aider, pour le coton.

Abuelo : O.O Tu ne vas pas jouer avec tes amis ?

Chad : ... J'ai décidé que la violence gratuite ne m'intéressait plus.

Abuelo : *bas* Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais c'est une bonne nouvelle. *saisit un chiffon et frotte la lampe*

Moi : Mais à cet instant, un génie plus grand, plus bruyant, plus kitsch, plus tout, que celui de l'anneau apparut dans un nuage de fumée plus étouffant et plus coloré.

Don Kanonji : BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Abuelo : *vacille*

Chad : C'est un rire démoniaque ?

Don Kanonji : Non, juste un salut. Je suis Don Kanonji, le génie serviteur de la lampe, et moi, je suis tout puissant, all powerful , je peux tout faire, pas comme ces génies de pacotille ! Demande, et j'obéirai ! Je peux donner la richesse, le pouvoir, anything, boy !

Chad : Ben là, en fait, j'aimerais bien un petit déjeûner.

Don Kanonji : Pas de problème, boy !

Chad : Ah oui, et mon grand-père commence à se sentir mal. Je peux le comprendre, il n'a jamais vu de génie. Et puis, il n'a jamais été trop tolérant par rapport aux vêtements voyants. Un peu d'eau aromatisée à la rose pour le rasséréner, ça ne serait pas mal.

Don Kanonji : Bwahahaha, rien ne m'est impossible ! Pas même les choses faciles ! Je suis vraiment le plus grand des génies ! The very better !

Moi : Chad ranima son grand-père, et ils examinèrent ensemble le petit déjeûner que le génie leur avait apporté. Il y avait douze plats d'or richement sculptés chargés de mets parfumés venus de tous les pays du monde ; et rien qu'avec l'argent gagné en revendant les plats, Chad et son grand-père n'eurent plus jamais de problèmes d'argent.

Chad : Ca finit bien, alors ?

Moi : Mais non, il manque le plus important dans un conte de fées : la romance ! *poursuit* Un jour que Chad était allé aux bains publics, les gardes vinrent en criant demander à tous les utilisateurs d'évacuer.

Tessai : *déguisé en garde* Les princesses vont utiliser les bains, TOUT LE MONDE doit quitter le bâtiment !

Moi : Il criait très fort, mais c'est là qu'il est temps de révéler un lourd secret de Chad : il chantait sous la douche.

Chad : *sur un air d'opéra* Moi mon Bisounours / Je lui fais des bisous...

Moi : Et il n'entendit pas l'avertissement. Aussi, quand il sortit de sa cabine, il se dirigea par la sortie en passant par la porte centrale, et y aperçut trois jeunes filles.

Chad : Oops *se dissimule derrière sa serviette Bambi, à l'endroit où la vapeur d'eau est la plus épaisse* Mimétisme : je ne suis pas là.

Karin : *en princesse* Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'avoir vu bouger quelque chose ?

Ururu : *en demoiselle de compagnie* Non, rien.

Yuzu : *en princesse* Ca devait être un nuage de vapeur. Rien de grave.

Ururu : *grands yeux larmoyants et choupi, comme à son habitude* De toute façon, si quoi que ce soit essaie de vous attaquer, je le découpe en tranches.

Karin : Je vais voir, quand même. *se dirige vers le mouvement*

Chad : Oops...

Karin : *bas* En effet, rarement vu un déguisement aussi raté. Qui est-tu ?

Chad : Euh, moi c'est Chad, et vous ?

Karin : Princesse Karin, crétin ! Que fait-tu là ?

Chad : ... Je me suis laissé enfermer par accident dans les bains.

Karin : Tu sais que c'est puni de mort ?

Chad : Oui. C'est pour ça que je me cache.

Karin : *grand soupir* Ecoute, tu n'as pas l'air méchant, alors pour l'amour du ciel RETOURNE DANS TA CABINE !

Chad : ... Je n'y avais pas pensé.

Karin : Je ne dirai rien, et notre demoiselle de compagnie ne viendra pas te défoncer la gueule à coups de bazooka.

Moi : Il se déplaça, maintenant toujours chastement sa serviette Bambi entre la princesse et lui.

Karin : *retourne au bain* C'est bon, c'est réglé !

Yuzu : Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Karin : *air gêné* Rien d'important.

Moi : Chad rentra chez lui après le départ des princesses, et il ne pensait plus qu'à la princesse Karin. D'accord, il n'avait vu ni son visage, si son corps, parce qu'il n'avait pas pensé à regarder, mais il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'on tombe toujours amoureux pour des raisons superficielles, d'abord !

Chad : *air encore plus inexpressif que d'habitude*

Abuelo : Que se passe-t-il, Chad ?

Chad : Grand-père, j'aimerais bien que tu apportes un présent de ma part à la princesse Karin.

Abuelo : *un peu effrayé* Mais quoi donc ?

Chad : Je vais aller regarder dans les jolies boules de couleur que j'ai ramenées de la caverne, et lui en faire un assortiment...

Abuelo : Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée d'attirer l'attention du sultan sur nous.

Chad : *yeux de chien battu*

Abuelo : Bon, d'accord.

Moi : Il alla porter les pierres précieuses de la part de Chad, et en les voyant, le sultan et sa princesse ouvrirent de grands yeux.

Isshin : Elles sont MAGNIFIQUES ! J'adore !

Karin : Ce garçon a une charmante façon de s'excuser, mais quand même, niveau harmonie des couleurs, il aurait pu faire mieux.

Isshin : Peut-être même pourrait-il faire un époux convenable pour ma très chère fille ? S'il remplit aussi les 1728 autres conditions indispensables pour assurer le bonheur de mon trésor ? Il me semble que je devrais le rencontrer. *à Abuelo* Reviens avec ton petit-fils !

Urahara : *une fois que le grand-père est parti* Es-tu sûr que ce jeune homme est digne de ta fille ?

Isshin : Non ! Certainement pas ! On ne peut pas juger sur un seul cadeau !

Urahara : Je pense que pour être digne de la princesse Karin, il devra encore faire preuve de sa richesse et de son pouvoir par quelques épreuves.

Isshin : Pourquoi pas ? Tu as des idées ?

Urahara : Bien sûr. *murmures à l'oreille*

Isshin : *approuve* En effet, un gendre convenable doit être capable de ça ! Rien n'est trop beau pour ma princesse !

Urahara : *bas* Et surtout, cela m'ennuierait qu'il épouse Karin, car je comptais la demander en mariage pour mon fils Jinta. He he he.

Jinta : *en coulisses* J'veux paaaaas ! Elle est chiante ! Elle ne veut même pas me laisser être Force Rouge !

Moi : Le jour suivant, Chad et son grand-père se présentèrent devant le sultan et sa fille.

Isshin : Alors comme ça, jeune homme, tu souhaites épouser ma fille ?

Chad : *bas* Je ne l'avais même pas dit ; c'est si évident que ça *haut* Oui, votre Majesté.

Isshin : Tu es conscient du fait que mon adorable Karin, pure, douce et gentille...

Karin : *ricane tout bas*

Isshin : mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux ?

Chad : Oui, votre Majesté.

Moi : Ils discutèrent longuement, et Isshin commençait à penser que le choix n'était pas si mauvais ; mais il n'était pas du genre à se laisser convaincre si facilement.

Isshin : Mais je vais encore poser quelques conditions. Le mari de ma fille doit pouvoir lui offrir tout ce qu'elle désire ; aussi, je voudrais que pour demain, tu m'apportes quarante plats d'or emplis de pierreries, le tout porté par quarante jeunes filles magnifiquement habillées.

Chad : D'accord. Demain.

Isshin : *bas* Il n'est pas choqué par mes exigences ! Vraiment, une perle rare.

Moi : Chad quitta la salle du trône...

Karin : *à Isshin* C'est quoi cette épreuve à la CON !

Isshin : Mais ma chérie, il faut bien vérifier...

Karin : Tu crois que ça pourrait me prendre du jour au lendemain de vouloir quarante plats remplis de pierreries ? Si vraiment tu voulais le chasser (ce qui déjà n'est pas sympa pour lui et pour moi), tu aurais pu demander quelque chose d'utile... *tape*

Isshin : *pleure*

Moi : Rentré chez lui, Aladdin convoqua le génie de la lampe.

Don Kanonji : BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Moi : Et il lui rapporta ce que le sultan avait demandé.

Don Kanonji : Facile ! Facile ! Facile ! So easy ! Admirez !

Moi : Le lendemain matin, les quarante jeunes filles portant les plateaux étaient à la porte du palais.

Isshin : Je suis très impressionné.

Urahara : Je suis très énervé.

Isshin : Alors, que demander de plus ?

Urahara : He bien, justement, j'avais une petite idée... *murmure à l'oreille*

Isshin : Tiens, pourquoi pas ?

Moi : Quand Chad revint trouver le sultan, ce dernier lui demanda.

Isshin : Une dernière formalité avant que tu épouses ma fille : il lui faut un palais digne d'elle ! Où comptes-tu la faire loger ?

Chad : Euh...

Isshin : Je te préviens, même si tu es un prince étranger, il est hors de question que tu emmènes ma très chère fille au loin !

Chad : Ah.

Isshin : Je vais te donner un terrain, et d'ici demain, je veux que tu y aies fait construire un maaagnifique palais avec tout le confort moderne !

Chad : Ca peut se faire.

Isshin : *ouvre de grands yeux* Si tu en es capable, promis, je te donne ma fille.

Chad : Cool.

Moi : Encore une fois, Chad convoqua le génie de la lampe, et lui rapporta les mots du sultan.

Don Kanonji : BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Enfin, on me demande quelque chose où ma puissance en tant que génie et mon sens de l'esthétique vont pouvoir donner toute leur mesure ! Tu verras, boy ! Ce palais sera le plus raffiné et le plus original jamais construit ! I'm the best !

Chad : *hoche la tête*

Karin : *en coulisses* J'ai un petit peu peur.

Moi : *bas* Je préfère Chad en gentil, mais quand même, cela fait un bout de temps qu'il n'est pas très expressif. *haut* Le génie fit son office, et le lendemain, quand le sultan vit le palais, il ne put retenir son admiration.

Isshin : Sublime ! Quel sens du détail ! Quelle expressivité dans ces statues ! Quelle originalité dans la construction ! Quel est l'architecte qui a conçu cete merveille ?

Chad : *bas* Il est dans la lampe que je porte sur moi, mais je crois que ce n'est pas le genre de choses qui se disent en public.

Moi : Les préparatifs du mariage furent immédiatement lancés...

Isshin : *à Urahara* Eh bien, cher grand vizir, pourquoi ne participes-tu pas à l'allégresse générale ?

Urahara : Euh... je ne suis pas entièrement d'accord avec le choix de la décoration.

Isshin : *fixe le bob d'Urahara, qu'il porte en place de turban* Tu m'avais pourtant toujours semblé être une personne de goût...

Urahara : Mouais...

Moi : Le sultan harcela son grand vizir jusqu'à apprendre la vérité, et ça dura très longtemps, mais il est tenace.

Isshin : c'est donc ça ! Tu aurais voulu unir nos deux familles ! Quelle ambition noble ! Je suis ému ! Ecoute : Yuzu est libre, que dirais-tu de la marier à ta fille Ururu. Elles s'entendent bien, il me semble ?

Urahara : O.O

Isshin : Bien sûr, il faudra (outre vérifier qu'elles sont d'accord) organiser quelques épreuves...

Urahara : *regard entendu* C'est un défi ?

Isshin : Certainement !

Moi : Personne ne sait quel fut le contenu exact des épreuves ; tout ce qui est dit, c'est que lors d'un magnifique jour de fête, Chad épousa la princesse Karin, et Ururu fille du grand vizir épousa la princesse Yuzu.

Isshin : Mes deux princesses d'un coup ! Comme c'est dur ! Heureusement qu'elles vont habiter la maison d'à côté ! Je viendrai vous voir tous les jours, et même plusieurs fois par jour !

Karin : *atterrée*

Yuzu : Tu sais, papa, ce n'est pas la peine de te forcer...

Moi : Chad, la princesse Karin et le grand-père de Chad emménagèrent dans le palais neuf, où ils vécurent heureux et aimés de tous, car ils étaient généreux.

Chad : Ca finit bien, alors ?

Moi : Mais non, il manque encore quelques aventures ! Si on s'arrêtait là, ça serait trop tranquille *poursuit* Il arriva que le magicien du début de l'histoire, un jour qu'il se sentait d'humeur plaisante, eut envie de consulter ses tables de divination pour connaître les détails de la mort d'Aladdin. Mais ce qu'il vit le surprit.

Ryuuken : Quoi, ce sale gosse est heureux, marié, et riche ! Quelle horreur ! Mais il y a un point positif : cela m'étonnerait qu'il ait obtenu cela sans la lampe magique. ce qui signifie qu'elle est sortie de ce souterrain où une force magique m'empêche d'entrer. Hum... *se met à réfléchir*

Moi : Il se rendit à nouveau dans la ville d'Aladdin, acheta quelques dizaines de lampes neuves, et se déguisa en colporteur. Puis il attendit qu'Aladdin sorte de chez lui.

Ryuuken : *passe dans la rue* Lampes neuves ! Lampes neuves ! J'échange les vieilles lampes contre des lampes neuves !

Moi : Ce jour-là, Yuzu et Ururu étaient venues rendre visite à Karin.

Ururu : *pense* Tiens, il me semble que j'ai vu une vieille lampe sur la cheminée.

Moi : Ururu alla à la fenêtre.

Ryuuken : Voyons, mademoiselle, vous avez bien des vieilles lampes ?

Ururu : Oui.

Ryuuken : N'allez-vous pas faire profiter votre ami de cette superbe affaire ?

Ururu : ...

Ryuuken : *voix très légèrement menaçante* Il est temps de se décider, vous savez !

Ururu : Oui oui.

Moi : Mais dès que le magicien fut en possession de la lampe, il la frotta...

Don Kanonji : BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Je suis Don Kanonji, le génie serviteur de...

Ryuuken : *lui coupant la parole* Je veux être transporté immédiatement dans mon pays, avec le palais d'Aladdin, et puis, tiens, sa princesse en prime.

Moi : Le palais disparut, et Yuzu et Ururu restèrent toutes seules au milieu d'un grand terrain vague.

Ururu : Oops...

Yuzu : Que s'est-il passé ?

Ururu : Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise.

Moi : Quand Chad rentra, son grand-père et Yuzu lui racontèrent tout en lui demandant d'être indulgente avec Ururu. Chad resta dix secondes à réfléchir, pendant qu'Ururu tremblait de peur, puis il prit sa décision.

Chad : Il faut que j'aille la chercher.

Abuelo : Mais on ne sait même pas où il l'a emmenée.

Chad : Alors je ferais mieux de commencer à chercher tout de suite.

Moi : Il partit seul, n'osant pas se présenter devant le père de la princesse avant de l'avoir retrouvée. Il marcha au hasard pendant toute la journée, et finit par arriver à une rivière qu'il ne pouvait traverser. Il s'arrêta, un peu hagard.

Chad : ... *réfléchit* ... Je vais au moins boire et me laver les mains, avant d'essayer de trouver un pont.

Moi : Mais alors qu'il se lavait les mains, il frotta par hasard l'anneau qu'il portait toujours au doigt.

Kon : *apparaît au milieu d'un nuage de fumées* Je suis Kon, le génie serviteur de l'anneau ! Parle, et je t'obéirai ! Argh, c'est encore toi ! Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas été utilisé, ça commençait à sentir le renfermé là-dedans, alors je m'attendais au moins à un changement de propriétaire !

Chad : Salut. Tiens, je t'avais oublié.

Kon : Kwaaaaaa ? Comment est-ce possible de m'oublier quand on m'a vu seulement une fois ?

Chad : Je ne sais pas. *réfléchit* Ca serait magnifique si tu pouvais m'amener la où le magicien à emmené mon épouse.

Kon : Pas de problème, en voiture !

Moi : Il sauta et sauta jusqu'à chez la magicien, qui habitait dans un lointain pays.

Kon : He he he, nous sommes arrivés, aucun trajet n'est trop long, ni même un peu fatigant, pour Ma Majesté !

Chad : *a vraiment très mal au coeur*

Moi : A ce moment, la princesse Karin était à sa fenêtre.

Karin : *grands yeux incrédules* C'est pas vrai *descend les escaliers*

Chad : Salut.

Karin : Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici, crétin ? Le magicien va te tuer ? Bon, rentre au moins te cacher, au cas où il aurait l'idée de regarder par la fenêtre !

Chad : Je suis venu te chercher.

Karin : Cet homme est un puissant magicien, et si on s'enfuit, il nous rattrapera sans effort !

Chad : ... En fait, c'est plus compliqué que ça.

Karin : Pardon ?

Chad : Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de récupérer une lampe qu'il doit garder sur lui. Elle a des pouvoirs magiques.

Karin : *réfléchit* Ca doit pouvoir se faire.

Moi : Après avoir planqué son mari dans un placard, elle alla chercher dans un recoin du palais l'endroit où elle cachait les médicaments, et en tira une poudre somnifère. Puis elle prépara un plat très épicé, pour dissimuler le goût.

Karin : *goûte* Ca devrait être bon.

Moi : Le magicien rentra de son laboratoire, après une journée épuisante... (on se demande comment il faisait pour avoir des journées épuisantes avec une lampe magique)

Ryuuken : *au bord de la crise de nerfs* Justement, c'est le problème ! Je sais bien qu'il peut m'accorder tout ce que je souhaite, mais je ne supporte plus les "Bwahahahahaha" de ce génie, cela me mine psychologiquement !

Karin : *voix sèche, sans se retourner* J'ai fait à bouffer, il en restait.

Ryuuken : Quoi ! C'est étrange, c'est la première fois qu'elle me prépare à manger ! D'un autre côté... *regarde Karin qui l'ignore* si c'était une tentative de séduction pour m'arnaquer, une princesse serait capable de faire beaucoup mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Donc je peux être tranquille...

Moi : Il mangea le plat, et ne tarda pas à s'endormir d'un profond sommeil. Alors Chad sortit de son placard, et lui donna un grand coup sur la tête.

Chad : Pour être sûr, et puis *air honteux* peut-être aussi un peu par vengeance vile et mesquine.

Karin : Tiens, bonne idée.

Moi : Il ne tarda pas à trouver la lampe dans ses vêtements et la frotta.

Don Kanonji : BWAHAHAHAHAHA ! Oh, c'est toi, boy ! Content de te revoir ! les dernières fois, j'ai été utilisé par un mec absolument sans aucun sent du cool et du fun !

Chad : Est-ce que tu pourrais me ramener chez moi, avec mon épouse et mon palais, génie ?

Don Kanonji : Evidemment, boy !

Moi : Et il ramena le palais à sa place exacte. Le sultan, la petite soeur de la princesse et le grand-père de Chad furent fous de joie, et il y eut de grandes réjouissances.

Chad : Ca finit bien, alors ?

Moi : He oui ! Cette fois oui ! Chad raconta à sa belle-famille l'histoire de la lampe magique, pour éviter des accidents ultérieurs, et il leur présenta le génie.

Don Kanonji : BWAHAHAHAHAHA !

Isshin : Oh, où as-tu trouvé ces vêtements ? Je veux les mêmes !

Don Kanonji : Rien de plus easy !

Moi : Ils s'entendirent tous très bien, ils vécurent tranquilles à partir de ce jour, et rien ne manqua jamais à leur bonheur !

FIN


	10. La fille du génie des flots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adaptation de "la fille du génie des flots", originalement compilé par Bernard Clavel, avec Shunsui/Nanao comme couple principal.

Moi : Bonjour tout le monde !

Rukia : Qui sont tes victimes, aujourd'hui ?

Moi : En fait, je me suis rendu compte que plusieurs couples que j'aime bien, (trois, pour le dire de la façon la plus mathématique) n'ont pas encore eu de conte à eux, et se sont contentés d'un rôle secondaire dans "Les trois cheveux d'or du diable".

Rukia : Et donc, tu les fais rempiler.

Moi : Exactement ! C'est une injustice qu'ils ne puissent pas avoir leur histoire à eux ! Aussi, dès aujourd'hui, je commence mon entreprise de réparation par un conte intitulé "La fille du génie des flots", dont le personnage principal sera Shunsui !

Shunsui : C'est me faire beaucoup d'honneur que de me donner le rôle principal !

Nanao : *lance des pétales*

Shunsui : En remerciement, je promets de ne pas oublier plus d'une séance de tournage sur trois. Bon, avec encore plus de certitude s'il y a un bar !

Nanao : *bas* Et moi je promets de le réveiller tous les matins de tournage, si nécessaire en feignant l'inattention.

Moi : Le génie des flots sera joué par Yamamoto !

Shunsui : Yamajii ! Comme je suis content de te voir ! Alors, ça te donne l'impression d'être jeune à nouveau, de jouer un rôle principal dans un conte pour enfants ?

Yamamoto : He he, si tu savais... J'ai de nombreux autres activités secrètes, qui pourraient nuire à mon image. *air mystérieux*

Moi : La fille du génie sera jouée par Nanao.

Shunsui : Nanao-chan ! Quelle joie ! Je n'en aurais pas voulu une autre que toi (sauf si elle était vraiment très sexy).

Nanao : *air d'affliction blasée*

Shunsui : *à l'auteur, approbateur* Tu soignes le casting. Que des gens sympathiques !

Moi : Le méchant sera joué par Mayuri !

Shunsui : ... Tiens, pendant que tu y es, retire la dernière phrase que j'ai dite au montage.

Mayuri : Personne ne m'aime. Nyark. J'aime bien cette réputation. Si je voulais y remédier, j'arrêterais d'être désagréable avec tout le monde, de tuer mes sous-fifres, et de porter un masque laid, n'est-ce pas ? He he he...

Moi : *affligée* Certainement. He bien, comme il s'agit d'un conte court, au casting limité (et au budget effets spéciaux limité, pas vrai Nanao ?) nous pouvons commencer !

* * *

Moi : Il était une fois un homme qui avait hérité de ses parents une belle petite fortune.

Shunsui : Que vais-je donc en faire ? J'ai une idée : dépensons-là ! A moi l'alcool, les femmes, les banquets et les fêtes !

Moi : Mais en seulement quelques années, la fortune se révéla beaucoup plus épuisable qu'elle en avait l'air...

Shunsui : Oops...

Byakuya, Soi Fong : *en créanciers* Rembourse-nous ce que tu nous dois !

Shunsui : *à l'auteur* Cruelle, pourquoi tu as pris pour ces rôles les persos les plus froids et les moins faciles à persuader *fuit en courant*

Moi : Alors qu'il était sorti de la ville, pour des raisons de distance de sécurité, il aperçut une jeune fille ligotée à un arbre.

Shunsui : Que vois-je ? Il est temps d'aller se montrer chevaleresque et de porter secours aux charmantes demoiselles en détresse !

Moi : Malheureusement, en contournant l'arbre, il se rendit compte que la gorge ouverte de la jeune fille ne laissait plus beaucoup d'espoir.

Shunsui : Je retrouverai celui qui a fait ça ! Quel acte ignoble *bas* Et en plus, cette blessure est esthétiquement horrible ! Pour une fois que j'avais l'occasion de voir Nanao-chan les cheveux lachés, sans lunettes, et en jolie robe, il faut qu'on me gache le spectacle !

Nanao : *bas* Pensez un peu plus à votre rôle, au lieu de faire des apartés !

Moi : Mais alors qu'il se lamentait pour des raisons plus ou moins avouables, il se rendit compte que ce qui coulait de l'horrible blessure n'était pas du sang, mais un rubis.

Shunsui : *regarde aux alentours* Jusqu'ici c'était horrible, mais là ça tournerait presque à la caméra cachée... *hausse la voix* Y a quelqu'un ? *bas* Bon, ben un rubis est toujours bon à prendre...

Moi : Il rentra chez lui, paya ses créanciers, et décidé d'organiser une grande fête pour célébrer sa nouvelle fortune.

Shunsui : *ivre* He he, on ne change pas une formule qui marche ! *réfléchit* Encore que là, ça devrait plutôt être "on ne change pas une formule qui ne marche pas".

Moi : Mais vers quatre heures du matin, alors que la fête se calmait, il se prit à repenser à la jeune fille.

Shunsui : Quand même, la pauvre... peut-être que j'aurais dû rester et essayer de retrouver sa famille, ou autre chose...

Moi : Et sans avertir ses quelques invités restants de son départ, ni même tenter de dégriser, il se dirigea à bride abattue vers l'endroit où il l'avait laissée. Mais il y avait clair de lune...

Shunsui : *fredonne le générique de la série télé*

Moi : *pleure continument* Shunsui, s'il te plait, tu es censé t'approcher discrètement *reprend* ...et il distingua très clairement une forme blanche qui s'agitait à côté de la jeune fille. Il laissa son cheval, se planqua derrière un palmier.

Shunsui : *fredonne* Super-technique de camouflage des feuilles de palmier dessinées sur le manteau !

Moi : *pleure*

Mayuri : *à Nanao* Si tu n'acceptes pas de m'épouser, je te tuerai ! Je te ferai mourir lentement dans d'atroces souffrances !

Nanao : *regard de dégoût* Je crois que c'est encore préférable à l'autre alternative.

Mayuri : J'ai absolument besoin de t'avoir à la maison pour étudier la transformation du sang en rubis ! Ou la liquéfaction des rubis et leur rôle dans un système organique, je sais pas encore et c'est bien ça le problème ! Donc tu viens avec moi *coup de fouet*

Nanao : *serre les dents*

Mayuri : *bas* sans compter que quelques rubis, pour le financement des recherches, ça ne peut pas faire de mal...

Shunsui : *surgit de derrière l'arbre* Hela, ça ne se fait pas de frapper les jolies jeunes filles (les laides non plus, mais c'est hors-sujet)

Mayuri : Qui es-tu ? Tu connais notre secret... *s'avance avec son fouet*

Shunsui : Hey, c'est quoi cette histoire ! Peace and love, mon frère ! *titube, et esquive à grand peine les coups de fouet* He, il est pas mauvais, ce type.

Mayuri : Je vais te tuer, toi aussi !

Shunsui : *démolit Mayuri d'un grand coup de poing* En fait, non, pour les gens qui torturent les jeunes filles, pas peace and love. *le regarde s'effondrer à terre* Hoy, hoy, estime-toi heureux que je n'aime pas tuer les gens. *entreprend de libérer la jeune fille*

Nanao : *soupir de soulagement* *bas* Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si ça avait été encore un autre pervers.

Shunsui : Je m'appelle Shunsui ! Qui êtes-vous, adorable demoiselle ? Un peit bisou, pour me remercier de vous avoir sauvé, hein ?

Nanao : *bas* Ou plutôt, c'est la bonne espèce de pervers. *haut* Je m'appelle Nanao, je suis la fille du génie des flots. Je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissante de m'avoir sauvée, mais ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour demander plus...

Shunsui : Mais alors quel sera le bon moment, adorable princesse... géniette... je ne sais pas quel est le titre officiel... *fait des bruits de bisoux répugnants*

Nanao : *esquive adroitement, alors que Shunsui ivre s'écrase contre le panier* Le bon moment, c'est quand tu auras dessoulé !

Moi : Le lendemain, quand Shunsui se releva avec une gueule de bois carabinée, Nanao le veillait.

Nanao : Pas trop tôt...

Shunsui : Nanao-chan ! Tu est restée au lieu de te tailler fourbement ! Au fait, je n'en reviens toujours pas de à quel point cette coiffure te va merveilleusement bien ! J'ai le droit à mon bisou, maintenant ? J'ai, hum, dessoulé.

Nanao : Je dois d'abord te présenter à mon père.

Shunsui : Hein ?

Nanao : *autoritaire* Allez, sois prêt dans trois minutes ; je vais chercher ton cheval et on y va !

Shunsui : *encore dans les vapes* Oui, oui...

Moi : Ils chevauchèrent jusqu'au bord de la mer.

Nanao : Attends-moi là, je reviens tout de suite.

Moi : Elle plongea dans la mer, après avoir bien rappelé à notre héros qu'il risquait la noyade s'il s'aventurait à la suivre, au bout d'un temps indéterminé, car les montres n'existaient pas à l'époque et la perception du temps de Shunsui était très floue en matinée par manque d'habitude, il commença à s'inquiéter.

Shunsui : Mon vieux, je crois vraiment que tu t'es fait planter là... *soupir* Vraiment mignonne, pourtant.

Moi : Mais alors qu'il commençait à se poser sérieusement des questions au lieu de juste se lamenter pour le fun, une troupe de cavaliers montés sur des chevaux d'écume sortit de l'eau.

Le vice-capitaine de Yamamoto : laisse ici ton cheval, qui ne te sera d'aucune utilité sous l'eau, et prends un de ceux que nous t'offrons.

Shunsui : Merci, les mecs ! Euh, et au fait, pour les problèmes de noyade ?

Le vice-capitaine de Yamamoto : Ne t'inquiète pas, tout est réglé.

Shunsui : *bas* sans aucune explication ? Bon, on va faire confiance, hein ? Une si charmante jeune fille ne m'aurait pas attendu toute la nuit et n'aurait pas envoyé toute une troupe me chercher si c'était pour me laisser me noyer... Enfin, j'espère...

Moi : Après quelques heures de galop dans les flots qui étaient miraculeusement moins mouillés que Shunsui s'y était attendus, on le mena dans la salle du trône d'un immense château sous-marin.

Yamamoto : Je suis le père de celle que tu as sauvé ! Je suis immensément riche et puissant, et je voudrais savoir quelle récompense tu désires !

Moi : Pendant ce temps, Shunsui, au lieu de soutenir le regard de son interlocuteur de façon fière et respectueuse, lorgnait désespérément sur la fille qui se trouvait à côté du trône.

Shunsui : *bas* Celle robe classe lui va encore mieux que ses vêtements déchirés de tout à l'heure... enfin, pas de la même manière, bien sûr, mais...

Yamamoto : Alors, quel est ton choix ?

Shunsui : Euh pardon ? Vous disiez, le vieux ?

Yamamoto : *soupir* Que je t'accorderais tout ce que tu désirerais.

Shunsui : *déconcentré* Ah ouais ! Chouette ! *regarde encore Nanao, et soudain moins décontracté* Et si je vous demandais la main de votre fille, ça serait possible ?

Yamamoto : Ah... c'est pas que je sois contre, mais ça c'est elle qui décide, pas moi !

Shunsui : *se tournant vers Nanao* Nanao-chan, s'il te plait ! *se retient de faire des bruits de bisoux répugnants*

Nanao : *sourire* Tu vois que tu es capable de le demander convenablement...

Moi : Il y eut au château des fêtes comme on ne saurait imaginer pour célébrer leurs noces, puis les cheveux d'écule les raccompagnèrent sur terre.

Yamamoto : *bas, à Shunsui* Tu ne veux pas un peu d'argent pour vous assister un peu ? j'ai entendu dire que vous n'êtes pas bien riche...

Shunsui : *bas* Que les choses soient claires : je ne suis pas un incapable, juste un flemmard fini ! Et pour ce que j'en ai vu, je crois que ta fille me fera bosser...

Yamamoto : *hoche la tête*

Shunsui : *pris de pitié* Elle est pareille, avec toi ?

Yamamoto : Oh non, c'est naturel chez moi, l'amour du travail, hahaha !

Shunsui : *regard choqué*

Moi : Ils rentrèrent dans la ville de Shunsui, et tout se passa comme il l'avait prévu.

Shunsui : *grand sourire* He bien, je suppose que pour une épouse aussi charmante, on peut bien faire quelques sacrifices !

Moi : A force de travail, il réussit à racheter la maison de son père, où lui et sa femme coulèrent des jours merveilleux pour tout le reste de leur vie !

FIN


	11. Barbe-Bleue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adaptation de "Barbe-Bleue" version de Bruno de la Salle, avec Gin/Rangiku comme couple principal.

Moi : Bonjour à tous !

Rukia : Je parie que voilà le retour de la vengeance des mauvais contes de fées.

Moi : Exactement ! Ces jours-ci c'est le mois des AU sur 31_jours...

Rukia : *expression d'ennui souverain*

Moi : ...et il y a un thème "Serial killer" et je me suis dit : tiens, pourquoi ne pas adapter Barbe-Bleue ?

Rukia : Tiens, un conte avec un serial killer ?

Moi : Ouais ! Et une chambre pleine de sang caillé et de morceaux de cadavres !

Rukia : Ca a l'air un peu plus intéressant que d'habitude. Si c'est bien effrayant et gore, je vais peut-être rester.

Ichigo, Renji : *soupirs affligés*

Moi : *très satisfaite d'elle-même* Et comme il en existe de nombreuses versions, j'ai décidé de faire un mélange bâtard avec un peu de version de Perrault et surtout beaucoup de celle de Bruno de La Salle (avec plein de surnaturel dedans), en particulier la fin !

Rukia : *air de s'en fiche totalement* J'ai dit "peut-être", hein ? Par exemple, si ça allait un peu plus vite. Si on commençait la répartition des rôles tout de suite (et que je n'étais pas dedans).

Moi : Hum, ça peut peut-être s'envisager...

Rukia : Genre, c'est qui le serial killer ?

Moi : Barbe-Bleue, dans cette version, ne s'appelle pas Barbe-Bleue et n'a pas de barbe bleue parce que ça lui irait trop mal et parce que de toute façon ce n'est qu'une caractéristique très française d'un conte beaucoup plus universel...

Rukia : Tu digresses !

Moi : Oops. Il sera joué par Gin.

Gin : *graaaaand sourire* J'approuve. Le rôle peut être intéressant.

Rukia : *mouvement de recul* Ouch. *réfléchit* En fait, ça colle plutôt bien.

Moi : *bas* Je reçois des compliments de Rukia ! C'est la fin du monde !

Rukia : Tu disais ? Tu rames, là. /serviable/ Un petit coup de pied au cul, pour te faire continuer ?

Moi : *bas* C'était trop beau *continue* L'héroïne sera jouée par Rangiku !

Rangiku : *fait la moue* Je ne suis pas sûre que tu aies choisi le bon conte. Il y en a tant qui finissent mieux...

Moi : Mais ça finit bien, Barbe-Bleue !

Rangiku : *regard meurtrier*

Moi : Mais si, mais si ! Le choix du conte a été décidé à l'unanimité en accord avec moi-même ! *continue* Le vieux père de l'héroïne (Dans certaines versions, c'est la vieille mère, mais j'ai décidé d'être gentille) sera joué par Yamamoto !

Yamamoto : *hausse un très long sourcil* Quel est l'intérêt ?

Moi : *généreuse* Tu as le droit de faire semblant d'être gâteux, si tu veux.

Yamamoto : Ooooh, ça peut être fun ! Un peu de détente, entre deux moments de sérieux ! Voyons, si je commençais par tricoter des carottes rapées ?

Hitsugaya : *profond soupir*

Moi : Tu as quelque chose à ajouter ?

Hitsugaya : Etant donné le *regarde Gin avec dégoût* casting, il faudrait peut-être que les personnages aient plus à coeur les intérêts de Matsumoto, et moins les intermèdes comiques.

Moi : Tu veux jouer le père à sa place ?

Hitsugaya ? Je...

Moi : La différence d'âge ne compte pas ! Avec un peu de triche, on peut très bien faire passer tes cheveux blancs pour une marque de grand âge, ta taille peu avantageuse pour un rabougrissement précoce, et ton caractère vingt fois trop sérieux pour...

Hitsugaya : *interrompt sèchement* Non. Ca Ira.

Moi : *compromis* Mais si tu veux venir aider Ran quand même, tu peux jouer le petit frère militaire.

Hitsugaya : *très vite* Parfait.

Moi : Eh bien voilà, tout le monde est content ! *poursuit* Voyons, qui d'autre ? Ah oui, les ex coupées en morceaux. *regard en coin* Kiraaa ?

Kira : *soupir accablé* Pourquoi je le sentais venir ?

Moi : *grands yeux innocents* Je ne sais vraiment pas.

Kira : Ce n'est même pas un rôle. Elles sont mortes avant le début. C'est ridicule.

Moi : He he, peut-être que le scénario n'est pas exactement ce que vous attendiez. *continue* La lavandière sera jouée par Urahara.

Urahara : Je donnerai le meilleur de moi-même pour ce rôle ! Jamais l'acte de laver du linge n'aura été aussi mystérieux, aussi proche du foutage de gueule et aussi déterminant !

Kira : *bas* Une lavandière ?

Rangiku : *bas* C'est pas du tout la vraie histoire, pas vrai ?

Kira : *bas* N'y a-t'il pas une grande soeur, dans le conte ?

Moi : Un peu de silence, dans le coin ! He, un peu de variation ne fait pas de mal...

Rangiku : Je dirais bien que j'ai peur, si ça pouvait être plus désespérant et de plus mauvais goût que dans la version de base.

Rukia : *négligemment* Moi, tant qu'il y a des meurtres sanglants, ça me va.

Moi : Merci beaucoup pour votre approbation *toussote* sans réserve ! Et donc, nous pouvons commencer !

* * *

Moi : Il était une fois un homme qui était extrêmement riche ; mais il avait des yeux étrangement fendus, un sourire méchant, et il effrayait les jeunes filles.

Gin : Tu oublies de dire que j'ai été marié plusieurs fois, et que personne ne sait ce que mes épouses sont devenues. *clin d'oeil*

Moi : Exactement. Tout cela pour dire qu'il avait le plus grand mal à se trouver une épouse. Il se rendit un jour chez un de ses voisins, homme de qualité, mais récemment ruiné.

Gin : M'accorderez-vous la main de votre charmante fille ? *regard de compassion feinte sur l'état de la maison* Je lui offrirai tout le luxe dont elle ne peut même rêver ici...

Yamamoto : Hum. *longue reflexion, genre plusieurs heures* Il faut que je lui demande son avis. *encore plus longue réflexion* Revenez demain. *bas* Argh, je pensais que pendant que je réfléchirais, il s'ennuierait et renoncerait. Il est vraiment déterminé.

Gin : *bas* J'ai toujours les yeux fermés, vieil homme, qui te dit que je ne faisais pas le sieste, moi aussi ?

Moi : Le soir même, il apprit à ses enfants la proposition de leur voisin.

Hitsugaya : HORS DE QUESTION !

Rangiku : Tu sais, c'est de mon mariage qu'on parle, pas du tien...

Hitsugaya : Cet homme est indigne de confiance, il a probablement tué ses femmes... He, vieux gâteux, ne va pas vendre ta fille sous prétexte qu'il a de l'argent !

Yamamoto : *feint la surdité* Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Tôshirô-chan ?

Hitsugaya : Je dis qu'on refuse catégoriquement !

Rangiku : Et si je le voulais, moi ?

Hitsugaya : Même ! C'est trop dangereux ! Et même si ça ne l'était pas, on ne se marie pas pour de l'argent !

Rangiku : J'aimerais bien aller dans son palais, pourtant ; sois sûre que j'éclaircirais bien le mystère de ces disparitions, moi ! Et puis tu sais, il n'est pas si mal que ça, comme mari...

Hitsugaya : Il a une tête bizarre !

Rangiku : *moue charmante* Je trouve ça plutôt sexy, moi...

Hitsugaya : *choqué* Mais...

Yamamoto : *bas* He he... tu sais bien que quand ta soeur a une idée dans la tête, rien ne peut l'arrêter...

Hitsugaya : *grogne à voix basse* Ca y est, miraculeusement, le vieux arrête d'être sourd.

Moi : Leur voisin revint le lendemain chercher la réponse.

Gin : Alors ? Je me demande si vous avez pris la bonne décision. *sifflote*

Rangiku : Je viendrai avec vous ; laissez-moi encore trois jours pour préparer mes affaires, s'il vous plait.

Gin : Charmante demoiselle, trois jours sans vous seront aussi cruels qu'une éternité, mais je ne puis rien vous refuser qui soit demandé si gentiment, et j'espère de tout coeur qu'il en sera de même pour vous.

Moi : Il s'en fut dans son attelage, et sa nouvelle fiancée le regarda s'en aller.

Rangiku : Moi je dis : il n'est pas si mal.

Hitsugaya : *boude* Je ne l'aime pas.

Rangiku : *bas* Jaloux ! *haut* Je reviendrai te voir souvent !

Hitsugaya : *bas* Inconsciente. *haut* Moi aussi, je te rendrai visite !

Moi : Elle se mit en route, et croisa sur le chemin des lavandières.

Tessai : *chante joyeusement une chanson de lavandière en tablier rose*

Jinta : *envoie avec sa pagaie de la mousse dans les yeux d'Ururu*

Ururu : *lave consciencieusement*

Moi : Celle qui avait l'air d'être le chef s'approcha d'elle.

Rangiku : Le chef ? C'est celle qui lave le mieux ?

Urahara : Non, c'est celle qui coordonne et regarde laver les autres ! Tâche beaucoup plus éprouvante qu'on ne veut le croire d'habitude ! *déploie son éventail* Mais je fus malpoli. Bonjour, jolie demoiselle ! Nous aiderez-vous à porter le linge ?

Rangiku : *bas* Parce que ce n'est pas malpoli, de demander comme ça, quand on est en train de ne rien faire ? *haut* Je porte le panier de la petite !

Urahara : Votre choix, jolie demoiselle.

Moi : Quand elle eut fini, il lui donna trois tout petits mouchoirs, un blanc, un rouge, et un bleu.

Urahara : C'est pour votre mariage ! Un conseil : pour vos noces, ne portez rien d'autre que ces vêtements !

Rangiku : *calcule le nombre total de centimètres carrés de tissu* Je crains que ce ne soit quelque peu inconvenant !

Urahara : *lorgne sur le décolleté de Rangiku* Oh, ça vous ira bien. *air appréciateur* Garanti. Ah, et j'oubliais : refusez de vous déshabiller avant que votre époux ne fasse de même ! He he, il faut bien laisser un peu attendre les hommes.

Rangiku : Euh... c'est d'accord. *bas* Dit-il la même chose à ses petites amies ?

Urahara : Vous ne le regretterez pas *bas* Ah, elle sait y faire, elle n'a pas besoin d'être conseillée...

Moi : La jeune fille poursuivit son chemin, et arriva jusqu'au palais, qui était luxueux et magnifique. Son futur époux l'attendait.

Gin : *grand sourire* Demoiselle, avez-vous apprécié votre voyage ?

Rangiku : C'est ce qu'il me semblait, seigneur, mais en arrivant ici, il me semble soudain qu'il était bien trop long !

Gin : J'ignorais qu'on apprît aux jeunes filles convenables la flatterie ; cela ne vous mènera nulle part, mais vous pouvez continuer d'essayer.

Rangiku : *s'incline en souriant* Vous êtes injuste, seigneur, de me refuser des armes dont vous usez sans retenue.

Gin : Je me contentais de constater que ces armes ne vous apporteront rien ; il n'y a pas une partie de mon coeur dont je dispose et qui ne vous appartienne déjà, demoiselle.

Rangiku : *bas* Vraiment, on parle bizarrement, dans ce conte. Ca ne nous va pas !

Moi : *bas* Ah, ça, c'est l'influence Perrault, surtout dans les contes qui se passent chez les nobles. Question d'époque. *haut* Pendant toute la journée, ils causèrent agréablement, médisant entre autres de tous leurs voisins communs, car aucun des deux n'avait sa langue dans sa poche. Quand arriva le soir, il la mena jusqu'à sa chambre.

Rangiku : Seigneur...

Gin : Avant tout, mademoiselle, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Rangiku : Et quoi donc ?

Gin : *grand sourire* Au revoiiiir ! *claque la porte et s'enferme à l'extérieur*

Rangiku : O.O Si je m'attendais à ça *à l'auteur* He, tu as changé le scénar !

Moi : *grands yeux innocents* Oh, tu n'avais pas remarqué avant ? C'est pas le premier passage, pourtant...

Rangiku : *hausse les épaules* Mais avant ça ne me gênait pas. *sourire* Je n'allais pas te contrarier gratuitement.

Moi : Tu sais, ça vient d'une des versions du conte où l'époux est un monstre, et l'héroïne est plutôt contente que ça se passe comme ça...

Rangiku : Mais là, ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. *grand sourire ironique* Je me demande comment tu réagirais à ma place.

Moi : *bas* Hum... *haut* Pendant une semaine, le même rituel continua. Chaque jour, la conversation était agréable et tendre, et chaque soir, son mari la laissait seule, et la porte ne s'ouvrait qu'au matin.

Rangiku : Ne suis-je pas votre femme ?

Gin : *moqueur* Eh bien, eh bien, si j'attendais ça de vous ! Il ne sied pas aux jeunes filles de traiter de tels sujets !

Rangiku : *fulmine*

Gin : Mais puisque vous posez la question, sachez que je vais partir en voyage. Au retour, nos noces se feront.

Rangiku : Quand reviendrez-vous ?

Gin : *décontracté* Je ne sais pas encore. Mais vous ne vous ennuierez pas en mon absence ; vous aurez accès à toutes les pièces de cette maison, je vous laisse toutes les clés. Vous pouvez même inviter votre insupportable petit frère. Il n'y a que ce petit cabinet qui s'ouvre avec cette petite clé dans lequel je vous interdis d'entrer, sinon *grand sourire* je ne répondrai plus de rien, vous savez !

Moi : Dès qu'il fut parti, la jeune fille se rappela qu'elle était venue ici pour une raison. Elle prit toutes les clés qu'elle avait reçues, et fouilla la moindre pièce, le moindre tiroir, cherchant un indice de ce qui était arrivé aux autres épouses de son mari.

Rangiku : *fouille* Lalala, rien, lalala, rien... *baille* Ce n'est pas plus mal.

Moi : Mais la pensée du cabinet spécial la rongeait.

Rangiku : *fait des réussites* Si je gagne, il ne les a pas tuées ; si je perds, il les a tuées. *s'énerve* Ah, qu'est-ce que je fous avec ces jeux débiles ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Il faut absolument que j'aille vérifier s'il n'y a pas quelque chose à ce sujet dans le cabinet ! C'est le seul moyen d'être sûre !

Moi : *lalala* Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être déloyale envers ton époux ?

Rangiku : *grand sourire charmeur* Je suis là en tant que détective, pas en tant qu'épouse. Et puis, si c'était mon mari, je le saurais, pas vrai ?

Moi : Quand elle ouvrit la porte avec la clé, elle fut d'abord frappée par l'odeur épouvantable. Puis par le son irrégulier et effrayant de gouttes tombant du plafond, puis par quelque chose de visqueux contre ses chevilles. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'à la faible lueur rougeoyante, elle vit des ombres brunâtres suspendues au plafond, des formes molles sur le sol, qui étaient des morceaux de corps.

Rukia : *air appréciateur* Ah, enfin ! Tu vois que quand tu veux, tu peux !

Moi : La jeune fille en fut extrêmement horrifiée et attristée, mais pas entièrement surprise, elle s'y attendait un peu et elle était solide : elle ne laissa pas tomber la clé.

Rangiku : *sombre* C'était donc vrai... *observe les morceaux de cadavres*

Rukia : He he he he he... J'adore le gore ! (Même si c'est mieux en manga, avec des images)

Moi : *à Rangiku* Tu ne devrais pas t'enfuir en hurlant, à ce moment ?

Rangiku : *regard noir* Je ne suis pas si fragile *inspecte la salle* Tiens, on dirait que les visiteuses précédentes ont laissé tomber la clé. On en voit encore la marque. Peut-être que les taches de sang les ont trahies...

Rukia : Dis, dis, tu ne voudrais pas engager un illustrateur ?

Moi : *à Rangiku, ignorant Rukia* J'admire ton esprit professionnel dans de telles circonstances.

Rangiku : *triste à nouveau* Tiens, voilà un des morts que j'ai connu, quand j'étais petite fille.

Moi : Avec soin, elle reconstitua le cadavre. *à Rangiku* Pour quoi faire ?

Rangiku : Et le respect dû aux morts ?

Moi : Tu crois que c'est si important ?

Rangiku : Oui. Et crois-moi : dans mon métier, je fréquente beaucoup plus de morts que toi *bas* Et puis j'ai besoin de me changer les idées, là, maintenant.

Moi : Tu as des façons bizarres de te changer les idées... *poursuit* Une fois les parties du corps remises ensemble, il se reconstitua, et commença à respirer, mais il restait endormi.

Rukia : Des zombies ! Des zombies !

Rangiku : Il se passe des choses vraiment étranges ici *calcule* Bon, mon petit frère doit être en route pour venir me voir aujourd'hui. Je le chope au passage, au poste, et témoignage !

Moi : Mais alors qu'elle allait quitter la pièce, elle aperçut une toute petite porte dans le mur.

Rangiku : *pensive* Est-ce que je vais voir ?

Moi : *bas* Car en effet, les héroïnes de contes de fées sont toujours d'une insatiable curiosité.

Rangiku : *déterminée soudain* Après tout, je lui ai déjà désobéi, je n'ai plus grand chose à craindre. Et puis même si j'en sais suffisamment pour le faire arrêter, cela ne me suffit pas ! Je veux savoir pourquoi il fait ça, peut-être y aura-t-il des indices !

Moi : Elle ouvrit la porte avec la même clé, descendit un escalier, et arriva dans une grotte. Le sol en était pâle comme du marbre, des rivières rouges y coulaient, et de belles fleurs bleues, aux parfums étouffants et vénéneux, y plongeaient leurs racines. La grotte était immense, et quand elle leva les yeux, elle vit au centre son époux. Un démon penché au dessus de lui lui transperçait le corps, et les rivières rouges étaient formées de son sang, et il se tordait de douleur dans son sommeil. De saisissement, elle laissa tomber la clé.

Clé : *voix criarde* Elle a désobéi ! Elle a désobéi !

Moi : Alors les rivières cessèrent de couler, les fleurs se fanèrent, l'époux se réveilla, et s'avance vers sa femme avec un grand sourire terrifiant.

Gin : He bien, he bien, on dirait qu'une femme de parole est plus rare de nos jours que les plus difformes des monstres. Puisque tu n'as pas su garder la clé qui me tient maudit, il est temps que je sois à nouveau celui qui ne fait que le mal, celui qui sépare et tue.

Rangiku : Je vous aime.

Gin : Demoiselle qui n'a pas tremblé pour mes victimes mais qui s'est effondrée pour moi, je vous aime au point de vous arracher le coeur et de le garder pour toujours. *nonchalant* Je crois que je vais commencer tout de suite.

Rangiku : *s'incline* Si vous ne me mentez pas, m'accorderez-vous la nuit de noces que vous m'avez promise à votre retour, mon seigneur ?

Gin : He, les filles de cette époque sont bien promptes à perdre leur virginité. Pas autant qu'à trahir leur serments, toutefois.

Rangiku : Qu'attendre d'autre d'un temps où un homme n'honore pas sa femme avant d'avoir prévu une occasion de la tuer ? Je voudrais porter mes vêtements de noces.

Gin : Je vous accorde votre demande, demoiselle. Montez vous préparer, et rejoignez vite mon cabinet. *sourire* Cela me laissera le temps d'affûter ma hache. Et n'essayez pas de fuir, je vous retrouverais partout, ma bien-aimée.

Moi : Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, monta les escaliers à toutes jambes, et chopa au retour l'épouse qu'elle avait rassemblée, et qui avait fini de ressusciter.

Rangiku : Toi, tu viens avec moi !

Kira : Hey !

Rangiku : Je t'ai recollé, alors ne m'ennuie pas ! Je vais mettre ma robe de noces ; surveille la fenêtre, et dis-moi si mon frère arrive !

Moi : La jeune fille monta dans sa chambre, et sortit les mouchoirs que lui avait donnés la lavandière. Elle se déshabilla...

Rangiku : *à Kira* J'ai dit de regarder par la fenêtre !

Kira : ... pardon.

Moi : Et elle mit le premier mouchoir sur sa poitrine ; ça lui fit une chemise.

Rangiku : Eh bien, ça c'est du pliage efficace ! J'aurais aimé l'apprendre avant ; là, il n'y a plus grande chance que ça me serve, hélas.

Gin : *d'en bas* Votre parure est-elle mise, demoiselle ?

Rangiku : Je cherche ma chemise *à Kira* Ne vois-tu rien venir.

Kira : *un peu paumé* Rien. Et... il ressemble à quoi, ton frère ?

Rangiku : Il est petit, avec des cheveux argentés.

Moi : Elle déplia le mouchoir rouge sur son corps, et cela lui fit une robe.

Gin : *d'en bas* Eh bien, cette chemise est-elle mise, ou avez-vous un record de lenteur à battre, désobéissante demoiselle ?

Rangiku : Je cherche ma robe, maintenant *à Kira* Mon frère ne vient toujours pas ?

Kira : Toujours personne. Désolé. j'espère que c'est juste moi qui ne vois rien parce que je suis encore un peu mort...

Rangiku : Si ça tourne comme ça, bientôt je serai tout à fait morte... et toi aussi, probablement.

Moi : Elle déplia le mouchoir bleu, le mit sur ses épaules et cela lui fit un manteau, de façon tout encore plus magique que les autres fois car ça avait carrément plus de volume ; mais elle n'en était plus à ça près.

Gin : *d'en bas* Ma très chère demoiselle ! Savez-vous que si votre robe est aussi longue à enlever qu'à mettre, je serai bien faché !

Rangiku : Elle est mise ! Je ne cherche plus que mon manteau *à Kira* Vois-tu mon frère ?

Kira : je vois un cavalier, mais il est encore vraiment très loin !

Rangiku : Si je pouvais gagner encore un peu de temps...

Gin : *d'en bas* Ma demoiselle, si vous ne descendez pas me trouver tout de suite, je viens dans votre chambre ; et il serait fâcheux d'avoir à la nettoyer ensuite, n'est-ce pas ?

Moi : Rangiku descendit dans le cabinet le plus lentement qu'elle put.

Gin : Vous voilà donc devenue obéissante, même s'il est un peu tard. Savez-vous que nous aurions pu être très heureux ?

Rangiku : Après avoir vu l'intérieur de votre coeur, mon seigneur, je me permets d'en douter.

Gin : *éclate de rire* Il est vrai. Mais vous ne l'auriez pas su, et vous auriez pu l'être. Voyez-vous, c'est une raison de plus pour laquelle je dois vous tuer. Il est toujours embarrassant de laisser savoir ses petits secrets. He bien, demoiselle, enlevez donc votre joli manteau.

Rangiku : Enlevez d'abord un manteau semblable.

Gin : *fait la moue* Ma bien-aimée, je suis bien fâché de ne pouvoir rien vous refuser.

Moi : Et alors, il arracha de sa peau de multiples fleurs bleues, alors que les aimables sourires et les piques empoisonnées s'effaçaient de son visage, où on ne lisait plus que la colère et la douleur. Alors la jeune fille ôta son manteau.

Gin : Enlève ta robe !

Rangiku : *terrifiée* Enlevez d'abord une robe semblable !

Moi : Il cria, et arracha de sa peau des flots de sang rouges et de douleur, alors que son visage devenait aussi froid et inexpressif que la pierre. Alors la jeune fille enleva sa robe.

Gin : *froid* Enlève ta chemise.

Rangiku : *plus rassurée finalement par cette forme que par la précédente* Continuons le strip-tease, mon seigneur ; enlevez donc une chemise semblable !

Moi : Il se mit à trembler, si fort que le château trembla, et arracha de lui une peau de roches blanches, qui s'effondra en deux parties autour de lui ; puis il s'effondra au sol.

Rangiku : Je tiendrai ma promesse, cette fois. *enlève sa chemise*

Moi : C'est à ce moment que son petit frère arriva en défonçant la porte du cabinet, après avoir déjà explosé la porte principale.

Hitsugaya : Rangiku !

Rangiku : Je vais bien... Tu arrives trop tard. Tout s'est déjà joué. Ne crie pas, tu vas réveiller mon mari. Il dort. Il revient de loin.

Hitsugaya : *choqué* Me permettrai-je un commentaire sur les cadavres sanglants qui décorent cette pièce *à Gin* A chaque fois c'est ta faute !

Rangiku : Ah oui... *serre Gin dans ses bras d'un geste protecteur* Mais ça ne compte pas. Ils ressuscitent quand on les recolle. Surtout maintenant que la malédiction est levée, je pense. *regard enjôleur* Sais-tu que tu as toujours été meilleur en puzzles que moi ?

Hitsugaya : *air affligé*

Moi : Le petit frère recolla les cadavres, qui se réveillèrent tous...

Hitsugaya : C'EST QUOI CETTE FIN où je ne tue pas Ichimaru ?

Moi : A très peu de chose près, celle de Bruno de la Salle. *drapée dans sa dignité* J'avais prévenu *veut continuer* Ils...

Hitsugaya : Prévenu de quoi ?

Moi : J'avais pas parlé de Gin/Rangiku ?

Hitsugaya : Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu crois à cette fin ? Et à Gin secrètement torturé, et...

Moi : Dans le manga ? Qui sait ! Mais le but d'un conte à la noix est bien de faire n'importe quels couples au mépris de la timeline, n'est-ce pas... *exaltée* J'avais pas parlé de happy end ? C'est pas ma faute si certaines personnes ne s'y connaissent pas en versions alternatives de contes !

Hitsugaya : *sourire sarcastique* Tout le monde n'a pas la même définition d'une fin acceptable, il faut dire...

Moi : *ignore* Après ces événements, la jeune fille et son époux libéré se marièrent enfin. Ils restèrent toujours ensemble, et vécurent très heureux !

FIN


	12. Les quarante dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adaptation des "Quarante Dragons", avec Yoruichi/Soifon comme couple principal

Moi : Bonjour ! Voilà la suite des contes-sur-les-couples-qui-n'ont-eu-qu'un-rôle-secondaire-dans-"Le-diable-aux-trois-cheveux-d'or" !

Rukia : Et surtout, précise-le car c'est important... *voix sépulcrale* la fin !

Moi : *grands yeux pleins d'espoir* Tu t'en attristes ?

Rukia : Ben, c'est surtout parce qu'à partir de maintenant il est à nouveau impossible de prévoir ce qui va bien pouvoir te passer par la tête...

Moi : Mais euh ! Hum. Pour ce troisième volume, j'ai choisi un conte grec dont (presque) personne n'a jamais entendu parler, "Les quarante dragons".

Rukia : *hoche la tête* Je crois que ce "presque", utilisé uniquement dans le but de ne pas offenser d'hypothétiques lecteurs, est de trop.

Moi : Et je dois avertir aussi qu'il y a de très légers spoilers sur l'arc post-Soul Society, et surtout des spoilers sur le tome 19, lalala ! Car bien sûr, la princesse héroïne du conte sera jouée par SoiFong !

SoiFong : J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas un rôle ridicule de faible jeune fille...

Moi : T'inquiète pas, je te connais ! J'ai pris la princesse la moins subtile que j'ai pu trouver dans toute l'histoire du conte de fées, et ce n'est pas rien *continue* Pour ses parents, j'ai cherché d'abord une figure maternelle, et mon choix s'est porté sur Retsu-sama.

Retsu : Pourquoi pas ?

Moi : Et ensuite, je suis partie en quête d'une figure paternelle, et je suis tombée sur Ukitake, qui ne servait à rien...

Rukia : Hey, sois plus polie envers mon capitaine, le retour ! En plus, j'espère que tu as conscience que ça fait un couple totalement crack ?

Moi : Ben oui, mais je trouve que de personnalité, ils iraient bien ensemble... *bas* sans compter qu'Ukitake aurait bien besoin d'une infirmière à domicile...

Rukia : Je t'entends !

Moi : Lalala... Les quarante dragons dont le titre suggère subtilement l'existence ne seront pas des dragons, parce qu'Hitsugaya n'a pas voulu me prêter Hyôrinmaru...

Hitsugaya : *bas* Tu peux rêver.

Moi : Ils seront donc, à la place, joué par quarante Arrankars ; enfin, s'il y en a quarante, ce que j'espère, sinon il y a des gens qui font mal leur boulot (lalala).

Hitsugaya : Ca serait d'ailleurs plutôt une bonne nouvelle...

Moi : En tout cas, on va faire comme si ; et le dragon plus gros, plus bourrin, et plus méchant que les autres sera joué par Grimmjaw !

Grimmjaw : He he he ! Dans vos gueules, tous les autres !

Moi : *très bas* Ca a été décidé moins pour sa puissance propre que pour ses capacités à se la péter avec classe et grossièreté, mais il vaut mieux ne pas lui dire. *reprend* Le marchand de blé sera joué par Ganjû !

Ganjû : *fronce les sourcils* Marchand de blé ?

Moi : Si tu veux, je pourrais plutôt dire qu'il joue un rôle d'adjuvant-vite-oublié. Ca ça devrait marcher mieux, puisque tu le fais déjà comme job officiel ?

Ganjû : *énervé* Il y a un complot pour se foutre de moi, dans ces contes ?

Moi : Ben, techniquement, pour se foutre de tout le casting...

Ganjû : J'aime mieux ça...

Moi : D'ailleurs, parlons donc de ta grande soeur Kuukaku qui va jouer le rôle de ta vieille mère... euh... bon, grande soeur, hein ?

Kuukaku : *air menaçant, avec à proximité un canon encore plus menaçant* J'aime mieux ça.

Moi : *pleure* Pourquoi je me fais toujours avoir alors qu'elle ne peut pas me taper dessus ?

Kuukaku : *serviable* Si tu y tiens, tu peux te dire que c'est parce que je peux te démolir tous tes décors et tes accessoires.

Moi : *soupir désespéré* Et enfin, bien sûr, comme l'auront deviné tous ceux qui suivent un peu, le prince sera joué par Yoruichi !

Yoruichi : *sourire satisfait* He oui, cher public, je suis de retour ! Et je tiens à signaler, puisque notre cher auteur se mélange les pédales, que dans cette version c'est une deuxième princesse, et pas un prince !

Moi : J'allais justement le préciser.

Yoruichi : *grand sourire* Oui, mais tu l'aurais moins bien fait que moi. Sans compter que les gens font moins attention à toi qu'à une jolie fille, c'est naturel...

Moi : *soupire à nouveau* Voilà, le casting est fini, nous pouvons commencer !

* * *

Moi : Il était une fois un royaume paisible. Le roi et la reine avaient un grand trésor, avec lequel ils payaient leurs ministres, leurs soldats, et aidaient les miséreux. Mais un jour, des dragons vinrent s'installer dans la salle du trésor.

Ukitake : Des dragons ?

Moi : Pour des problèmes d'effets spéciaux évoquées plus haut, ils n'en ont pas exactement l'apparence, mais on va dire que c'en est...

Ukitake : Je veux dire : pourquoi viendraient-ils s'entasser dans notre salle du trésor ?

Retsu : L'habitat naturel du dragon est la grotte emplie d'or ; je suppose que dans le royaume, notre salle du trésor est ce qui y ressemble le plus...

Ukitake : En bref, personne ne peut entrer dans la salle du trésor sans se faire carboniser ?

Moi : En bref, oui. *continue* N'étant plus payés, le ministres et les conseillers s'enfuirent, les soldats désertèrent, et il n'y eut plus personne pour même essayer de chasser les dragons. C'est alors que la petite princesse dit au roi son père :

SoiFong : Faites-moi faire une cuirasse et une épée, je vais leur latter la gueule !

Ukitake : Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ? Ils sont très dangereux !

SoiFong : He, père, ce n'est pas parce que leur odeur seule vous ferait tomber dans les pommes que je suis pareille ! Faites juste ce que je vous demande, je ne vous décevrai pas !

Moi : Le roi et la reine surent convaincre un forgeron qu'il serait payé après, et bientôt, la princesse se dirigea vers la salle du trésor, armée comme un chevalier. Elle frappa à la porte, puis se plaqua sur le côté.

D-Roy : *ouvre la porte* Qui c'est ? *ne voit personne, et sort la tête*

SoiFong : *tranche coupe perce taille*

Moi : Elle coupa la tête du dragon, puis elle sortit son corps et le balança par la fenêtre, sans laisser aux autres le temps de se rendre compte de quoi que ce fut.

SoiFong : Et d'un *frappe à la porte*

Moi : Et, répétant longuement (et trop fastidieusement pour que je le raconte) la même méthode, elle tua ainsi trente-neuf dragons.

Rukia : *impressionnée* La princesse la moins subtile de toute l'histoire du conte de fées, hein ?

Moi : Ouais, hein ? *continue* Mais quand elle frappa à la porte pour la quarantième fois...

Grimmjaw : Qui c'est ? *ne voit rien et passe la tête par la porte*

SoiFong : *tranche coupe perce taille*

Grimmjaw : Ouille ! Ca fait très maaaal !

Moi : Elle ne réussit pas à trancher totalement le cuir épais du dragon, qui s'envola par la fenêtre avant qu'elle ait le temps de frapper une seconde fois, contemplant ainsi le spectacle de ses frères décapités.

Grimmjaw : Tu paieras, salope ! Je reviendrai ! (Enfin, quand j'irai mieux.)

Moi : Mais strictement personne ne fit attention à ses menaces, tant la liesse plus grande. Le forgeron fut payé bien au-delà de la valeur de son travail, les conseillers et ministres essayèrent de revenir, mais se firent jeter dehors à coups de pieds au cul. Et la réputation de la princesse se répandit comme une traînée de poudre.

Ukitake : *frappe à la porte de la chambre* Ma chérie, il y a dehors une horde de princes qui te demandent en mariage !

SoiFong : Ca me fait une belle jambe ! Ils étaient où quand il y avait des dragons à tuer ?

Retsu : Il serait plus poli de venir les rencontrer en personne, même si c'est pour leur annoncer ta décision de les renvoyer...

SoiFong : *grand soupir* D'accord, j'arrive.

Moi : Elle descendit dans la cour du palais où se tenaient les princes, qui étaient tous des garçons bien bâtis, bien vêtus, et de visage agréable. *bas* Shuuhei ? Tu veux bien venir faire ton boulot de représentant des objets décoratifs dans ce manga ?

Shuuhei : *soupir* Je te déteste.

Moi : Fais pas ta mauvaise tête ! (Au moins ça te fait un rôle.)

Shuuhei : *en prince* Princesse, votre réputation de courage et de beauté...

SoiFong : *interrompt* Si c'est pour me demander en mariage, c'est non. *bas* Zut, j'ai pas été assez polie, maman va me crier dessus. *haut* Noble Prince *bas* tout ça.

Moi : Elle parcourut ainsi toute la cour du palais...

SoiFong : *bas* Y en a encore plus que des dragons... c'est encore pire que les dragons ! Au moins, eux, leur couper la tête éveillait un certain sentiment de satisfaction...

Moi : Elle arriva devant un grand chevalier en armure dont le heaume cachait le visage.

SoiFong : Seigneur, si c'est pour m'épouser, je décline votre proposition.

Grimmjaw : *en chevalier* Ca tombe bien, pétasse, c'est pas pour ça.

SoiFong : *bas* Oops, je retire ce que j'ai dit sur les chevaliers qui sont pires que les dragons.

Moi : Et le quarantième dragon - car c'était lui, comme l'auront déjà compris les gens qui lisent les didascalies - lui planta les griffes dans l'épaule, et s'envola avec elle. La princesse ne se débattit pas, pour ce à quoi cela aurait servi, mais elle regarda attentivement où il l'emmenait.

SoiFong : *bas* Je ne vois déjà plus la cité royale... Nous devons être dans la mer de l'est.

Moi : Puis le dragon la déposa sur un ilôt minuscule, après des heures de vol.

Grimmjaw : J'ai longtemps réfléchi à comment j'allais te tuer, garce, et je me suis dit que te brûler vive, ça serait sympa. Je vais chercher du bois, et ensuite... bah, tu verras bien ! *ricane* Ca prendra longtemps, pour en chercher assez pour te faire un bucher convenable ; mais justement, si tu pouvais souffrir un peu de la faim et de la soif avant, ça ne serait pas plus mal, hein *s'envole*

Moi : La princesse lui fit des grimaces ; mais dès qu'il fut parti, elle se hâta de prendre un de ses bijoux pour faire des signaux, espérant attirer un navire.

SoiFong : Je n'aurais jamais cru que ces breloques serviraient un jour à quelque chose...

Moi : Par bonheur, un navire qui transportait du blé passa dans les parages et aperçut ses signaux.

Ganjû : Tiens, mademoiselle, qu'est-ce que vous faites, seule sur cette île ?

SoiFong : J'attends un dragon qui doit revenir me tuer.

Ganjû : ... C'est une blague, hein ?

SoiFong : *regard meurtrier* Je n'en ai jamais raconté d'aussi drôle. Ca se voit, n'est-ce pas ?

Ganjû : Oops...

SoiFong : Et ça veut dire que si vous souhaitez me sauver, vous me laisserez monter à bord de votre bateau, et si vous souhaitez vous sauver, vous fuirez à toutes voiles.

Moi : Le capitaine du navire fit ce qui lui était si gentiment (hum) proposé, et il fut hors de portée du dragon en quelques heures.

Grimmjaw : Elle s'est enfuie, la garce ! La prochaine fois, je lui arrache les bras et les jambes avant d'aller chercher le bois !

Ganjû : *à SoiFong* Allez voir ma soeur, elle vous aidera à trouver un travail et vous cachera du dragon.

SoiFong : *cachée sous une cape grise* Je suivrai votre conseil. *bas* Je n'ai pas réussi à tuer ce dragon alors même que je le prenais par surprise ; que puis-je faire à part me cacher, maintenant que je sais qu'il peut venir me chercher à n'importe quel moment ?

Moi : Elle arrive chez la soeur du capitaine.

Kuukaku : Salut, gamine ! Alors, c'est toi l'apprentie que mon frère m'envoie ? On va voir si tu fais du bon boulot !

SoiFong : *hérissée de colère* Gamine ?

Kuukaku : Petite ? Mignonne ? Comment tu veux que je t'appelle ?

SoiFong : *soupire* Après tout, au point où j'en suis...

Kuukaku : En tout cas, je vais t'apprendre à fabriquer des explosifs.

SoiFong : Vraiment ?

Kuukaku : Ouaip, et je peux te dire qu'on s'en sort bien, parce que dans le conte d'origine, c'était broder des nappes !

Moi : Je persiste à dire que Suzumebachi aurait fait super-bien comme aiguille.

SoiFong : *grand sourire à Kuukaku* Les explosifs, il n'y a que ça, pas vrai ?

Kuukaku : C'est ce que je dis toujours ! Et travaille bien, parce que c'est nous qui livrons la famille royale !

Moi : Notre héroïne montra un certain talent pour son nouveau métier, et quelques mois plus tard, quand la princesse du pays vint chercher les armes.

Yoruichi : Yo, ma vieille ! Alors, je parie que tu as du sake à offrir à ta princesse !

Kuukaku : He he, ça donnerait presque envie de te dire que tu as perdu.

Yoruichi : Mais pour ça il te faudrait m'écouter commenter le stock d'aujourd'hui sans boire, ce qui est presque impossible *examine* Tiens, ceux-là ne sont pas de ta main... et pourtant, ils sont excellents ! Je peux dire que tu as un nouvel apprenti, et qu'il est doué !

Kuukaku : Ce que j'aime, avec toi, c'est que c'est pas possible de te tromper sur la marchandise !

Yoruichi : Tu me le présentes ?

Kuukaku : Ca doit être possible... He, gamine, tu te ramènes ? La princesse veut te parler !

SoiFong : La princesse a l'air ivre, si j'en juge au bruit et à l'odeur.

Yoruichi : Oh, quel est cet adorable visage *saute près de SoiFong, et lui caresse la joue* Mignonne, tu ne ressembles pas à une apprentie artificière, tu mérites mieux.

SoiFong : *très mal à l'aise* Ca ne se dit pas, hein, "je suis une princesse, mais je ne peux pas le dire, parce qu'un dragon est à mes trousses".

Yoruichi : Tu viens boire avec nous ? Après tout, ce beau travail est aussi ton oeuvre !

SoiFong : *rougit et s'incline* Votre Majesté, je ne bois pas, je suis mineure. *s'éclipse*

Yoruichi : *à Kuukaku* Tu as récupéré un joli petit oiseau sauvage... tu crois que je pourrais l'attraper ?

Kuukaku : *fataliste* Déjà, elle n'a pas menacé de t'arracher les entrailles quand tu l'as appelée "mignonne". Je crois que c'est un bon début.

Moi : La princesse revint de plus en plus souvent chez l'artificière, et au bout de quelques mois, elle demanda l'autre princesse en mariage.

SoiFong : Princesse, ce serait mon plus cher désir, mais je ne peux pas habiter au palais avec vous.

Yoruichi : Tiens, et pourquoi donc ?

SoiFong : Je dois rester cachée, ma vie est menacée...

Moi : Et elle lui raconta comment le dragon l'avait enlevée une première fois, et comment il pouvait recommencer.

Yoruichi : He bien, ça ne me dérange pas ! Je t'épouse en cachette, et on va vivre ensemble dans une petite maison de campagne bien planquée !

SoiFong : Mais... les règles de la cour royale ?

Yoruichi : J'emmerde la cour royale ! Ah, et puis, j'ai deux ou trois mots à te dire à propos du plan de notre maison *chuchote à l'oreille* *mordille l'oreille en passant*

Moi : Tout fut fait comme elle avait dit, les mois s'écoulèrent.

Yoruichi : J'adore les vacances ! J'aurais dû faire ça depuis longtemps !

Moi : Les princesses purent penser que le dragon ne les retrouverait jamais, ou qu'il avait renoncé. Mais un jour, elles entendirent un hurlement.

Grimmjaw : *défonce la porte* Tu aurais pu aller te cacher au bout du monde, je t'aurais retrouvée, salope ! Je vais venger mes frères... enfin, je les aimais pas vraiment, mais quand même, tu m'as fichu la honte ! Allez, lève-toi et suis-moi !

Moi : La princesse apparut, en haut de l'escalier.

Grimmjaw : Je t'ai dit de venir !

SoiFong : *hautaine* Tu peux bien attendre en bas ; je vais chercher mon manteau.

Grimmjaw : Tu crois que tu auras besoin de manteau ?

Moi : Il se rua dans les escaliers ; mais à ce moment, de son épée, SoiFong trancha les planches du haut de l'escalier, qui s'effondra.

Grimmjaw : ?

Moi : Il ne tomba pas de bien haut, mais il y avait sous l'escalier un grand réservoir de résine et de goudron brûlants, qui accessoirement faisait chauffage central, car Yoruichi n'était pas mauvaise en conception architecturale.

Grimmjaw : Je sais pas si ce truc est censé être brûlant, mais en tout cas il ne me démange même pas *essaie de lui sauter dessus* He, mais, ça colle !

Moi : A ce moment, les deux princesse arrivèrent, et profitèrent de ce qu'il était empêtré dans le goudron pour l'achever.

Yoruichi : *grand sourire* Moi, je dis : un bon piège et s'y mettre à deux contre un, quand on est désavantagé niveau force, il n'y a que ça de vrai !

SoiFong : *tranche coupe perce taille consciencieusement*

Grimmjaw : Je suis mort. *meurt*

Yoruichi : *V de la victoire*

Moi : Après cela, les deux princesses n'avaient plus rien à cacher : elles purent revenir vivre au palais royal, malgré un petit détour préalable pour visiter l'autre royaume.

Yoruichi : *les orteils en éventail sur le pont du bateau* Ce mariage est vraiment une occasion de vacances perpétuelles. Et de massacre de dragons, ce qui ne gâche rien, pas vrai, mignonne ?

Moi : Ses parents s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour leur fille, et furent très heureux de la revoir.

SoiFong : *hausse les épaules* Je n'avais aucun moyen de prévenir... mais je ne suis pas si fragile, hein ?

Retsu : *sourire imperturbable* Oh, nous n'en doutions pas. Mais voir sa fille se faire enlever par un dragon devant nos yeux n'est quand même pas ce qui peut arriver de plus rassurant.

Moi : Elles vécurent toutes les deux très heureuses, en faisant de nombreux voyages entre les deux royaumes ; et nous sommes les premiers à nous en réjouir !

FIN


	13. Le corbeau, le sang et la neige

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adapation de "Le corbeau, le sang et la neige" avec Ikakku/Yumichika en couple principal.

Moi : Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour avec un conte sur la onzième division.

Rukia : *exhibe des vieux papiers* Plus jamais en personnages principaux. C'est marqué là.

Moi : Je dois avouer que je prends un risque... mais bon, ils sont trop fun !

Rukia : Je note que tu ne tiens pas tes promesses, alors ?

Moi : Mais euh, c'était pas une promesse, c'était une note pour moi-même...

Rukia : C'est encore pire ! A ce niveau, ce n'est plus de la fourberie, c'est de l'inconséquence, voir de la schizophrénie !

Yachiru : Mais, euh, tais-toi, prisonnière-chan. Pourquoi tu l'embêtes ?

Rukia : *bas* Pour ne pas avoir de conte. Ca ne se voit pas assez ?

Yachiru : *ignore* Mais moi, je veux jouer, je veux jouer ! Dis, je fais quoi ?

Moi : Yachiru-chan ! Tu joues une petite fée aux cheveux roses !

Yachiru : Voui, une fée ! *à Rukia* Pas touche au conte de ma division, toi !

Moi : *sourire béat* Sur cette aide inattendue, je vais poursuivre et annoncer que le titre du conte est "Le corbeau, le sang et la neige"

Yachiru : Ouaaaaiiiiiis, du sang !

Moi : *bas* J'aurais sû m'y attendre... *haut* Le personnage principal sera joué par Ikakku.

Yachiru : Bonne chance, Tsururin ! Nous fais pas trop honte ! Essaie d'être presque aussi bien que Ken-chan comme perso principal !

Ikakku : *air fier de résistance à l'adversité*

Moi : La princesse sera, bien sûr, jouée par Yumichika !

Yumichika : *blasé* Bien sûr ?

Yachiru : Ouaiiiiis ! Toi aussi, essaie de ne pas mette des robes trop roses.

Yumichika : *fronce le sourcil* Je pense avoir encore un meilleur sens de la mode que toi !

Moi : C'est même pas clair, vu que son perruquier sera joué par Don Kanonji !

Don Kanonji : Bwahahahahahaaha !

Ikakku : Au secours !

Yumichika : Voyons, ne jugez pas ce pauvre homme par avance. La nature ne l'a pas créé si beau que ça, mais il a peut-être compensé par ses recherches esthétiques.

Ikakku : *bas* C'est pas ses talents de perruquier qui me font peur.

Moi : Eh bien, nous pouvons commencer...

Yachiru : *air menaçant* Tu ne crois pas que tu oublies quelqu'un ?

Moi : Euh...

Yachiru : Tu mets Ken-chan dans le conte, ou ça va mal se passer !

Moi : *hésite* Bah, ça doit bien être possible de rajouter un dragon (ou deux, vu le niveau de bourrinitude)

Yachiru : Ca me va !

Moi : *pleure* Depuis quand c'est toi qui est devenu le chef de ces contes à la noix ?

Yachiru : *serviable* Si tu veux, je peux te tuer, pour faire ça à la régulière !

Moi : *air bête* Non merci, ça ira. Et cette fois-ci, on commence vraiment !

* * *

Moi : Il était une fois, par une journée d'hiver, un chasseur qui venait de tuer un corbeau.

Ikakku : Je proteste ! C'est minable, un corbeau ! On va pas commencer comme ça ! Je veux quelque chose de plus gros !

Moi : Groumph. Il était une fois un chasseur qui venait de tuer un corbeau _géant_. Et maintenant, on ne m'interrompt plus.

Ikakku : *bas* T'as qu'à y croire.

Moi : En voyant le sang rouge couler, une idée lui vint en tête (ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent, hors des combats).

Ikakku : Comme ça serait de la balle d'avoir une copine qui aurait les cheveux aussi noirs que ces plumes, la peau aussi blanche que cette neige, et les lèvres aussi rouges que ce sang *médite* Si en plus, elle pouvait être douée au combat et avoir une bonne descente, je ne dis pas non...

Moi : *pleure* Pourquoi c'est moins poétique quand c'est toi qui le dis ?

Ikakku : Poétique ? On ne peut pas faire de plus beau compliment à une fille que de la comparer à un beau combat, moi je dis !

Moi : *soupire* A partir de ce jour, il se mit en quête de cette femme. Un jour, alors qu'il voyageait, il vit une petite fée aux cheveux roses qui jouait dans les fleurs.

Yachiru : Lalala...

Moi : Il la salua amicalement.

Ikakku : Salut, gamine ! Ca te dirait, une bonne baston ?

Moi : Et elle lui répondit sur le même ton aimable.

Yachiru : Oh oui !

Moi : Ils se battirent pendant longtemps, et quand ils furent tous les deux épuisés et couverts de sang, ils décidèrent d'aller boire un verre ensemble.

Ikakku : Tu te débrouilles bien, pour une gamine !

Yachiru : Et toi, tu te débrouilles bien, pour un chauve !

Ikakku : *regard énervé*

Yachiru : *détourne la conversation avec tout le tact qui la caractérise* Au fait, le chauve, tu allais où ?

Ikakku : Je cherche une copine qui a les cheveux noirs comme des plumes de corbeau, les lèvres rouges comme du sang, et la peau blanche comme de la neige.

Yachiru : J'en connais une ! C'est la princesse du château de l'est !

Ikakku : Cool ! J'y vais tout de suite.

Yachiru : Je t'emmène ! C'est par là !

Ikakku : Euh... Par là, c'est l'ouest.

Yachiru : Oops...

Moi : Ils se dirigèrent vers l'est, approximativement, et quand ils furent suffisamment près, ils demandèrent leur chemin. Ils finirent par arriver au château de la princesse de l'est.

Ikakku : Pas trop tôt !

Moi : Les murailles du château étaient plantées de piques, lesquelles étaient agrémentées de têtes coupées.

Yachiru : J'aime bien la déco. Pas toi, Tsururin ?

Ikakku : Ouaip !

Moi : Ils décidèrent de demander des renseignements.

Ikakku : *chope un passant par le col* Eh, c'est vrai que la princesse d'ici est super-canon, avec des cheveux noirs, la peau blanche, et des joues rouges ? Réponds, ou tu meurs !

Hanatarô : *avale sa salive* Oui, c'est vrai, messeigneurs.

Ikakku : *air très menaçant* Est-ce qu'elle est célibataire ?

Hanatarô : *claque des dents* Oui ! Elle est très courtisée, mais elle demande à tous ses prétendants d'accomplir trois épreuves. Et quand ils n'y réussissent pas, elle leur tranche la tête. C'est... c'est pour ça qu'il y en a tant accrochées au murailles du château.

Ikakku : *le relache* OK. *à Yachiru* Bon, on y va ? Elle a l'air cool, cette princesse !

Moi : Ils se dirigèrent vers le palais, et quand Ikakku proclama qu'il était venu demander la princesse en mariage, les gardes le laissèrent passer sans même avoir besoin d'être intimidés trop fort.

Yumichika : Bienvenuuuue ! *petit coeur*

Moi : La princesse avait les cheveux noirs comme une aile de corbeau, la peau blanche comme la neige, les lèvres rouges comme le sang, et était magnifiquement habillée pour couronner le tout.

Ikakku : *bas* Je dois avouer qu'en effet, elle n'est vraiment pas dégueu. *bave*

Yumichika : *oeil approbateur* Vous êtes venu pour me demander en mariage ?

Ikakku : Ouais !

Yumichika : Quelle chance !

Ikakku : He he...

Yumichika : *poursuit* Vous savez, j'ai cent piques autour de mon château, et jusqu'à ce jour, je n'avais que quatre-vingt-dix-neuf têtes à y accrocher, ce vide n'est absolument pas esthétique ! Les hommes décidés à risquer leur vie se font rares, vraiment !

Ikakku : *un tantinet désappointé*

Yumichika : Aloooors ? Vous êtes prêt à tenter les trois épreuves ? Je vous préviens : elles serot rudes, parce que je suis très difficile. Il faut que mon époux soit digne de moi, après tout, et ce n'est pas rien !

Ikakku : C'est parti !

Yumichika : Bien, bien ! J'admire votre bravoure ! Il y a quelques années, j'ai perdu dans la mer une de mes bagues préférées, et j'aimerais que vous la retrouviez. Avant demain, sinon il n'y a pas de challenge. Voilà, c'est tout ! A demain *sort*

Ikakku : *se gratte la tête* Houla. Comment on va faire ça ?

Yachiru : J'sais pas...

Ikakku : Tu es pas censée être une fée et avoir des pouvoirs magiques ?

Yachiru : Bah si. Un peu. Mais pas pour les bagues. Pour ça, il aurait fallu que tu aides un pauvre poisson qui allait s'étouffer sur la berge, et que tu le remettes à l'eau. C'était le fils du roi des poissons, et il aurait envoyé ses sujets retrouver la bague.

Ikakku : Et pourquoi c'est pas arrivé ?

Yachiru : J'aurais dû t'y emmener, et j'ai oublié !

Ikakku : *s'énerve* Quoi ? *se calme à nouveau* Bah, de toute façon, c'est pas comme si j'allais m'amuser à remettre des poissons à l'eau, même si je tombais dessus.

Yachiru : Je le dirai au roi des poissons ! *tire la langue*

Ikakku : Tu sais où il crèche ?

Yachiru : Bah oui ! J'suis une fée, quand même ! On se connait tous !

Ikakku : Ben on a qu'à aller chez lui, on lui latte la gueule, et on le force à envoyer ses sujets chercher cette putain de bague !

Yachiru : Tiens, oui, ça serait cool ! J'y avais pas pensé !

Ikakku : Bon, l'ennui, c'est que sous l'eau, c'est putain de mouillé !

Yachiru : Je peux te faire respirer sous l'eau, Tsururin ! Ca fait partie de mes super-pouvoirs de Magical Gi... euh, de fée !

Moi : Ils plongèrent dans le bras de mer le plus proche, et se rendirent chez le roi des poissons, massacrant allègrement sa garde constituée de requins, de tortues, de krakens, d'anguilles électriques géantes, de A majuscule et de points-virgules.

Ikakku : Ha ha ha, trop cool *bas* Des points-virgules ?

Moi : Mais quand ils arrivèrent au roi des poissons, ils se sentirent moins fiers. *bas* Retsu-samaaaaa, tu me la prêtes encore ?

Ikakku : *fixe Minatsuki* C'est quoi ce truc ?

Moi : Le roi des poissons était une créature immense, et chacune des blessures qui lui était infligée guérissait toute seule presque instantanément. Au bout de quelques heures de ce régime, Ikakku finit par se sentir très contrarié.

Minatsuki : *oeil narquois*

Yachiru : Attends, je vais t'aider !

Ikakku : Tu crois que tu peux faire quoi, gamine ?

Yachiru : Je vais encore invoquer mes super-pouvoirs... Ken-chaaaaaaan !

Moi : Alors apparut un énorme dragon terrifiant plein de pointes.

Kenpachi : Bastooooooon !

Ikakku : Bah, il va se planter, comme nous !

Kenpachi : *découpe une bonne partie de Minatsuki en tout petites tranches avant qu'elle ait fini de récupérer*

Ikakku : ... Bon, on va dire que je n'ai rien dit.

Yachiru : Et maintenant, monsieur le roi des poissons, tu envoies tous tes sujets chercher la bague de la princesse, ou on finit le découpage !

Minatsuki : *air contrit*

Kenpachi : Ah, ça fait du bien de se défouler ! (Même sur des quatrième division)

Ikakku : On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes, pas vrai ?

Moi : Le soir, les poissons avaient ramené un nombre impressionnant de bagues prises dans tous les océans du monde.

Ikakku : C'est quoi, ce trip de porter des bijoux, si on est aussi peu soigneux avec *à Yachiru* Tu as une idée de laquelle c'est, la bonne ?

Yachiru : Noooon !

Ikakku : Bon, tant pis, on les lui ramène toutes en bloc !

Moi : Il rentra au château de la princesse de l'est, et déballa par terre un grand sac.

Ikakku : Voilà, avec un peu de chance, ça doit être dans ce tas-là ! Et, euh, tu peux garder les autres aussi, hein ?

Yumichika : Ooooh, merci ! Mais tu sais, s'il n'y a pas la mienne, tu seras décapité tout aussi bien *coeur*

Moi : Mais la princesse trouva aisément son anneau au milieu du tas.

Yumichika : C'est bien ! Maintenant, il faut que je réfléchisse à une deuxième épreuve !

Ikakku : Euh, elle est pas prévue à l'avance ? *à l'auteur* C'est quoi, cette épreuve ? Toi, tu dois savoir ?

Moi : *soupire* Ca fait un certain nombre de lignes que l'histoire n'a plus rien à voir avec ce qu'elle devait être, alors je laisse courir. Yumichika, fais comme tu veux.

Ikakku : On a changé des trucs ? Nous ?

Moi : Ben d'habitude, les petites fées aux cheveux roses, on les aide, on ne les frappe pas.

Yachiru : Ben d'habitude c'est nul !

Moi : Vous voyez ? Ca ne sert à rien de contrarier la onzième division quand on fait des contes de fées, on n'en retire qu'une mauvaise soirée. J'ai testé. Vous aurez donc droit à une adaptation très libre de conte de fées.

Ikakku : *philosophe* Bah, c'est une plutôt bonne conclusion, surtout qu'on ne peut pas te taper dessus. *à Yumichika* Bon, où j'en étais déjà ? Ah oui : elle est pas prévue à l'avance ?

Yumichika : Ben non, parce qu'aucun de mes prétendants n'a réussi à accomplir la première depuis le début ! (Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, je ne passe pas ma vie à jeter mes bagues à la mer pour le plaisir de faire tuer des gens.)

Ikakku : Mais alors, pourquoi décider de faire trois épreuves ?

Yumichika : Trois, c'est un nombre super-esthétique, vous ne trouvez pas ? *minaude*

Ikakku, Yachiru : *air affligé*

Yumichika : *réfléchit* Ca y est, j'ai trouvé la seconde. Vous allez vous rendre dans le pays voisin, et prendre la commande pour ma perruque neuve ! Si j'envoie quelqu'un d'autre, je ne l'aurai pas avant une semaine, mais je veux qu'elle soit là demain, c'est la deuxième épreuve ?

Ikakku : *hausse le sourcil* C'est pas un peu nul ?

Yumichika : *grand sourire* Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai vraiment envie de récupérer cette perruque. Et puis, on peut toujours dire que c'est parce que tu me plais bien que je fais une épreuve facile plutôt que de t'envoyer latter une horde de dragons !

Ikakku : *rougit* J'aurais préféré la horde de dragons !

Yumichika : *rit* Oui, mais c'est un plaisir rare, et je les garde pour moi !

Yachiru : *bas* Qu'est-ce qu'elle est mesquine !

Ikakku : En même temps, ça veut dire que c'est une personne de goût.

Yumichika : *air malicieux* Au fait, ne me le tuez pas, hein ? *sort*

Ikakku : Bon, allez, on y va, chercher cette putain de perruque ! *réfléchit* C'est loin, hein ?

Yachiru : *très fière* Moi, je cours très vite !

Ikakku : Ah ?

Yachiru : Mais je peux pas te porter, et je ne peux pas non plus y aller toute seule, parce que je vais me perdre !

Ikakku : *soupir*

Yachiru : Tiens, si j'invoquais mon dragon ! Il nous portera !

Ikakku : Euh, t'es sûre ?

Yachiru : Mais oui *crie* Ken-chaaan !

Kenpachi : Ya-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'appelles alors qu'il n'y a même pas de baston en vue? Ou alors *désigne Ikakku* c'est pour lui ?

Ikakku : En fait...

Yachiru : Ken-chan ! Laisse-moi monter sur ton dos !

Kenpachi : *soupire* Tu as encore la flemme de te déplacer toute seule ?

Yachiru : S'il te plaîîîît ! On est pressés, moi et le monsieur chauve !

Kenpachi : Bon, OK. Vous allez où ?

Ikakku : *explique*

Kenpachi : *prend Yachiru sur le dos et embarque Ikakku comme un sac à patates*

Moi : En un rien de temps, ils furent dans la ville du perruquier ; et le dragon s'éclipsa, car l'odeur de l'après-shampooing lui donnait des nausées.

Ikakku : *fronce le nez* Je le comprends... Ah, qu'on me donne un bon charnier !

Moi : Mais, courageusement, il entra.

Ikakku : Yoh ! *air menaçant* Où est votre chef ?

Moi : Les employés s'éclipsèrent, et en un rien de temps, il ne resta plus que Don Kanonji.

Ikakku : Salut ! Je viens chercher la perruque que la princesse de l'est a commandé.

Don Kanonji : Bien sûr ! Je vous la fais apporter ! Mais en attendant, je vais m'occuper de vous.

Ikakku : Tu veux te battre ?

Don Kanonji : Qu'est-ce qui fait naître en vous un pareil soupçon ? Non, je parle de votre relookage.

Ikakku : Quoi ?

Don Kanonji : Je trouve vos vêtements d'un mauvais goût abominable. Et en plus, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais vous êtes... *fronce le nez* chauve !

Ikakku : *s'énerve*

Don Kanonji : Je vois que vous commencez à ressentir l'horreur de votre situation !

Ikakku : *commence à sortir son sabre*

Don Kanonji : Bwahahaha ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur ! Vous allez immédiatement passer par les mains de nos esthéticiennes les plus talentueuses ! Quant à la perruque... que pensez-vous de blonde, avec des boucles ?

Yachiru : *à Ikakku* Allez, bute-le, si ça peut te calmer !

Ikakku : *prend une grande inspiration* Non, la princesse a dit de ne pas le tuer, je ne le bute pas *à Don Kanonji, très durement* Monsieur, je suis excessivement pressé, donnez-moi la perruque de la princesse tout de suite S'IL VOUS PLAIT !

Don Kanonji : Hum... j'hésite... bah, si c'est demandé si gentiment... *donne la perruque*

Yachiru : *bas* Wahou.

Ikakku : *transpire* C'était une très dure épreuve de modération et de self-control. *sort*

Don Kanonji : *soupir de soulagement*

Moi : Tiens, tu n'étais pas complètement inconscient du danger ?

Don Kanonji : Bien sûr que non ! Tu te rends compte que tu m'as lâché tout seul dans un conte au milieu de ces fous ? Leur pression spirituelle était telle qu'elle a défait mon brushing !

Moi : Ca se voyait pas tellement.

Don Kanonji : Mais je suis un héros, je ne montre pas ma peur ! Il est de mon pouvoir de promouvoir mon sens de la mode même dans l'adversité !

Moi : *bas* Y a des gens qui ne changent pas. *haut* Pendant ce temps, sur le dos du dragon, notre héros et sa petite fée rentraient à toute vitesse chez la princesse du château de l'est.

Ikakku : Ca y est ! J'ai ta *air dégoûté* perruque.

Yumichika : Merci ! Elle me servira au cas où je devrais m'abîmer quelques mèches pendant les quelques agréables minutes qui vont suivre...

Ikakku : Pardon ?

Yumichika : *grand sourire* Celles où je vais te couper la tête. *sort son épée et balance un grand coup*

Ikakku : *esquive* Mais euh ! Je l'ai réussie, cette épreuve !

Yumichika : *attaque* Je sais *petit coeur* Mais là, c'est la troisième ! Si tu me bats en combat, on se marie !

Ikakku : *sort son arme* Enfin une épreuve comme je les aime !

Yachiru : *observe le combat en mangeant des chips* Tu as vu, je suis gentille, Tsururin, je ne viens pas t'aider ! Ca a l'air fun, pourtant ! Et c'était mon rôle de fée, hein !

Yumichika : *à Ikakku* Tu te bats bien !

Ikakku : Merci. Toi aussi ! Et en plus, tu es vraiment canon !

Yumichika : *air outré* C'est la première fois que tu t'en rends compte ?

Ikakku : Non, mais la baston te va bien.

Yumichika : *attaque* He he, la flatterie ne te mènera nulle part, je sais déjà très bien tout ça !

Ikakku : *esquive, et feinte*

Moi : Le combat fut long...

Yachiru : Et passionnant !

Moi : *air blasé* Si tu le dis... *reprend* Et finalement, Ikakku en sortit vainqueur.

Ikakku : Ah, c'était cool !

Yumichika : Ca me fait mal de le dire, mais c'est pas faux.

Ikakku : *soupçonneux* Alors, on se marie ?

Yumichika : Bien sûr !

Ikakku : Yeah ! *danse de la victoire* Tu es une fille loyale, après tout !

Yumichika : Ce n'est pas du tout une question de loyauté ! J'ai décidé que tu me plaisais bien, c'est tout. Tu es fort à la baston, assez beau pour faire un joli tableau avec moi, mais pas trop, histoire de ne pas me faire de l'ombre (encore que ça, je me demande si ça existe...)

Ikakku : *essaie de déterminer s'il doit prendre ça comme un compliment*

Yumichika : Enfin bref, je ne t'épouse pas parce que j'ai fait une promesse, mais parce que ça me plait *petit coeur*

Yachiru : Youpi, youpi, un mariage, une grande fête, de l'alcool, des combats ! Je vais me recycler en fée qui organise des mariages, moi !

Moi : Et en effet, il y eut une magnifique fête, avec tout ce que la fée avait prévu.

Yachiru : *tire les manches des invités* Dites, dites, vous voulez voir mon dragon ?

Moi : Et le héros et la princesse vécurent heureux pour toujours, et eurent beaucoup de bastons !

FIN


	14. Le calife-cigogne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adaptation de "Le calife-cigogne" de Hauff, avec Urahara/Yoruichi comme couple principal.

Moi : Bonjour, très cher réservoir de personnages à utiliser dans les contes !

Rukia : *bas* Comme on aime être traité comme une personne à part entière, avec toi !

Moi : Aujourd'hui, je vais adapter un de mes contes préférés, "Le calife cigogne", de Hauff !

Rukia : Et qui sera la malheureuse victime de tes expérimentations ?

Moi : L'heureuse (j'espère) victime sera Urahara ! (Et il s'y connait, en expérimentations.)

Urahara : He he, admirez-moi, j'ai enfin réussi à décrocher un rôle principal ! Peut-être est-ce dû au fait que j'ai commencé récemment, dans le manga, à montrer une minuscule partie de mon immense talent !

Moi : Hey, tu n'es pas en train de spoiler les lecteurs, là ?

Urahara : Si, si, d'une certaine façon. Ceci est un message subliminal : pour ceux qui m'aiment, la suite mérite d'être lue !

Moi : Enfin, comme il est impossible de le faire taire (et aussi parce que c'était prévu au départ), j'avertis tout de suite que ce conte à la noix contient des spoilers conséquents jusqu'à une phase assez avancée du manga, genre tome 26.

Rukia : *soupire* Toi qui as un besoin désespéré de lecteurs, tu ferais mieux de ne pas en chasser la moitié d'office, comme ça.

Moi : Mais euh ! Il est de mon devoir de ne pas les laisser être happés dans le piège du spoiler insidieux ! C'est un grand sacrifice que je fais, mais je les rends à leur liberté et à leurs activités quotidiennes !

Urahara : *bas* Je crois qu'il y en a qui sont restés quand même. C'est pas comme si elle avait une autorité délirante.

Moi : Où en étais-je ? Ah oui. Urahara, donc, tu joues le rôle du calife transformé en cigogne.

Urahara : *mime un battement d'ailes*

Moi : Et tu auras une bonne partie du conte pour te livrer à ce genre de démonstration ! Le grand vizir et meilleur ami du calife sera joué par Isshin.

Isshin : Kisuke ! Quel bonheur de jouer avec toi une fois de plus (mais en changeant les rôles) !

Moi : Je tiens à préciser que cette fois-ci, contre toute attente, le grand vizir n'est pas du tout un fourbe, il est honnête et dévoué !

Isshin : *air transporté* Ma bonne foi et mes bonnes moeurs vont jusqu'à influencer les clichés les plus fermement ancrés du conte oriental !

Moi : L'érudit qui traduit les textes sera joué par Tessai.

Tessai : *air concentré*

Urahara : Yeah, quel bon casting ! On va pouvoir faire la fiesta !

Moi : Le marchand ambulant sera joué par Rupi !

Rupi : Hellooooo ! Laissez-moi venir à la fiesta aussi !

Isshin : *soupir* Tu disais, Kisuke ?

Urahara : *air affligé* Rien. On ne pouvait pas croire au bon goût de l'auteur jusqu'au bout, n'est-ce pas ? Encore que celui-là a l'air d'avoir un certain sens du fun... avec un peu d'efforts, peut-être...

Moi : Le méchant magicien sera joué par le capitaine Aizen.

Aizen : *sourit* He bien, il semble que j'aurai enfin l'occasion de prendre une revanche sur des gens intéressants, pour une fois.

Moi : Malheureusement, il a un rôle ridiculement petit. Bah, ça lui apprendra à ne rien glander de constructif dans l'arc actuel ! Je suis déçue !

Aizen : Penses-tu vraiment avoir tous les détails ?

Moi : Tu devrais savoir qu'en face de toi, tu as cette créature indestructible, un héros de shônen manga ! Bouge-toi le cul *se ressaisit* Pardon, je digresse. Le fils du magicien sera joué par Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra : ...

Urahara : *gémit* Ma fiesta...

Moi : Tant mieux ! Au moins, vous ne risquerez pas d'être déconcentrés pendant que vous serez intéressés par la très noble tâche de jouer votre rôle !

Urahara : Bah, les distractions viennent toujours à celui qui les cherchent !

Moi : Et a propos de distractions, la chouette sera remplacée par un chat, et sera jouée par Yoruichi !

Yoruichi : *s'étire langoureusement* Un chat est tout de même une créature beaucoup plus élégante qu'une chouette.

Urahara : *fait des gestes discrets* Fiesta ?

Yoruichi : *clin d'oeil* Attendons la fin du conte. Ce sera d'autant plus joyeux que nous l'aurons attendu longtemps (et on aura peut-être l'occasion de se débarrasser des gros lourds d'ici-là).

Moi : Très bien, très bonne façon de raisonner ! Sur ces sages paroles, nous pouvons commencer !

* * *

Moi : Il était une fois un calife, qui venait de se réveiller d'une délicieuse sieste.

Urahara : *approuve* Bon début.

Moi : Un esclave venait de lui apporter un bol de café aromatisé, et il attendait la visite quotidienne de son ami et grand vizir.

Isshin : Yoh, Kisuke !

Moi : Mais contrairement à son habitude, le grand vizir semblait distrait et pressé de partir.

Urahara : Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Isshin : Oh, absolument rien de grave. Mais un marchand ambulant vient de s'installer devant le palais, et *prend sa tête dans ses mains d'un air extasié* il a plein de choses maaaaagnifiques, des bijoux pour ma chère Masaki, et des jouets pour mes petites, et j'ai peur que tout soit parti ! (Et accessoirement, je suis fauché.)

Urahara : Ce n'est que ça ! Eh bien, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. Et je jetterais bien un oeil, moi aussi !

Isshin : On y va?

Urahara : Mais non, profitons un peu des luxes du califat *tape dans ses mains* Ururu-chan ! Va dire au marchand qui est devant la porte qu'il vienne nous apporter son étal ici !

Isshin : Quand même, c'est pas un peu de l'abus d'autorité ?

Urahara : Meuh non.

Isshin : Tu crois qu'il l'écoutera ?

Urahara : Oh, Ururu-chan peut être très convaincante, surtout quand elle sort son bazooka.

Moi : Et en effet, ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant que le marchand n'arrive avec son stand.

Rupi : Saluuuuut ! J'ai plein de belles choses !

Urahara : *bas* Tiens, il a l'air de bonne humeur. Soit il joue très bien la comédie, soit il n'y a pas eu besoin de bazooka.

Rupi : *déballe tout son étalage en quelques secondes avec huit tentacules qui lui poussent dans le dos* Si ces messieurs veulent jeter un oeil...

Isshin : *bas* C'est pas un peu bizarre, comme façon de tenir un stand ?

Urahara : *bas* Bah, on trouve de tout dans les pays étrangers. Et d'ailleurs, dans mon propre laboratoire, hum...

Rupi : Alors, alors ? Y a des trucs qui vous plaisent ?

Urahara : Ne regarde pas à la dépense, Isshin, c'est moi qui invite !

Moi : Ils examinèrent les nombreux objets exotiques, et se prirent deux pistolets richement ornés pour eux, un joli peigne pour la femme du vizir, et plein de cadeaux pour ses enfants. Mais en fouillant, le calife remarqua une petite boîte contenant de la poudre noire, avec un petit bout de papier sur lequel était écrit un message dans une langue incompréhensible.

Urahara : Oooh, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ca a l'air magique !

Rupi : Aucune idée ! Je l'ai acheté sans comprendre ce qui était écrit dessus, parce que ça avait l'air fun ! Je peux vous le vendre pour pas cher du tout !

Urahara : J'adoooore pouvoir lire des vieux manuscrits ! Je prends !

Rupi : Adjugé vendu ! Et je vous fais même une petite réduction. *remballe le reste de ses affaires, toujours avec ses tentacules*

Isshin : C'est quoi ce trip ?

Rupi : C'est extrêmement pratique, que ce soit pour le combat, le rangement, ou de nombreux autres usages aussi utiles que divertissants ! *sort*

Moi : Le calife fouilla dans sa bibliothèque, et arrive à la conclusion que ce mystérieux langage était du latin. Mais après avoir déniché un dictionnaire, il fut atteint d'une attaque de flemme.

Urahara : Tessaaaai ! Tu me traduis, dis, dis, dis ?

Tessai : Au travail !

Moi : Au bout de quelques heures, il revint avec le résultat de son travail.

Tessai : Honoré calife, la petite note dit que cette poudre transforme en l'animal de son choix celui qui la renifle en disant "Mutabor". Il comprendra ainsi le langage de tous les animaux. Et il ne se retransformera en humain que s'il s'incline trois fois en direction de l'est en prononçant le mot. Mais s'il devait rire sous forme animale, il oublierait la formule et serait coincé sous cette forme.

Urahara : Ooooh, c'est passionnant !

Tessai : Cela m'a l'air un peu risqué aussi...

Urahara : Justement !

Tessai : Sans compter qu'on ne sait pas si ça marche !

Urahara : Raison de plus pour tester. *bas, à Tessai* Et au fait, cela reste strictement entre nous, hein ?

Tessai : *acquiesce*

Urahara : *à Isshin* Ce truc a l'air grandiose ! On le fait demain matin ?

Isshin : *hésitant* Est-ce qu'un calife de Bagdad qui fait cela donnera le bon exemple aux jeunes générations (dont mes enfants bien-aimés), je me demande...

Urahara : Mais c'est pas grave ! Nous on s'en fout on est des fous on ne sera jamais vieux parce qu'on est des jeunes !

Isshin : *bas* Ces mots me disent quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi.

Urahara : Je connais un coin dans le fond du jardin avec plein de bestiaux. Allez, demain matin !

Isshin : ... Soyons fous !

Moi : Le lendemain, ils se rendirent auprès de l'étang que le calife connaissait, où vivaient en effet de nombreuses créatures. Parmi elles, ce furent les cigognes qui attirèrent leur attention par leur attitude digne.

Urahara : Et aussi le fait qu'elles ne se font pas manger par les autres. Ca me fait mal de le dire, mais même quand on joue au con on peut le faire avec modération !

Moi : Ils reniflèrent chacun une pincée de poudre...

Urahara, Isshin : Mutabor !

Moi : Leurs jambes rétrécirent, des plumes leur poussèrent, et ils se retrouvèrent transformés en cigognes.

Urahara : *regarde Isshin* Expérience réussie !

Isshin : *regarde Urahara* Autant la classe en cigognes qu'en humain !

Urahara : He he, vil flatteur.

Isshin : Je suis un grand vizir, après tout. Et puis, c'est rassurant.

Moi : Ils se mirent aussitôt à écouter la conversation entre les autres cigognes.

Urahara : Avec un peu de chance, comme nous sommes dans un conte, elles discuteront de l'emplacement d'un trésor magique caché (un de plus !)

Moi : Mais les cigognes, de façon beauoup plus prosaïque et plus réaliste, étaient en train de discuter des meilleurs coins pour les jambes de lézard, et d'échanger des techniques de séduction.

Urahara : *méprisant* Ouaip, ça ne marche que pour les cigognes, quoi.

Moi : Mais quand l'une d'entre elle se mit à répéter une danse sexy, une patte levée en remuant les ailes d'un air ridicule, ils ne purent se retenir et éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.

Urahara : ... oops.

Isshin : Mais c'est pas possible qu'on ait oublié juste parce qu'on a ri ! Argh, c'était quoi, déjà ?

Urahara : On doit s'incliner trois fois en direction de l'est en répétant Mu... Mu quelque chose. J'ai oublié aussi !

Isshin : Ce n'est pas possible qu'on reste des cigognes toute notre vie ! Masaki me pleurera éternellement !

Urahara : Pour gouverner, ça le fait très moyennement aussi... Je vois mal mon peuple me croire, et encore moins obéir à une cigogne. *réfléchit* Voyons, on ne pourrait pas les arnaquer temporairement en mettant une âme artificielle dans un ballon gonflable.

Isshin :*amer* Il est impossible de souffler dans un ballon avec un bec de cigogne (ou dans un sifflet, d'ailleurs).

Urahara : *dépité* Que faire ? (à part aller se goinfrer de fruits parce que j'ai un petit creux, là, et les lézards ne me tentent pas)

Moi : Ils ne trouvèrent pas de solution, et durent se contenter d'entendre le peuple de Bagdad pleurer leur absence. Ils se rendirent d'ailleurs compte à l'occasion que même s'ils comprenaient toujours le langage des hommes, ils ne le parlaient plus, et aller demander le mot à Tessai ou consoler Masaki était hors de question. Ce furent de mauvais mois, mais ce ne fut rien comparé au jour où un étranger dans un magnifique attelage passa et fut acclamé par le peuple.

Ulquiorra : *fait des signes au peuple*

Urahara : Qui est cet imposteur ?

Isshin : Ben, je suppose que le peuple a vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour gérer les affaires politiques...

Urahara : Pourquoi j'ai pas d'héritier, moi ?

Isshin : Avoir une (adorable) femme et des enfants, ça aide.

Urahara : Y avait pas quelqu'un qui devait me succéder en cas d'accident prématuré ?

Isshin : Ben si, c'était moi.

Urahara : Je vais aller lui becqueter la tête, pour la peine !

Ulquiorra : *chasse la cigogne d'un geste*

Urahara : *fuit sans insister et va retrouver son vizir*

Isshin : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Urahara : Je viens de reconnaître le sale gosse ! C'est le fils d'un méchant magicien avec lequel je me suis, hum, brouillé après avoir quelque peu pouillé des plans à lui. Je crains que tout ceci ne soit une de ses magouilles depuis le début !

Aizen : *en coulisses* Quand le souverain légitime n'est pas en place, il est peu de lignées qu'un peu de propagande bien placée ne puisse renverser. *sourire*

Moi : Plongés dans le désespoir par cette révélation, ils décidèrent d'en venir au seul remède universel qui leur restait.

Urahara : *curieux* L'alcool ? Les femmes ? Je ne me sens pas super-intéressé par les cigognettes.

Moi : Non : un pèlerinage à la Mecque !

Urahara, Isshin : *éclatent d'un rire bruyant et musical*

Urahara : Il fallait que je l'entende au moins une fois dans ma vie, celle-là !

Isshin : Heureusement que maintenant on peut rire et que c'est safe, on ne peut pas empirer les choses !

Moi : Si vous ne le faites pas, comment vous comptez expliquer le long voyage que vous allez entreprendre ?

Urahara : Je sais pas... une petite visite touristique en profitant d'avoir des ailes ? On profite de notre état, et on ne se laisse pas abattre.

Moi : *soupire* Peu importe, après tout. L'important et qu'ils se retrouvèrent à s'éloigner de Bagdad.

Isshin : Tu voles trop vite pour moi ! Comment les cigognes peuvent-elles se débrouiller avec des ailes ? C'est pratique comme une verrue sur le nez !

Urahara : Ouaip, il serait peut-être temps de glandouill... euh, je veux dire se reposer pour la nuit.

Moi : Ils aperçurent un château en ruine, qui semblait quand même être suffisamment bon pour deux cigognes ; ils s'aventurèrent dans les couloirs détruits, quand un bruit sinistre résonna.

Bruit sinistre : Houuuuu ! Houuuuu !

Isshin : C'est quoi ce truc qui se cache ici ? Est-ce que ça se serait mis en tête de manger deux braves cigognes ?

Urahara : Meuh non, c'est moi qui faisais du bruit pour te faire peur...

Moi : Alors ils entendirent un autre bruit.

Gémissements sinistres : Nyyyuuuuu, nyuuuuuu !

Urahara : Ah, cette fois, c'est pas moi ! Ca doit être un fantôme.

Isshin : *grand sourire* Meuh non, je n'entends pas les fantômes, c'est bien connu.

Urahara : On va voir ?

Moi : Ils se dirigèrent courageusement vers la source du bruit, et arrivèrent dans un couloir sombre dans lequel ils trouvèrent un chat aux grands yeux.

Isshin : Et c'est là qu'on est content de ne pas avoir décidé de devenir des rouge-gorges ou des hirondelles !

Urahara : *déçu* Juste un chat.

Yoruichi : *en chat* "Juste" un chat ? Quelle impolitesse ! Bienvenue, voyageurs ! Je suis contente de vois voir. Mon horoscope m'a dit que les cigognes me porteraient chance, aussi vous avez intérêt à m'assister !

Urahara : Comment pourrait-on aider ?

Yoruichi : Et pourquoi pas ?

Isshin : Pour faire court : nous sommes déjà suffisamment dans la mélasse nous-mêmes.

Urahara : Mais laissez-nous conter le récit de nos malheurs. *prend la pose, et raconte*

Moi : Je ne raconterai pas une fois de plus toute l'histoire depuis le début, mes lecteurs étant déjà familiarisés avec les détails grâce à l'attention qu'ils ont porté à mon texte...

Yoruichi : Mais justement, écoutez mon histoire vous aussi, et vous verrez que nous allons nous porter chance l'un à l'autre ! Je suis une (très belle) princesse, et j'ai été demandée en mariage par le même homme qui a pris votre royaume.

Ulquiorra : *en coulisses* J'aurais demandé cette chose en mariage ?

Yoruichi : Trou de mémoire ?

Ulquiorra : *à l'auteur* Mes condoléances, femme, pour la perte de ton cerveau.

Moi : C'est quoi le problème ?

Ulquiorra : Jamais je n'ai manifesté ni ne manifesterai le moindre intérêt pour ce déchet.

Moi : Ca serait esthétique, non ?

Yoruichi : Ah, les auteurs de fics, de nos jours, tellement superficiels...

Moi : Et en plus, vous vous êtes battus l'un contre l'autre ! (enfin, vaguement). En général, ça suffit !

Ulquiorra : *soupir* Eh bien, finis ton histoire méprisable le plus vite possible, mais sache que je ne cautionne pas.

Yoruichi : Bah, on est dans une histoire ! Je disais donc *grand sourire narquois* que je lui avais envoyé un petit rateau de derrière les fagots.

Ulquiorra : *fume*

Yoruichi : *dramatique* Mais malheureusement, son père en a pris ombrage et m'a transformée en chat !

Isshin : Pauvre femme !

Yoruichi : Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour que je sois libérée de cette malédiction : il faut qu'un homme consente à m'épouser, sous cette forme de chat ! Et après avoir écouté votre histoire, j'ai conçu un plan.

Urahara : Raconte !

Yoruichi : Je sais où le magicien se réunit avec ses amis, une fois par mois. Et justement, c'est ce soir ! C'est certainement un d'entre eux qui vous a procuré la poudre. Avec un peu de chance, il racontera les détails, pour se faire mousser, et vous pourrez entendre votre mot !

Isshin : Ah, merveilleuse jeune fille ! Dite-nous où ils se réunissent !

Yoruichi : Il y a une condition !

Urahara : Laquelle ?

Yoruichi : Vous croyez que vous êtes les seuls à vouloir redevenir humains ? Je vous donne l'endroit si un d'entre vous me promettez le mariage ! Et ainsi, quand vous serez délivrés, la condition sera remplie pour moi aussi.

Urahara, Isshin : Hum...

Urahara : Princesse, permettez-vous une petite discussion privée.

Moi : Ils se retirèrent dans le couloir.

Urahara : Isshin, pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas cette jeune fille en mariage ?

Isshin : Quoi ? Mais Masaki m'arrachera les yeux, sans parler de mes enfants ! C'est vous qui êtes jeune et célibataire, et qui devriez offrir votre main à une charmante princesse !

Urahara : *minaude* Mais Tessai m'arrachera les yeux !

Isshin : QUOI ?

Urahara : Je blaguais. Non, mais sérieux, c'est bien le problème ! ui nous dit qu'elle est charmante ? Si ça se trouve, elle a quatre-vingt-dix ans ! Elle a une voix de vieillard !

Isshin : Je préfère rester une cigogne toute ma vie plutôt que de rentrer chez moi bigame !

Moi : Le calife vit qu'il ne plaisantait pas, et accepta finalement d'épouser le chat, ce qu'elle accepta avec une grande joie.

Yoruichi : Suivez-moi, les jeunes !

Urahara : *s'inquiète*

Moi : Elle les mena à travers les ruines, jusqu'à une salle à l'éclairage louche. Ils parcoururent la salle du regard jusqu'à trouver le marchand.

Rupi : Aizen-sama était content de moi, j'ai réussi mon coup ! De toute façon, c'est bien connu, il suffit de planquer un objet sous un tas de débris pour que tout le monde trouve qu'il a l'air précieux !

Grimmjaw : Pfff... et comment tu pouvais être sûr que ça allait marcher ?

Rupi : C'est évident ! Quand on écoute parler les animaux pour la première fois, c'est forcément drôle ! Enfin, il y a des gens pas fun, je ne dis pas, mais c'est pas leur genre.

Grimmjaw : Et c'était quoi, ce mot pour se transformer.

Rupi : C'est du latin ! Tu n'as jamais dû entendre parler, Grimmy. "Mutabor", ça se dit.

Isshin : Ye...

Urahara : *lui colle une aile sur la bouche*

Isshin : *bas* Pardon, je me suis laissé emporter.

Moi : Ils partirent à distance respectable de la salle avant de se tourner vers l'ouest et de prononcer le mot magique.

Urahara, Isshin : Mutabor !

Moi : Alors ils redevinrent humains, rirent, et se serrèrent dans leurs bras.

Yoruichi : *en humaine* Saine démonstration d'amitié virile. Me jugerez-vous aussi agréable à prendre dans les bras, calife ?

Moi : Le calife se retourna, et quand il vit la magnifique princesse, qui contrairement à eux ne portait aucun vêtement, et ses yeux lui sortirent des orbites.

Urahara : *bave* Eh bien, c'était un bon plan, finalement, cette histoire de métamorphose en cigognes ! Quand on la regarde globalement, je veux dire !

Moi : Le calife, ayant retrouvé sa bourse dans ses vêtements, acheta des vêtements pour sa fiancée, puis trois rapides cheveux, et ils regagnèrent Bagdad.

Urahara : Yippie !

Moi : Il utilisa sa connaissance des passages secrets du château pour s'y introduire. Il contacta un serviteur qui lui était resté fidèle...

Urahara : Ururu-chan ! Je suis de retour ! Tu veux bien mettre une poudre pour dormir dans le café du monsieur qui m'a remplacé ?

Moi : Et la nuit, il se glissa dans la chambre et lui trancha la tête. *bas* C'est si facile, d'assassiner un calife ?

Urahara : *frime* Qui serais-je si je ne connaissais pas les faiblesses de mon propre système de sécurité ?

Moi : Le calife reprit son trône, et le méchant magicien ne vint plus les déranger, pour des raisons qui forment un trou de scénario majeu... euh, je veux dire, qui restèrent un mystère. Probablement des règles mystiques ne lui permettaient-elles d'agir qu'une seuls fois contre le calife.

Ulquiorra : Trou de scénario majeur, hein ?

Aizen : *ironique* On peut dire ça.

Moi : Ou alors, peut-être qu'il n'en avait rien à fiche de son fils, pour ce que j'en sais, moi ?

Ulquiorra : He !

Moi : Et toi, tais-toi ! Tu ne disais déjà rien au début du conte, et maintenant, tu es mort !

Urahara : Enfin bref, tout finit bien ! *se frotte les mains* Ca y est, on peut _enfin_ faire cette fiesta ! Avec mon mariage à la clé !

Moi : Les fêtes furent magnifiques. Le calife vécut très heureux avec sa femme...

Isshin : Et moi avec la mienne ! On n'en parle pas assez !

Moi : Ils passèrent de nombreux jours de joie...

Urahara : *raconte* Je trouve que le grand vizir a gardé quelque chose de son état de cigogne. Dans la façon dont il tient le cou droit, probablement.

Moi : Mais quand le calife se moquait trop, alors le grand vizir le menaçait de raconter à la reine Yoruichi ce qui s'était dit, lors d'une discussion privée, dans un couloir sombre.

FIN


	15. Le prince Bajaja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adaptation de "Le Prince Bajaja", avec Renji/Rukia comme couple principal.

Moi : Bonjour !

Rukia : *air soucieux* Tu ne crois pas que tu dépasses les quota légaux d'écriture de fics, en particulier de fics sur Bleach, en particulier de contes à la noix ? *air effrayant* Tu devrais _vraiment_ prendre des vacances !

Moi : *grand sourire niais* Mais je suis en vacances, c'est pour ça que j'écris tant !

Rukia : *soupir de désespoir*

Moi : Et d'ailleurs, Rukia-chan, tu es le perso principal de mon conte d'aujourd'hui ! Euh, enfin non. Mais presque ! Euh...

Rukia : *très soupçonneuse* Si je fais la princesse en détresse, autant le dire tout de suite, hein ?

Moi : *petite voix* En fait... oui.

Rukia : *gros, gros soupir*

Moi : Le héros sera joué par Renji !

Rukia : *essaie de ne pas rougir*

Renji : *essaie de ne pas prendre l'air trop satisfait* Avec Rukia en princesse, hein ?

Moi : *grand sourire* Exactement *poursuit* J'ai oublié de prévenir que le conte dont je m'inspire s'appelle "Le prince Bajaja", même si j'emprunte plusieurs détails au conte de Grimm apparenté "Jean de fer".

Rukia : *hausse le sourcil* Bajaja ?

Moi : Oui, c'est un conte d'Europe de l'est, et c'est un des surnoms que porte le prince.

Rukia : *rit bruyamment* Ooooh. Bonjour, Bajaja. Au revoir, Bajaja.

Renji : *s'énerve* Laquelle des deux j'extermine, là ?

Moi : Plutôt que de nous poser ce genre de questions oiseuses, continuons le casting ! La mère de Renji sera jouée par Gin.

Renji : QUOI ?

Gin : Oooooh, ça peut être extrêmement drôle *lance un regard oblique à Renji*

Moi : *poursuit* Et son père sera joué par Aizen.

Aizen : *hoche la tête* Eh bien, il faut bien s'occuper des petits et les éduquer correctement, n'est-ce pas ?

Moi : Le frère de Renji sera joué par Kira, et pour recréer la charmante ambiance du temps de l'ancienne cinquième division, je vais rajouter Momo comme petite soeur !

Renji : *bas* Je comprends un tout petit peu mieux... mais quand même, Ichimaru pour faire ma mère...

Kira : *air gêné* Ce n'est pas si horrible que ça... si ?

Renji : SI ! Je préfèrerais encore Byakuya... (c'est dire).

Moi : Mais - et je te remercie pour la transition - Byakuya est bien sûr réquisitionné pour jouer la famille de Rukia.

Byakuya : En effet, cela me semble plus adéquat.

Renji : *bas* Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir soulagé ou vexé, là.

Moi : Et enfin, le cheval de Renji sera joué par Zabimaru !

Zabimaru : C'est quoi ce putain de rôle d'utilité ?

Moi : Franchement, pas du tout. Ce n'est même pas loin d'être le rôle principal.

Zabimaru : *air soupçonneux* Ca sent l'arnaque.

Renji : *air soupçonneux* Ce n'était pas censé être moi, le perso principal ?

Moi : Mais vous découvrirez bien tout cela quand l'histoire se mettra en place, et c'est pour ça qu'il faut commencer le plus vite possible !

* * *

Moi : Il était une fois un roi et une reine qui avaient trois enfants.

Gin : Les enfants ! A table ! *à Aizen* A table, chéri !

Renji : *prend une grande inspiration* *bas* Je ne m'y habitue toujours pas.

Kira, Momo : *bas* Parce que tu crois qu'on est moins choqués que toi ?

Momo : Pourquoi le capitaine Ichimaru joue la... la femme du capitaine Aizen ?

Moi : Ben parce que c'était son vice-capitaine !

Momo : Ca ne veut rien dire *rougit très fort* Si ?

Kira : *désemparé et quelque peu gêné* Comment je dois prendre ça ?

Renji : Pitié, on arrête les histoires de famille... enfin de... de division, de je ne sais quoi, et on repart !

Moi : *reprend* L'aîné était le plus vigoureux des trois, et était toujours dehors à courir, sauter et galoper sur sur cheval qui avait exactement le même âge que lui, alors que les petits restaient près de leurs parents.

Gin : *fait la moue* Je ne l'aime pas, ce petit. Il n'est pas drôle. Il ne veut pas rester à la maison et se faire habiller avec des jolies robes.

Kira : *traumatisé* Euh, parce que moi je suis censé être d'accord pour mettre des robes ?

Momo : Et moi pour rester avec Gin ?

Moi : *à Momo* Bien sûr, s'il s'entend bien avec ton cher père, comme au temps de l'ancienne cinquième division. *néglige de répondre à Kira*

Gin : *ignore les blablas et continue sur sa lancée* Quand je pense que c'est mon aîné, et que c'est lui qui doit hériter du trône ! Les autres sont bien obéissants, au moins... *tout a coup* J'ai une idée ! Pour m'en débarrasser, je vais lui rendre la vie impossible (je suis très doué pour ça.)

Moi : Et la reine se mit à empoisonner l'existence de son aîné par une infinité de remarques sarcastiques et de vexations mineures. Très vite, l'aîné des princes n'eut plus qu'une idée en tête...

Renji : J'ME TIRE !

Aizen : Mon fils, j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi, et je ne veux pas contrarier tes plans, mais surveille ton langage...

Renji : *grogne* Je voulais dire : je pars chercher l'aventure.

Aizen : Si c'est la voie que tu as choisie, je ne te contrarierai pas. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras la gloire dans les aventures les plus périlleuses.

Gin : *bas* A titre posthume, ça serait bien.

Moi : Et le héros s'enfuit sur les routes, toujours monté sur son cheval qui avait exactement le même âge que lui.

Zabimaru : Sauf que je ne suis pas un cheval ordinaire.

Renji : Ah bon ?

Zabimaru : Mais oui, réfléchis, crétin ! Un cheval normal, à seize-dix-sept ans, c'est une vieille loque, et moi je suis frais comme un poulain. Et puis, je ne viens pas de te causer, là ?

Renji : Hum, ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi tu ressembles tant à un singe dans un costume de cheval...

Zabimaru : Plutôt que de faire des remarques irrespectueuses et même pas drôles, tu ferais mieux de m'écouter ! Si tu ne changes pas de cheval et que tu fais tout ce que je te demande, je ferai ta fortune !

Renji : *baille* Je ne savais justement pas où aller pour trouver un peu d'action, alors tant que tu n'as pas d'idées trop bêtes...

Zabimaru : Même si mes idées ont l'air bête ! C'est le principe !

Renji : *air un peu soupçonneux quand même* Bon, d'accord.

Zabimaru : C'est bien. Alors tu vas te rendre au château du royaume voisin, et me laisser dans la forêt proche. Tu te feras engager par le roi, et tu ne reviendras me voir que si tu as besoin de quelque chose !

Renji : Ca me semble un bon plan.

Moi : Ils firent comme convenu, et Renji se présenta au château du roi.

Renji : Je voudrais servir le roi, et...

Byakuya : *regard méprisant* Parfait, j'ai justement besoin d'un aide-jardinier.

Renji : *s'énerve* Je suis un guerrier, et un... *se rappelle que Zabimaru lui a dit de dissimuler son identité* enfin, je proteste !

Byakuya : *néglige* Emmenez-le au jardin !

Renji : JE DEMISS... *se souvient que Zabimaru lui a dit de se faire engager à tout prix* Quand je chope ce cheval, je l'extermine !

Moi : Renji fut donc engagé comme assistant du maître jardinier. *bas* Argh, j'ai pas de jardinier dans mon casting, parce que j'ai encore raté mon mélange entre les deux contes. Engageons-en un à la volée !

Orihime : Tu aimes t'occuper des fleurs, Renji-kun ?

Renji : *entre ses dents* Pas trop, mais on fera avec.

Moi : Mais notre héros finit par bien s'entendre avec le jardinier, et par faire honnêtement son travail, au cours duquel il découvrir que planter, tailler creuser et arroser même par un temps infâme n'était pas si facile qu'il l'aurait cru.

Renji : *bas* C'est difficile, mais toujours pas passionnant.

Moi : *met son bonnet de vieux sage* Manier la pioche et la pelle fortifie tes bras pour le combat à l'épée...

Renji : *bas* On dit ça, on dit ça...

Moi : Un jour, la princesse qui regardait à sa fenêtre vit l'aide-jardinier, et constata qu'il avait de magnifiques cheveux. Elle lui fit demander, par une de es suivantes, de lui apporter un bouquet de fleurs.

Renji : "Tu as de jolis cheveux, viens dans ma chambre." Ca fait un peu "Nice shoes, wanna fuck ?", ton plan.

Moi : Tu te fais draguer par Rukia, tu ne vas pas te plaindre !

Renji : Toute l'affection que j'ai pour Rukia ne m'empêche pas de repérer le OOC quand j'en vois ! Le harcèlement sexuel, c'est du OOC !

Rukia : Harcèlement sexuel, tu y vas un peu fort, tu ne crois pas ? Si ça se trouve, je t'ai fait monter juste pour pouvoir t'appeler Bajaja. *prend un ton moqueur* Bajaja, Bajaja.

Renji : Aaaargh ! Mais je ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Pour une fois que l'auteur a eu l'intelligence de virer une de ses stupidités, n'en rajoute pas !

Rukia : *ricanement* Alors toi, arrête de faire des sous-entendus douteux !

Renji : OK, OK...

Moi : Le jeune héros monta apporter les fleurs demandées à la princesse.

Rukia : Je te remercie. *donne une poignée de pièces qui correspond à cent fois la valeur du bouquet, tout en lorgnant sur les cheveux de Renji*

Renji : *bas* C'est du harcèlement, je maintiens.

Rukia : *à l'auteur* Je suis OOC !

Moi : C'est dans le script ! Et puis tu ne vas pas nier qu'il a des jolis cheveux, non ?

Rukia : *soupir* On t'a déjà dit que tu étais horriblement superficielle ?

Moi : Notre héros redescendit les escaliers, en pensant à la princesse, qui était ma foi fort jolie. Par contre il n'avait pas d'intérêt pour l'argent, et l'offrit au chef jardinier.

Orihime : Oooh, c'est joli, ça brille !

Moi : Peu de temps après, le pays reçut une déclaration de guerre, et le roi en fut contrarié, car il savait l'autre pays beaucoup plus puissant que le sien.

Byakuya : Peu importe, nous nous battrons loyalement, et jusqu'à la mort ! Que mes hommes qui ne connaissent pas la peur m'accompagnent sur le champ de bataille : celui qui m'aidera le plus vaillamment sera mon héritier, et recevra en plus la main de ma soeur, s'il le désire !

Renji : *surgit de nulle part* Ca me plait bien ! Laissez-moi partir au combat avec vous !

Byakuya : *air méprisant* Qui es-tu ? *air encore plus méprisant* Oh, l'aide-jardinier. Quand j'aurai armé mes serviteurs nobles, tu pourras aller à l'armurerie et dans les écuries, et prendre une épée et un cheval, s'il en reste. Puis tu viendras nous rejoindre, si tu l'oses.

Moi : Et quand ils furent tous partis, il ne trouva qu'une épée ébréchée et un cheval boiteux.

Renji : Bon, il est temps d'aller retrouver mon cheval, je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin de lui !

Moi : Il se rendit à l'orée de la forêt.

Zabimaru : Je t'attendais. Jusqu'ici, tu n'as pas fait de trop grosse boulette ! Que veux-tu ?

Renji : Je veux aller me battre pour le roi ; je veux que tu me portes, et il me faudra aussi une cuirasse et une épée !

Zabimaru : Tu auras cela !

Moi : Il lui fit don d'une cuirasse qui ressemblait un peu à une écharpe de fourrure sur les épaules, mais on n'allait pas chipoter, et d'une épée qui était un fouet ; puis ils partirent au combat.

Renji : A l'assaut !

Moi : L'armée du roi était sous le point de succomber sous le nombre, malgré leurs efforts désespérés. Mais quand le nouveau chevalier arriva, il fendit les rangs adverses, les mit en déroute, et poursuivit les adversaires jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent tous défaits.

Byakuya : Je ne connais pas ce chevalier, mais je dois le remercier...

Moi : Mais quand il s'approcha de lui, le chevalier s'enfuit à une telle vitesse qu'on ne put pas le suivre...

Renji : Je ne supporte pas ce type !

Zabimaru : S'il ne sait pas que c'est toi, comment peux-tu prétendre à la main de la princesse ?

Renji : Oops... *réfléchit* Je lui demanderai à elle, pas à son boulet de frère !

Moi : Il retourna à la forêt, et rentra avec son épée ébréchée et son cheval boiteux.

Renji : Ni vu ni connu ! *très fier*

Moi : Alors que le roi rentrait, sa soeur accourut pour le féliciter de sa victoire.

Byakuya : Ce n'est pas ma victoire, mais celle d'un chevalier inconnu qui m'est venu en aide.

Rukia : Où est-il ? J'aimerais le remercier (et aussi jeter un coup d'oeil sur celui que je suis censée épouser, éventuellement)

Byakuya : Après avoir défait nos ennemis, il a disparu.

Rukia : Ooooh.

Moi : Ce soir-là, la princesse alla consulter le maître jardinier.

Rukia : Dis-moi, ton aide était absent cet après-midi, sais-tu où il est allé ?

Orihime : Oui, il est allé se battre avec son cheval boiteux et son épée ébréchée, et quand il est revenu, les gens se sont tous moqués de lui ! Ils sont méchants : moi, je suis persuadée qu'il a fait de son mieux !

Rukia : *pensive*

Renji : *bas* Hum, je n'ai peut-être pas été aussi discret que je le pensais, après tout.

Moi : Mais le frère de la princesse décida d'organiser une fête.

Byakuya : *à ses vassaux* Vous m'avez tous fidèlement servi pendant le combat, et je ne sais lequel d'entre vous récompenser. Aussi, j'ai décidé que ma soeur lancerait une pomme d'or de sa fenêtre : celui qui la rattrapera aura la récompense ! *bas* Et j'espère fortement que le chevalier mystérieux viendra prendre ce qu'il mérite.

Moi : Quand notre héros entendit parler de cette fête, il retourna voir son cheval.

Renji : Il faut absolument que j'attrape cette pomme !

Zabimaru : C'est comme si c'était fait ; tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

Renji : *réfléchit* Si, si...

Zabimaru : *grogne* C'est quoi cette hésitation ?

Renji : *bas* Par rapport à un certain poste de jardinier, on va dire.

Moi : Le jour où la princesse jeta sa pomme du haut de la fenêtre, le roi était très contrarié de ne pas voir le chevalier étranger. Mais il surgit de l'horizon alors que la pomme était en vol, arriva avant qu'elle touche le sol, et l'embrocha sur son épée bizarre, avant de repartir en courant.

Byakuya : Ce n'est pas convenable, il doit se présenter à moi et me dire son nom *envoie ses hommes à la poursuite du chevalier*

Moi : Renji distança aisément tous ses poursuivants ; cependant, son cheval dut pour cela courir tellement vite et sauter tellement loin qu'il perdit son casque, laissant apparaître ses longs cheveux roux.

Rukia : *bas* Je crois que je sais qui est ce mystérieux chevalier.

Moi : Le lendemain, la princesse se rendit chez le jardinier avec son frère.

Rukia : Salut ! Où est ton apprenti ?

Orihime : Il était en congé hier. Il a dû aller à une fête, car il en est revenu avec une jolie boule dorée !

Rukia : *à Byakuya* Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit ! *à Orihime* Puis-je le voir ?

Orihime : Renji-kuuun ! La princesse veut te voir ?

Byakuya : *bas* Pourquoi a-t-elle l'air de trouver ça normal ?

Moi : Renji alla à leur rencontre.

Rukia : *parle avant que Renji ou Byakuya aient pu ouvrir la bouche* C'est toi qui es venu aider mon frère pendant la dernière guerre, n'est-ce pas ?

Renji : Ouaip.

Rukia : Et c'est toi aussi qui as attrapé la pomme d'or.

Renji : He oui ! *montre la pomme*

Byakuya : *réticent* Toi qui as sauvé notre royaume, tu as le droit, si tu le désires, de demander...

Rukia : *l'interrompt* En bref, je suis venue te demander en mariage.

Byakuya : *réprobateur* Rukia ! Ce n'est pas ainsi que cela doit se faire !

Rukia : C'est comma cela que je le fais, moi !

Moi : Notre héros accepta avec beaucoup de joie la proposition de la princesse.

Byakuya : *bas, à Renji* Allez, tu peux me le dire, maintenant : un aussi bon guerrier que toi ne peut pas être un roturier !

Renji : *bas* Majesté, ça me fait mal de vous donner raison et ainsi consolider vos préjugés à deux balles, mais en effet, pendant la durée de ce compte, je suis le prince d'un royaume voisin.

Byakuya : *soupir de soulagement* Peut-être pourrions-nous inviter tes parents à vos noces ?

Renji : CERTAINEMENT PAS ! Euh, je voulais dire : ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Moi : Il y eut une grande fête organisée pour le mariage de la princesse et du sauveur du pays, et le petit cheval fut à la place d'honneur.

Byakuya : *grand soupir étiqueté "ceci n'est pas conforme aux convenances"*

Moi : Et la princesse et son époux vécurent heureux pendant tout le reste de leur vie.

FIN


	16. La petite fille vendue avec les poires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adaptation de "La petite fille vendue avec les poires", avec Hanatarô/Rikichi comme couple principal

Moi : Salut tout le monde !

Rukia : *soupir affligé*

Moi : Je vais continuer ma grande entreprise de mettre en couples principaux tous ceux que j'ai déjà mis en couples secondaires...

Rukia : Arrête de t'embrouiller et dévoile les victimes tout de suite.

Moi : *ricane bêtement* Victimes, c'est bien le cas de le dire... L'héroïne sera jouée par Hanatarô !

Hanatarô : *air paniqué* Hein ?

Rukia : Pas touche à ma femme de... mon homme de ménage.

Moi : Mais dans ma grande bonté, j'ai décidé de la remplacer par un héros.

Hanatarô : *s'incline* Merci beaucoup !

Rukia : He, toi, tu crois que ça suffit ? Ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds ! *réalisation soudaine* Déjà, dans quel conte il va jouer ?

Moi : Rukia-chan, tu poses toujours les bonnes questions (c'est-à-dire que tu me permets de me rattraper quand j'avais complètement oublié le plus important). Il s'agit d'un conte italien très mignon intitulé "La petite fille vendue avec les poires".

Rukia : *renifle* En cadeau bonus ? Belle mentalité !

Moi : *poursuit* Son père qui est un homme extrêmement respectueux des règles, et, soyons honnêtes, un sale type, sera joué par Yasochika Iemura.

Yasochika : Ne m'écriras-tu jamais que pour me faire une réputation détestable ? (rayé) Grosse nouille.

Moi : *réfléchit* Oui *grand sourire* Je suis toujours comme ça avec les personnages que j'aime !

Rukia : *grand soupir*

Yasochika : *met un peu plus de temps à réagir que Rukia, et s'étrangle devant l'horreur du compliment*

Moi : *continue* Parmi les serviteurs au château, la cuisinière sera jouée par Isane !

Isane : *s'incline* Cela semble un rôle facile.

Moi : Et le garçon de cuisine chieur sera joué par Aramaki, parce que dans un conte avec Hanatarô comme héros, c'est normal d'avoir la onzième division comme méchants !

Yachiru : *des coulisses* Oh, je peux venir les embêter aussi, les minables ?

Moi : *un peu apeurée* Mais non, Yachiru-chan *réfléchit* Je suis sûre que je peux te trouver des adversaires plus intéressants dans un autre conte !

Yachiru : Bon, alors ça va ! Maki-maki, je te laisse les nuls, prends-en bien soin *sort*

Moi : *soupir de soulagement* Le roi sera joué par Renji !

Renji : Un rôle de _roi_ *soupçonneux*

Moi : *à Renji* Mais oui, ça t'ira bien ! Le roi est fun, pour une fois ! C'est sûr que le plus souvent, ça va mieux à Byakuya, mais là...

Rukia : *soupire* Déjà que prince, c'est pas toujours crédible...

Moi : *continue* Et sa reine, bien sûr, sera jouée par Rukia (qui d'autre ?)

Rukia : *rougit très fort* C'est vrai que... *se reprend* Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai a accepter un rôle que tu me donnes ? Et un rôle de reine, en plus ! Comme si ça m'allait de poser mes fesses sur un trône en faisant un sourire niais ! Je désespère définitivement de ta santé mentale. Je protesterai en faisant de mon rôle un rôle muet.)

Moi : *très très bas* Oh seigneur merci, elle va se taire !

Rukia : Tu as dit quelque chose ?

Moi : *air bête* Non, rien *continue* Et pour en finir avec la famille royale, le petit prince sera joué par Rikichi !

Rikichi : Youpi ! je suis très fier d'avoir un rôle, et encore plus d'avoir été élevé par Renji-san !

Moi : Passons maintenant aux personnages qui ont vraiment un rôle dans le scénario d'action...

Rukia : *air affligé et inquiet* Parce que ça n'avait pas commencé, là ?

Moi : *consulte ses notes* Ben en fait, non... mais tu sais, il n'en faut pas, trop, en proportion. Le héros c'est Hanatarô, hein ?

Rukia : *soupire* En attendant, j'en connais qui auraient bien fait de se bouger autant que lui, dans le manga !

Moi : *lalala* La femme sous l'arbre sera jouée par Retsu-sama ! Normalement, c'est une vieille femme, mais j'ai accordé une dispense spéciale pour la remplacer par une jeune femme, parce que j'aime la quatrième division *petit coeur*

Retsu : Je ne suis pas si jeune, tu sais.

Moi : Mais tu en as l'air ! C'est ce qui compte, pour nous autres êtres superficiels *continue* Les serviteurs du méchant sorcier seront joués par Hiyosu, Nemu...

Rukia : On se demande qui est le méchant sorcier, tiens...

Moi : Ben justement, il n'apparaît pas dans l'histoire ! Je ne prends donc pas la peine de le caster, et je laisse la réponse à votre sagacité ! Mais où j'en étais, moi *consulte ses notes, et poursuit* Ah oui, et la porte sera jouée par le senkaimon.

Rukia : *ironique* Ah bon ?

Moi : *très gênée* Ben il me fallait une porte, et je n'en connais pas beaucoup personnellement... les portes du seireitei sont peu coopératives, et les gardiens ne veulent pas les laisser partir pour tourner dans des films... Et puis je suppose qu'il doit leur en rester, chez Mayuri... Y a pas qu'Urahara qui sait en faire...

Rukia : Tu viens de donner toi-même la solution de ton énigme, tu sais.

Moi : Oops... *essaie de faire oublier ses bêtises* Mais ne discutons pas plus avant, il est temps de commencer le conte !

* * *

Moi : Il était une fois un jardinier qui avait un poirier ; chaque année, l'arbre lui donnait quatre paniers de poires.

Yasochika : *se frotte les mains* J'aime la régularité.

Moi : Et il les envoyait au roi, chaque année, en paiement de ses impôts, ce qui lui permettait de garder pour lui tout le reste de ses cultures. Mais une année...

Yasochika : Malheur ! Malédiction ! Seulement trois paniers et demie ! Comment vais-je faire *secoue le poirier* Lacheur ! Traître à la cause !

Moi : Or ce jardinier avait tout une brochette d'enfants, qu'il avait parfois bien du mal à nourrir. Trouvant le moyen de faire astucieusement d'une pierre deux coups, il se saisit du plus jeune alors qu'il dormait, le fourra au fond d'un panier, et le recouvrit de poires, le tout sans le réveiller.

Hanatarô : *bas et un peu embarrassé que l'attention se porte sur lui* Quand on dort si peu d'une part, et que d'autre part on a l'habitude de se faire martyriser, on a le sommeil lourd pendant les quelques heures qui restent !

Moi : Et ainsi, le quatrième panier de poires semblait rempli à ras bord.

Yasochika : He bien voilà ! Solution parfaite *s'éponge le front* Le roi ne me fera pas exécuter.

Moi : *bas* Mettons cette immoralité sur le compte du statut inhérent aux parents de contes de fées plutôt que de la reprocher à ce pauvre homme.

Yasochika : Et en plus c'était vraiment un sale gosse, avec lui je me tapais la honte !

Moi : Hum, on va dire que je n'ai rien dit. *reprend* Quand l'enfant se réveilla, il ne comprit pas vraiment où il était. Mais il comprit une chose.

Hanatarô : *grands yeux pleins d'étoiles* Oh, à manger ! *commence à grignoter les poires*

Moi : Mais la cuisinière du palais, qui venait en chercher de temps en temps pour le gâteau, s'aperçut que le niveau baissait.

Isane : Toujours dans le même panier ? Il y a peut-être un petit animal dedans, ou... *fouille* Oh, un enfant !

Hanatarô : Madame ? Je, euh, comment je suis arrivé là ?

Isane : Euh, je n'en sais pas grand chose non plus...

Hanatarô : Et au fait, c'est où, là ?

Isane : Aux cuisines du roi.

Hanatarô : Oh... et ces poires que j'ai mangées...

Isane : Oui, ce sont les poires du roi.

Hanatarô : Ah ! Quelle horreur ! Je vais me faire exécuter !

Moi : *bas* On sent une certaine influence de la famille...

Isane : Il y a peut-être plus simple... et si tu restais travailler avec moi jusqu'à avoir remboursé les poires que tu as mangées ?

Hanatarô : Oh oui, merci madame !

Moi : L'enfant resta travailler au château, et en un rien de temps il fut le meilleur des cuisiniers royaux, au point que le roi le félicita.

Renji : Salut, machin ! Tu sais que tu cuisines comme un chef !

Moi : Car en effet, le roi n'était pas extrêmement porté sur le protocole, pour un roi. C'est pourquoi, quand son fils unique lui demanda.

Rikichi : Papa, il a le même âge, on peut jouer ensemble ?

Moi : Le roi n'hésita pas.

Renji : Pas de problème. tant que ça ne te fait pas sécher tes entrainements...

Moi : Et le petit cuisinier devint le meilleur ami du jeune prince, avec qui il avait beaucoup de goûts en commun.

Hanatarô : *sourire niais*

Rikichi : *sourire niais aussi*

Moi : ... Enfin, surtout un, mais cela leur suffisait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait remboursé les poires, la cuisinière était gentille avec lui, il avait la faveur du roi et du prince, autant dire qu'il faisait des jaloux.

Aramaki : *en costume de maid* C'est pas juste ! On n'a même pas le droit de lui taper dessus *gémit encore plus fort, au point d'exploser* Et pourquoi je dois porter ce putain de costume ?

Moi : Ta respectée vice-capitaine en a porté un pareil dans un générique de fin d'OAV, tu ne vas pas dire que ce qui est assez bon pour elle n'est pas assez bon pour toi ?

Aramaki : *pleure*

Moi : *bas* Sans compter que tout est mis en oeuvre pour t'aigrir suffisamment, pour que tu fasses le fourbe...

Aramaki : *bas* Il m'en coute de le dire, mais ça marche !

Moi : La servante alla trouver le roi.

Aramaki : Renji-san, vous savez pas quoi ? Le petit cuisinier s'est vanté de pouvoir aller chercher le trésor du grand sorcier de la forêt noire, et d'en revenir.

Renji : Sérieux ! Il est vraiment bien, ce petit ! Non seulement il cuisine magnifiquement, mais en plus il n'a pas froid aux yeux ! Va le chercher.

Aramaki : *se frotte fourbement les mains* Hehehe, ma vengeance sera terrible. (Même si je ne me venge de rien en particulier.)

Moi : Hanatarô arriva devant le roi.

Hanatarô : Que voulez-vous, Majesté ? *bas* J'espère que ce n'est pas un problème avec Rikichi-san ?

Renji : Alors comme ça, il parait que tu peux aller chercher le trésor du sorcier de la forêt noire ?

Hanatarô : *choqué* Euh...

Renji : C'est absolument génial ! Je savais que ton étais un bon petit.

Hanatarô : *essaie de parler* Mais...

Renji : He bien, il me semble que tu pars demain !

Hanatarô : En fait...

Renji : Ou après-demain, comme tu le sens ! L'important, c'est que tu y ailles et que tu ramènes le trésor !

Hanatarô : *n'ose pas le contredire* Comme vous voudrez, votre Majesté.

Moi : Le lendemain - parce qu'après tout, cela ne changeait pas grand chose - il était déjà parti en direction de la forêt noire.

Hanatarô : Bon, alors, comment je fais ? Je m'en vais et je ne reviens plus jamais ? Mais alors, je ne verrais plus madame la cuisinière qui a été si gentille avec moi, et le roi qui est cool quand même, et la reine qui est charmante, et surtout *rougit* Rikichi qui est si gentil avec moi aussi...

Moi : Alors qu'il hésitait, il passa près d'un arbre à l'ombre duquel s'abritait une femme bizarrement coiffée.

Retsu : Où vas-tu, mon enfant ?

Hanatarô : *sans réfléchir* Je vais chercher le trésor du grand sorcier de la forêt noire *réfléchit* Sauf que je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver... *réfléchit encore* En fait non, je suis sûr de ne pas y arriver, au secours !

Retsu : Et as-tu prévu de quoi manger sur le chemin ?

Hanatarô : Euh... *soudain stressé* Non ! Même pas ! J'aurais dû, pourtant, mais j'avais tellement la trouille !

Retsu : He bien, je vais au moins remédier à cela. Voila du pain et du beurre, enveloppés dans un mouchoir. Uses-en sagement !

Hanatarô : Euh, merci madame. *bas* Je me demande quel peut être l'usage sage pour du pain et du beurre... à part les manger.

Moi : Il continua son chemin, et comprit qu'il arrivait près de la demeure du sorcier ; en effet les arbres devenient plus sombres et plus torturés, les animaux plus craintifs, les ombres plus noires, et en règle générale, tout rappelait le sorcier qui a envie de se faire un genre et qui a payé un décorateur, compétent certes mais sans vraie originalité...

Rukia : Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu vas faire bouger cette histoire, ou pas ?

Moi : Tiens, Rukia, tu t'es réveillée !

Rukia : Tu as vu le temps que dure cette histoire ? Il est inhumainement impossible de dormir tout le long (malgré toute l'envie que j'en ai). Mais arrête de délayer, et reviens-en au fait tout de suite !

Hanatarô : *observe sans prendre parti*

Moi : *bas* Je suis brimée. *haut* Il rencontra une créature très effrayante.

Hiyosu : Qu'est-ce que j'ai faim !

Hanatarô : *tremble de peur* Ne me mangez pas s'il vous plait *idée géniale* Tenez, j'ai du pain, je peux vous le donner !

Hiyosu : *bas* J'ai faim, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je mangerais n'importe quoi non plus, comme des intrus. Par contre, le pain, ça a l'air bien. *haut* Bonne idée, fais passer *gnape le pain*

Moi : Notre héros pas très héroïque continua son chemin et croisa une jeune femme qui nettoyait un four avec ses cheveux. Immédiatement, un sentiment de solidarité s'empara de lui.

Hanatarô : Euh, madame, je ne voudrais pas déranger... mais vous êtes en train de vous abimer les cheveux, et je me demandais, euh, si vous ne voudriez pas un mouchoir...

Nemu : *se retourne, sans expression* Merci.

Hanatarô : De rien !

Moi : Il continua son chemin, et arriva devant une porte...

Hanatarô : Ouvrons-là ! (et courage !)

Moi : Il m'ouvrit, et vit derrière la sombre demeure du sorcier. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se rendre compte que la porte avait grincé horriblement...

Hanatarô : Pauvre porte ! Il est hors de question que je la laisse dans ce triste état, je vais la graisser avec ma plaquette de beurre (sans compter que maintenant que je n'ai plus de pain pour aller avec, ça serait certainement un peu indigeste si je la mangeais)

Moi : Il huila soigneusement les gonds, avant de passer la porte. Heureusement pour lui, il était tellement petit et insignifiant que strictement personne ne se rendit compte de sa présence...

Hanatarô : *air ravi* Comme quoi ça peut servir, parfois !

Moi : *poursuit sans se rendre compte de l'interruption* ...et en quelques heures, il réussit à entrer dans la cour ronde, puis dans la tour carrée, puis dans la pièce ronde en haut de la tour, et il se saisit de la boîte carrée qui était le trésor, et là on se demande comment il l'a reconnu.

Hanatarô : *gêné* Tu es en train de sous-entendre que si le trésor n'est pas cette chose exposée à la place d'honneur et très loin de l'entrée, je serai ridicule ?

Moi : Ben... oui. Cependant les doutes du héros (s'il en avait) furent rapidement dissipés quand le système d'alarme placé dans la boîte se mit à crier.

Boîte : Au secours ! Au secours ! Un voleur emporte le trésor du maître !

Hanatarô : Tiens, quelle surprise, je ne me suis pas trompé ! Ce système d'alarme est bien pratique, pour les voleurs *réfléchit* Zut, l'ennui c'est que ça va aussi alerter les gardes, ce qui était le but premier. *air très ennuyé*

Moi : Le héros descendant les escaliers à toute allure.

Boîte : Portail, portail, referme-toi !

Senkaimon : Attends, la boîte ! Ca fait des siècles qu'on ne me graisse pas sous prétexte que je suis de la technologie dépassée, il m'a donné du beurre, je la laisse passer !

Moi : Il courait, courait, pour sortir de la forêt.

Boîte : Nemu, Nemu, attrape-le !

Nemu : Mais non, il est gentil, je ne veux pas le capturer ! Je nettoyais le four avec mes cheveux, et il m'a donné un mouchoir !

Moi : Le héros était presque arrivé loin de la zone dangereuse...

Boîte : Hiyosu, Hiyosu, mords-le !

Hiyosu : Mais non, il est gentil, ce petit, il m'a donné du pain ! Et d'ailleurs, j'ai la flemme, j'ai une expérience à faire.

Moi : Et Hanatarô n'eut plus qu'à continuer.

Hanatarô : *surpris* Je suis vivant.

Moi : Mais il courait encore, par habitude, et il s'étala sur un caillou du chemin. La boîte s'ouvrit, et il en sortit une poule d'or et ses poussins, qui se dispersèrent dans la campagne. En effet, le sorcier avait l'habitude de faire des manipulations génétiques sur des animaux, et c'était une de ses plus belles réussites...

Rukia : *toussote*

Moi : Oops... *laisse parler les personnages*

Hanatarô : C'est pas vrai ! Comment je vais les retrouver ? *marche lentement sur le chemin* Petit ! Petit ! Revenez !

Moi : Il marcha pendant très longtemps, regardant partout, en vain, jusqu'à retrouver la femme bizarrement coiffée.

Retsu : Que se passe-t-il, mon enfant ?

Hanatarô : C'est horrible ! J'avais réussi à récupérer le trésor, grâce à vos cadeaux... et maintenant ils sont partis !

Retsu : Je vais t'aider.

Moi : La femme agita une baguette, et la poule et les poussins sortirent des buissons et vinrent picorer sous ses pieds.

Hanatarô : *grands yeux ébahis* Merci ! Je vais pouvoir accomplir la mission dont m'a chargé le roi et revoir Rikichi, merci beaucoup !

Moi : Et il retourna au château en faisant bien attention de ne pas trébucher, cette fois-ci. Dans la cour, le petit prince l'attendait.

Rikichi : Tu es vivant ! Je savais bien qu'il ne fallait pas que tu ailles chercher ce trésor !

Hanatarô : *embarrassé* Euh, ben en fait j'y suis allé...

Rikichi : *ouvre de grands yeux* Sérieux ?

Hanatarô : Euh, oui... *montre la poule et ses poussins*

Rikichi : Elle est magnifique ! Comment as-tu fait ? Tu es incroyable !

Hanatarô : *rougit très fort* J'ai été aidé !

Rikichi : *bas* C'est normal, nous sommes dans un conte de fées *haut, revient à la poule* Elle vaut une fortune ! Tu sais, avec ça, mon père te donnera probablement tout ce que tu voudras. *curieux* Il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais ?

Hanatarô : *air gêné* Euh, non, je ne sais pas... je n'y avais pas pensé...

Rikichi : Ecoute, si tu n'as pas d'idées, ce qui serait bien, ça serait que tu demandes le contenu du coffre à charbon qui est dans la cave !

Hanatarô : Ah bon ? Ben si ça te fait plaisir, pas de problème *grand sourire*

Moi : Le héros se rendit dans la salle du trône.

Renji : Tiens, le petit cuisinier ! Alors, c'était vrai, tu étais capable d'aller chercher le trésor ?

Hanatarô : Euh... oui. *montre la poule*

Renji : C'est superbe ! Le courage et les capacités seront toujours encouragés chez moi ! Demande-moi ce que tu voudras pour récompenser ton expédition, et je te le donnerai !

Hanatarô : En fait, je voudrais le contenu du coffre à charbon qui est dans la cave.

Tous les courtisans : *ricanent*

Aramaki : *encore très vexé du succès d'Hanatarô* Du charbon ? Ca t'ira bien !

Renji : *bas, à Rukia* Il y a quelque chose de spécial, dans le coffre à charbon ?

Rukia : *bas* Pas à ma connaissance...

Renji : *haut, à Hanatarô* Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas autre chose ?

Hanatarô : *pense à Rikichi* Non, votre Majesté. Je veux le contenu du coffre à charbon.

Moi : Le roi fit amener le coffre à charbon, et il fut déposé au centre de la salle du trône. Et là, à la surprise générale, le coffre s'ouvrit tout seul.

Renji : *hausse le sourcil* Que se passe-t-il ?

Rikichi : *sort du coffre* Mon père, vous venez de me promettre en mariage à Hanatarô ! *air buté*

Hanatarô : *air anxieux* *espère que le roi ne sera pas faché par la magouille*

Renji : *éclate de rire* He bien, je n'ai qu'une parole !

Moi : Et le jour même, on fiança le cuisinier et le petit prince. Plus tard, ils se marièrent, car leurs sentiments n'avaient pas changé. Il y eu une magnifique fête, et la cuisinière et la bonne fée se marièrent aussi, parce que j'en ai envie.

Rukia : *bas* Si tu crois que ta tentative de caser des couples supplémentaires est passée inaperçue dans un paragraphe de fin indigeste, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'à l'omoplate.

Moi : *néglige dans l'adversité* Et ils vécurent très heureux usqu'à la fin de leurs jours !

FIN


	17. La perle de lune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adaptation de "La perle de lune", conte chinois, avec Retsu/Isane comme couple principal.

Moi : Mes amis persos de Bleach, je vous aime !

Rukia : *blasée* Pourquoi ce soudain élan d'affection ?

Moi : Parce que vous êtes une source d'inspiration perpétuelle ! Je ne me lasse jamais d'écrire sur vous ! (En particulier des contes de fées à la noix.) Cela ne m'avait jamais fait ça sur une autre série, bénis soyez-vous !

Rukia : *bas* La raison pour laquelle nous, on ne t'aime pas, en bref.

Moi : Aujourd'hui, le conte que je vais adapter s'appelle "La perle de lune".

Rukia : *bas* Jamais entendu parler. Avec un peu de chance, si elle en est réduite à aller chercher des trucs comme ça, elle aura bientôt fini son stock.

Moi : *bas* Si tu voyais les mètres de livres de contes dans ma bibliothèque...

Rukia : *soupir* Bon, c'est pas tout, ça, raconte, puisque tu y es décidée ne fais pas semblant de te faire prier !

Moi : Ouaip ! Je ne fais pas semblant ! J'adore raconter, même si j'adore digresser aussi (c'est d'ailleurs, soit dit en passant, ce que je suis en train de faire ainsi que ce qu'il faudrait que j'arrête). Le personnage principal (qui est un homme dans le conte, mais on n'en est pas à ça près), sera joué par Isane !

Isane : *rougit* Moi ? Je joue le personnage principal ? Ce n'est pas une erreur ? Oh, quelle joie ! *grand sourire*

Moi : Quant à la princesse, elle sera jouée par Retsu-sama !

Retsu : *salue poliment, en souriant*

Isane : *kyate*

Moi : Le père de la princesse, roi des dragons parce qu'on ne vous donne pas de la princesse de bas étage, sera joué par Yamamoto.

Yamamoto : He he he. *bas* Comme souvent, je me retrouve à faire le père universel pour tous les gens trop anciens et respectables pour accepter quelqu'un d'autre.

Moi : *bas* Pas faux. *reprend* Le frère du héros sera joué par...

Kiyone : *interrompt* Moi, moi !

Moi : Mais non !

Kiyone : Pourquoi ? C'est ma soeur à moi !

Moi : Oui, mais dans le conte, c'est un méchant frère, ça ne t'irait pas !

Kiyone : Oh... *boude*

Moi : Et puis, ça me ferait trop mal de te faire perdre à la fin. *poursuit* Le frère du héros sera donc joué par Yasochika Iemura.

Yasochika : Comme ça, on me donne un rôle qu'on n'a pas donné à une sale gamine, pour l'épargner ? *raye ce qui précède* C'est avec honneur (et un peu d'inquiétude) que j'accepte ce rôle.

Moi : Les villageois que l'héroïne aide au cours de son voyage seront joués par...

Kiyone : Moi, moi !

Moi : Euh, pourquoi ?

Kiyone : Parce que je ne peux pas jouer le frère !

Rukia : Ce n'est pas pour ennuyer ma respectée troisième siège, mais on a déjà donné, niveau jouer les villageois qui se font venir en aide. (dans "La diable aux trois cheveux d'or", pour ceux qui ne lisent pas tous les contes ou ont la mémoire courte)

Kiyone : Et alors ?

Rukia : *impitoyable* Ca ferait vraiment très, très, très répétitif.

Moi : Mais, euh, arrêtez de décider sans moi ! Et alors, je prends qui, moi ?

Rukia : *bas* Ce n'est pas pour être méchante, mais pour être louzeurs au point de se faire aider par la quatrième division, il faudrait qu'ils soient vraiment, vraiment désespérés.

Moi : Comme si ça ne t'était jamais arrivé !

Rukia : Justement : j'étais vraiment, vraiment désespérée.

Moi : Groumph. Mais tu me donne une idée. On va prendre des anonymes du Rukongai. C'est censé être un village pauvre, ça collera très bien !

Rukia : *sarcastique* Sauf que les pauvres égarés qui lisent tes contes de fées le font pour retrouver des personnages connus, pas des anonymes sortis de ton cerveau malade !

Moi : Eh bien je prendrai des presque anonymes, alors ! Allons-y !

Kiyone : *essaie d'étrangler le narrateur, sans aucun succès* Je veux jouer, je veux jouer, pourquoi je ne suis jamais là, méchante !

Moi : *l'ignore* Commençons, commençons !

* * *

Moi : Il était une fois le roi des dragons. Il avait une fille unique, qui était belle, douce et sage. Cependant, elle avait, à ses yeux, un tout petit défaut.

Yamamoto : Ma très chère fille, il serait vraiment temps de te marier !

Retsu : *lève doucement les yeux* Mon père, je ne m'y oppose pas. Cependant, parmi les prétendants que vous m'avez proposés, aucun ne me plaisait !

Yamamoto : Comment peux-tu être aussi difficile ! Ah vraiment, les jeunes, de nos jours... Je t'ai présenté des hommes beaux, intelligents, riches, puissants, et certains étaient même tout cela à la fois !

Retsu : Mon père, vous avez raison. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je recherche.

Yamamoto : *désespéré* Mais alors, tu veux quoi ?

Retsu : Je veux quelqu'un d'honnête et de généreux, rien de plus.

Yamamoto : Quoi ? C'est tout ? Il n'y en avait pas, parmi tes prétendants ? *réfléchit* Bon, peut-être pas. Mais quand même, ça devrait être trouvable !

Moi : Le soir même, il convoqua ses serviteurs et leur confia une mission.

Yamamoto : Je veux que vous alliez dans tous les villages, dans tous les pays, pour chercher un époux honnête et généreux pour ma fille !

Moi : Ils partirent alors par le monde et cherchèrent, cherchèrent, cherchèrent... A leur retour, le roi des dragons les fit convoquer.

Yamamoto : Alors ?

Moi : *fouille ses notes* Argh, je prends qui, pour les serviteurs de Yamamoto ? Bon, prenons les premiers sous-fifres-à-Yama qui passent !

Komamura : *soupire* Malheureusement, il devient vraiment difficile de trouver quelqu'un d'honnête et de généreux dans ce monde.

Chôjirô : J'ai cherché parmi les grands de ce monde, et dans les cours et les palais, je n'ai trouvé personne qui soit à la fois honnête et généreux. *ironique* Ils doivent tous s'être ruinés.

Moi : Le roi dragon commençait à désespérer, quand un des serviteurs parmi les plus subalternes prit la parole.

Hanatarô : He bien, j'ai essayé de chercher, mais je me suis fait taper dessus partout ! Par contre, il y a une très gentille dame qui m'a soigné, et je pense que oui, elle est honnête et généreuse, autant qu'on peut l'être !

Yamamoto : *soucieux* Ma foi, il faudrait quand même des preuves plus sérieuses qu'une simple impression !

Hanatarô : *air gêné*

Yamamoto : *bas* Surtout si c'est une simple fille du peuple. Pour un mec haut placé, ça se fait tellement rare que j'aurais accepté sans poser de questions, mais là...

Chôjirô : Pourquoi ne pas lui imposer une épreuve, qui permettrait de tester ses qualités ? Ce serait toujours mieux que de garder votre fille éternellement célibataire.

Yamamoto : Tu as raison ! Je vais en parler à ma fille, et si elle y consent j'enverrai un message à cette jeune femme.

Moi : Retsu se montra impatiente de la rencontrer.

Retsu : *sourire* Hanatarô a un grand coeur, et je crois son jugement sûr, mais cela ne me semble pas une mauvaise idée de vérifier, en effet.

Yamamoto : *bougonne* Mais quand même, une fille du peuple... Pourquoi tu n'épouses pas le petit Hanatarô, tiens, à la limite ? Il n'est pas honnête et généreux ?

Retsu : *sourit encore* Tout dépend de ce qu'on appelle l'honnêteté, père. Hanatarô est adorable, mais il serait capable de voler les clés de notre garde-manger sans hésitation s'il s'agissait d'aider des gens dans le besoin.

Yamamoto : *grogne*

Moi : Cette nuit-là, notre personnage principal (qu'on n'a toujours pas vu après un certain nombre de lignes, on notera) eut un rêve !

Isane : *se réveille en sursaut* Whaaaaa !

Yasochika : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On ne peut pas dormir tranquille, dans cette maison ?

Isane : Oh, pardon, mon frère. Je viens juste de faire un rêve bizarre.

Yasochika : *soupir* Et quel est ce rêve qui vaut qu'on me réveille au milieu de la nuit ?

Isane : He bien, un vieillard me disait d'aller au bord de la mer, que ma fiancée m'y attendait.

Yasochika : Pffff, c'est n'importe quoi *soupire* Bon, pendant que je suis réveillé, je vais aux chiottes !

Moi : Isane n'arrivait pas à se rendormir, pensant sans cesse à son rêve, et quand elle vit que son frère ne revenait pas, elle comprit ce qui s'était passé. Elle courut vers la plage de toute la vitesse de ses jambes, et y trouva son frère absorbé par une vision féérique !

Yasochika : *bas* Vaindiou, quel canon !

Moi : Une superbe jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs était plongée dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille.

Isane : Madame, je ne suis pas digne de vous le demander, mais je ne souhaite rien tant que de rester avec vous jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Yasochika : He, j'étais là avant l'autre nouille. *raye consciencieusement les trois derniers mots* Epousez-moi, plutôt !

Moi : Le frère et la soeur se regardaient avec colère, mais la jeune fille les interrompit.

Retsu : Je n'aime pas que l'on se batte pour moi. De toute façon, cela ne vous servirait à rien : seul celui qui me ramènera la perle de lune sera digne de moi !

Yasochika, Isane : Mais elle est où ?

Retsu : Elle est chez mon père, le roi des dragons. Il est bâti dans les flots, loin au nord. Je vous donne à chacun une épingle de jade : elles vous permettront de calmer le gardien.

Moi : Puis elle disparut dans les eaux sombres. Le frère de notre héroïne emprunta un cheval.

Yasochika : A moi la perle de lune et la jolie princesse, bwahaha !

Isane : Je ne sais même pas si je pourrai le rendre... tant pis, j'irai à pieds !

Moi : Sur son chemin, le frère aîné arriva dans un village complètement inondé, où les villageois étaient contraints de se déplacer en barque.

Yasochika : Que se passe-t-il ici ? C'est dans ces circonstances qu'il est impossible de trouver une bonne auberge, quelle horreur *raye la phrase qui précède*

Horiuchi Hironari : Les pluies ont provoqué une crue, et maintenant le fleuve ne veut plus regagner son lit !

Yuuichi : *grands yeux innocents* Les légendes disent que la verge d'or qui se trouve dans le palais du roi dragon peut le faire redescendre, mais personne n'ose aller le chercher !

Yasochika : He he *prend l'air important* Je vais justement au palais du roi dragon ; je vous la ramènerai, votre verge d'or !

Moi : Quand Isane arriva au même village, quelques jours plus tard, les eaux n'étaient toujours pas redescendues, et on lui raconta la même histoire.

Isane : Oh, quelle horreur ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais justement au palais du roi dragon, et je vous promets de vous ramener cette verge d'or !

Moi : Il marcha encore longtemps, et arriva au bord de la mer du nord. Là se tenait un horrible dragon.

Minatsuki : *agite les ailes*

Moi : Qui en fait, ressemblait plus à une raie manta cyclope à l'air ahuri, mais on va faire comme si.

Isane : Oops *se planque sous un rocher, et y trouve son frère* Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Yasochika : Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il y a une grosse bête qui bloque le passage.

Isane : C'est ennuyeux.

Yasochika : JE NE TE LE FAIS PAS DIRE ! Ca fait des jours que je suis coincé là !

Moi : *bas* On notera qu'il n'a rien eu à bouffer pendant tout ce temps. Mes amis, plaignez un instant Yasochika Iemura !

Isane : c'est peut-être là qu'il faut utiliser les épingles de la princesse ?

Yasochika : Pour faire quoi ? Pour lui donner à bouffer ?

Isane : Pourquoi pas ?

Yasochika : Parce que si ça ne marche pas, c'est lui qui nous bouffe !

Isane : Mais il faut bien essayer, sinon on ne pourra jamais rapporter la perle de lune à la princesse !

Moi : Elle sortit de l'abri du rocher. Quand le dragon s'approcha d'elle, énorme et terrifiant, elle lui tendit l'épingle, avec l'air un peu gêné qui signifie "j'espère quand même que vous n'allez pas me manger."

Minatsuki : *oeil choupi*

Moi : Le dragon fit monter notre héroine sur son dos, et l'emmena jusqu'au palais du roi des dragons. Mais son frère avait senti le vent tourner, et avait réussi à s'accrocher au bout de sa très longue queue.

Yasochika : *entraîné dans les rochers* AAAAAAHHHHH !

Moi : Ils arrivèrent tous les deux sains et saufs au palais du roi dragon - l'un plus que l'autre, quand même.

Yasochika : Cette tendance à martyriser les éléments comiques devrait être interdite par tous les comités de censure du monde. *raye tout ce qui précède*

Moi : Mais le roi dragon ne se formalisa pas de sa tenue, et les reçut tous les deux séparément. Après avoir discuté un peu avec chacun d'entre eux, il les autorisa chacun à prendre un unique objet dans son trésor.

Isane : *hésite* C'est la perle de lune que je dois ramener ! Mais en même temps, je ne peux en prendre qu'un, et j'ai promis à ces villageois de leur ramener la verge d'or ! Leur situation est si horrible !

Moi : Et elle choisit finalement la verge d'or, tout en étant fort triste de ne pas pouvoir épouser la princesse. Ensuite, le roi dragon alla voir son frère, et lui posa la même question.

Yasochika : Donnez-moi la perle de lune !

Moi : Le roi avait un sourire bizarre, qui leur aurait mis la puce à l'oreille si Yasochika n'avait pas été occupé à observer la perle sous tous les angles, et si Isane n'avait pas eu des larmes dans les yeux.

Yamamoto : *ricane bêtement*

Moi : Le frère, à peine ressorti, sauta sur son cheval et partit vers le sud. Il ne tarda pas à repasser par le village inondé.

Yuuichi : Oh, le monsieur de l'autre jour ! Tu as réussi à ramener la verge d'or ?

Yasochika : *énervé* Non. Je ne l'ai pas trouvée.

Moi : Et il ne s'arrêta pas dans ce village, parce qu'il avait quand même un tout petit peu honte. Quelques jours plus tard, Isane revint au village elle aussi, et battit le fleuve avec la verge d'or.

Yuuichi : C'est un miracle ! L'eau se retire ! Merci, merci beaucoup, madame !

Horiuchi Hironari : Malheureusement, nous sommes ruinés par l'inondation, et nous ne pouvons rien vous offrir pour vous remercier... mais regarder, j'ai trouvé une huître que le fleuve a laissée, et dedans il y avait une perle ! Elle est noire et sale, et elle n'a probablement pas beaucoup de valeur, mais... je ne vois rien d'autre !

Isane : Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon je la garderai en souvenir !

Moi : Pendant ce temps, son frère était déjà retourné près de la princesse.

Yasochika : Tu as vu ? Je l'ai ! Ha ha, me prendras-tu pour époux, maintenant, belle princesse ?

Retsu : Il faut attendre la nuit. On ne peut voir qu'au clair de lune s'il s'agit de la vraie perle.

Moi : Quand le soleil eut disparu, le frère retourna auprès de la princesse, fier comme un pou. Mais horreur ! malheur !

Yasochika : He, tu me piques mes répliques !

Moi : Ou pour mieux parler, tu me contamines ! En tout cas, la perle avait perdu son éclat du matin, et n'avait désormais plus rien d'exceptionnel.

Yasochika : Horreur ! Malheur !

Retsu : *s'incline* Ce n'est pas la perle de lune, je suis désolée.

Yasochika : Mais elle brillait encore tout à l'heure ! Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est une machination ! Je l'ai vraiment prise dans le trésor du roi dragon, hein ? Elle va bien se mettre à rebriller *donne un coup de pied dans la perle* Tu vas marcher, sale bête ?

Moi : Mais rien n'y fit (le contraire aurait d'ailleurs été étonnant), et il dut rentrer chez lui, fort dépité.

Yasochika : On le serait à moins ! Je te maudis mille fois, auteur partiale *raye la phrase précédente*

Moi : Quand la soeur rentra, plusieurs jours après, elle se dit qu'elle devait quand même retourner auprès de la princesse.

Isane : Peut-être qu'elle s'est déjà mariée avec mon frère... ou peut-être pas. Mais j'aimerais bien la revoir une fois ! Et puis il faut bien que je m'excuse pour avoir échoué !

Moi : Elle se rendit sur la plage, et en effet, la merveilleuse princesse y était à nouveau.

Isane : Je suis désolée, madame, j'ai échoué. Oh, je suis allée au palais ! mais il se trouve que, euh, je n'ai pas pu prendre la perle. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez.

Retsu : Et que rapportes-tu de ton voyage ?

Isane : Oh, peut-être quelques histoires, s'il vous plait de les écouter... ah oui, et aussi une perle qui ne vaut rien.

Retsu : *gentiment* Montre-la moi.

Moi : Isane sortit la perle, qui se mit alors à briller, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à devenir aussi lumineuse que la lune elle-même.

Isane : *grands yeux ébahis*

Moi : Alors la princesse saisit la perle, et la lança au ciel, où elle devint un château de cristal, flottant au-dessus des nuages, entouré d'oiseaux multicolores.

Isane : *grands yeux encore plus ébahis* Mais... mais.

Retsu : C'est bien la perle de lune que tu as rapportée. *sourire malicieux* Et même si tu ne le savais pas, cela n'est pas un problème, je pense ?

Moi : Elle la prit par la main et l'emmena dans son palais ; et elles vécurent heureuses, aussi longtemps que brilla la lune.

FIN


	18. La gardeuse d'oies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adaptation de "La gardeuse d'oies", avec Yuzu/Ururu comme couple principal.

Moi : Bonjour tout le monde, salut les filles !

Rukia : *soupçonneuse* Pourquoi "les filles" ?

Moi : Parce que j'ai décidé de suivre la saine voie esquissée il y a longtemps, et continuée la dernière fois, qui est celle des couples yuri !

Rukia : Mais tu as déjà écrit tous les couples yuri logiques de cette série !

Moi : Très judicieuse observation ! On peut donc en déduire que le conte que je viens de commencer sera du crack sans nom. Bwahaha. *rire démoniaque*

Rukia : *soupir* Je hais les rires démoniaques...

Moi : Je peux déjà vous dire que ce conte s'appelle "la gardeuse d'oies" en France, "La fausse fiancée" au Liberia, et porte sans doute beaucoup d'autres noms, mais je ne sais pas son numéro de classification...

Rukia : *bas* Ca tombe bien, tout le monde s'en moque.

Moi : C'est pas faux. Par contre - et ça intéressera plus de monde, je pense - je peux aussi annoncer que l'héroïne sera Ururu !

Ururu : *regard de chien battu* Moi ?

Moi : Exactement ! Et son petit frère sera joué par Jinta !

Jinta : *donne un coup de pied dans une canette opportunément placée là* Rôle nul, si on me permet de doner mon avis.

Moi : On ne permet pas ! Par contre, je devrais prévenir que les plus grands fans de Jinta devraient peut-être arrêter la lecture de ce conte tout de suite, pour leur équilibre psychique... mais c'est pas ma faute s'il est parfait dans le rôle du frère persécuteur !

Jinta : *renifle* C'est censé être un reproche ?

Moi : *se gratte la gorge* En tout cas, leurs chers parents seront bien sûr joués par Urahara, et Tessai-en-tablier-rose, qui commence à devenir une figure récurrente dans mes contes !

Urahara : *ricane sous cape comme il sait si bien le faire*

Tessai : *essaie de prendre une pose de bonne mère de famille avec Ururu et Jinta*

Rukia : *tape sur l'auteur* Tu exagères ! Il n'"essaie" pas ! Il y arrive très bien !

Moi : *air gêné* Euh, tu es sûre que c'est un compliment à lui faire ?

Rukia : *silence éloquent*

Moi : Enfin bref ! Ceux qui connaissent déjà... enfin, je veux dire sont déjà atterrés par mes goûts en matière de couples dans Bleach, ont déjà deviné que la princesse serait Yuzu.

Rukia : *hoche la tête* Oui. Si ça peut te rassurer, même quand on a deviné, ça reste douloureux de l'entendre.

Yuzu : *air gêné* Je n'avais pas deviné, moi... avec qui ?

Moi : La petite fille qui t'a sauvé la vie à coups de bazooka dans les épisodes de remplissage *dramatique* Vous vous entendiez si bien ! Ne me dis pas que tu l'as oublié.

Yuzu : *bas, pour ne pas être blessante* En même temps, c'est les épisodes de remplissage...

Moi : Et bien sûr, le père de la princesse sera joué par Isshin Kurosaki.

Isshin : He oui, c'est bien moi ! Toujours près à défendre mes adorables princesses contre vents et marées !

Moi : Ici, une seule, en fait !

Isshin : Horreur ! Je suis lésé dans ma paternité profonde ! Je m'occuperai deux fois plus de celle qui me reste, pour la peine ! *prend Yuzu dans ses bras protecteurs*

Yuzu : *soupir indulgent*

Karin : *en coulisses* *soupir d'exaspération pas indulgent du tout*

Moi : Voyons, voyons, quelques épisodes de remplissage... Il y a un petit berger qui trouve que l'héroïne a de jolis cheveux, mais ne la récupère pas à la fin... voyons, qui je pourrais prendre...

Chizuru : Moi, moi, moi !

Moi : ?

Chizuru : Parce que c'est un conte yuriiiii ! Je suis toujours prête à venir faire les seconds rôles (même si je me fais jeter, de toute façon j'ai l'habitude)

Moi : Ah ben je ne vais pas refuser...

Chizuru : Youpi ! Moutons, chèvres, jolies bergères et nymphes des ruisseaux, attendez-moi, j'arrive ! Ah, et puis l'héroïne aussi, bien sûr !

Moi : *bas* Elle me fait peur...

Chizuru : *s'éloigne en gambadant dans la nature* Ha ha ! Ha ha ha !

Moi : Bon, ce n'est pas tout ! Lecteurs, lectrices, personnages, spécialistes en interruption, et tous les autres, nous pouvons commencer !

* * *

Moi : Il était une fois une princesse qui vivait avec son père, sa mère, et son frère. Malgré son rang, elle n'était pas le moins du monde prétentieuse, et savait parfaitement cuisiner et faire les travaux ménagers.

Ururu : *passe le balai*

Moi : Cette princesse avait une correspondante, qui était la fille d'un vieil ami de son père, roi lui aussi.

Urahara : C'est tellement mignon, les amitiés entre petites filles !

Tessai : *air attendri*

Jinta : *boude* Moi je trouve qu'elle y passe trop de temps ! Alors que j'avais une chouette idée de jeu ! Elle faisait la martyre, je faisais le lion !

Moi : La princesse grandit, et quand elle atteignit l'âge adulte, elle éprouva le désir de voir son amie.

Ururu : *rougit un tout petit peu* Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup.

Tessai : Je vais faire préparer le meilleur cheval, pour ton voyage ! Et aussi un superbe pique-nique, et vos plus beaux vêtements pour te changer là-bas !

Urahara : *sourit à Ururu* Je suis fier de toi, Ururu-chan. Te voir aimer quelqu'un d'autre que nous est ma plus grande récompense.

Ururu : *yeux choupi*

Urahara : *perd totalement l'air sérieux qui l'avait effleuré un instant* Et je vais te donner un super-objet de ma fabrication, qui protège contre le mauvais sort ! Ca ressemble à un mouchoir avec trois gouttes de sang dessus, mais en fait... *air mystérieux* ah ah ah !

Ururu : *grand sourire*

Jinta : J'peux y aller avec elle ?

Tessai : Pourquoi donc ?

Jinta : Ben j'sais pas. J'm'ennuie, ici, c'est toujours la même chose, j'veux voir d'autres endroits et d'autres gens. Avec un peu de chance, il aura un fils, ou quelque chose !

Moi : Ils le laissèrent partir ; mais comme, contrairement à Ururu, il devait revenir vite, il n'avait pas les grands sacs remplis de vêtements, ni le meilleur cheval, et il en prit rapidement ombrage.

Jinta : He, Ururu, va me chercher de l'eau à la rivière !

Ururu : Pourquoi moi ?

Jinta : Parce queeeeeeuuhhhhh !

Moi : *bas* J'ai l'impression de reconnaître le ton de cette réplique.

Jinta : *très fier* Je n'ai pas honte d'avouer que je suis fan des pubs pour Orangina Rouge.

Moi : Enfin bref. La princesse se pencha au-dessus de la rivière pour aller chercher de l'eau pour son frère, et son mouchoir manqua de tomber, mais elle le retint au dernier moment.

Jinta : *boit en grognant*

Moi : Ils reprirent leur route, et au bout d'un instant, Jinta se sentit encore d'humeur maussade.

Jinta : Va me chercher... *jette un coup d'oeil rapide autour de lui mais ne trouve pas d'idée originale* de l'eau à la rivière !

Ururu : Mais Jinta, tu as déjà bu tout à l'heure !

Jinta : *air sûr de lui qui aurait remporté un prix au festival mondial de la mauvaise foi* Et alors ?

Moi : La princesse, qui aimait beaucoup son frère et était de toute façon habituée à travailler, se pencha au-dessus de la rivière, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne peut empêcher le mouchoir de tomber.

Jinta : *saute de cheval et attrape le mouchoir* Je l'ai, je l'ai !

Ururu : Jinta, rends-le moi !

Jinta : Naaaaaaaaaaan ! *réfléchit* Maintenant que tu n'as plus ça pour te protéger et que c'est moi qui l'ai, on va changer des choses ! Déjà, c'est moi qui remonte sur le beau cheval, et toi sur le moche ! C'est moi qui prends tous tes bagages, ha ha ha !

Ururu : *air abattu*

Jinta : Et si tu racontes ça à papa, à maman ou à n'importe qui, j'te tape, et j'te frappe, jusqu'à la mort *bas* En fait pas jusqu'à la mort, mais je trouve que ça sonne bien, pas vous ?

Moi : Ils continuèrent leur route...

Jinta : Tagada, tagada, je suis Zorro ! J'ai un beau cheval, MOI !

Moi : Et ils finirent par arriver au palais de l'autre petite princesse. Jinta avait fait la fin du chemin au galop, aussi il arrive bien avant sa soeur.

Jinta : Yoh ! Je suis le fils du roi Urahara, tremblez !

Yuzu : *descend dans la cour* Son fils ? Ce n'était pas sa fille qui devait venir ?

Jinta : *bas* Wahou, elle est trop mignonne *ment effrontément* Pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas...

Yuzu : *perdue* Mais c'est toi qui m'a envoyé les lettres ?

Jinta : *improvise* Euh... ben, c'est-à-dire que justement, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas dit que j'étais un garçon, parce que... parce que je ne voulais pas que ça se sache, c'est tout ! mais oui, c'est moi ! On est amis, hein !

Yuzu : *un peu surprise encore* Oui, bien sûr, mais...

Jinta : *reprend* Oh, au fait, sur le chemin, j'ai rencontré une pauvre orpheline, je lui ai promis qu'on aurait du boulot pour elle aussi ! Ca ne te dérange pas ? *hypocrite* Elle avait l'air si malheureuse, je ne pouvais pas la laisser toute seule !

Yuzu : Oh, oui, bien sûr ! Enfin, je ne sais pas quel travail elle a à faire, mais, euh... papa ?

Isshin : Yoh, fils d'Urahara ! Ben on devrait pouvoir lui trouver quelque chose avec les troupeaux d'oies. He he, je vais lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle tout de suite !

Jinta : Elle est un peu lente, alors c'est possible qu'elle ne comprenne pas tout de suite, expliquez-lui plusieurs fois !

Moi : *bas* Tu es ignoble !

Jinta : *entre ses dents* A la guerre comme à la guerre ! Il ne sera pas dit qu'elle s'approchera de ma princesse à moi (dont je n'arrêtais pas de dire du mal jusqu'à aujourd'hui parce qu'Ururu l'aimait bien, mais il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis !)

Moi : Le roi partit rejoindre la princesse Ururu.

Isshin : Salut petite ! Tu sais, c'est moi le roi, ici ! On a des super-troupeaux d'oies, et tu vas pouvoir les garder, c'est pas génial ? Tu verras, elle font kwak-kwak !

Ururu : *un peu perdue* Ah ?

Isshin : Parfait ! C'est dans le pré là-bas, tu commences demain !

Moi : Pendant ce temps, la princesse Yuzu faisait visiter ses appartements à Jinta.

Yuzu : *bas, à Isshin* Même en dehors du fait que c'est un garçon, il n'est pas du tout comme j'imaginais.

Isshin : *fataliste* Ah, le hasard des rencontres sur Internet...

Moi : Ururu, elle, allait garder les oies. Là-bas, elle rencontra une autre employée.

Chizuru : Saluuuut ! Moi c'est Chizuru ! Tu es encore un peu jeune, mais tu sais que tu es vachement mignonne ! Si on devenait amies, ou même plus encore !

Ururu : *air d'incompréhension gênée*

Chizuru : Moi j'dis ça, j'dis rien, hein !

Moi : Mais le lendemain, alors qu'Ururu se coiffait en surveillant les oies, elle vint à nouveau la visiter.

Chizuru : Oooooh, tu as une jolie façon de te coiffer ! On dirait une princesse ! Et tes cheveux ont l'air tout doux ! Je peux toucher *avance la main sans attendre la réponse*

Moi : Mais Ururu avait récupéré, dans les affaires de Jinta qu'elle avait eues avec son cheval, un ventilateur de poche...

Urahara : *en coulisses* Version ultra-perfectionnée, tient dans la main, peut provoquer un vent jusqu'à force 10 *hoche la tête* Je ne veux même pas faire la liste de tout ce que Jinta a pu faire avec ça.

Moi : *poursuit, imperturbable* et elle le mit en marche...

Chizuru : Aaargh ! Mes rubans ! *court pour les chercher*

Moi : Tout ceci se reproduisit le lendemain, et le lendemain encore, et à chaque fois Chizuru passait la moitié de la journée à courir après ses rubans, l'autre moitié à courir après ses oies dispersées, et ne pouvait pas même s'approcher d'Ururu. Elle finit par en ressentir une certaine contrariété.

Chizuru : C'est pas juuuuusteuh !

Moi : Et comme le roi Isshin était un bon roi à l'écoute de ses sujets, elle décida d'aller lui conter ses problèmes, histoire de se défouler un peu.

Isshin : He, mais c'est la jeune fille qui garde les oies ! Comment ça va, ces jours-ci ?

Chizuru : Votre Majesté, la petite qui garde les oies avec moi, elle est bizarre !

Isshin : *lève un sourcil* Bizarre comment ? Bizarre-cool ou bizarre-dangereux ? Le genre qui porte des chaussettes dépareillées, ou qui sacrifie des poulets à des puissances sataniques ?

Chizuru : Euh... ni l'un ni l'autre en fait... mais elle se coiffe bizarrement, comme une princesse, et à chaque fois le vent souffle, et il ne lui défait pas sa coiffure du tout, mais il emporte mes rubans à moi, à chaque fois, et c'est pas normal !

Isshin : *pensif* Hum... effectivement... *grandiloquent* Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de tout !

Chizuru : *bas* Euh, je m'inquiétais pas vraiment, et je ne vois pas vraiment de quoi on peut s'occuper, quand j'y pense... *haut* Mais merci, votre Majesté !

Moi : Le lendemain, Isshin surveilla les deux gardeuses d'oies, planqué derrière un arbre.

Isshin : *pas discret du tout* Quelle joie d'espionner et de voir sans être vu !

Moi : Et tout se passa exactement de la même façon que les autres jours. Quand Chizuru fut partie courir après ses rubans, Isshin sortit de derrière l'arbre.

Ururu : Bonjour.

Isshin : *jette au loin son grand panneau "J'espionne" qui l'embarrasse* Salut, petite ! Il me semble que tu lances le vent par des moyens pas très habituels !

Ururu : *rougit* Peut-être.

Isshin : Et si tu me racontais ton histoire ? Ca m'intéresse !

Ururu : Je ne peux pas, monsieur.

Isshin : Et pourquoi donc ?

Ururu : Parce que si je raconte à n'importe qui, je vais me faire frapper et taper jusqu'à la mort.

Isshin : Ah, c'est ennuyeux... *prend un air effrayant de méchant de comédie* Et si je te dis que ça sera encore pire si tu ne dis rien ? Je suis le roi, tu sais !

Ururu : Je ne vous croirai pas, monsieur.

Isshin : Argh ! Je me sens blessé ! Et si je te le demande très, très gentiment ?

Ururu : Non plus.

Isshin : Et si je te propose une montagne de bonbons ?

Ururu : Non plus.

Isshin : *bas* Mon sens de la psychologie des petites filles commence à me faire sérieusement défaut. *haut* Et si je m'en allais ? Et tu le raconterais à l'arbre qui est là... ce n'est pas quelqu'un, pas vrai ?

Ururu : *réfléchit mûrement* Non.

Isshin : Alors, pourquoi ne pas faire comme ça ? Je suis sûr que ça te soulagerait !

Moi : Le roi fit semblant de partir, mais en réalité il se dissimula dans l'arbre ; et écouta la princesse raconter tout ce qui s'était passé.

Isshin : *bas* Oh oh... ça explique beaucoup de choses... je savais bien que cette histoire de vent me disait quelque chose ! *air nostalgique* Ah, ce vieux Kisuke !

Moi : Il rentra chez lui, et alla chercher la princesse Yuzu !

Isshin : Ma fille adorééééee ! Ton père a résolu le mystère de la mystérieuse correspondante qui est en fait un correspondant ! Viens lui faire un bisou !

Yuzu : Euh, quel mystère ?

Isshin : He he, si je te le disais tout de suite, ce ne serait plus un mystère, pas vrai ?

Yuzu : C'est bien le but poursuivi, non ?

Isshin : Hum... c'est vrai...

Moi : Et il lui raconta tout.

Yuzu : *horrifiée* Mais c'est abominable ! Il n'a pas l'air si méchant que ça, pourtant... si ? Ma pauvre amie ! Elle devait venir me voir !

Isshin : He he, j'empêcherai qu'on s'en prenne à mes enfants chéris jusqu'à mon dernier souffle !

Yuzu : *bas* On ne parle pas de s'en prendre à moi... mais quand même !

Moi : Le soir, lors du repas, le roi s'adressa à Jinta.

Isshin : Salut, invité ! J'ai un problème que je voudrais soumettre à ta sagacité.

Jinta : *excité* Vas-y, le vieux, envoie le challenge !

Isshin : He bien, que penserais-tu de quelqu'un qui a volé quelque chose qui n'était pas à lui, allant jusqu'à tromper son roi ?

Jinta : *réfléchit* Moi, je dis qu'on devrait l'attacher en place publique et lui envoyer des tomates pourries ! *hoche la tête d'autosatisfaction* Ca serait cool !

Isshin : *semble réfléchir* Des tomates pourries, hein ?

Jinta : Ouais !

Isshin : Est-ce que tu sais que c'est ta peine à toi que tu viens de décider *bas* J'espère que Kisuke me pardonnera ça...

Jinta : *réalise* Hein ?

Moi : L'imposteur fut emmené par les gardes...

Jinta : Je vous hais ! Je vous déteste tous ! Je hais les tomaaaaates !

Yuzu : *bas, à Isshin* Mais tu ne vas pas vraiment lui faire du mal, hein ?

Isshin : *bas, à Yuzu* Meuh non ! Je vais juste le renvoyer chez son père !

Yuzu : *rassurée* C'est mieux comme ça.

Isshin : *très bas* Après une petite tomate ou deux, peut-être. Comment peut-on oser mentir à la chair de ma chair ! En ma présence !

Moi : Le roi fit alors venir la petite gardeuse d'oies, et raconta lui-même ce qui était arrivé.

Yuzu : *saute au cou d'Ururu et la prend dans ses bras*

Ururu : *rougit*

Moi : Elles discutèrent très longuement, et contrairement à la dernière fois, la princesse Yuzu retrouva vraiment l'amie avec laquelle elle avait parlé dans ses lettres.

Jinta : *bas, en coulisse* De toute façon, les lettres, c'est que des trucs de filles !

Moi : Et plus tard, quand elles furent grandes, les deux petites princesses se marièrent.

Isshin : Ma fiiiille ! Comme je suis fier de toi ! En plus, tu restes dans la maison de ton vieux père, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux !

Tessai : Comme je suis ému !

Urahara : *sourit* He bien, voilà une fin bien joyeuse, n'est-ce pas ? *prend un air mystérieux comme s'il avait tout prévu par avance, ce qui d'ailleurs est peut-être vrai*

Moi : ...et elle régnèrent sur le pays dans la paix et la félicité !

FIN


	19. L'île aux sorcières

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adaptation de "Lanka, l'île aux sorcières", avec Shinji/Hiyori comme couple principal.

Moi : Vous croyiez que c'était fini, que j'avais abandonné cette déplorable habitude, mais après plus de trois mois de hiatus, le voilà enfin : le retour des contes à la noix !

Rukia : *à voix basse* Oh joie...

Moi : Et Rukia, tu n'as rien à craindre cette fois, parce que ce conte sera un conte spécial Vaizards, pour fêter leur apparition dans l'anime. Donc, bien sûr, spoilers tome 21 et après.

Rukia : *à voix basse* Je me suis laissé dire que tu aurais sauté sur n'importe quel prétexte comme leur retour dans la VO ou leur apparition dans la VF, si tu en avais eu l'occasion...

Moi : He, ça ne va pas de révéler ainsi mes petits secrets !

Rukia : Si tu menais une vie décente, et que tu étais un auteur décent, aucune révélation ne te ferait honte.

Moi : Tu es méchante ! Je me vengerai !

Rukia : *hausse les épaules* Tu as déjà décidé que je n'étais pas dans le conte, de toute façon !

Moi : Euh... Oui, mais techniquement, je peux y mettre Ichigo ! Et le caser avec une demoiselle Vaizard si je veux !

Rukia : *muette d'horreur*

Moi : Nyehehe !

Rukia : *très bas* Il faut croire qu'elle a trop écrit Ichimaru, ça a détérioré son cerveau. *timidement* Je croyais que tu ne faisais que des couples in character ?

Moi : On dit ça, vraiment ? Tu as vu celui que j'ai fait la dernière fois ?

Rukia : *bas* C'est pas faux.

Moi : Alors on ne m'interrompt plus, hehehe... Le conte que j'adapte aujourd'hui s'appelle "L'île aux sorcières" et est encore plus inconnu que d'habitude... Et les sorcières en question seront jouées par Hiyori, Lisa et Mashiro !

Mashiro : On n'est pas des sorcières !

Hiyori : Sorcière toi-même, la vieille !

Lisa : Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas très flatteur. "élégante magicienne du côté obscur", ça ferait mieux.

Moi : *toussote* Hum, ce n'est qu'une façon de dire que vous avez de puissants pouvoirs et que vous massacrez tous les gens qui osent passer par votre île.

Hiyori : He ben voilà, comme ça c'est cool ! Tu vois que tu peux *fredonne* Massacre, massaaacre.

Moi : Le prince sera, bien sûr, joué par Shinji.

Shinji : *négligemment* S'lut.

Hiyori : Et pourquoi lui c'est un prince, d'abord ?

Moi : Et ses sujets seront joués par Love, Rose, Kensei...

Shinji : Quelle surprise...

Rose : Ca me dit bien.

Love : Tant qu'il ne nous donne pas trop de boulot à faire...

Kensei : Et qu'on peut aller bastonner contre les filles...

Moi : ...et Hatch, qui sera en plus magicien.

Hatch : C'est un honneur.

Rose : Je jouerais bien une petite ballade médiévale à la guitare, pour l'occasion.

Moi : *toussote* Euh, ça se passe sur un bateau.

Rose : Bon, alors une petite chanson de marins... Je ne suis pas sectaire.

Love : Yeah, avec des filles !

Moi : Comme vous le sentez... *pendant que Rose essaie de convaincre les autres de chanter aussi* Les démons de l'île voisine seront joués par des Arrankars. Leur roi sera joué par Grimmjaw...

Grimmjaw : Soyons notre propre maître, pour une fois !

Moi : Ses sujets seront bien sûr joués par Il Forte, Edorad, Shawlong, Nakim et D-Roy...

Grimmjaw : Que des gens supportables *soupçonneux* Ca doit cacher quelque chose.

Moi : Et si je dis que la princesse qu'il épouse sera jouée par Rupi ?

Grimmjaw : Je dis "Va crever, pétasse", et même *air très menaçant* je peux aider à la réalisation si nécessaire.

Moi : *se planque même si elle sait que les persos de manga ne peuvent pas lui faire de mal*

Grimmjaw : *médite* Ou je peux en profiter pour tuer la connasse de princesse en question. Remarque, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

Moi : Mais il me faut un mariaaaage, pour mon scénar !

Grimmjaw : Si c'est que ça, marie n'importe qui d'autre ! J'ai rien à foutre dans ces histoires de robes blanches *chope les deux premiers de ses sous-fifres qui passent* Tiens, on va marier Il Forte et D-Roy !

Il Forte : C'est quoi ce mauvais trip, mon frère ?

Grimmjaw : C'est ça ou je vous explose en morceaux, au choix !

Il Forte, D-Roy : *soupir*

Moi : C'est bien, j'ai mes mariés ! *bas* Il est près à beaucoup de choses pour ne pas voir Rupi, hein ? *haut* et nous pouvons commencer !

* * *

Moi : Il était une fois...

Hiyori : *bas* Ca commence par qui, alors ? Le prince, ou la sorcière ?

Moi : Il était une fois une île, dont le rivage était admirablement vert, les eaux poissonneuses, et qui de plus regorgeait de pierres précieuses.

Mashiro : Oh, c'est joli !

Love : Est-ce qu'on y reçoit les derniers mangas sortis, au moins ?

Moi : Hum, ce sont des questions qui ne sont pas adaptées à l'univers et dont on va essayer de ne pas trop abuser... mais cette île avait un inconvénient encore plus grand.

Love : Encore plus grand que de ne pas recevoir Shônen Jump ? De qui tu te moques, là ?

Moi : Elle était habitée par de puissantes sorcières qui tuaient tous les visiteurs.

Rose : C'est vrai que, quand on y pense...

Moi : A peine un humain débarquait-il sur la plage qu'un mystérieux chien l'entraînait vers l'intérieur des terres. On ne revoyait jamais le malheureux. L'animal revenait seul, s'installait sous le cocotier où il attendait de nouvelles victimes, bwahaha ! *musique de film d'horreur*

Shinji : Ce n'est pas censé être un conte de fées, plutôt ? Pas que le changement me dérange, mais tu es censée avoir des lecteurs à respecter, tu sais.

Moi : Disons que c'était juste une petite parenthèse... Reprenons. Ce jour-là, le bateau du prince errait à la recherche d'une nouvelle terre où s'installer. Leur île avait été engloutie par l'éruption d'un volcan et seules quelques personnes avaient pu s'embarquer avant d'être englouties par la lave.

Lisa : *en coulisses* Là, ça fait plus film catastrophe.

Rose : C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on saute cette partie.

Moi : Voilà plusieurs jours qu'ils erraient, sans ressources, et le désespoir gagnait leurs coeurs.

Hiyori : *fredonne en coulisses* On tira-z-à la courte paille...

Moi : Quand soudain...

Kensei : Terre ! Terre à bâbord !

Love : Là, on tourne plus au film de pirates. A part le fait qu'on n'est pas des pirates, je veux dire...

Shinji : *à Hatch* Hey, toi qui as des pouvoirs magiques, et tout, tu ne peux pas nous dire d'avance si cette terre est bien, plutôt que de nous laisser nous crever à aller voir ?

Hatch : Elle a l'air absolument magnifique, pourtant... *air soucieux*

Kensei : Pourtant quoi ?

Hatch : Pourtant, quelque chose m'inquiète...

Love : Hum, juste pour savoir, c'est de la divination, ou juste de la méfiance naturelle ? Parce que si c'est le second, autant aller se rafraîchir plutôt que de crever de faim et de soif sur ce bateau ! En plus, j'ai le mal de mer !

Shinji : OK, j'y vais ! Hatch, tu restes, et tu protèges le bateau.

Kensei : Je viens aussi !

Love : Ouaip, tout plutôt que de rester sur ce bateau !

Hatch : Laissez-moi vous protéger aussi, alors...

Moi : Il cracha dans ses mains, et fit apparaître au-dessus de la tête du prince et de ses compagnons un filet magique qui se déploya en une sorte de brouillard gris.

Hatch : Voilà, garanti contre les intrusions magiques diverses et variées !

Shinji : Cool.

Love : *soupçonneux* Il ne reste pas trop de traces de crachat dans le brouillard, au moins ?

Moi : *bas* C'est comme ça dans le conte, c'est pas ma faute ! *haut* Ils s'enfoncèrent à l'intérieur de l'île, et aperçurent un chien.

Kensei : Un chien, sur une île déserte ? C'est quoi ce trip ?

Love : Peut-être qu'il y a eu des humains dans le passé ? Ou c'est une nouvelle race de chiens sauvages, pour ce qu'on en sait...

Shinji : Faut écouter, les gars ! On nous a dit au début de l'histoire que c'était le chien maudit qui emmène les gens vers leur mort.

Moi : Mais euh, vous n'êtes pas censés le savoir !

Shinji : Fallait pas le dire, alors... Bon, je suis déjà fatigué. On s'arrête et on fait la sieste ?

Kensei, Love : OK.

Moi : Mais le chien était effectivement une des sorcières métamorphosée...

Hiyori, Lisa : Mashiro, tu y vas !

Mashiro : Pourquoi moi ?

Hiyori : Parce que tu n'as pas de dignité à préserver.

Mashiro : Pffff...

Lisa : Parce qu'avec ta tête de petite fée, tu as plus un air à avoir des pouvoirs magiques que nous.

Mashiro : Mouais...

Lisa : *bas* En plus, tu es la plus mignonne de nous trois. Et en chien, c'est pareil. Tu crois qu'on pourrait choper qui que ce soit, avec mon air de chien qui va mordre à la minute d'après, et la tête de roquet teigneux de Sa Majesté ?

Hiyori : JE VOUS AI ENTENDUES !

Lisa : Enfin bref, toutes raisons mises à part, c'est Mashiro le chien.

Mashiro : OK, j'y vais.

Moi : Comme vous l'aurez aisément deviné, étant donné qu'on a déjà vu le chien, tout ceci est un flashback, lalala... Mashiro s'approcha d'un des hommes endormis.

Mashiro : Ouah ?

Love : Mais oui, bon chien.

Mashiro : Ouah, ouah !

Love : Qu'est-ce que tu veux me montrer ? *réfléchit* Bah, ce chien ne peut pas être si mauvais que ça...

Moi : Il la suivit sur de charmants petits chemins, et finit par apercevoir une jeune fille qui tissait au pied d'un arbre.

Love : Salut, mignonne !

Hiyori : *essaye de prendre l'air engageant, et y arrive très mal* Bonjour !

Love : *s'approche* Que fais-tu sur cette île déserte ? *bas* Ah non, en fait je me trompais, vu de près elle n'est pas si mignonne, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien...

Hiyori : QUOI ? Parce que tu te crois beau, toi, peut-être ? En tout cas, goûte à ma magie.

Moi : Elle lui lança un sort pour l'immobiliser, mais les cordes ensorcelées éclatèrent en morceaux dès qu'elles touchèrent le filet magique.

Love : Hein ?

Hiyori : Ah, c'est comme ça ! Ben on va faire autrement *sort son sabre*

Love : *air moqueur* Je tiens à dire que ce filet magique me protègera des coups de sabre aussi. *bas* C'est du bluff, en fait j'en sais rien.

Hatch : *en coulisses* *hoche la tête* Si, si...

Hiyori : Merci de prévenir ! *tranche tranche*

Moi : En quelques coups de sabre, elle eut creusé autour du compagnon du prince un trou très profond, aux parois très raides, et il était impossible de les escalader.

Love : Ca veut dire que malgré mon super-sort de protection, je me retrouve à avoir perdu comme un débile ?

Moi : En quelque sorte.

Love : Pffff... *haut* Tremble, sorcière, mes compagnons me vengeront ! *bas* Enfin, j'espère.

Moi : Mashiro fut envoyée chercher les autres hommes.

Mashiro : *bas* Moi, je dis, c'est de l'exploitation de chien innocent !

Moi : Et la reine des sorcières - car c'était elle - commença à pester.

Hiyori : Pffff, maintenant que j'ai été forcée de creuser ce trou, il va falloir trouver un autre endroit, sinon ça va se voir ! *en rogne* Il a dit que je n'étais pas mignonne ! Quel crétin ! C'est juste que ça ne me va pas de tenir ce rôle pourri de paysanne !

Lisa : Je peux le faire, si vous voulez.

Hiyori : OK, ça me reposera.

Moi : Pendant ce temps, Mashiro-en-chien avait retrouvé le prince et son autre compagnon, et essayait de le convaincre de la suivre.

Mashiro : Ouah !

Kensei : Ta gueule, le clebs !

Mashiro : Ouah, ouah ! *mordille ses vêtements*

Kensei : Ca va pas de mordre mes vêtements tout neufs ? *essaie de taper*

Mashiro : *a déjà disparu hors d'atteinte*

Kensei : Bon débarras. *se recouche*

Mashiro : *recommence*

Kensei : Attends, tu vas voir !

Moi : Le compagnon du prince, furieux, courut après le chien, et finit par apercevoir une jeune fille qui tissait auprès d'un arbre.

Kensei : He, toi, tu as pas vu un sale chien ?

Lisa : *vexée comme un pou* Tu n'es pas censée me dire que je suis mignonne et essayer d'engager la conversation ?

Kensei : Ah ça ? Mais j'ai d'autres chose à faire, et puis de toute façon, tu n'es as mon genre, tu as l'air d'avoir mauvais caractère.

Lisa : *yeux flamboyants de colère* Je pense qu'on peut dire que c'est vrai, oui...

Moi : Avant que Kensei ait pu dégainer son épée ou quoi que ce soit, elle sortit la sienne et creusa en quelques coups un grand trou autour de lui - elle avait compris le coup du filet magique.

Kensei : Hey ! C'est quoi cette façon de se battre pourrie !

Love : *de loin* Tu t'es fait avoir aussi, mon pote ?

Kensei : Tu n'aurais pas pu prévenir avant ?

Love : Non, non, c'était trop loin. Ca te dit de creuser un tunnel de communication entre nos trous ? Tu as une petite cuillère ?

Kensei : Et ça servirait à quoi ? Ca ne nous ferait pas sortir !

Love : Bah, juste pour le fun, ça ferait passer le temps... Et puis, ça ferait film de prison...

Moi : Pendant ce temps, le prince s'était réveillé après avoir fait une excellente sieste, mais sa belle humeur fut un peu gâchée en voyant que ses deux compagnons avaient disparu.

Shinji : *s'étire* Soit ils ne sont toujours pas revenus des toilettes, soit ils ont suivi le chien comme des crétins. Bon, je vais leur laisser le bénéfice du doute et les attendre encore un peu.

Moi : Mais ses deux compagnons ne revenaient pas.

Shinji : Bon, quand il faut y aller... *à l'auteur* Mais je maintiens que ça ressemble vraiment plus à un mauvais film d'horreur qu'à un conte de fées.

Moi : Il suivit leurs traces, et finit par découvrir une jeune fille au pied d'un arbre.

Lisa : Qui ça, au fait ? Je ne veux plus subir une humiliation comme la dernière fois.

Mashiro : Moi j'ai fait le chien, ça ne vous suffit pas !

Hiyori : Bon, j'y vais, j'ai justement besoin de me défouler.

Moi : Comme le prince a déjà aperçu la jeune fille, vous pouvez vous doutez que tout ceci est...

Tous : *en choeur* Un flashback !

Moi : Exactement ! *émue* Ca fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a des gens qui suivent. Bon, reprenons...

Shinji : *bas* Tiens, les traces de mes hommes passent par là... *à Hiyori* Tu n'as pas vu passer mes potes ?

Hiyori : Non, non...

Shinji : Tant pis... *continue sur leur piste sans même s'approcher d'elle*

Hiyori : *énervée* Dis, tu n'es pas censé échanger quelques politesses plutôt que de courir après ces deux ahuris ?

Shinji : *dégaine et met son sabre sous sa gorge* Comment tu sais qu'ils étaient deux ?

Hiyori : Oops... *avale sa salive en essayant de faire comme si le sabre n'était pas là*

Love : *en coulisses* Là ça tourne presque série policière.

Moi : Ouin...

Love : Le prends pas mal, hein, je préfère largement ça aux contes ! Elémentaire, mon cher Watson, tout ça !

Moi : Mais si ça pouvait se faire sans interruption et qu'on pouvait continuer le scénar, ça serait mieux !

Shinji : *à l'auteur* OK, OK... *à Hiyori* Rends-moi mes potes tout de suite, sinon...

Hiyori : Ils sont dans des trous, par là-bas ! Lâche-moi, maintenant !

Shinji : Ben envoie tes amis à toi les chercher !

Moi : La reine des sorcières donna ses ordres, et les autres sorcières ramenèrent ses camarades du fond de leurs trous.

Hiyori : Lâche-moi, j'ai dit !

Shinji : *baille* Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que je me sentirai vachement moins à l'aise une fois que j'aurai retiré ce sabre de là... bon, demande qu'on nous prépare à manger, maintenant.

Hiyori : QUOI ?

Shinji : Si, si... mon royaume a été détruit, et ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas bouffé.

Moi : Elle ordonna aux sorcières de faire apparaître un repas par magie.

Shinji : Wow. *relache Hiyori* Ca a l'air bon. *à Love* Tu vas chercher les autres ? *à Hiyori* Bon, vous mangez avec nous, les filles ?

Hiyori : Tu proposes ça alors que tu nous as forcées à le préparer sous la menace ?

Shinji : Ben ouais, et toi tu as essayé de nous buter, non ? Sans rancune, les filles !

Hiyori : Au fait, et si tu cherches un nouveau royaume, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tout simplement tuée pour prendre celui-là ?

Shinji : *se gratte la tête* Il me semble que ça n'aurait pas été très poli...

Moi : Bientôt, l'équipage du prince arriva, et ils mangèrent avec les sorcières. Rose avait fini par convertir tout le monde aux chansons de marin, et ils s'amusaient franchement, quand tout à coup des sons particulièrement discordants s'élevèrent.

Rose : Houla...

Shinji : C'est quoi, ce truc ?

Hiyori : Oh, c'est les démons invisibles d'à côté qui font la fiesta.

Mashiro : Bien sûr, ils devaient célébrer un mariage ce soir !

Lisa : On peut dire qu'ils ne sont pas aussi doués que vous, et des fois, on a bien été tentés de leur latter la gueule pour tapage nocturne.

Kensei : Et pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait ?

Hiyori : *de mauvaise humeur* Ils sont plus forts que nous. *frappée d'une idée subite* Mais tiens, tu veux un royaume, pourquoi tu n'irais pas leur piquer le leur ?

Shinji : Heu, la baston contre des démons invisibles, je ne le sens pas trop.

Hiyori : Mais moi je les vois, je suis une sorcière ! Et avec votre super-sort de protection, tu ne crains rien...

Love : *parle d'expérience* Et en plus, à cette heure-ci, ils doivent tous être complètement bourrés.

Shinji : *réfléchit* Mouais...

Hiyori : A la baston !

Shinji : *se décide* Bon, d'accord.

Moi : Ils se rendirent dans l'île des démons invisibles, qui étaient en train de jouer à des jeux à boire, ou pire.

Mashiro : Ca le fait pas trop, pour un mariage.

Rose : S'ils chantaient juste, encore...

Lisa : Je me demande où sont les mariés, et si la nuit de noces à déjà commencé, et s'il y a des choses intéressantes à voir.

Il Forte : Va crever, ma soeur !

D-Roy : *bas* Moi si ça me permet d'enlever cette &$£# de robe de mariée, je ne suis pas forcément contre...

Grimmjaw : ET SI QUI QUE CE SOIT SUGGERE DE DANSER, JE LE BUTE !

Hiyori : Et une petite baston, à la place, ça te dirait ?

Grimmjaw : Ah, enfin quelqu'un qui a le sens du fun ! *donne un grand coup d'épée sur Shinji, qui se heurte sur le filet magique*

Shinji : *air absolument pas impliqué* Ah ouais, désolés, on se bat pas pour le plaisir, juste pour prendre un royaume, alors il y a des chances pour que ça ne soit pas fun, en fait.

Moi : En effet, le filet magique rendait le combat beaucoup trop inégal, et tous les Arrankars se firent massacrer lamentablement, comme d'habitude...

Grimmjaw, Il Forte, Edorad, Shawlong, D-Roy, Nakim : MAIS VA CREVER !

Moi : Euh, ils s'enfuirent à la nage ?

Edorad : *soupire* Bon, on y va pour se faire massacrer, c'est quand même plus classe.

Moi : En tout cas, quel que soit le destin que choisirent les démons, le prince hérita du royaume.

Shinji : Ouaip, cool. Bon, on s'arrête ?

Moi : Eh, attends, il manque le plus important !

Love : On va refaire la fête ?

Moi : Exactement ! Après ces événements, l'équipage du prince et les sorcières continuèrent à se voir régulièrement, et ils devinrent les meilleurs amis du monde...

Hatch : *hoche la tête* Parce que même si c'éatit pour l'histoire, se retrouver ennemis, c'était quand même dommage.

Moi : Et finalement le prince épousa la reine des sorcières...

Shinji : *air excessivement détaché* C'était prévisible.

Hiyori : Tu pourrais pas faire comme si tu étais un peu content, crétin ?!

Moi : Et ils vécurent heureux tous ensemble, et plus personne ne vint plus les ennuyer jusqu'à la fin des temps !

Shinji : Ca qui signifie : au revoiiiir et ne reviens pas !

Moi : *pleure*

FIN


End file.
